


Every Tear Falls Down for a Reason (But I Promise I Won't Cry for You)

by rayrae118



Series: The Promise Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, Gen, Guardian McGonagall, Minor Dumbledore bashing, Previous child abuse, Questionable Dumbledore, Sirius is awesome, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 114,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayrae118/pseuds/rayrae118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to It's OK Not To Be OK. Second in the Promise series. Harry's fifth year. A growing threat looms, a war approaches. How will Harry and his friends prepare?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to book two of the saga! If you haven't read the first story, I recommend you do so, because this won't make any sense otherwise. Enjoy!
> 
> This story will cover Harry's fifth year. I try to keep most major events the same, but twisting them to fit my own ideas. I tried to put in as many details from the book as I could remember, but keep in mind that I haven't read the book in years, so all those details came from memory, and the hundreds of other stories I've read that included them. I apologize if I forgot anything major. Although there are some things that are intentionally left out, and will most likely appear in the next story.

Summer started off very differently for Harry than it had the previous year.

For one, he didn't feel the oppressing sense of dread that accompanied the train ride back to London.

For another, he didn't have to worry about how he would get his homework done, with all of his wizarding possessions locked up in the cupboard under the stairs until he managed to escape to the Weasleys.

Perhaps the best thing about this summer was that he wouldn't have to go back to Number Four, Privet Drive. It was good to have something happy to offset all the bad.

Last year, Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he had been entered and forced to compete in the Triwizard Tournament, a competition that was so dangerous, so deadly, that three ministries had agreed to an age limit of seventeen or older. Unfortunately, a previously thought dead Death Eater – one of Voldemort's loyal followers – had masqueraded as the Defense professor for the year, and entered Harry's name illegally, thus forcing him to compete or lose his magic.

Harry had done so, and entered the final task – a maze in which the Triwizard Cup was hidden – in first place. Unfortunately, the entire tournament was a trap, and both Harry and fellow Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff house were whisked away by portkey as soon as they touched the Cup.

Taken to the graveyard of Voldemort's muggle father, Harry managed to keep Cedric safe while being used in a dark ritual to resurrect the Dark Lord. Fortunately, the two students had managed to return to Hogwarts relatively unharmed.

Many things had happened that night; Amelia Bones had been surprised but eager to re-arrest Bartemius Crouch, Junior, as the polyjuice potion wore off, revealing him to be an imposter, playing the role of Alastor Moody, Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. The real Moody had been discovered in the seventh compartment of his own trunk in the imposter's bedroom. Amelia had taken Crouch away for questioning, though not before Harry had told her of Voldemort's return.

Minister Fudge, on the other hand, had not been so quick to believe the two Hogwarts students. He refused to listen, though everyone told Harry not to worry, as Amelia knew the truth, and she would get things done. Harry chose to believe them, especially since he knew his guardians, Sirius Black and Minerva McGonagall, would make sure that he was taken care of, should the need arise.

As Minerva and Sirius had informed him, Dumbledore had also called up The Order of the Phoenix, an underground resistance group that had operated separately from the Ministry in the first war with Voldemort. Both of Harry's guardians, as well as his pseudo uncle Remus Lupin, were members, and would continue to act as such, even if they were less than pleased with the Order's leader. Dumbledore was still playing god with people's lives, and they were still trying to get him to leave Harry out of it. Needless to say, it wasn't working.

Sirius had even offered the use of his Ancestral Home at Grimmauld Place for meetings, as Dumbledore didn't want members to come to Hogwarts and possibly be seen by those who shouldn't be aware of their involvement. Kreacher had done an all right job of cleaning up the house; it was still gloomy, but the dark artifacts were locked up in closed off rooms waiting for Sirius to go through and either remove to his vault in Gringotts, or destroy. And it wasn't like the meetings took place throughout the house. Most of the time, members stuck to the kitchen, though Sirius had made a point to offer the use of the house if anyone couldn't get to their own home for whatever reason, and needed a place to stay. With the amount of wards in place, it was safer than most places in England. Though Sirius had drawn the line at Dumbledore putting it under the Fidelius, with himself as the Secret Keeper. Sirius didn't trust the old man enough to allow that, and as he was the Lord Black, Albus had no choice but to drop the idea.

So the term had ended more somberly than it should have, though Harry and Cedric were happy to bring home a double Hogwarts victory in the tournament, both receiving a copy of the Triwizard Cup, and five hundred galleons. Harry had given his share to the Weasley twins before they left the train in London, since he really had no need for more money.

Harry had returned to his first real home – besides Hogwarts – feeling multiple emotions: fear, concern, determination, happiness. The last was mostly for the fact that he had something to go home to for the summer, and because of the stunning redhead he was proud to call his girlfriend.

Ginny Weasley had helped him more than he could ever begin to comprehend, and their relationship had deepened more than anyone knew. They were still trying to figure out what this bond was between them, but they knew that it was something they would never want to go away.

As soon as he returned to McGonagall Castle, Harry was introduced to his other Christmas present; Harry only hoped that his godfather and pseudo uncle had asked Aunt Minerva for permission first. They had taken a suite of rooms on the third floor and converted it into a muggle style game room. There was a rather large television, a pool table, couches and armchairs, a card table, stereo system, and what looked like the latest video game system, stocked with enough movies and games to keep Harry and his friends occupied for years. Harry knew that Dudley would have drooled over this setup.

Sirius and Remus had explained that the entire suite was warded against magical interference, and everything would work the way it was supposed to. Apparently, Lily had invented the spells in the course of her studying for a Charms Mastery. The research had been wonderfully accurate and successful, but as Lily had died before completing her Mastery, the spells had never become common knowledge. Sirius had found her research journal at Potter Manor, and had replicated the spells. Harry vowed to show the setup to Mr. Weasley, as he knew the Weasley patriarch would love to see what his mother had created. He rather thought Mr. Weasley may have done some of his own research, fiddling with muggle appliances to get them to work by magic. He did remember Ron and Ginny mentioning the inordinate amount of time their father spent tinkering out in his shed, as well as their mother's fond exasperation for his love of all things muggle.

The second item on the agenda was to strengthen the wards surrounding McGonagall Castle and The Burrow. Bill was key to those plans, and had managed to get a Goblin warding team to assist him, resulting in a Burrow and Castle that would withstand any Death Eater attack, as long as Voldemort himself didn't show up. And even if he did, the wards would give the people inside enough warning and enough time to get themselves out. McGonagall Castle was too large to place a Fidelius Charm around it, and it wouldn't be practical at this point to place the Charm around the Burrow – too many people would need to be informed. But shy of that, the Goblins warded both properties like fortresses.

Harry felt much better afterwards, knowing that his girlfriend would be safe; he also asked about the rest of his friends' homes, resulting in Hermione's parents needing to be informed of the situation, and talked into allowing a team to ward their house as well. The Bones Estate and Longbottom Manor were soon similarly outfitted, and Harry breathed another sigh of relief.  Bill had expressed surprise over the Goblins' willingness to perform so many wardings for such a discounted rate, but the Goblin in charge of the warding team had just given him a glare and informed him that it was above his pay grade and not to worry about it.  Wisely, Bill had shut up after that.

Several days after Harry returned to McGonagall Castle, Amelia came to call; forewarned, Harry had asked Cedric to come over, and the head of the DMLE sat down with the pair and discussed what had happened in the graveyard. Cedric had seen quite a bit while petrified, and was able to confirm Harry's story.

In return, Amelia told them what she had gotten from Crouch Junior. "He was quite out of his mind, we had to keep him silencio-ed when not questioning him. But he also confirms your story of the resurrected dark lord. Crouch was sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss for his crimes, including the murder of his own father." She also explained how Crouch had escaped from Azkaban with his parents' help, and his role at the Quidditch World Cup the previous summer – including his theft of her niece's wand.

Neither Harry nor Cedric were too cut up about Crouch's fate. They were both, however, furious that Fudge still refused to acknowledge the dark lord's return, saying that Crouch was too insane to be a reliable witness, and was actively repressing the information from becoming common knowledge through the _Daily Prophet_. Amelia didn't think it would last too long, as she was more trustworthy, and had a lot of allies at the Ministry, but Harry knew that most people just blindly followed authority, and would believe the Minister simply because he was the Minister.

Amelia also told Harry, once Cedric went home, that she had a colleague who would like to meet with him and his friends to test their Occlumency skills. They set up a time before Amelia left to get back to work.

At the beginning of July, Sirius finally managed to take Harry to visit his family home. It had been kept up by two of the Potter elves, Chloe and Fink – Harry did not relish the idea of Hermione finding out that he owned house elves – both of whom were in tears to be once more acquainted with Harry, and immediately bonded to their new master.

Harry had a look around, drooling at the library, and admiring the dueling room. They spent the whole day walking around the Manor and grounds, Sirius telling Harry stories about his father, and the antics they used to get up to at the Manor.

While they were there, Harry also asked about the other properties he had learned he had in his possession at their meeting with his account manager Sharptooth last summer. In addition to Potter Manor, he also owned a cottage in Godric's Hollow, and a place called Lion's Castle in Scotland.

Sirius sighed. "I don't think the cottage at Godric's Hollow was ever repaired," he admitted to Harry as they went outside to view the grounds, including a Quidditch pitch that rivaled Aunt Minerva's. "I believe it was turned into a memorial, but we can go and check it out sometime, though I'm not sure when. It might be better to wait until it's a little bit safer. It does belong to you, though, so if you want, we can see about getting it fixed up."

Harry nodded. "I'll think about it," he replied. Truthfully, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do with the place. He didn't know if he could ever actually live there, knowing what had happened in that house.

As they headed in the direction of several greenhouses sparkling in the afternoon sun, Sirius continued speaking. "As for Lion's Castle, I have to admit I'm not sure what it is. Sharptooth probably knows, though, so we'll ask him."

The next day, Harry and his friends met their new Occlumency tutor. Jason Holding was a middle-aged man who seemed to have many secrets. He was pleasant enough though, and tested their defenses one by one. Harry and Ginny were deemed the furthest along, with Hermione right behind them. Susan and Neville were almost there, and Ron still had issues getting his shields to stay up.

However, it was a good sign that all six of them could tell when Holding had entered their mind.

Jason worked with them for several hours, going over their studies and correcting anything that needed to be corrected, showing them where the holes were in their shields. He also taught them a few tricks to help keep intruders out, and praised them for being as adept as they were, considering they were self taught. He was truly impressed with the way their minds were organized. These kids were very creative. When Harry had talked with them about it, he told them that it was easiest to create something that they knew well for their mindscape.

Hermione had created a library, with her memories placed in the pages of books. Neville had a greenhouse in his mind, using plants and tools to hold the memories. Susan had created a meadow that she had spent a lot of time at when she was younger, simultaneously adding underground caves to store her memories, while Ginny and Ron both created representations of the Burrow. Harry's mindscape was what truly boggled Jason, though. It was a maze, full of twists and turns, with nooks and crannies holding what he assumed to be memory vaults, all reinforced with steel doors. The only reason Jason had even been able to see the maze at all was because Harry had lowered his wall of fire surrounding it, to allow the Occlumency master access. When Jason retreated from Harry's mind, he actually had to steady himself for a minute, to wait for the dizziness to pass.

"Good job, Harry," he told the teenager, smiling. "Your mindscape is truly unique, I don't think I've ever seen anything like that. Can I ask what gave you the idea?"

Harry shrugged, grinning ruefully. "When I was thinking about it, I just wanted to make something that would confuse an intruder, even if they did manage to gain access. So I thought about what would be confusing, and I remembered the trips to my vault in Gringotts. The fire just seemed like a good protection. I'm still working on other defenses."

Jason chuckled. "Well, what you've got is pretty good, Harry, but I won't stifle your creativity." He turned to the rest of the group. "All of you have done incredibly well. I'm glad I didn't have to tell any of you to tighten up your mindscapes. A problem a lot of beginners make is that they create a scape that's too big. The bigger your mindscape, the more work it takes to protect it, and the more effort is required to keep your protections up."

They all nodded, and Jason pulled Ron aside to give him a few more pointers. He had noticed that, while Ron and Ginny had a common mindscape, Ginny had simply stuck to the house, while Ron had included the surrounding land, going out to their makeshift Quidditch pitch, and including Mr. Weasley's shed as well. Jason gave the younger man a few pointers for strengthening his walls, and a few tips to help him organize a little better. He had noticed that Ron was struggling the most, but he was certain that the youngest Weasley male would get there.

When Jason left, all six students felt much more sure of their ability to keep unwanted attacks from getting past their defenses.

Harry and his friends spent nearly every day together, either at McGonagall Castle, Longbottom Manor, The Burrow, or the Bones Estate. Usually it was at Harry's place, since he had by far the best library. They all agreed to work on getting into better shape – Harry and Ginny kept up their morning runs, and the other four started waking up earlier to get in that exercise; Ginny and Ron Flooed over before breakfast every morning so that they could use Harry's Quidditch pitch, as it had more open space than they had within the new wards of the Burrow. After Hermione's parents had been informed of the second rise of Voldemort, they finally agreed to get their house connected to the Floo network, so Hermione also went over to Harry's for their morning work out. Neville and Susan both had sufficient space on the grounds of their homes, so they would join the others after breakfast.

All of the adults were proud of their children for being so studious – they had made a deal with Sirius and Remus that if they finished all of their summer homework, the two would continue with the same lessons they had had the year before. With Voldemort's return, it was more important than ever for them to be able to defend themselves.

Molly was tearing up when she was informed that Ron was finished with his summer homework by the second week in July.

Two and a half weeks before Harry's birthday, Sirius and Remus started their Defense lessons once more. They were pleased with how much the students had improved, and soon moved on from the simple exercises they had used the year before, to more battle scenarios – dividing up the children in different groupings, or sometimes going against the adults, to see how they fared, and then discussing what they had done right and wrong afterwards.

Everyone was introduced to Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius' cousin, who informed them with a grin that if they ever called her anything other than Tonks, they would regret it. Tonks had graduated from the Auror Academy the year before, and her knowledge was a valuable addition to their study sessions. Tonks, for her part, enjoyed getting to know Harry and his friends, as well as her mangy cousin. They had seen each other a few times over the last year, as Sirius wanted to get to know his favorite cousin again, but she had been busy a lot, as she was a new Auror, and therefore at the bottom of the totem pole. Azkaban was truly in the past for him, and he was the same fun loving person she vaguely remembered from before his incarceration. The added bonus of getting on good terms with her boss' charge was just an afterthought – a happy coincidence. Susan was just as eager to learn as Harry and the others. The threat of Voldemort had spurred them forward more than anything else.

Tonks began to join them more and more, and Harry noticed with a grin that she appeared to be rather keen on spending time with a certain graying werewolf. Remus seemed rather oblivious, but a glint in Sirius' eyes told Harry that his godfather was also aware of the extra attention his cousin was giving his best friend.

The Auror was invaluable to their defense lessons, and Harry and the others began to both long for, and dread, the days she came to the lessons.

"Come on, it's not that difficult!"

Harry picked himself up, again, and groaned, shaking himself off and rolling his shoulder, wincing at the soreness. He shot his godfather a glare, which Sirius only grinned at.

Grumbling about sadists and how he must have a death wish, Harry set himself to go again. His teammates – Ron and Ginny – also seemed to be regretting their wish to continue these lessons, while Sirius, Remus, and Tonks just looked gleeful.

The next round started the same way as the previous one; Ron was taken out after a few minutes, and Harry and Ginny tried not to let that disrupt their concentration. However, Harry and Ginny had one advantage that no one knew of.

_Harry, we're getting nowhere, very fast. I'll take defense, you drop back and go on the offense._

Harry gave her a mental nod and a grin.  _Give me the strongest shield you've got. I'll start with Tonks, since she's the most dangerous, so shield me against the others._

They had had to work to perfect their mental talk while still firing spells and dodging. It had taken a few days, and some rather spectacular losses, but they were definitely improving. It helped that Harry was getting better with nonverbal spells as well.

The next instant, all of the watchers were amazed at the way Harry and Ginny suddenly acted in sync. Ginny stopped firing and threw up a shield, while Harry took a step back and concentrated on Tonks, boxing her in with stunners. The Auror was unable to dodge, and had to resort to her own shield charm, backing up as the spells continued to fly at her.

Sirius and Remus tried to take the kids out, but they couldn't get passed Ginny's shield. It wasn't a Protego, as that would usually only last through a few hits before disintegrating, even if the caster was stronger, magically, than normal. Ginny and Harry had discovered the charm in the library the year before; it acted more as a spot shield, flaring up with each spell cast at it. It required more concentration and power than a Protego, but it lasted much longer.

It took Harry a little over a minute to take Tonks out, but he finally managed to get her with a disarming charm and a stunner almost simultaneously.

_That's one down. How're you doing, Gin?_

Ginny smirked mentally.  _They don't even know what hit 'em. Sirius next?_

Harry shook his head slightly.  _Remus. Sirius is strong at first, but he tends to tire out faster. His spells are coming weaker now. Remus is the bigger threat._

Ginny nodded her assent, once more praising her boyfriend's observation skills, and shifted her shield slightly as Harry began to attack their former defense professor.

Remus held up almost as well as Tonks, except for the fact that he got taken out trying to dodge one stunner, only to step into another.

Sirius lasted about thirty seconds longer, before being taken out by a stunner of his own.

Harry and Ginny lowered their wands, panting.

Their friends instantly surrounded them, congratulating the pair, and asking how they had done it. Hermione revived Ron, and once he was filled in, also offered his congratulations, though slightly more bitterly, as he had been taken out early on,  _again_.

Hermione was about to revive the adults, when Harry stopped her. There was a gleam in his eyes that reminded her of the Weasley twins as he walked over to the trio of knocked out adults and summoned their wands one by one. Somehow, he wasn't surprised to discover that Tonks had more than one on her person.

Once that was done, he and Ginny revived them.

Sirius sat up, rubbing his head and groaning. "Nice job, you two," he complimented, getting to his feet.

Remus also gave them his approval, though Tonks was a little slower to rise.

"That was good spell work and teamwork," she said. "Though you should never let down your guard, even after you've taken out your opponents." Her hand inched down into her boot, and she froze in shock for a moment, before looking up at Harry, surprise evident.

Harry was holding up two wands, while Ginny held the other two. "Looking for these?" he asked, smirking.

Tonks sighed and stood up. "Good job," she said ruefully.

The group spent the next half hour discussing what Harry and Ginny had done, and why it had worked. Then, they spent another hour going three on three – Harry, Ginny, and Ron against Neville, Hermione, and Susan – using the tactic the couple had employed. One person would be on defense, while the others took offensive positions.

When it was time for supper, everyone Flooed home, happy but exhausted.

That evening, Sirius and Minerva had to leave for an Order meeting, so Harry spent some time exploring the library.

The next morning, Minerva informed him that she had asked his friends to not come over until after lunch, as she and Sirius wanted to speak with Harry about something important.

Harry sat down in the chair she indicated, rather nervous.

Minerva sighed. "Albus does not wish for us to tell you anything, but I think you need to know what was discussed at the meeting last night."

Harry swallowed, looking between the two adults. He nodded, ready to hear whatever it was.

Minerva and Sirius both settled themselves for a long conversation. "One of the things the Order is doing, Harry, is guarding something that Voldemort wants," Sirius began, and both he and Harry ignored the flinch Minerva tried to suppress at the name.

Harry looked at his godfather. "What is it?" he asked.

Sirius and Minerva shared a glance. "A prophecy," Minerva said bluntly. "Shortly before you were born, there was a prophecy made about You-Know-Who."

Harry stared, trying to process. "What does that mean for me?" he finally asked.

Sirius leaned forward. "Dumbledore believes that the prophecy links the two of you together, and that is why he came after you and your parents."

Harry looked down, considering what he had just learned. Finally, after so many years, he knew why he was an orphan. He looked back up, his eyes blazing. "Do you know what it says?" he asked quietly but intensely.

Sirius and Minerva shook their heads. "Albus won't tell anyone," Minerva informed him regretfully. "But he has set up a guard duty so that someone is always watching the Hall of Prophecy, in the Department of Mysteries, just in case You-Know-Who sends someone to retrieve it for him. Albus believes that he wants to know the prophecy badly."

Harry nodded. "Why are you telling me?" he asked. Both adults looked a little confused. "If Professor Dumbledore doesn't want me to know, why are you disobeying him?" he elaborated.

Minerva and Sirius shared a look. "I'm through with listening to Albus simply because he's Albus," Minerva said bluntly. Sirius and Harry smiled. "As for why we are keeping you informed, we discussed it, and truly believe that it is the better course. Albus may want you to remain ignorant for his own reasons, but I believe that if you know why things are happening, you will be able to make better decisions. All we want is for you to be safe."

Harry nodded again, not trusting his voice, but thankful beyond words that his guardians actually trusted him enough to be able to be a part of the decision process. He gave them both a hug, before heading off to grab his broom. His friends wouldn't be coming over for another couple of hours, and he wanted to think; his best thinking always seemed to take place on a broom. Something about flying had always just spoken to him.

**XXX**

Harry wasn't surprised when he was joined less than an hour later by Ginny. She convinced him to land, and the two headed over to one of the trees that surrounded the Pitch, where Harry set up some basic privacy wards, before he immediately began to tell his girlfriend of his conversation with his guardians.

Ginny did her best to offer comfort, but she knew that it would be a slow road. Harry had just learned the reason for his parents' deaths. She could feel his emotions and sense his thoughts, causing her to quickly sit back, giving him a slap on the shoulder.

_Harry James Potter, how dare you think that!_   Harry jerked, surprised, but Ginny was just warming up.  _It was_ not _your fault. Voldemort killed your parents, so blame him. You had nothing to do with it!_

Harry grimaced.  _But he came after my family because of me. Because of that stupid prophecy._

Ginny lifted a hand to slap him again, but stopped when she saw Harry's expression. His eyes were so haunted and pleading, she couldn't stay angry with him.

She sighed.  _Harry, you can't keep doing this to yourself. You're an amazing person, but you're too damn noble for your own good._  Harry smiled a little, and Ginny moved closer, wrapping her arms around him.  _I love you, and I will stand by you until the world comes to an end, but I hate how you take on all this blame. Just add it to Voldemort's tab, and let me help you when you go to collect._

Harry chuckled a little, and nodded.  _Deal,_  he promised, leaning in to kiss her.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Summer continued, and Harry was happy to see the progress he and his friends were making in their summer studies. Occlumency training was going well; Jason returned a few more times to test them, and deemed Harry and Ginny competent, stating that they would most likely outlast Snape, and probably hold their own against Dumbledore. The rest of the group was getting there, and Jason told them that if they kept practicing, they would most likely all master the art by Christmas; Hermione, he said would be done by September.

Harry hadn't told any of his friends besides Ginny about the prophecy, but he knew he would, eventually. They all deserved to know, so he vowed to tell them by the end of the summer.

One change was that Minerva and Sirius would no longer let Harry leave the Castle. After informing him of the reason for Voldemort's interest in him, their parental instincts seemed to kick into overdrive, and they were afraid to let him out of their sight. A far cry from keeping him informed so that he could make his own decisions, but Harry tried not to let it get to him, since he was happy to have guardians who actually cared about him.

It wasn't like it was a huge imposition, since McGonagall Castle was rather large, and with the extensive grounds, including the Quidditch pitch, covered by the wards, he could go outside, but all the same, Harry was starting to feel the chafing. He wished he could at least visit his friends' homes the way he had on occasion for the last month, but Minerva wouldn't allow it, even though they were all well protected.

A few days before Harry's birthday, he had finally had enough. Minerva had even taken to watching him while he was flying on the Quidditch pitch! It all culminated in a rather impressive blowout, but the result was that Minerva and Sirius allowed Harry to take Ginny out for a date in muggle London, with the agreement that both would wear glamour charms.

Harry happily agreed, and so that night found Harry and Ginny as two blond haired teenagers going to dinner and a movie. Thankfully, the youngest Weasley had been introduced to movies earlier that summer, by way of Harry's Christmas present, and had loved them immediately. She was fascinated by what muggles could come up with, but at least she got it honestly. Her father had clearly passed down his love to his daughter. Mrs. Weasley had been much more reluctant, but finally relented after a long talk with Minerva and Sirius, and after seeing how closed in her own daughter felt; all of the children were feeling the over protectiveness of the adults, but were trying not to let it get to them, understanding why their guardians were acting the way they were.

Ginny Flooed over promptly at six o'clock, and had to catch herself as she saw Harry waiting for her. He was wearing a form fitting gray t-shirt that completely showed off his now defined muscles. The daily exercise had definitely been good to him.

Over the t-shirt he had an open, emerald green button down shirt, and his dark wash jeans showed off his slim athletic figure.

Harry felt her desire, and grinned.  _Enjoying yourself, Gin?_

Ginny gulped, but sidled up to him and heard his own breath hitch.  _Completely. You?_

Harry swallowed. Ginny was wearing a pair of dark jeans that he felt should be illegal. They looked like they had been painted on, and her tank top showed off her own muscles, as well as an expanse of skin above her pants. He wondered how she had gotten past her mother in that outfit.

Ginny smiled and took a step back.  _Mum was in the kitchen when I left, I just called out a goodbye and stepped through the Floo before she could come in._

Harry chuckled, as Ginny unfolded a jean jacket and put it on, though she didn't button it up. "You ready?" she asked aloud.

Harry nodded, taking out his wand and casting several glamours. Ginny picked up a lock of her now blond hair, and looked at her boyfriend. He was a dirty blond, with hazel eyes, and his scar was now gone. Harry put his wand away. "What do you think?"

Ginny stepped closer again and ran a hand through his hair.  _Not bad, but I think I prefer your natural hair color. And I definitely prefer green eyes._

Harry blushed, but he smiled, raising his own hand to run it down her cheek, and through her now blond tresses.  _I definitely prefer red_ , he agreed.

Sirius came in at that moment, and the two teens stepped back, embarrassed. He smiled. "You two be careful. Keep your wands on you at all times, and if there's any trouble, Harry, you use that emergency portkey."

Harry nodded. Shortly after the summer holidays had begun, Minerva had made a portkey for him that would take him back to the Castle. It was a bracelet that he wore at all times, and she had spelled it to be invisible to anyone except him. As portkeys were regulated by the Ministry, she had made him promise not to tell anyone about it, since it was unregistered. If she had gone through proper channels, she would have needed to inform them of the location the portkey was linked to, something she did not want to do.

Sirius smiled. "You kids have fun tonight."

They both agreed with brilliant smiles, and stepped through the Floo one at a time for the Leaky Cauldron.

Sirius let his grin drop when he was alone. He knew Harry was a responsible young man, but he couldn't help the apprehension that bubbled up as soon as his godson left. With the uncertainty that clogged the air, he worried. He hoped they had done the right thing. Harry was definitely chafing at the bit, and he worried what might happen if they continued to keep him under house arrest.

**XXX**

Harry and Ginny enjoyed a nice dinner at a quaint little Italian restaurant before the movie, and Harry had more fun watching Ginny as they sat through the newest Batman film; her expression was awed, and he didn't even need the bond to know that she was completely enthralled.

As they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, they spent most of the time talking through their bond about the evening.

_I had a great time, Harry_ , Ginny said, holding his hand and leaning into his side.

Harry smiled.  _Me too, Gin. I'm glad Aunt Minerva and Sirius let us do this._

Ginny mentally shook her head.  _Forget them. Do you realize how much I had to go through to get mum to agree?_

Harry nodded. He did know how overbearing the Weasley matriarch could be.  _How did you do it?_

Ginny smirked.  _I asked dad first. As soon as he heard that I would be going to a muggle movie theatre, he took care of mum's objections._

Harry smiled again. Arthur had spent a rather amusing Saturday hounding Sirius and Remus for details on the spell work involved in setting up the Entertainment Suite, as they had taken to calling it. He had been fascinated by the television, and the gaming console; Sirius had beaten him rather soundly at pool, and the two Marauders had taught him how to play poker. If they hadn't reminded him of the time, Harry was quite certain Arthur would have forgotten to return home for dinner.

He was about to reply, when he suddenly felt something familiarly unpleasant. Something he had hoped he would never have to feel again. He looked around, alarmed, and realized that they were nearly alone on the street. The streetlights were dimming, and an unnatural cold was descending.

A glance at Ginny told him that she felt it too.  _Harry…_

Harry nodded.  _Dementors._  A twist of his wrist had his wand in his hand, and Ginny pulled hers out from her jacket pocket.

Harry glanced up and down the street, glad that there weren't too many pedestrians, and saw them. Two large shapes were gliding towards them. Harry took Ginny's free hand in his, and pulled her with him.  _Come on_ , he urged, the two running away from the threat.

Unfortunately, the Dementors were faster, and soon caught up. Ginny was the first to stop, moaning as she relived some of her worst memories, leeching around her Occlumency shields. Thanks to the bond, Harry saw everything she was seeing, and he grimaced, pushing his own memories back behind his own Occlumency barriers.

He raised his wand, thinking about Ginny, and their bond. "Expecto Patronum!" he yelled, and watched as Prongs shot out of his wand, charging towards the Dementor. He nodded, satisfied, when a shriek drew his attention towards the second creature. He turned around and saw it hovering over a muggle observer. "Get it!" he shouted, and Prongs immediately took off after the foul creature.

All around them, the lights were coming back on, the air was warming up, and the stars were coming back out. Harry knelt next to Ginny. "Gin? You all right?"

Ginny shuddered, but stood up, using Harry as a crutch. "Let's get out of here," she implored.

Harry nodded, shaking back the sleeve of his shirt to expose the bracelet only he could see. He was about to guide her hand to the portkey, when she put her hand on it willingly. He looked up, startled.  _How'd you know that was there?_

Ginny looked surprised.  _I can see it. Should I not be able to?_

Harry shook his head.  _Aunt Minerva spelled it to be invisible_.

Ginny shrugged.  _Maybe because of the bond?_

Harry nodded thoughtfully. That made sense. He checked around him, and thankfully, no one was paying attention, so he murmured, "Home to the Hen House."

The two disappeared from the street in London, and reappeared in the foyer of McGonagall Castle, Ginny laughing a little at the activation phrase. Harry just mentally shrugged.  _With Sirius and Remus living there, I think it's just a little crazier than Aunt Minerva's used to, hence the Hen House part._

A shout drew their attention to the stairs, and they saw all three adults in residence hurtling down the stairs towards them, wands in hand. Harry grimaced, realizing just what had happened, and worried about what was to come, now that he had time to think about it. He knew that the entire household would have been alerted to their arrival, thanks to the new and improved wards: an alarm sounded throughout the Castle whenever someone arrived by portkey or apparation to the entrance hall. A master list approved who could enter by Floo; if someone whose name wasn't on the list tried to arrive through the fireplace, they would be unable to get through.

Minerva put her wand away now that she saw it was just the two teenagers. "What happened?" she asked worriedly, leading the two to the sitting room.

Sirius and Remus followed, Sirius dispelling the glamours the two children were wearing as they all sat down.

Harry was about to explain, when Tibby popped into the room, carrying a letter. "This just arrived for Master Harry," she squeaked.

Minerva nodded as Harry took the letter, a weight settling in his stomach. He knew what this was. "Thank you, Tibby," he replied. The elf nodded and popped back out.

Harry read the expulsion letter before he handed it to his guardian.

Minerva read the note as well, before she folded it up and returned her gaze to her charge. "What happened, Harry."

Harry gulped. "Dementors," he informed them. All three adults gasped. Harry grasped Ginny's hand in his, and elaborated. "There were two of them. I cast a Patronus to make them go away, and we came right back here."

Minerva nodded, knowing from the letter he had received from the Improper Use of Magic office that she needed to hurry, before anyone else might get wind of what had happened. She immediately walked over to the Floo, tossing a pinch of Floo powder in and calling out, "Bones Estate."

A few minutes passed before Minerva withdrew her head from the fireplace, followed quickly by Amelia stepping out. She read the letter that Minerva handed her, before sitting down and asking Harry to tell her what happened.

Harry reported quickly and concisely. "We were on our way back to the Leaky Cauldron to use their Floo, when everything started to get cold, and the lights were going out. I recognized the feeling, and pulled out my wand. There were two Dementors coming towards us. I cast a Patronus that got rid of them, and we immediately came back here."

Amelia nodded, looking at Ginny. "Miss Weasley, do you have anything to add?"

Ginny shook her head, coughing to clear her throat. "That's what happened, Madam Bones. Harry won't be expelled for defending us, will he?"

Amelia shook her head, smiling reassuringly. "Certainly not," she said decisively. "I will take care of this, don't you worry."

Most of them nodded and sighed in relief, but Harry bit his lip. "The letter said that the expulsion came because this was my second incident, but the first one wasn't even me! A house elf smashed a pudding at my aunt and uncle's house four years ago, and I got blamed for it. No one asked any questions, I just got sent a warning. That letter took away any leverage I had over the Dursleys that summer.  They didn't know I wasn't allowed to do magic outside of school." There was a hint of sadness and anger in his voice.

All of the adults acknowledged their own fury at the mention of Harry's relatives, but kept their irritation in check. Now wasn't the time.

Amelia tilted her head in consideration. "If I could just have your memories of both events, I will be able to prove that the first incident wasn't you, and that tonight you were acting in self defense." She conjured up a few glass vials. "There's no need to have a black mark on your record if you were innocent."

Harry went first, followed by Ginny, and Amelia promised to get everything sorted out that night, before she gave Harry a hug. He returned the gesture, slightly confused, as the head of the DMLE stepped back. She smiled. "I'm proud of you, Harry. You used the knowledge you had, and protected yourself, your girlfriend, and any innocent bystanders."

Harry nodded, embarrassed, as Ginny's hand once more slipped in his, and she squeezed tightly, resting her head on his shoulder. Harry was really surprised, more than anything else. As much as he liked Amelia, and as important as she was to his godfather, he really hadn't spent that much time with her over the last year or so. This was the first time he really saw her as not just an authority figure, but as his godfather's girlfriend. Someone he could turn to like a parent or a guardian. Truth be told, he sort of liked it.

Amelia said her farewells before disappearing through the Floo to the Ministry of Magic.

Ginny turned to her boyfriend. "You're teaching me the Patronus charm, Harry."

The adults all seemed to be pleased with the idea of the kids learning the charm, but Sirius and Remus couldn't help but laugh when Harry just nodded and smiled. "Yes, dear," he replied.

Minerva headed to the fireplace to inform the elder Weasleys of what had transpired, but before she could through the powder in, the fire flared green and Mrs. Weasley stepped out.

"Ginny!" she cried, rushing over to hug first her daughter, and then Harry.

Both teenagers stepped back, confused, as Minerva suggested they all sit.

"How did you know?" Remus asked as he took a seat in one of the armchairs in the room.

Molly sat next to her daughter, unable to let go as she thought of what could have happened that night. "Arthur was at work when he heard that Harry had used magic. He said you'd been expelled!" she turned to her seventh son.

Harry grimaced and nodded. Molly looked even more worried, but calmed slightly when Minerva told her that Amelia was already sorting it out. She informed them that Arthur had seen Albus at the Ministry, which was met by mixed reactions.

Minerva thought he might be able to help, but was wary of any strings that may be attached to his assistance.

Sirius and Remus were more willing to place their trust in Amelia than the Chief Warlock, and Harry and Ginny were inclined to agree. Molly was leaning more towards Minerva's line of thought.

The group stayed in the sitting room for a while longer, waiting for Amelia to return with news.

**XXX**

Amelia immediately headed to the Improper Use of Magic office after the fireplace at the Ministry spat her out in the lobby.

"Mafalda."

Mafalda Hopkirk, the head of the Improper Use of Magic department, looked up and greeted her longtime friend. "Amelia, how can I help you?"

Amelia grit her teeth as she stopped by the other woman's desk. "I've been informed that you've issued an expulsion notice to Harry Potter. I have evidence that will prove that he was acting in self defense."

Mafalda looked startled, but willingly pulled out a law enforcement pensieve, which Amelia immediately deposited the memories into. Before Mafalda could view the memories, Amelia had one more thing to say. "I'm shocked at your lack of procedure here, Mafalda. Time was, when an underaged witch or wizard used magic, an investigation would take place into what spell was used and why, before expulsion notices were issued. Mr. Potter used a Patronus Charm. Didn't you even ask yourself  _why_?"

Mafalda looked a little guilty as she shook her head. "He already had a strike against him, Amelia. This was his second offense."

Amelia shook her head, overriding her colleague. "I also have his memory of the incident several years ago. I think you'll find that the offending party was in fact a house elf that managed to copy his magical signature to blame him, something you would have already known had you conducted a proper investigation four years ago."

Mafalda looked startled, but she didn't say anything else as she disappeared into the pensieve as Amelia waited. She didn't need to see the memories to believe Harry.

The head of the Improper Use of Magic office returned to her office a few minutes later, looking shaken. She immediately began to pull a piece of parchment towards her. "I offer my upmost sincere apologies, Amelia. I will see to it that Mr. Potter is cleared of all charges immediately."

Amelia nodded. "Thank you," she replied. She was about to leave, when several more people entered the office.

Minister Cornelius Fudge led Albus Dumbledore their way, looking very smug. Dumbledore also seemed to be pleased with himself. He faltered slightly at seeing the head of the DMLE, but didn't break stride. Behind the two men followed Delores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. She looked a little put out, but there was a gleam in her eyes that immediately set Amelia on edge.

"Mafalda, I need you to amend the decision to expel Potter. We will have a hearing for him to determine whether his use of magic was justified. Until then, he will remain suspended."

Mafalda and Amelia shared a glance, before Mafalda returned her gaze to the Minister. "There's no need, Minister. Madam Bones has already shown me the evidence to support that Mr. Potter used the Patronus Charm in self-defense. I have already cleared him of all charges."

Fudge spluttered a bit, trying to demand that the boy receive a trial, when Amelia stepped in. "Cornelius, I have authenticated memories from both Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley, who was with him at the time, to confirm the presence of two Dementors in the area. I think the more pressing concern is just what those two creatures were doing so far away from Azkaban."

Fudge didn't seem to have an answer, but Dumbledore leaned forward. "That is an excellent question, Amelia. I do not recall hearing anything about rogue Dementors being loose in the country, and as the creatures are controlled by the Ministry, it may lend to the suggestion that someone deliberately sent the beasts after Harry."

"Hem, hem." They all turned to the short, squat woman, both other females in the room trying not to flinch at her horrible pink cardigan. "Pardon me, Albus, but I could have sworn you were just insinuating that someone in the Ministry sent Dementors after the boy?"

Albus smiled genially. "Certainly, I was suggesting nothing of the kind, Delores. However, the question must be posed." He turned back to Fudge. "Cornelius, I beg of you to reconsider the conversation we had last month. You must see reason."

Fudge almost turned purple. "He is not back!" he growled, before turning around and storming out of the office, Umbridge following behind.

Albus sighed, turning back to the two women left. He nodded. "I am glad to see justice upheld. I thank you, Mafalda, Amelia." With a nod in their direction, he also left.

Amelia said her goodbyes and returned to McGonagall Castle to give them all the good news.

**XXX**

Amelia was somehow not surprised to find that Mrs. Weasley had joined the group, and she wasted no time in telling them what had transpired. "You've been cleared, Harry."

They all breathed sighs of relief, before Minerva pressed for more details.

Amelia took a seat next to Sirius, and explained exactly what had happened, including Fudge and Dumbledore's presence. Harry was glad that the headmaster seemed to be on his side, but they all began speculating what his goals were.

Amelia sighed. "Fudge was adamant on giving you a hearing. I'm certain he would have tried to do something to damage your reputation in some way. Hearings like this would normally take place in front of the heads of the DMLE and Improper Use of Magic Office; there would be no need for the Minister to become involved, but I don't believe Fudge would allow that to happen. He would want to be there."

"And Dumbledore would know that," Sirius added his two knuts. "He would know what Fudge would want to do, and he would plan for it."

"Do you think he wants Harry expelled?" Minerva looked scandalized, though they all knew it was more for the idea that her charge could have been expelled, than her surprise that someone would consider such a thing of the so-called Leader of the Light.

Sirius shook his head, leaning forward slightly as his hand found that of his girlfriend. "He definitely wants Harry under his watch at school, I have no doubt about that. But I think he would see a hearing in front of the Minister as an opportunity. If he were to get Harry cleared of the charges, it might make Harry feel more indebted to him.  Or perhaps it could just be another way to assert control."

Minerva let out a hiss as she considered that idea. It actually sounded rather plausible, and she hated that. Albus Dumbledore had fallen so far down in her eyes, but as she looked at the young man sitting next to his girlfriend, she knew that she didn't regret having her eyes opened in such a harsh manner. She loved her new life. There hadn't been children running around the Castle since her brother and his family had been killed, and she loved hearing the sounds of a younger generation echo off the walls once more.

The adults spent a few more minutes discussing the turn of events, before Mrs. Weasley left with Ginny, but not before the younger girl gave Harry a rather intense goodbye kiss. Even Molly had to smile at the pair, seeing how much her daughter cared for her boyfriend.

Harry went up to bed after Ginny left, and the remaining adults once more settled in to talk, discussing what Dumbledore's motives may have been, and what he might do now that he had been thwarted.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Neville had asked Harry if they could celebrate their birthdays together, so July thirty-first found a rather large group gathering at McGonagall Castle. All of the Weasleys – minus Percy, who seemed to be keener on sucking up to the Minister than spending time with his family, and Charlie who was still in Romania – were there, as were Minerva, Augusta, Neville, Hermione, Susan, Amelia, Sirius, Remus, and Cedric.

Minerva had once more thought about inviting a few of her colleagues, especially after hearing some of the compliments they had for her charge. Filius was very impressed with the change in Harry over the last year, and both Bathsheda and Septima were pleased with the effort he had expended to first make it into the fourth year classes for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, and then the effort he made to stay near the top of them. Septima, in particular, had told Minerva that Harry frequently competed with Hermione and Terry Boot, who had been the top two students during their third year, even going so far as to tie with Hermione for first in the class when the end of year results were tallied up. It had been amazing to see the way her charge began to shine, once he had someone there to care about his schoolwork, and his progress. Many witches and wizards began to show specialties in specific subjects by the end of their first year, but due to Harry's subconscious repressing of his abilities and intelligence, he really hadn't shown any talent in one field above the others, until this past year. Charms, Arithmancy, and Defense were his specialties, without a doubt; though he had done well in all of his subjects, that was the result of hard work and determination. He had wanted to understand the magic, and so he had practiced and persevered, until he had mastered each theory and every spell.

After a few days of thought, Minerva decided that Harry's party should remain small, given the uncertain times, and let the idea go.

Harry and Neville enjoyed their day, spending most of the morning flying with their friends, before converging on a rather fantastic lunch spread – with two separate cakes; one was Quidditch related for Harry, while the house elves had, on Harry's request, put together a rather impressive picture of a lifelike jungle on top of the second cake.

The afternoon was spent opening presents. Neville received many Herbology related gifts, a wand holster from Susan and Amelia, and a few other odds and ends. Harry had given him a Venus Fly Trap plant, which he loved immediately.

Harry's pile of gifts was surprising for the soon to be fifth year. He looked at a few tags and saw that many of them were from students in the DA. Blaise and Daphne had teamed up to get him a book on politics that spoke in detail about the ins and outs of the Wizengamot and, in a subtle manner, told the reader how to use the loopholes of the governing body to ones own ends. Harry mentally grinned at the very Slytherin gift. It could definitely come in handy.

Other presents from DA members included cards, a few gift certificates to various shops in Diagon Alley, packages of candy, and other little baubles that let him know that they were thinking of him.

Harry was almost speechless.  _I didn't realize I was this popular_ , he admitted to Ginny.

Ginny just pushed another gift towards him and gave him a mental smile.  _You put yourself out there last year. You opened up and got to know your peers. And guess what. They like you. You're a good person, Harry Potter._

Harry blushed a little, but dutifully opened the next gift. It was from Cedric, and was a book on Quidditch plays and strategies that included a lot of information he figured would come in handy if he were Captain. He looked at his fellow seeker, confused.

Cedric just grinned. "Hey, Angelina and Alicia are gone next year, so you've got a pretty good shot at it. You'll be one of the longest standing members of the team."

Harry shook his head. "Katie," he protested.

Minerva jumped in. "Miss Bell has already expressed her disinclination to take on the mantle of captain," she informed them. "I considered her briefly this year, as Miss Johnson was being considered for Head Girl, and generally, we don't like to give the same person both positions before speaking with them first and making sure they can handle it, so we wanted to have a back up, just in case. Miss Bell says she much prefers just playing."

Harry nodded, startled to learn that he was basically a shoo in for Quidditch Captain next year, but decided he should worry about this year first, and turned to the next present. He opened the gifts from everyone in turn, and thanked them all profusely. Hermione had given him a book on careers in the wizarding world and the qualifications needed for each of them; Ron had given him a Cannon's poster and candy; Neville and Augusta gave him a photo album of their parents that had Harry tearing up a little as he flipped through the pages; Amelia and Susan gave him a sneakoscope and a stationary kit; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given him some fudge and a refill for his broomcare kit, the twins gave him some more homemade joke products, and Bill had gotten him a book on warding. He loved Ginny's gift of a miniature model of a Hungarian Horntail. It was attached to a flat stone, but the wings fluttered a little as he held it. He opened several more movies and games from his guardians, to add to his collection, along with a few books on various subjects.

Cedric had to leave early, as he had promised his parents he would help out with some things at their house that afternoon, so he was gone before Harry finished opening gifts.

Once the older boy left, his guardians gave Harry what was probably the best present: permission to become an animagus. Before anyone else could say anything, Minerva promised that they would teach all of his friends.

They all turned to their own guardians, who nodded their approval to show that they had been consulted and agreed. Some had taken more convincing than others, but after they had had the pros laid out for them, even Mrs. Weasley had to agree. The idea of her children being able to get out of trouble should it be necessary was appealing, as much as she wanted to shelter them from the world. She wasn't naïve enough to think that they would just sit out of the war that was brewing. Not when Harry was so likely to be involved, given his role so far. Fred and George seemed a bit put out that they weren't included in the present, but Molly drew the line at letting her mischievous sons gain yet another way to cause mayhem. She did, however, swear the twins to secrecy; the fewer people who knew about this, the better, particularly since they weren't exactly planning on registering the kids' animal forms until the war was over, to give them every advantage they could get.

The six friends, plus Fred and George, spent the rest of the afternoon talking about everything and nothing, just enjoying the summer, and each other's company. The adults left them to it, and returned inside to have their own serious discussions.

With a little nudge from Ginny, Harry finally told his friends about why Voldemort was so keen on coming after him.

They were all shocked to say the least, and Hermione was very skeptical about the idea of a real prophecy, but Harry just reminded her about the one he had heard from Trelawney that had come true at the end of their third year.

"I think prophecies probably exist, but you shouldn't live your life by them," Harry said firmly. "They're more self-fulfilling than anything. I'm not going to change, just because of some prophecy that may or may not be about me and Voldemort."

There was a very miniscule flinch from Susan, Hermione, Fred, and George, and a slightly larger one from Ron, but Neville and Ginny had no reaction. Even the others' responses were much smaller than they had been before, which Harry considered progress.

All of them felt like whacking him when he said he understood if they didn't want to be friends with him.

Ginny slapped his arm. "Harry Potter, what have we talked about? I thought I had broken you of this habit!"

Harry winced and rubbed his arm.

Ron was the next to speak. "You're my best mate, Harry. I'm with you, no matter what."

Hermione and Neville nodded. "Honestly, Harry, how far do you think you would get without me?" Hermione admonished.

They all laughed at Hermione's prim attitude, and she smiled a second later, letting them know she was just joking – though they all knew that they really wouldn't make it very far without their knowledgeable best friend.

"You can have Voldemort," Neville said, forcing himself to say the dark lord's name. "There are a few Death Eaters that I owe a visit."

Fred leaned forward. Both he and George were the most serious Harry had ever seen them. "Harry, we're not exactly on the top of You-Know-Who's friendship list."

George cut in. "The Weasleys are blood traitors, and proud of it."

"Besides," Fred took over for his twin, "we're family. And family's forever."

Harry actually felt a few tears form in his eyes, hearing that. He had always considered the Weasleys as family – and they might very well become such in a few years – but it wasn't something he had ever put into words. Fred and George were so over the top, so fun-loving, that it was easy to assume that they didn't really do deep. And it touched Harry greatly, to hear that the twins considered him family.

Ginny beamed at her older brothers, while Ron just nodded his head in agreement.

Susan put an arm around Neville's waist, leaning into her boyfriend as she focused on Harry. "Harry, you know we're with you, always. Face it. You need us."

Harry nodded ruefully as he took his own girlfriend in his arms. "I know," he admitted. "I just thought I'd offer, give you guys an out if you wanted it."

"Never gonna happen, mate," Ron said, and Hermione clasped his hand, beaming.

The heavy conversation over, they all moved on to discussing their most recent defense classes, and plotting on how they could overpower their teachers. They were all longing to beat them resoundingly, something that hadn't happened since Harry and Ginny's impressive display a few weeks earlier. Fred and George listened with interest, and considered the possibility of getting in on these lessons. They had spent a great deal of the summer expanding their joke products, fine tuning some ideas, and scrapping others. But from what they were hearing, their siblings and friends were learning some very valuable skills, and even more importantly, they were being taught by two of the Marauders. They remembered the lessons they had joined in on last summer, and had seen a significant change in their own prowess over the school year. It sounded like this summer's lessons had only built on and expanded last summer's. It certainly was food for thought.

Harry also asked about Percy. He hadn't seen the middle Weasley child since the last task, though he knew there was some tension there, something about a fight that had taken place between Percy and Mr. Weasley.

Ron almost growled. "Stupid git," he muttered, shaking his head.

Ginny, Fred, and George looked almost as angry. "Percy came by a couple of weeks ago for supper, and ended up getting into a huge argument with dad about Voldemort and Dumbledore. Said dad was only going to drag the whole family down if he kept following the old man's lead," Ginny explained.

"What did your dad have to say about that?" Susan asked curiously. She had met Mr. Weasley several times, and knew him to be a calm and collected, jovial and friendly man.

George clenched his teeth. "Said Percy would only end up falling further if he kept being led around by the nose by Fudge."

That surprised Harry. He also knew Mr. Weasley to be a very easygoing man. For him to actually say something like that to his own son… he looked at Ginny, and saw confirmation in her chocolate brown eyes. There was more to the story than what George had said.

Ginny sighed and shifted so that she was leaning into Harry's side. "Percy called you unbalanced, said you were confusing fiction and reality, and a couple other things that I really wouldn't have thought possible. I mean, he's known you for years! You've slept under the same roof, and you've never given him a reason to doubt your sanity, but he's so blinded by Fudge and power, he won't realize his mistake until Fudge goes down."

Fred nodded. "Percy got offered a promotion. Junior Undersecretary to the Minister. Dad thinks he only got offered the post to spy on Dumbledore and you. Clearly, Fudge still thinks things are all roses and sunshine between you and the headmaster, and between Dumbledore and mum and dad. I think Percy also thinks they're closer than they really are."

"Dad said it didn't make sense," George picked up for his twin, "I mean, just a month ago, he was having to answer all these questions about who he was taking orders from, when clearly, it wasn't Crouch, and now, a promotion?"

"Dad told him to think about Madam Bones' support of your story, and Cedric's eye witness testimony, but Percy is just one of those people who trusts those in power blindly, because they're in power," Fred finished.

Hermione winced a little at that. A year ago, she had been one of those people as well. She probably still would be, if it hadn't been for Harry, and their uncovering of Dumbledore's manipulations.

Ginny burrowed deeper into Harry's side. "Percy's proud," she reflected. "Even after Fudge is gone, and Voldemort's return is announced to the wizarding world," she ignored the small flinches from several of the group, "he probably won't acknowledge his mistake. I know it's hurting mum, but some of the things he said, I don't think even she would welcome him back until he apologizes, to all of us."

Ron nodded his agreement. He had heard a lot of the argument, even after Mrs. Weasley had sent them all out of the room, and he couldn't believe his brother was capable of acting like that. Even if Percy had always been more uptight and unwilling to bend than his other siblings, he had thought that he at least sort of liked Harry, but everything he had heard just negated that idea.

Harry rested his arm across Ginny's shoulders and drew her closer, hugging her gently. "I'm sorry," he murmured, knowing how closely knit the Weasley family was, and hating that they were arguing over him.

George shook his head. "Not your fault," he replied immediately.

Fred nodded. "Percy's just being a git. He should know better than to doubt you."

"Family sticks together," George said.

"Percy's just forgotten that," Fred summed up.

Ron was nodding his agreement now. "They're right, Harry," he told his friend earnestly. "You're a part of our family too. Percy's just too blinded by power to see what he's doing to us."

"He'll come around," Hermione tried to assure her boyfriend.

Neville watched the conversation around him in silence. Truthfully, he couldn't imagine someone turning their back on their family like that. He would give anything to spend just one day with his parents knowing who he was. Percy had two amazing parents, and six siblings who loved him even at his most stringent, and he was still willing to throw that all away for a chance to ride on Fudge's coattails.

The conversation was getting more depressing, so with a forced air of calm, Harry maneuvered it back to lighthearted topics, like which Quidditch teams were doing well, and who they thought would win the World Cup that year. And if Ron's defense of the Chudley Cannons was just a little bit more lackluster than it normally was, no one commented.

**XXX**

Minerva returned from her staff meeting at Hogwarts a few days into August, feeling decidedly grim. Thankfully, Harry was alone for the moment, so she would be able to speak with him first.

She found him in the sitting room with Sirius, going over the Animagus revealing potion. They would each need to brew their own as part of the process, and the last ingredient was three drops of their own blood to make the potion work for them individually, so Harry was reading it over to make sure he understood everything.

Minerva cleared her throat, and both men looked up. "I would like to speak with you about something, Harry, if you have a moment."

Harry nodded, putting the potions book aside and sitting up on the sofa, looking concerned. Sirius also gave his attention to his former professor.

Minerva sat down across from them and sighed. "I've just returned from a staff meeting, and I'm afraid I have some… unsettling news." She paused, before continuing. "Albus was unable to find someone to take the place of Defense professor, so the Ministry stepped in and appointed someone. Delores Umbridge has taken the role."

Sirius furrowed his brow. He knew that name…

Harry bit his lip. "She's one of Fudge's supporters, right?"

Minerva nodded. "She is the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, and what I would consider a pureblood supremacist. She was the driving force behind many anti-magical creature laws that have been passed over the last few years."

Sirius growled. The anti-werewolf legislation had made it even harder for Remus to get a job a few years back.

Minerva leaned forward, her eyes searching as she took in her young charge. "Delores Umbridge is a very cunning woman, Harry. She is ruthless and power hungry. I remember teaching her, and even then I had some misgivings."

Harry frowned. "Do you think she's one of Voldemort's followers?"

Minerva shook her head slightly. "Officially? No. However, I do believe that her views are more in line with You-Know-Who's supporters. I want you to be careful this year. Umbridge will not hesitate to go after you if she thinks she can get away with it. As a professor, her power is limited; however, I think there may be more going on than what we see."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked curiously.

Minerva looked at the dog animagus. "Cornelius is also a rather ruthless and power hungry man, and he has the Ministry under his control, so the next step would be to gain jurisdiction over Hogwarts. He may be attempting to use Umbridge to do so. Albus has been very outspoken on You-Know-Who's return, something that Cornelius is not pleased about. Umbridge's appointment may be a way for him to silence Albus."

That was definitely a sobering possibility that none of them wanted to think about.

Harry shook his head disgustedly. "Fudge is an idiot," he said lowly. "He's going to kill all of us because he can't wake up and smell the potion."

Both adults looked like they agreed, but Minerva had to caution her young charge. "Be careful, Harry. For all his shortcomings, Cornelius is a cunning man."

Harry met her gaze defiantly. "Cunning on its own is worthless. You need more than cunning to be hazardous. The only reason Fudge is so dangerous is because of his position in society, and because he's so completely incompetent."

Sirius snorted, trying to hold in his laughter. "Couldn't have said it better myself," he approved.

Minverva shot him a glare, but didn't say anything, as Ron and Ginny stepped out of the fireplace.

Minerva turned her gaze to the new arrivals, and gave them a rather shaky smile that had Ginny worried, though Ron didn't notice anything, as she left the room.

The rest of the group followed soon after, and Sirius led them all to the potions lab, picking up the book he and Harry had been studying as they left the room. Once there, he had them all sit down and began to talk about their plans for the day.

"Becoming an animagus is hard work," he informed them bluntly. "It takes a lot of effort and time. It isn't something to do on a whim. You have to commit. And the first step is to brew the potion." He smiled at the grimaces both Ron and Neville wore. "I promise, no breathing down your necks and criticizing you in this laboratory. I'm not Snape."

Everyone chuckled, feeling a little more at ease. Sirius clapped his hands and with a wave of his wand, had the directions for the animagus potion on the board at the front of the room. "This is a complicated potion, and it is necessary for each of you to brew your own, in order for it to work properly for you. We will begin by discussing the process of brewing, and making sure that you all understand the steps, before we actually begin."

What followed that day was by far the best potions lesson any of them had ever received. As Ron put it towards the end of the day, "Have you ever considered applying for the Potions professor position?"

Sirius grinned. "I'm no Potions Master. I know this potion because James and I studied it inside and out when we were in school. Peter never really got the hang of potions, so we had to double check every step for him." His mood got a little sourer at the thought of the rat.

Harry came up to them and smirked. "I don't think it necessarily has to do with your potions knowledge, Padfoot. I think Ron was referring to the fact that we learned more in one lesson with you than four years with Snape, and you didn't call us bumbling fools or dunderheads once."

Sirius shook his head. "You'll have to take Snivillus' appointment to professor up with Dumbledore. I certainly don't understand his decision. The man is without a doubt a Potions genius, but his people skills definitely leave something to be desired."

Indeed, the greasy git's presence at Order meetings were definitely trying. Sirius tried not to engage, but it was like the other man went out of his way to antagonize him. If it weren't for Remus and Minerva, he was certain by now he would have done something he definitely wouldn't have regretted.

"All right," he called their attention back to him. "Now that you understand the process, we'll begin. I know we don't have much time left today before you need to go home, but there's a twelve hour gap between steps one and two, so we'll start this evening, and I'll expect you all back here bright and early tomorrow morning. If you're late, you'll need to start over, so set your alarms." They all nodded, eager to start.

Several hours later, six tired students were setting their cauldrons up to simmer for the night.

Harry was pleased with the way the afternoon had gone, especially since it had shown Ron and Neville that they could in fact do well at potions, if they understood the process first.

He immediately excused himself and hurried up to his room to grab a few books that he knew his friends would benefit from.

Meeting his friends back in the sitting room, he handed  _A Complete Potions Guide_  to Neville, and  _Potions Making for Dummies_  to Ron. "These books definitely helped me the most. I swear, you'll learn more from them than Snape will ever teach."

Ron looked a little offended to receive the book he had from his friend, and was about to comment, when Hermione unwittingly saved the day. "Harry's right. He leant me  _Potions Making for Dummies_  last summer, and I swear, I learned so much more than I ever did in class. It was a lifesaver Ron, you really must read it."

Ron looked a little mollified at that, and nodded his thanks, as did Neville.

The Longbottom heir immediately went home to read the borrowed book, and three pages in, he understood why Harry had leant it to him.

Back at the Burrow, Ron hesitantly opened the book as he waited for his mum to call him down for dinner. Half an hour later, Molly came into his bedroom, looking rather confused. "Didn't you hear me calling you, Ron? Dinner's ready."

Ron looked up, startled. "Sorry, mum. I'll be right down."

Molly smiled, seeing her studious son. She took a seat on the edge of the bed, wiping her hands on a dishtowel. "What's that you're reading?"

Ron looked down at the book, suddenly embarrassed. "Harry leant it to me. We started the animagus potion today, and Sirius was so much better at teaching than Snape. He actually explains things, and we went over the whole potion before we even started brewing. Harry said this book taught him a lot, and Hermione agreed, so I thought I'd give it a shot. It makes things seem so simple. It uses really easy to understand explanations, and tells me why I need to cut a certain way, or stir in a certain direction."

Molly beamed, so proud of her son. "That's wonderful, Ron. I'm so pleased with the way you've grown over the last year. Your grades have improved so much, and you've become such a mature young man."

Ron blushed. "We're all growing up," he replied, trying to explain what had caused his change in attitude. He couldn't really point to one particular moment, it seemed like it had happened gradually over the year. "With what happened to Harry last summer, I've realized that I've been pretty sheltered. I've got a great family, and even though Harry's my best mate, I didn't really realize just how bad his life was until last summer. But hearing about it, and seeing how much he changed just by having a guardian who cared about him, it made me want to do better as well. And it's kind of hard to spend half a summer at Professor McGonagall's house and not become more studious."

Molly chuckled a little, and Ron sat up, setting the book aside as he looked into his mother's eyes. "Thank you."

Molly startled. "For what?" she asked.

Ron shrugged. "For being you. For being a great mum, and for loving all of us the way you do. Thank you for taking Harry and Hermione in and treating them the way you have. And thank you for realizing that Ginny and I aren't going to sit this war out."

Molly looked even more shocked. Ron moved closer, taking his mother's hand in his own, squeezing reassuringly. "I know you're afraid, mum. And I know we're still pretty young, all things considered. But Harry's my best mate, and I know he'll be in the thick of things, so thank you for understanding that Ginny and I aren't going to let him fight this alone."

Molly smiled through her tears. Ron made to stand up, but she held him in place as she grabbed him in a tight hug. Pulling back, she gave him a searching look. "Are you certain you're all right with Harry dating your sister?"

Ron smiled and nodded. "It took a little getting used to, but I asked Ginny about their closeness last summer, and I knew from the start that it wouldn't just be a passing thing for them." Molly looked confused. Ron sighed. "Mum, I've seen them together, and I know they're young, but when I look at them, I don't see two teenagers having a fling. I see the way Harry looks at her, and I know that he'll treat her right. And I hope that someday, Hermione will look at me the way Ginny looks at Harry."

Molly raised an eyebrow, but just nodded and stood up. "Dinner's on the table," she reminded him before leaving the room.

Ron was about to make his way downstairs, when he once more found himself with company. Ginny shut the door and cast a locking spell followed by a silencing spell. Ron gave her a significant look, and Ginny shrugged. "Something Harry mentioned. The Trace doesn't know who casts the spell, it can only really tell where the spell was cast. Since we live with adult wizards and witches, we can get away with using the odd spell. Don't go spreading that around, but if you need to use a spell every now and then, you can. Actually, Harry thinks that the new wards will block the Trace completely, but he's not certain, so it might be better not to risk it."

Ron nodded, and sat back down on the edge of his bed. "What's up?"

Ginny bit her lip. "Did you mean everything you said to mum?"

Ron sat up straighter, looking embarrassed. "You heard that?"

Ginny nodded, before she moved quickly to give her brother a hug. "Thank you, Ron. Not that we needed your permission, but it means a lot to me that you approve of our relationship." Ron just nodded, too embarrassed to say anything. Ginny pulled back, and smiled. "Don't worry, Ron, Hermione really cares about you. I think you'll get there, eventually."

She left then, before Ron could speak, not that he could think of anything. He was, however, filled with a sense of hope. He liked Hermione, but he didn't really know what would happen between them. He wished he could have the sense of certainty that Harry and Ginny had together, but he knew he couldn't compare himself to them. That would only lead to jealousy and anger, and he was through with being that kind of horrible friend. He had made a lot of mistakes over the years, and it was time for him to change.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, bright and early, found the six students once more in the potions lab, yawning as they worked on the next step in the process to becoming animagi. Once they had reset their cauldrons, they all headed up for breakfast, since most of them had just rolled out of bed and headed over. Six o'clock was not a pleasant time for most of them to be awake, though Harry and Ginny were used to it, having fallen into the rhythm over the course of the school year, going for their morning run before breakfast. The others hadn't quite gotten used to the earlier wake up yet, though they were getting better at it; even Ron had grudgingly admitted that waking up early and getting in shape had its benefits.

Sirius left them at the dining room, as they had a couple of hours before they would need to attend to the potion, and he remembered being that age; though Harry seemed to like having him around, he would still enjoy having time alone with his friends.

As they ate, Harry filled them in on the new Defense professor. He warned them to keep their guards up, as he told them what he knew, and what Minerva had told him.

Hermione was very interested in their theories that the Ministry was trying to get its hooks into Hogwarts. "Is there a way to see a record of this Umbridge woman's actions while at the Ministry?"

Neville nodded. "The Chief Archivist for the Wizengamot would have a copy of all voting records and proposed laws, including who proposed them and what arguments were made on either side. But you would have to have a seat on the Wizengamot to request the records."

Hermione looked at Harry, but he shook his head. "Technically, I haven't claimed my seat yet. I have to be twenty-five, so Sirius is my proxy until then. I can ask him if he can request the records for us, or Neville could ask his grandmother, who holds the proxy for the Longbottom seat until he's of age to take over." Neville nodded his agreement.

Minerva came into the room in time to hear their discussion, and it reminded her of something she had wanted to bring up with her young charge. The students all offered their professor greetings as they finished eating, and once done, she asked them politely to give her some time alone with Harry.

Harry looked a little nervous, but he willingly followed his guardian to the sitting room. She gestured for him to sit. "Nothing's wrong, Harry, I just caught the end of your conversation, and it reminded me of something I've been meaning to discuss with you." Harry nodded, reassured. Minerva took a deep breath. "As you remember from last summer, Sirius made you his heir. You are also the Potter heir, and I don't wish to add on to your burden, but I would like to make you my heir as well."

Harry blinked. "I thought heirs needed to be a blood relative."

Minerva nodded. "That's why I didn't bring this up until now. I've been searching the family trees, to see if there is any overlap, and it took me a while. What you need to understand, Harry, is that if I die without an heir, most likely, the McGonagall line will end with me. My older brother was the Head of House after our parents' death in the war with Grindlewald, but he was killed along with his family in the first war. My own husband and children were killed as well, so I am the only one left."

Harry looked surprised that she had had a family. He had never thought to ask her about it. Minerva smiled sadly. "I didn't bring it up because I still miss them. I don't think that ever goes away, so don't feel guilty for not knowing."

Harry nodded. "So did you find a link?" he asked curiously.

Minerva nodded. "Eight generations ago, a squib was born into the McGonagall line. He was cast from the family and lived in the muggle world. He gave birth to a daughter, who had a son, who had another son, who had a daughter… in any event, the line ended with a young girl, born Lily Evans."

Harry gasped. That was certainly unexpected. "Since we are, technically, blood relatives, however far removed, it is enough for the Goblins to be able to declare you my heir, if you are willing."

Harry bit his lip. "What would that mean, being the heir of three houses?"

Minerva sighed. "Well, it's not much more than being the heir to the Potter and Black families. As old as the McGonagall family is, we do not have a seat on the Wizengamot, so there is no need to worry about holding three seats. Your first child would take on the role of heir to the Potter family, your second, should you choose to have more than one, would be heir to the Blacks, and your third could be the McGonagall heir." Harry looked conflicted, so Minerva stood up and moved so that she was sitting next to him on the sofa. "It will be a lot of responsibility, Harry, though there will be less of a spotlight on the McGonagall line, as we are a Noble family, not an Ancient and Noble one. Aside from this Castle, most of our assets lie in stocks and shares. And with the way things are going between Sirius and Amelia, it is a strong possibility that they will produce a Black heir of their own, so you will be relieved of that responsibility."

Harry blushed a little at the thought of Sirius and Amelia's intimate relationship, but he nodded, a little relieved at the idea that he might not have to bear the weight of three houses. Two would be quite enough. He looked up at his guardian. "I think I'd like to be your heir," he said, smiling slightly. Even if it would be more work on his part, he glowed at the thought of having real, honest to Merlin proof that Minerva cared for him like her own child. Making him her heir would be tantamount to her adopting him, though as much as he did love living with her, he would be keeping his own surname.

Minerva returned the smile, and hugged him gently. "I'm very glad," she replied.

The two spent a few more minutes discussing the responsibilities he would have, and a trip to Gringotts to make it official, before Harry disappeared to spend some time with his friends.

They were all happy for him, though Susan definitely blushed when Harry spoke about not being the Black heir forever. Truthfully though, she liked the idea of having a baby cousin to play with.

Sirius came to get them when it was time to progress, and the rest of the day was spent working on the potion, and dueling practice. Remus and Tonks were there for the afternoon, and put them through their paces in between steps on the potion. Fred and George Flooed over as well, and joined them for the Defense lesson.

**XXX**

Two days later, the potion was complete. They all added the last ingredient – three drops of blood – and watched as all six cauldrons turned the required violet color. It was certainly the first time Neville could remember a potion of his turning out exactly the way it was supposed to.

They all ladled their brews into glasses, before Sirius directed them into a nearby sitting room. This part of the Castle was mostly bare; the lowest floor comprised of only the dueling room and several potions laboratories, with an informal sitting room set at one end of the hallway. "You'll all be knocked out for about half an hour, so that you can see your form; I would suggest getting comfortable before you drink."

They all took seats, before they looked around, and, as one, tipped the glasses back and swallowed the potion.

One by one, each of them faded into unconsciousness.

Harry looked around at the scene he found himself in. It looked to be a woodland area, and he searched for some hint of the animal he was to become. Looking down, he noted that he had paws, and his fur was black. He padded through the trees for a few minutes, until he came across a watering hole. He looked into the water, eager to see what animal he was.

Studying his reflection, he realized he was a panther. He had bright green eyes, just like his own, and a slightly lighter patch on his forehead where his scar rested.

As he finished studying the aspects of his inner animal, the scene shifted, and Harry looked around, shocked. He was now up in the air, soaring over acres of land. He looked around, but couldn't tell what he was, other then the fact that it was flying. He swooped down, lower to the ground, and spied a lake; soaring over the body of water, he caught sight of his reflection, and almost fell out of the air in shock.  _A phoenix_. In this form, as well, he was also completely black, though the tips of the wings were tinged gold, with his emerald eyes. Harry was startled into wakefulness.

A glance around showed all of his friends to be stirring as well, and that Minerva and Remus had joined them at some point, and looked to be waiting eagerly with Sirius to hear their forms. Ginny looked as startled as he felt, and he could sense her confusion.  _Gin?_

She looked at him, wide-eyed.  _Two animals, Harry. Is that possible?_

Harry shook his head mentally.  _I don't know. Do we get to choose, or can we turn into both?_

Ginny shrugged slightly, indicating her own uncertainty.  _I can't believe it though. A magical animal? I thought that was impossible._

Harry looked through her eyes, and saw the brilliant red and gold phoenix soaring through the air majestically. He grinned at her.  _You look beautiful_ , he said, speaking of her magical form.

Ginny studied his own image, seeing the black phoenix flying over the land.  _You look pretty regal yourself, Potter._

Harry bit his lip slightly, seeing their friends coming together to discuss what they had seen.  _What does it mean, that we have the same second form?_ Ginny didn't have any answers for him, so Harry made a hesitant suggestion.  _Maybe we should keep the phoenix to ourselves, for now? Until we know what it means?_

Ginny looked relieved and nodded her agreement, before they began to share their forms.

Hermione went first. "I'm a cat," she informed them.

Minerva smiled proudly. "It definitely suits you, Miss Granger. Cats are believed to represent those who are intelligent, astute, and independent."

Hermione smiled, pleased with her professor's approval. She suspected some of it may have come from the fact that the Transfiguration Mistress was a cat animagus herself, but she was happy, nonetheless.

Ron went next. "I'm a dog," he informed them. "A Golden Retriever."

Sirius nodded, grinning at having a fellow dog in the group. "A form such as that would indicate that you are a protector, a resourceful man, and above all, a loyal person."

Ron looked happy with that assessment, and Neville went next. "I'm a wolf." He looked surprised with the form he had.

Remus seemed incredibly pleased with that one; having another wolf in the group would be nice. "It means you are intelligent, cunning, loyal, protective, and compassionate, Neville. I have to say, I completely agree. Wolves take care of their pack, above all else. I know that you will take care of your friends, no matter what."

Neville looked pleased.

Susan was next. "Eagle."

Sirius nodded. "Dominance, freedom, power. I completely agree."

Susan blushed, but smiled. Hufflepuffs usually had a reputation as pushovers, but, like her aunt, Susan had long established herself as being a grounded individual with a desire to break free and soar, much like an eagle would. When they thought about it, her animal form really made sense.

Ginny took her turn. She sent a half glance at Harry, before she spoke. "I'm a lioness."

Nobody seemed surprised with that.

"Courage, dignity, power. It means you're a leader, and a true Gryffindor," Minerva said, smiling. To be honest, she was somewhat expecting that form from Harry, but she wouldn't put it passed them to have the same form.

Harry, however, surprised them when he spoke. "Panther."

After a moment's shock, Remus nodded, leaning forward. "Power again, courage, valor, passion. Panthers are often seen as guardians and protectors. It is very you, Harry."

They all nodded, and Sirius began discussing the next step. "You've all got a bit of a leg up, since you learned meditation for Occlumency. It's not something that can really be taught, but you need to figure out how to take your inner animal, and will it to move from the inside, to the outside. You need to figure out how to let it break free."

He had them all move to the library, where they spent several hours studying their forms using muggle animal anatomy books that Sirius had picked up from the Potter library a few days earlier, remembering that they had been left there after Sirius, James, and Peter had completed their own transformations.

Shortly before everyone left for the evening, Sirius guided them through the meditation, telling them to focus on their inner animal, and try and will it to move to the outside. No one saw any change that evening, but that was to be expected, Sirius said.

He told them all to take the animal books home with them, duplicating pages as needed, since several of the animals were in the same book. He then told them to spend one hour meditating every night, but warned them to use caution, and to meditate with another person in the room, just in case something went wrong.

**XXX**

The next day, the students took some time off of studying, as Harry, Minerva, and Sirius had an appointment at Gringotts.

The three left for Diagon Alley bright and early, hoping to avoid crowds and any unsavory beings. They were wary of being caught in public by any of Voldemort's followers.

Harry was confused as he entered the bank, nodding at the two Goblins who were standing guard and receiving a nod in return. Several Goblins were in the lobby, and not many were busy as it was so early. He was on the receiving end of quite a few looks by the creatures, but none of them seemed to be hostile.

It only took a minute for him to step up to a free teller. "Good morning, Hodrod," he said courteously, glancing at the nameplate on the desk. "I have an appointment with Sharptooth, if he's available?"

The Goblin looked up, startled, but he hid it well. "He is waiting for you, Mr. Potter. Urg!" Another Goblin came up to them. "Take Mr. Potter and his guardians to Sharptooth's office."

The second Goblin nodded his assent, but Minerva stopped him before he could leave. "I actually have some business I would like to take care of as well; I know I don't have an appointment, but would it be possible to see if Varnok can spare a few moments of his time this morning?"

The two Goblins had a quick conversation in Gobbledygook, before Hodrod nodded. "I will see if he is available."

"Thank you," Harry said, before he and his guardians followed Urg deeper into the bank.

He noticed more Goblins nodding towards him as they walked, and leaned closer to his guardians. "Why are they all acting so… courteous?" he whispered.

Minerva smiled. "You've shown them respect, Harry. It's more than they receive from most of the wizarding world, and they return respect when it is given."

Urg heard their whispered conversation, and turned his head. "Mr. Potter, very few wizards actually take the time to learn the name of the Goblin who escorts them to their vault. You not only remembered the name, you did so years later, and you were genuinely pleased to see him again. You are a very unusual wizard, Harry Potter. Sharptooth also thinks highly of you."

They arrived at the correct office that moment, so with a thank you to their guide, the three of them entered the room and offered their greetings to Harry's manager.

Sharptooth looked up and smiled, a rather startling expression on a Goblin's face. "It is good to see you again, Harry.  Lord Black, Professor McGonagall. I trust you are doing well?"

"Very well, thank you," Harry replied, taking a seat after shaking the Goblin's hand. "And yourself?"

Sharptooth was startled for a moment, but he nodded after a second. "I am fine, Harry, thank you for asking." He picked up a few papers and passed them across the desk. Goblins, after all, did not like to waste time. "I have here the most recent statements from your investments. All of the companies are doing well at this time. I have a few suggestions for companies you can invest in, if you would like to take a look. That is the second and third page in that packet."

Harry nodded, flipping to the pages in question. One was a muggle company that was looking to make a more compact version of the videotape players. If successful, the same movies that Dudley had watched on the telly would be able to be played from a disc, the same shape and size as a CD. The company was already well established in the technology world, but they needed more funds to try and make this idea a reality.

The second was a startup company; the potential owners were two potions masters who wanted to open their own shop, and would sell already brewed potions mostly, though they hoped to make their wares affordable for everyone.

Harry discussed it with his guardians, before he agreed to invest in both companies. They both had the potential to be successful, and he wanted to take the opportunity while it was there.

Sharptooth nodded, and made the necessary notations, before he held out another sheet of parchment. "I have here a contract with Mr.'s Frederick and George Weasley. They came to Gringotts last week to open up a vault to fund their start up business, Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. They have indicated that you are to have full access, as a silent partner. Their initial deposit is five hundred galleons." Harry glanced worriedly over at Sirius and Minerva, who seemed rather confused, though Sirius also looked pleased at the idea of his godson becoming a partner in a burgeoning joke shop. "If this is acceptable to you, please sign on the line at the bottom."

Harry looked over the contract for a few minutes, before consulting with his guardians, who indicated that it looked to be in order, so Harry signed the form and handed it back to Sharptooth.

"Anything you would like to tell us, Harry?" Minerva asked, raising an eyebrow. She was smiling slightly, though, so Harry knew she wasn't truly mad.

Harry shrugged, looking down at his lap. "I gave Fred and George my half of the Triwizard winnings. I don't really need any more money, and they've got some brilliant ideas. This is something they really want to do, and I think they'll be really good at it. I just thought, with everything that's going on, we'll probably need all the laughs we can get in the near future." He looked up now, his gaze steely and determined. "Please don't tell Mrs. Weasley."

Sirius let out a snort. "Scared of your girlfriend's mum killing you, Harry?"

Harry's replying nod was quite serious, something that only made Sirius laugh harder.

A knock on the door interrupted them, and they all looked up as Varnok, the McGonagall Account Manager entered. He nodded to Sharptooth, before turning to his client.

"I understand you wished to speak with me, Madam McGonagall?"

Minerva nodded graciously. "Yes, thank you for sparing some time Varnok. I promise it will only take a few moments."

Varnok nodded and with Sharptooth's approval, took a spare seat and focused on his client. "How can I be of service?"

Minerva reached out and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. "I wished to amend my will. Most of the bequests will remain the same, however, I would like to officially declare Harry as my heir and name him as the major beneficiary of the McGonagall Estate."

Varnok considered. "In order to do so, Mr. Potter must be proven as a blood relative of the McGonagalls."

Minerva nodded, withdrawing a copy of the family tree she had uncovered and handing it over. "You'll see here, that his mother was a descendent of one of my own Squib ancestors. It's a bit thin on the ground, but it should be a passable connection."

Varnok studied the tree carefully, before he folded up the parchment and nodded. "It should work well enough, considering there are no other contesters. I will see it done. Is there anything else?"

Minerva shook her head. "No, I thank you again for your time and your assistance."

Varnok focused his gaze on the young man in the room. "It is my pleasure," he informed them, much to their shock. Varnok's smile was every bit as discomforting as Sharptooth's. "Mr. Potter has proven himself to be an ally to our race, and we are pleased to be of assistance however we may help."

It did not escape anyone's attention, as Varnok left, that he had used a general 'we'. It seemed as if the Goblin race was gearing up to stand behind Harry, should the need arise. Not Dumbledore, not the Light side, but Harry.

Sharptooth finished with his notes a moment later, and he studied his client once more. "Was there anything else I can help you with, or do you wish to go down to your vault once more?"

Sirius nodded, shifting in his seat. "Harry asked me a while back about one of the properties he has inherited, and I was unable to give him any answers, so we are hoping that you might be able to help us out. Can you tell us anything about Lion's Castle?"

Sharptooth nodded, glancing through the file on his desk, and pulling out one particular piece of parchment. "Lion's Castle is located in the Highlands of Scotland. The location itself is Unplottable, but the closest town, as a frame of reference, is Elgin. I believe the Castle has been unoccupied for several generations now, as most Potters prefer to reside at Potter Manor."

"How did we come to own this castle?" Harry asked curiously.

Sharptooth held out the parchment so that Harry could look over the property. "As you are aware, you are a direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor. Godric had two sons. The older one was killed in a war with a dark lord in his thirties. After the death of his brother, Adrian Gryffindor and his father decided that, in order to protect their line, and Adrian's life, he would change his name and leave Hogwarts, where he had resided with his brother and father. Godric had Lion's Castle built so that his son and now heir would be able to live comfortably. Adrian Gryffindor became Adrian Potter, and he and his line resided in Lion's Castle for many more generations, before yet another dark lord threatened their peace, and they were forced to abandon the Castle. At that point, I believe Potter Manor was built, though your ancestors still retained ownership of Lion's Castle, even though no one lived there anymore."

Harry nodded, understanding. "Can you give us a way to go there and check it out?" he queried.

Sharptooth shook his head regretfully. "Unfortunately, the castle was abandoned long before I became the Potter account manager. There is a possibility that, somewhere in the Potter or Gryffindor Vaults, there are instructions or a way to visit the castle, but I am sorry to say that I cannot help you."

Harry smiled his understanding and handed back the parchment, which detailed what looked to be a rather comfortable home, though he was certain it must have changed in the last few generations since it had been inhabited. "That's all right, Sharptooth, thank you for telling me about the castle."

Sharptooth inclined his head, relieved that Harry understood his inability to help. "Was there anything else I can help you with, before you go down to your vault?"

Harry and Sirius looked at each other, before Harry leaned forward. "I was wondering if it would be possible to see the Gryffindor Vault today."

Sharptooth nodded his agreement, and rang a bell. Urg once more returned to the room, and the Goblin manager barked out his order. "Take Mr. Potter and his guardians to Vault Thirteen."

Urg nodded, hiding his surprise, as he led the trio of magicals to the carts, and down into the catacombs. No one had visited any of the founding vaults in decades, if not more.

They went much deeper than anyone had been in a very long time, twisting and turning so much that Harry knew he would never be able to find his way back out again, before coming to a stop in front of a rather impressive looking door.

There was no keyhole, Harry noticed, stepping out of the cart. Urg nodded at the lifelike carving of the griffin that was sitting at chest height. "Place your hand onto the carving. If you are accepted as the true heir, the door will open."

Harry gulped. "And if I'm not accepted?"

Urg's grin was not at all reassuring.

Harry took a deep breath, before he placed his hand on the door. He felt something stir within him, similar to when his bond with Ginny had formed, but not quite the same. The griffin carving began to glow softly, and a moment later, the door simply melted away, and Harry was left gaping at what was in front of him.

He walked forward, almost in a daze. He barely noticed Urg stopping his guardians, explaining that only a direct blood relation could enter these vaults, and they would need to wait outside.

Harry wandered around for a few moments, studying the objects in the vault, rather than the piles of gold, silver, and bronze. He read a few titles of books he was fairly certain weren't in print anymore, admired the weaponry hanging decoratively along one wall, and the jewelry cases along another. In one case he noticed a single ring, lying on a velvet pillow. It had a thick gold band, and what looked to be the same crest that he had just seen on the vault door. On a red backdrop, there was a majestic looking griffin, rearing up on two legs, its wings unfurled as if it were about to take off. Above the griffin were two crossed swords, and below, the phrase 'Ddewrder, Anrhydedda, Gwroldeb'. He had no idea what it meant, but he assumed it was the family motto. It certainly wasn't Latin.

He was about to leave empty handed, when a slim volume caught his eye. He pulled it off the shelf, flipping through it briefly; it appeared to be a handwritten journal, and with a jolt, Harry realized that it had been written by Godric Gryffindor himself. He stuck it in a pocket before exiting the vault.

The door solidified in place once more, and Harry noticed the same crest that had been on the ring carved into the door. In his nervousness of opening the door earlier, he had only paid attention to the griffin, not the two swords or the words that accompanied it. He turned to look at Urg. "Do you know what the phrase is above the crest? It doesn't look like any language I recognize."

Urg turned to face the vault door, and then looked back at Harry. "The Gryffindor family originated in Wales; the family motto was 'Ddewrder, anrhydedda, a gwroldeb yn anad amgen'. In Welsh, it says 'courage, honor, and bravery above all else'. On the crest, it was shortened simply to 'courage, honor, bravery'."

Harry nodded. "I saw the Gryffindor ring in there. Is that something I should take?"

Urg shook his head slightly. "In order to claim the head of Gryffindor title, you need to have reached your majority."

With no more questions, the group made their way to the Potter Vault next. Harry wanted to look around a little more, and see if there were any books that he might find useful.

He found a few that looked intriguing, which he packed in the bag that Sirius had brought, before wandering over to the jewelry cases. He saw the Potter ring lying in one case, but he knew he couldn't officially claim his lordship until he turned seventeen. The Potter Crest was remarkably similar to the Gryffindor Crest, Harry noted with interest. Instead of a griffin, there was a lion rearing back on two legs, and instead of two crossed swords, there was a sword crossed with a wand. There was no motto on the ring, but Harry had seen the Crest several times when he and Sirius had visited Potter Manor earlier in the summer, so he knew the family motto to be 'Courage begets honor, honor begets valor', again similar to the Gryffindor motto.

Sirius had taught him a lot about the duties and responsibilities he would have as Lord Potter, as well as the laws he would need to live by, over the last year. Sirius always made it interesting, and talked a lot about where the laws had come from. Harry taking on the mantle of Lord Potter at seventeen would fall under the End of Line Clause in the Old Laws, which dated back to the first rebellion with the Goblins. Most Lords were much older when they claimed their lordship, as many witches and wizards married young and lived longer than muggles. There wasn't usually a need to pass on a lordship until the wizard in question was in his thirties at least, and sometimes later. It was entirely possible that sometimes, a lordship would even skip a generation. The End of the Line Clause had been instigated to allow younger wizards to take on the mantle of their families as soon as they came of age, so that the family would have a Head again. The Wizengamot wasn't nearly as old, and their laws were mostly derivatives of the Old Laws; although, they had instigated an age limit of twenty-five for their members, which was why Harry had to wait longer to claim his seat than he would to claim his lordship.

He moved on, glancing over other pieces displayed in the cases, but the item that really jumped out at him was his mother's engagement ring. He didn't know why he took it, but he just knew that it felt right. He made sure, however, that neither of his guardians saw him take the piece of jewelry, not wanting to answer any questions. He picked out a few books with interesting titles, placing them in the sack Sirius was carrying, before they left the vault.

Two more quick stops, at the Black and McGonagall Vaults, and the group was once more on the ground floor.

With a goodbye and a nod of thanks to Urg, the trio made their way once more down the alley. They wanted to get home quickly, to avoid any unnecessary risks, but Sirius insisted they make a quick stop so that he could get a certain gift for Ginny for her birthday; Harry grinned as he saw his godfather buy his girlfriend a wand holster. He was glad that his guardians cared about her safety just as much as his.

He still didn't know what he was going to get her, but he came up with an idea as they passed Quality Quidditch Supplies. He turned his begging eyes on Sirius. "Please, can we stop there, just for a moment?"

Sirius sighed. "Five minutes only," he said, avoiding Minerva's glare.

Harry stepped inside the shop and looked around briefly, before he went to the counter and struck up a conversation with the wizard working that morning. Sirius and Minerva listened with interest as their charge debated the pros and cons of different brooms that would be best for someone wanting to play chaser.

After a few minutes, Harry decided on a Nimbus 2001, and he handed over the money quickly, taking the wrapped package with a grin and a "Thank you."

The shopkeeper smiled in return as the group left. Sirius shook his head. "A little expensive, don't you think? Don't get me wrong, Ginny will love it, but what about her mother?"

Harry grimaced, but stood firm by his decision. "Ginny's an amazing flyer, and she needs a broom to match. Is it wrong that I want to spoil her?"

Minerva smiled as they entered the Leaky Cauldron. "Not at all, Harry. You care for her. That's a good thing."

Harry smiled, and the three immediately took the Floo back to McGonagall Castle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note: DVD's were actually invented in 1995. I checked! There were some less advanced versions before that, but the actual DVD format was invented in '95. Another site says that DVD's released in Japan in 1996, so the timing sort of works. 
> 
> Also, my backstory for McGonagall is one hundred percent made up. I know it's not canon, but it works for my story.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry spent the rest of his day off from studying reading the journal he had picked up from the Gryffindor vault. It read more like an autobiography of Godric's life. Harry was quickly entranced, devouring the pages after he used a translation spell that Minerva had taught him, as the writing appeared to be in an old style Welsh language; he spent the afternoon learning about his early ancestor, and reading about the creation of Hogwarts. His relationships with the other founders were discussed in detail, and Harry noted with interest that Salazar Slytherin and Godric had been as close as brothers, at least in the beginning. He kept reading, and learned about the opening of the school, its success, and eventually, what had caused the disagreement between the founders.

It wasn't so much that Salazar was a muggle hater, it was more that he thought muggleborns should be educated about their world before entering the school. At that time, muggle commoners were mainly uneducated, and feared that which they didn't understand – well, Harry snorted, not that much had changed in the last thousand years, in that respect. Salazar didn't think the muggleborns should immediately be thrust into a world they had no knowledge of. Many of them couldn't read or write, and didn't know how to act amongst witches and wizards, or in the presence of magic.

The event that caused Salazar to leave wasn't so much a falling out, as Salazar had met a woman, fallen in love, and moved to the continent. He was surprised to learn that Salazar's wife had been a muggle. Over time, the pedestrian arguments the founders had had, had been distorted and changed, until this millennium old feud had been born. It made Harry laugh, as he read about the real story. It was amazing how much history could be changed.

The later entries were even more intriguing for the young Potter heir. He learned about Godric's wife, and the soul bond they had shared. Godric documented the process, and wrote his opinions and views. He noted in the pages that the bond signified their marriage, without the need for a ceremony, causing Harry to wonder if it had done that for him and Ginny as well. He wondered if the Goblins would know, and decided to ask at the next opportunity. He wondered what it would mean, if it did. Would they need to tell Mrs. Weasley? They still hadn't told anyone about the bond, despite their decision to tell Harry's guardians at the end of the previous school year. They weren't ashamed, but they were a little afraid of how the adults might take the news, particularly if, as Harry now suspected, they were married. Would he and Ginny need to move in together? As much as he loved her, Harry definitely wasn't ready to take their relationship to the next level. After all, he had just turned fifteen, and Ginny was still thirteen for another few days. They were too young to be thinking about that.

**XXX**

The next Defense lesson was a huge triumph, as Ron and Neville successfully managed to overcome Sirius. They all celebrated that, before once more discussing the highs and lows of their efforts.

That done, they all got back to work, and spent the rest of the afternoon getting their arses kicked by Sirius, who seemed to have something to prove after he had been taken out by two fifteen year olds. It was only Sirius that day, as Remus had managed to get a job at a muggle bookstore and was working, and Tonks was on duty. Those two were still getting closer, and Sirius was starting to drop hints to his old friend – unfortunately, Harry thought that the old werewolf might need more than subtlety to actually ask Tonks out.

He knew those two would be perfect for each other, if Remus would just let himself feel something. He was too caught up in his beliefs that he couldn't have happiness to realize that Tonks was right there and wanted to be with him. Harry could see the same type of dysfunctional balance between Remus and Tonks that Sirius and Amelia seemed to have.

Fred and George were doing quite well, and were applauded by the adults for their creativity, though Sirius, Remus, and Tonks implored the twins to learn the more serious ways of disarming and incapacitating. Jokes wouldn't always work.

Sirius and Minerva had spent several Order meetings observing the members, trying to decide if there was anyone else they could trust to help them train Harry and his friends; Sirius, Remus, and Tonks were doing a good job, but Tonks had still just finished Auror training, and Sirius hadn't been an active Auror in over a decade, while Remus had never had any official training. Sirius had spoken with Amelia and Tonks, and both thought that Kingsley Shacklebolt would be a good choice to add to their circle. He was a solid Auror and a good man, according to the two women who worked with him daily. Amelia told Sirius that he was dependable, honest, and loyal to justice and doing what was right, rather then any person or office. She wasn't blind to corruption, by any stretch, and she knew that there were Aurors in her department that reported first to Fudge or Dumbledore, rather then herself. Kingsley, though, would help them if they clued him in to everything that was going on.

Alastor Moody was another possibility, but all of them agreed that he was too close to Dumbledore for them to risk it just yet.

A few days later, Ginny turned fourteen. It was a small party at The Burrow, with just immediate family, plus Harry, Neville, Susan, and Hermione. Percy was too busy at work, and Charlie couldn't get time off from the Dragon Reserve, but the rest of the Weasleys were there. Ginny spent a few minutes antagonizing Bill over his burgeoning closeness with one French Triwizard Champion, causing the Curse Breaker to blush and splutter out a mumbled response, but both Harry and Ginny could see the happiness Fleur seemed to have wrought in him. Apparently, Bill had put in a good word for her with Gringotts, and she was now working as an entry-level Curse Breaker. The two had spent a good deal of time together over the last couple of months, and Harry knew that whatever relationship they were cultivating, it was probably serious; he had seen the way those two had looked at each other, before and after the third task.

Most of the morning was spent opening presents, as Ginny unwrapped gifts from her family and friends.

She received mostly clothes from her parents, a few baubles that Charlie had sent from Romania, a book on Egyptian wards from Bill, candy from Ron, joke products from Fred and George, and books on various subjects from Hermione, Neville, and Susan. Harry gave her the present from Sirius, and Ginny was ecstatic to have a wand holster just like Harry's. She had seen how much easier it was for him to draw his wand, and in a fight, those precious few seconds could make all the difference.

Harry was noticeably nervous as he handed over his own present, even if she didn't have a direct link to his emotions.

She unwrapped the brand new Nimubs 2001, stunned speechless. "Harry…" she almost whispered.

Mrs. Weasley looked like she wanted to protest the expensive gift, but didn't say anything as Harry leaned forward and gave Ginny a kiss.

"It's a practical gift," he told her. "You're going to need to practice if you want to make the team."

Ginny looked confused. "But there are no open spots this year."

Harry shook his head. "Maybe not, but you remember that conversation with Viktor about the benefits of reserves. That's something I'm planning on bringing up with Angelina this year. You'll make it onto the reserve team for sure, and then next year will be a breeze."

Ginny smiled and ran her hands along the length of the broom handle, unable to believe that it was actually hers.

Harry chuckled at her awe.  _I wanted to get you a Firebolt, but I thought your mum might be less inclined to object with a less expensive model. You're good enough that the Nimbus will make everyone else look like amateurs._

Ginny blushed slightly, but she sent back a mental wink and a shove.  _Damn straight, Potter. I could fly circles around you._

Harry just grinned.  _I know_ , he replied.

After a hearty lunch, the children all moved outside to fly around a little. They managed to put together something that could pass for Quidditch, though their field was much smaller than it would have been, since their regular makeshift Pitch wasn't within the new wards of the Burrow.

Ginny broke in her new broom by beating the opposing team 200-20. Her team was definitely the more experienced one, with her and Harry for chasers and Ron at keeper, and that wasn't even counting the way Harry and Ginny could speak to each other in their mind.

On the other team, Hermione was doing better at chaser than she had as keeper, but the combined force of her and Susan still wasn't enough to make a difference against the joint strength of Ginny and Harry. And Neville had no experience at the goals. Fred and George basically spent the whole afternoon hitting their solitary bludger at each other, and Bill acted as referee.

When the sun started to go down, Mrs. Weasley bade them all to come inside, where the teenagers all began to disperse to their own homes for the evening.

Harry pulled Ginny aside to say goodbye, as he was the last one without red hair to leave – Bill still hadn't managed to escape his mother to go back to his flat in London.

Once inside her room, Harry put up a few standard silencing spells, before he turned back to his girlfriend. "I have one more present for you." He looked much more nervous than he had when giving her the broom.

Ginny furrowed her brow. "Harry, the broom was more than enough, you didn't have to –"

Harry shook his head, pulling out a small box from his pocket and turning it over in his hands. "I know I didn't. This is something a little different." He looked into Ginny's warm brown eyes, and felt much better about what he was doing. "I finally got to visit the Gryffindor Vault a few days ago. There were a lot of things in there, but the most interesting was a journal that Godric kept. I'll tell you a little more about it later, believe me, the truth is completely different from the legends, but that's not important right now. Apparently, Godric and his wife had a soul bond. His journal spoke about what they experienced, but something Godric noted was that their bonding seemed to constitute a binding marriage between them."

Ginny leaned back in surprise. She took in his nervous expression, and immediately tried to comfort him. "It's all right, Harry."

Harry bit his lip. " _Is_  that all right with you? I know we're young, but I really don't mind it."

Ginny smiled and moved forward to kiss him. Pulling back, she didn't move far, still feeling comfortable in his arms. "I would love nothing more than to be married to you, Harry James Potter."

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief, stepping back half a step and dropping down onto one knee. He opened the box and Ginny gasped. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, would you do me the extraordinary honor of being my wife?"

Ginny smiled, kneeling on the floor in front of him. "I would love to, Harry," she replied.

Harry grinned and took the ring from the box. From his pocket, he pulled out a silver chain. "I know we probably shouldn't tell anyone about this, so I thought you could wear the ring on this chain."

Ginny nodded, speechless as she watched him thread the ring onto the necklace, and clasp it around her neck. She picked it up, studying it, and remembered what he had said about a matching ring to go with the necklace and earrings he had given her last Christmas. It was beautiful. The band was a rose gold. Small rubies were spaced evenly around the band, and on top was a modest sized diamond, framed on either side by a smaller emerald.

Harry pulled out his wand and tapped the ring. Ginny watched it intently, but nothing changed.

Harry smiled, covering her hand with his. "I disillusioned it. Now, no one can see it except us."

She set it down and felt the comforting weight resting against her chest, before looking up into her… husband's… eyes, beaming.

Harry gave her another searing kiss before he took down the silencing wards and led her back to the sitting room where the rest of her family was spending the evening.

He said his goodbyes, and stepped through the Floo.

Molly smiled at her now fourteen-year-old daughter. "Did you have a good day, dear?" she asked.

Ginny smiled, reaching one hand up to rest it over her invisible necklace. "It was great, mum."

**XXX**

Minerva knocked on the door to the Headmaster's office, and upon hearing his "Enter," opened the door.

"You wanted to speak with me, Albus?"

Albus set down the parchment he was reviewing, and smiled. "Yes, Minerva, thank you for coming. I hope I wasn't taking you away from anything important?"

Minerva held in her ire, and took a seat in front of the desk, ignoring the question and trying to get to the point of this meeting. "What did you want to talk about?"

Albus sighed, and leaned back, observing his Transfiguration professor. "Yes, I wanted to ask you about your decision for the fifth year Prefects. Are you certain you made the right choice?"

Minerva grit her teeth. "I do not believe you have any right to question my decision. The appointment of Prefects does, after all, fall to the heads of house."

Albus leaned forward, clasping his hands together on top of his desk. "Of course, Minerva, but don't you think that it is unwise to let personal feelings influence professional decisions?"

Minerva stood up, her nostrils flaring as her eyes narrowed. "Do not dare to presume that I let personal feelings influence anything. I am not Severus. Mr. Potter and Miss Granger deserve those badges, and they will get them."

Albus sighed, shaking his head. "Harry has enough to worry about, and Severus' choices are his own, much like you are trying to tell me are yours."

Minerva almost hissed. "Indeed. But I will be very interested in seeing whom he chooses for the fifth year Prefects. If it is anyone other than Mr. Zabini and Miss Greengrass, I should like to know his reasons; those two are, after all, the most active in their year, and have been wonderful role models for the younger students."

Albus leaned back again. "Ah, but you do not have any say in the Slytherin Prefects, Minerva, just like I have no say in the Gryffindor ones. Correct?"

Minerva clenched her teeth. "I understand that, Albus. I merely pointed it out as interesting conjecture." Albus was about to speak, when Minerva held up her hand and leaned forward. "Do not underestimate any of us, Albus. Harry Potter is a wonderful young man who deserves to be able to live his life. I advise you strongly to stop meddling with it."

Albus sighed again, spreading his arms in a gesture of compliance. "I care for him as well, Minerva. Can you not forgive an old man for caring perhaps too much?"

Minerva growled. "You have a rather interesting way of showing it. No matter what you say, I will never forgive you for ignoring his parents' Will. He could have been Sirius' from the beginning; Sirius should never have gone to Azkaban, and I should never have lost all those years. Sirius and I have been hard-pressed to undo twelve years of abuse and neglect that you so  _lovingly_  subjected him to. If that is all?"

She didn't wait for him to respond, and simply swept out of the room, shutting the door rather forcefully behind her.

Albus was left alone with Fawkes. He sighed, looking at the brilliant bird. "It was necessary, my friend. For the Greater Good."

Fawkes let out a mournful cry and vanished in a pillar of flame.

Had Dumbledore been a little more willing to reconsider his plans, he might have actually considered the phoenix's departure to be a sign. However, he was so certain that his way was the only way that he just lamented that no one understood, and went back to reading the files on his desk.

**XXX**

Minerva needed a few minutes to cool off after that conversation, and only when she was calm and collected, did she return home for the evening. She and Sirius spent some time talking about Dumbledore, and more than one curse was hurtled through the air at the old man's hidden motives.

Minerva decided to hand out the Hogwarts letter personally the next morning, having gotten Susan's from Pomona the day before.

All six students opened them around the table. Hermione squealed when she unwrapped the shiny Prefect's badge.

Everyone congratulated her and went back to their own letters.

"Only a couple new books this year," Ron observed. "Hey, Harry… Harry?"

He looked up to find his best mate staring, transfixed, at his own Prefect's badge.

Hermione looked up and saw it as well. "Oh, congratulations Harry! I knew you'd get it!"

Harry met her excited gaze with confusion. "But… I don't…"

Minerva sighed and leaned forward, capturing his attention. "You were the most obvious choice, Harry. Your grades are above reproach, you are a longstanding member of the Quidditch team, a founding member of the DA, well liked and respected amongst your peers. Whom else would I choose?"

She was pleased that he seemed to understand her reasons, but she still hated the way he didn't realize just how special he was. If Vernon Dursley hadn't already been in prison, she would have made a very special trip to Surrey to dispense her own special brand of justice.

Ginny leaned over and gave her boyfriend a kiss.  _I'm so proud of you, Harry. You truly deserve this. You're a leader, and Professor McGonagall recognizes that._

Harry nodded slightly, smiling.  _Thanks, Gin._

Everyone studied their own letters for a few more minutes. Susan also received congratulations on her own Prefect's badge, and the six went off to work some more on their animagus transformations.

No one had seen any change, though Harry thought he felt something when he tried to change his fingernails into claws a few days before. Nothing had happened, but he felt something stir within him.

That evening, after everyone had left, Sirius came into Harry's room to find him reading the book Cedric had given him for his birthday. He smiled and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Hey, pup, do you mind if we talk for a few minutes?"

Harry looked up, his concentration broken. "You know, pup doesn't really fit for me anymore. My animagus form is a panther." Sirius didn't say anything, and Harry furrowed his brow, taking in his godfather's nervous expression. He straightened up, setting the book aside. "What's up, Padfoot?"

Sirius bit his lip. "You know how Amelia and I have gotten really close over the last year, right?"

Harry grinned cheekily. "So that's what they're calling it these days?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Watch it, pup." He smiled slightly, and continued. "I really like her, but I want to make sure that you're all right with it."

Harry nodded, leaning forward. "Amelia's great, Sirius," he said sincerely. "You two are good together." He raised an eyebrow of his own. "Now, what's this really about?"

Sirius took a deep breath. "I want to ask her to marry me," he informed his godson bluntly. He was surprised when Harry didn't seem to be.

Harry just shrugged. "When?" he asked curiously.

Sirius bit his lip. "I was thinking Christmas," he mused, before he shifted in his seat. "Are you all right with this, Harry?"

Harry nodded immediately. "I want you to be happy, Padfoot." He looked down briefly. "Does this mean you're going to move out?"

Sirius sighed and took Harry's hand in his own. "You know I'll always be there for you, Harry. We're all growing up I guess, even me." Harry smiled a little at Sirius' light tone. "I will have to discuss it with Amelia and Susan, but I'm much more inclined to move to their home, than bring them back to Black Manor. You've seen the place, and even though Kreacher's cleaned it up a bit, it's still depressing. To be perfectly honest, I really don't want to worry about it – not too many good memories, you know?" Harry nodded. He did know, after all. Sirius smiled. "If it weren't for Order meetings being held there, I wouldn't have bothered getting it cleaned out at all. No matter what, though, I'll just be a Floo call away." He looked down, nervously. "All this is really just speculation right now, anyway. I haven't even asked her yet."

Harry grinned. "You know she'll say yes. How could she refuse you?"

Sirius preened, before he deflated and ruffled Harry's hair. The teen jerked away, complaining, but Sirius knew he enjoyed it. "And as for calling you 'pup'… you'll always be my pup, just like you'll always be Remus' cub. Is that all right?" Harry nodded, smiling as he gave his godfather a hug. Sirius' grin stretched across his face. "Good night, pup," he said, standing up and heading towards the door.

"Night, Padfoot," Harry replied, settling down to sleep as Sirius extinguished the light in his room before leaving.

**XXX**

Molly insisted on throwing a party that weekend at The Burrow, in honor of the three Prefects amongst her children's friends. They were all happy to spend some time relaxing and enjoying themselves. They flew around the yard a bit, and spent some time listening to the adults speak of their own times at Hogwarts. Sirius and Remus told stories about the Marauders, and Remus' troubles at keeping his friends in line once he was made Prefect. They also told Harry about his father's time as Head Boy, with Bill chiming in on his own experiences.

Molly and Arthur also had some great stories to tell, though one or two of them had Molly blushing, while her children roared with laughter.

Minerva of course had taught all of them, and was able to give them a teacher's view, which was rather amusing, as all of the current students were used to seeing her as the stern, unyielding Transfiguration Mistress, and were still getting to know the looser version of their professor that they had seen many times over this summer and the previous one.

Fred and George of course couldn't let the opportunity to rib their younger friends for being  _responsible_. Harry, Hermione, and Susan took it all in stride, knowing that it was just the twins' special way of congratulating them.

All in all, it was a rather pleasant Saturday afternoon.

 


	6. Chapter 6

It took quite a bit of talking for Harry and his friends to convince their parents and guardians to allow them to go to Diagon Alley for their school supplies. Molly was all for picking up everything herself, and Minerva was more inclined to agree, until Sirius and Remus took her aside and reminded her of all the work Harry and his friends had put in this summer, and how advanced they were for their ages. But even passed all that, they were still just teenagers, and needed some time out and about. They had worked most of their summer away, and needed some play time.

Minerva just sighed and agreed, but not before making Harry promise to be on his guard.

Harry agreed readily, so one morning in late August found Harry, Sirius, Remus, and Minerva meeting the Weasleys, Hermione, Neville, Augusta, and Susan at the Leaky Cauldron. Amelia wanted to come, but she was swamped at work; even though Fudge hadn't listened to a word Crouch Junior had said, Amelia had his testimony, and was going over the lists of names he had given, cross referencing with the first war, and trying to find evidence to look further into those people. Top of her list were Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, Nott, and McNair, the same names Harry had given her during their talk at the beginning of the summer. Since she couldn't come with them to the Alley, she had extracted the same promise from Susan that Minerva had gotten from Harry.

The group made their way into the Alley, and Sirius looked around, keeping one eye on the crowd at large as he asked, "Where to first?"

The look in Hermione's eyes clearly said she wanted to go to Flourish and Blotts, but Harry, with a quick glance at Ginny, spoke first. "I need to get some money, how about Ginny and I go to Gringotts, and meet the rest of you in a few?"

Sirius and Minerva eyed him curiously and a bit suspiciously, but Sirius nodded readily enough. "If you're not at Flouish and Blotts within half an hour, I'm coming to find you, deal?" Molly did not seem to be thrilled, but she didn't say anything.

Harry nodded, grinning, and took his girlfriend's hand, leading her down the Alley towards the gleaming white building that was Gringotts Bank.

"Be careful!" Molly yelled after them.

The adults wasted no time in leading the rest of the group towards the bookstore, though Harry's guardians were pondering his desire to go to the bank, especially without them. He knew that they would be buying his school things, and if he needed spending money, they would provide that as well.

Harry led Ginny into the bank and moved to the shortest line. Ginny kept her eyes straight ahead as she spoke through their bond.  _What's the need to come here, Harry? Especially just you and me, without the adults._

Harry bit his lip, and stepped forward as the line moved.  _I had a thought, that the Goblins might know something about our soul bond. I'm hoping my manager will be able to see me this morning, and can tell us more._

Ginny looked over sharply.  _You didn't even make an appointment? Harry, the Goblins aren't just going to change their schedule to suit you._

Harry was about to reply, when their turn came and he stepped up to the teller. A look at the nameplate had him grinning, as it was the same goblin he had spoken to his last visit. "Hello Hodrod, it's nice to see you again."

Hodrod peered at the wizard in front of him for a moment, before he broke into a toothy grin. "You as well, Mr. Potter. How can I be of service this morning?"

Ginny looked startled at the friendly goblin, but Harry just spoke as if he expected it. "I know I don't have an appointment, but a matter of some importance has come up, and I was wondering if Sharptooth would be available for a few minutes this morning?"

Hodrod glanced between the two magicals standing in front of him, and he nodded knowingly. "I understand," he said. "Give me one minute. I will return shortly."

Harry and Ginny nodded their consent, and waited in silence. The Goblin returned less than a minute later, and beckoned to the two. "Follow me," he informed them, leading the pair down the now somewhat familiar path to Sharptooth's office.

_Harry, why is this Goblin being so… nice?_

Harry grimaced internally.  _Aunt Minerva says it's because I was respectful to them, so they're returning the favor. I'm also a rather wealthy client for them, so it's in their best interests. As for the rest, well, I just thought it makes sense to know their names and be courteous to them, and I said so. Griphook was totally surprised that I remembered his name four years later. It just annoys me, that witches and wizards can be so uncaring. The Goblins see to our entire financial system, why don't people think they should at least show them the barest of common courtesies?_

Ginny was surprised, but very proud, as she agreed.  _I understand, it is wrong. Growing up in the magical world, I guess I never really realized just how bad it is, the way Goblins and other creatures are looked down upon. It always just 'was', and I never thought about it. The Weasleys aren't exactly big clients for them, but that doesn't mean we can't be respectful._

They arrived at Sharptooth's office, and Hodrod knocked.

"Enter," came the gravelly voice inside, so the Goblin opened the door with a slight bow.

Harry smiled. "Thank you, Hodrod," he said, stepping inside.

Ginny followed suit. "Thank you for your assistance."

Hodrod nodded, his bow deepening slightly, as the redhead smiled brilliantly at him. Thinking about the strange couple, the Goblin made his way back to the lobby to see to some less courteous guests. Witches and wizards like those two children were rare, after all, he mused as he took his seat behind the teller's desk and painted on a sneer as yet another wizard demanded to be taken to his vault.

**XXX**

Sharptooth looked up and studied the couple that entered his office. Harry was leading a young witch with bright red hair. He knew immediately who she was; after all it was his job to know his client. He observed the nervousness the two displayed, and gave them a light smile. "How can I be of service today, Harry?"

Harry sat down, gesturing for Ginny to do the same, before he spoke. "I'm sorry I didn't make an appointment, Sharptooth, but I…  _we_ , wanted to ask you about something rather delicate."

Sharptooth's smile widened, and he nodded understandingly. "You want to know about the bond."

Ginny reared back, but Harry just sighed. "So you do know," he said quietly.

Sharptooth nodded again. "It is not something that is readily visible to most, but those with the ability can see it – Veela, house elves, phoenixes, centaurs, unicorns… and Goblins. With the two of you in here, together, it would be impossible for me to miss."

Harry bit his lip. "Can you tell us what it means?"

Sharptooth shifted in his seat. "Basically, the two of you are considered married by those who can sense the bond. Under the Old Laws, you both received your emancipation the moment the bond was enacted, though I can tell that it hasn't been completed yet. You are entitled to the full Potter inheritance, and Mrs. Potter should be added to the list of those permitted access to your Family Vault. I should mention that these Laws, while recognized by the Goblin Nation, are not by the Wizengamot."

Ginny startled at hearing herself addressed as Mrs. Potter. She didn't even know where to start, but Harry clearly had thought things through already. It was almost as if he had expected that answer. "Does it mean anything else… for us?"

Sharptooth seemed to understand, even though his question had been rather vague. "If you were older when the bond was solidified, it might be more noticeable, but as it is, you shouldn't feel any pull or desire to do anything you're not inherently comfortable with. You're growing, as teenagers, and the bond won't change that, so just let your relationship evolve naturally. When I said that the bond hadn't been fully completed, I mean there is one last step to take, but that will only happen when the two of you are ready."

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?"

Sharptooth looked at the pair. "As soon as you become physically intimate, the bond will be completed."

Both teens reddened, but didn't comment. "Is there any way that people could find out about this without us telling them?" Harry asked worriedly.

Sharptooth shook his head. "Soul bonds are rare. I believe the last one took place approximately six hundred years ago. There is a book in the Department of Mysteries that records all bonds, be they soul, life debt, or otherwise, but it is not checked normally. I don't think it has been checked in two hundred years, actually. There is another copy of this book in Gringotts, but it is protected most powerfully. As I said, the only ones who will know are those who can sense the bond. No one else should know unless you tell them."

Harry nodded thankfully. "We would appreciate it if you could keep it secret. I know what people would say if they knew. And then there's the whole matter of Voldemort."

Sharptooth nodded his understanding. "Yes, we at Gringotts are aware of your version of events from last June. Madam Bones is quite unlike most at the Ministry. She has endeavored to inform us of any matters that may relate to our sovereignty, including the recapture of Bartemius Crouch, Junior." Harry bit his lip but didn't say anything, and after a moment, Sharptooth continued. "I have a few suggestions for you in regards to your bond, Harry, Mrs. Potter, if you have the time."

Harry glanced at his watch, and nodded. They had another fifteen minutes before they needed to be at the bookstore.

Ginny shifted slightly, and spoke for the first time. "Not that I don't love hearing it, but I don't think you should call me Mrs. Potter, at least not yet. Please, call me Ginny."

Sharptooth grinned. "Of course, Ginny. And may I say it is a pleasure to officially meet you. The former Lord Potter, Harry's grandfather, once spoke of the Potter curse, as it were. I am pleased to see that it his holding true."

Harry furrowed his brow. "What curse?" he asked curiously.

Sharptooth's smile widened. "You should return to Potter Manor and look for photos of your grandparents, and their parents, and theirs before them. Potters always end up with redheads. James once informed me – when Lily was not present, of course – that redheads were the only ones who could handle the Potter stubbornness."

Harry laughed and nodded, agreeing completely.

Ginny growled lightly, but her eyes were amused.

Informing Sharptooth of their time crunch, the Goblin nodded. "Well then, I just need your signature on a few things, to allow your bondmate access to your Vaults." Harry signed the forms without hesitation, and Sharptooth moved on. "I know this is not something you wish to think about, Harry, but now that you are the Head of an Ancient and Noble House in the eyes of the Goblin Nation, you should have an active Will."

Harry nodded, reaching out to grasp Ginny's hand. "I guess, a few bequests to my friends, and then Ginny gets the rest." Sharptooth nodded, and Ginny tried to protest.

"Harry…"

Harry shook his head. "If something happens to me, Gin, I want you taken care of." He turned back to his account manager. "One hundred thousand galleons each to Ron, Hermione, Susan, and Neville. Oh, and Remus, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, for all they've done for me. Ron gets my Firebolt, and Hermione gets my personal library. And permission to use the one at Potter Manor any time." He looked over at Ginny. "Can you think of anything else?"

Ginny shook her head, unable to really say anything. She knew Harry was wealthy, but he had just unconcernedly talked about leaving hundreds of thousands of galleons to friends, and the rest to her. And she knew the rest was somewhere in the hundreds of millions. She couldn't even comprehend such a sum, coming from the family she did. The Weasley family was not a wealthy one, though they never let that dampen their spirits.

Sharptooth finished writing the Will, and Harry signed it, followed by Ginny, who was the witness. That act done, the Goblin set aside the parchment. "As you are considered an adult by us, I can authorize your receiving the head of house rings for both the Potter and Gryffindor families, if you wish it."

Harry looked at Ginny for a moment, before he turned back to Sharptooth. "What would you recommend?" he asked curiously.

Sharptooth only hesitated for a moment, realizing that he shouldn't be surprised, as this wizard had already proved his willingness to break down stereotypes. Most wouldn't even consider asking a Goblin their opinion. He eyed the couple intently. "You have already mentioned your desire for no one to find out about this without your consent. In my opinion, if you were to wear either ring, people would know. Even if the Ministry didn't acknowledge your emancipation, questions would be asked that you would not want to answer."

Harry nodded. He had been thinking the same thing. "I think I'd like to keep it to myself, for now. The less people know, the less they can use against you."

Sharptooth inclined his head, showing a toothy grin. "Wise words, Harry. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Harry bit his lip. "I've been wondering for a while now, can you tell me anything about what being the heir of Gryffindor means? I've seen the vault, and the ring, but what does wearing that ring mean? Do I have any say in matters at Hogwarts?"

Sharptooth tilted his head to the side, thinking. "Not much is known about the heirs of the founders, I'm afraid," he admitted. "Did you notice anything different about being at Hogwarts last year?"

Harry shrugged slightly. "I felt almost like the Castle was welcoming me, when we arrived. And I think I was able to get the gargoyle to Dumbledore's office to move aside without giving a password."

Sharptooth nodded. "I will tell you what I do know, but I'm afraid it isn't much. There are four empty seats on the Board of Governors, and four on the Wizengamot. These are honorary seats for the lines of the founders. If and when you want to share your status with wizarding society, you could claim the Gryffindor seat on both governing bodies. You will be able to have a say in the functioning of Hogwarts, and will add another vote to use on the Wizengamot." He paused for another moment. "You may find that more secrets of Hogwarts are available to you, though you will need to find out exactly what those are on your own. Hogwarts is her own entity, and she will no doubt decide what to allow you to discover."

Harry furrowed his brow. "It almost sounds like you think Hogwarts is alive. You said it was a 'her'."

Sharptooth nodded again. "When the founders built the Castle, she was little more than wood and stone. Over time, and their continued tutelage at the school, she became more aware, as more magic seeped into her very foundation. The legend says that, before Slytherin's departure, the four founders imprinted onto the Castle, leaving a piece of themselves behind, no matter where they went after their time at the school was over. Through the years, as more and more students walked through the halls, more magic seeped into the foundation. The Castle became more alert. Hogwarts is very much aware, Harry." He waited another moment, to allow Harry to soak up that information, before he once more asked if there was anything else he could do for them.

Harry shook his head, still thinking about what he had just learned. "I don't think so, thank you Sharptooth."

Ginny looked over at her… husband. "Don't you need to get some money from your vault, Harry?"

Harry shook his head, grinning ruefully. "I just needed an excuse for us to come here. I still have plenty. And it's our vault now, Gin."

Ginny and Sharptooth chuckled, and Sharptooth reached his arm over his desk. Harry stood up immediately and shook the offered hand. "I really appreciate everything you've done for us, Sharptooth."

The Goblin nodded. "The pleasure is all mine. It is an honor to work with the Potter family, as I have for so many years. And I look forward to doing business with you for years to come."

Harry and Ginny smiled and nodded their goodbyes, and were surprised when Sharptooth himself led them back to the lobby. He gave them a short bow, which Harry returned pleasantly, before the two students hurried down the Alley towards Flourish and Blotts.

**XXX**

Sirius sighed in relief as he saw Harry and Ginny enter the store, just under the half hour mark. They both looked happy, and he figured they just wanted some time together. Thinking back, he realized that most of the summer, Harry had spent his time with his guardians, or with all of his friends together. He didn't think Harry and Ginny had spent much time alone together since they had left Hogwarts. All of a sudden, that blow up of Harry's, before the date that really shouldn't have happened, considering what  _had_  happened, made more sense. It wasn't necessarily about feeling claustrophobic, it was more that he just wanted to spend some time alone with his girlfriend.

He smiled at the pair, and received two happy grins in return, before they disappeared into the store, picking up the few books they needed – namely, the book Umbridge had assigned, and  _Standard Book of Spells, Grades Four and Five_ , respectively.

As they were checking out, the group ran into Cedric, who was also doing his school shopping.

"Hey, Harry," the seventh year grinned.

Harry smiled. "Hey, Cedric. You ready for school?"

Cedric grimaced. "I can't believe I've only got the one year left. It all seems so surreal."

Harry nodded, understanding, and Cedric's expression changed to become happier. "But I'll be glad to see my friends again. And guess what?" He took out a shiny badge from his pocket. It was emblazed with a gold HB, and Harry remembered seeing Percy strutting around with it a few years earlier.

"Congratulations, Cedric. I knew you'd get Head Boy, but are you still Quidditch Captain? Aunt Minerva said they don't like to give both badges to the same person, usually."

Cedric smiled, putting the badge away. "Professor Sprout came to my house to speak with me before they made it official. I want to continue as Captain as well, and I think I can handle it." He peered quizzically at his younger friend. "What about you? Do you have a shiny new badge to call your own?"

Harry blushed, and nodded. "Prefect," he admitted, his blush deepening when the older boy immediately hugged him.

"I knew it," Cedric said cheerfully. His mother came over to him at that point, and said her hellos to the large group her son was talking to, before she pulled Cedric away, telling him it was time to leave; while the Ministry may not be acknowledging Voldemort's return, she and her husband believed their son and Harry, and she was wary of being out in public for a long time.

The next stop Harry and his friends made was to Madam Malkin's, as all of the boys needed new robes, having grown several inches over the year. Ginny had grown as well, and also made a purchase at the clothing shop. Sirius wouldn't hear of Molly shopping out of the secondhand store located further down the Alley, and insisted on including Ron and Ginny's robes in his purchase of Harry's. She tried to protest, but gave up after Sirius threatened to tie her up in order to make the purchase.

Next was to the Apothocary, so that they could replenish their potions supplies, where Ron was happy to realize that this would be the last year of having to deal with Snape.

Harry shook his head at his friend. "Potions is a useful subject, Ron," he admonished quietly, making sure that they were alone. "I know Snape is… difficult, but you could always continue studying on your own, and still take the NEWT exam."

Ron looked surprised at the idea. "Is that what you're going to do?" he asked curiously.

Harry shrugged. "I really don't know," he admitted. "I want to continue with the subject, and I really did do a lot better last year, once I understood the basics, but I'm not sure if I could take two more years of insults and subjective grading. I think I'll see what this year is like, and if I really can't handle it, I'll talk to Sirius and Aunt Minerva about independent study. If you want to drop Potions as well, we can ask about you joining me."

Ron nodded, smiling a little. "Thanks, Harry," he said softly. "That book you leant me was so helpful, and I really think I'll do better in class this year, but listening to Snape insult us all for being dunderheads is really distracting."

Harry snorted and agreed.

When they finished at the apothecary, their last stop was to get more parchment and quills. After that, Molly insisted that they not tarry, and the group hurried back to the Leaky Cauldron, departing for their own homes without delay.

**XXX**

The rest of the summer passed peacefully, with more training, studying, and Harry and his friends preparing for the year to come. Harry and Hermione were eagerly planning for the DA sessions.

A few days before September First, Sirius found Harry in his bedroom, perusing his new Defense Against the Dark Arts book before bed, with a frown on his face. "What's wrong?" he asked curiously, closing the door behind him.

Harry looked up, startled, and then threw a slight glare at the book in his hands. "This book is awful," he replied disgustedly. "It's boring, and I've found at least three conclusions this Slinkhard character made that are wrong. Why would anyone actually read this?"

Sirius chuckled a little. "Umbridge assigned the book, Harry," he said, as if that explained everything. Which Harry had to admit, it probably did. Sirius took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Can you put that down for a minute? I'd like to talk to you about something."

Harry nodded, setting the book aside. "What's up, Padfoot?" He was a little worried. Sirius actually looked serious.

Sirius fidgeted a little. He knew he needed to have this talk with Harry, but he really wasn't looking forward to it. "Harry, I know you and Ginny are getting pretty close, but I just want to make sure you... erm... know everything about... erm..."

Harry cut him off, looking mortified. "I know where babies come from, Sirius, we really don't need to have this conversation."

Sirius nodded, looking a little relieved. "I never thought you didn't know, Harry, I just thought we should talk a little about... consequences. You and Ginny are still pretty young, all things considered, and I don't want you to get into anything you're not ready for."

Harry's face turned bright red. "Sirius, we're not... I mean, we haven't..." He paused to give himself a moment to collect himself. He forced himself to meet his godfather's comforting gaze. "We're not ready for that, yet. We both know that we're young. I promise, we won't go any further than we're comfortable with."

Sirius nodded, even more relief shining through. While he may not have liked the way it came about, he was grateful that Harry was such a mature young man. "I know you think that, now, but soon enough, you will want more. I'm probably not the best one to preach abstinence, but you know that it's not just about you. Consider Ginny's feelings as well, and if she says no, you listen, got it?"

Harry nodded forcefully. "I'd never make her do anything she wasn't comfortable with," he stated firmly, looking horrified at the very thought.

Sirius smiled. "I know you wouldn't, Harry, and I'm very proud at the man you're growing into. And even if you say you're not ready now, you are both still growing and maturing. Before you know it, that might change. So I want to take some time now to teach you a little about the ways you can prevent Ginny from becoming pregnant before you're ready. Molly would probably kill me for doing this, but if you both do decide you're ready, just make sure you're careful. I won't tell you to wait until you're older, or married, because that would make me a hypocrite. I just want to make sure you guys are safe."

What followed was actually a pretty interesting mini lesson, as Sirius taught Harry both the contraceptive charm, and how to make two different potions: one that would prevent Ginny from getting pregnant if taken before they had sex, and that would prevent her from getting pregnant when taken the morning after, if for any reason Harry forgot to perform the charm, or Ginny hadn't taken the first potion.

When Sirius got up to leave, Harry called out, stopping him as he reached the door. "Padfoot?" Sirius turned around, his hand still grasping the doorknob. Harry smiled. "Thanks," he said simply.

Sirius nodded, smiling. "You're welcome, pup," he replied. "And if you have any questions, or need to talk, I'm here."

Harry returned the smile, before Sirius extinguished the light and left the room.

**XXX**

The night before September First, Sirius visited him again, this time with Remus in tow. Sirius handed him a photo, smiling sadly. "We thought you might want to see this. I was going through some old boxes at Potter Manor, and I found it."

Harry looked at it, studying the black and white image in front of him. He looked up, confused.

Sirius explained, "That's the original Order of the Phoenix." He began naming the people in the photo, explaining what had happened to those that were no longer with them. "There's Moody, and Minerva. Edgar Bones, Susan's father; he and Susan's mother and older sister were killed a few weeks after that picture was taken. Marlene McKinnon, no one knows what happened to her." His voice hitched slightly, and he kept naming people in the photo, as Hagrid, and then Molly and Arthur became visible, as well as several other members. There were names Harry recognized, and a few he didn't. And then…

"Neville's parents there, you know what happened. Me, and Remus. And there." He didn't need to say anything, as Lily and James became visible. Harry looked longingly at the photo, drinking in the sight of his parents.

He looked up at his godfather. He didn't say anything, but Sirius understood, and gave the teenager a hug.

Remus followed, and the three spent several more minutes sitting in silence. Looking around the room, Sirius picked up a framed photo of Harry and Ginny from the Yule ball. They were dancing in each other's arms, and looked almost to be floating across the dance floor. There was a definite tear in Sirius' eye as he looked at the couple in the frame. "You two look so much like your parents here, Harry."

Harry bit his lip, studying the picture as well. Sirius smiled, setting the photo back down. "I have one more present for you," he said, holding out a wrapped rectangular package.

Harry ripped off the paper, revealing a small mirror. He looked up, confused.

Sirius smiled. "It's a communication mirror. I have the other one. Your father and I made them in school, so that we could communicate while we were in separate detentions. That one was James' mirror. If you just say my name into it, mine will vibrate, and we'll be able to talk."

Harry nodded, unable to speak around the lump in his throat, but Sirius understood, and gave him another hug. "You should get some sleep. We'll be leaving early tomorrow, to avoid any crowds," he said softly, pulling back. Remus smiled at the level of comfort those two had with each other. Sirius would really make an amazing father.

Harry nodded again, and returned the sentiments when both adults wished him a goodnight before leaving the room.

**XXX**

September First was always a hectic day, but Harry had made sure to be packed the evening before so that he wouldn't have to worry. He was dressed, fed, and ready to leave by nine thirty, and spent the remaining half hour making sure he had everything he needed. Susan stepped out of the Floo shortly before they were to depart, as Amelia had gotten called into work, and didn't want her niece to travel to the train station alone.

At ten o'clock, Sirius, Remus, Susan, and Harry said goodbye to Minerva, and stepped through the Floo to the wizarding section of Kings Cross. It was a small segment of the station, heavily warded with notice-me-not, silencing, and muggle-repelling charms, amongst others. It included a Ministry approved apparation platform and several fireplaces.

Sirius and Remus framed Harry and Susan on either side, and immediately made their way to Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

The two students put their trunks in an empty compartment; Harry suggested they get dressed immediately, so they pulled out their robes, putting them on and pinning their Prefect badges to the front. Dressed, they went back outside to wait for the rest of their friends.

Hermione and Neville arrived first a few minutes later, and placed their luggage in the same compartment as Harry and Susan. When they returned, Hermione was also dressed with her badge prominently displayed.

For once, the Weasleys were actually early, arriving on the platform with a full fifteen minutes to spare. They joined the rest of the group in saying goodbye to the adults.

Mrs. Weasley hugged them all, tearing up as she ushered them onto the train, telling them to get settled and to have a good trip.

Sirius and Remus just waved, smiling at Molly's antics. Augusta gave her grandson a hug, and Hermione's parents also gave their daughter her own goodbye.

Once they were all back in the compartment, Hermione, Harry, and Susan said goodbye to their respective significant others and left for the front of the train, and the Prefect's meeting with the Head Boy and Girl.

Harry grinned and waved to Cedric as the three of them entered the front carriage.

The Head Boy smiled back and left the Head Girl – a Ravenclaw named Audrey Morten – to speak with the three fifth years for a few minutes before the meeting.

When more Prefects began to filter in, Cedric left his younger friends and, with a wave to his girlfriend as she entered with the male sixth year Ravenclaw prefect, went back to the front of the compartment.

Harry smiled and nodded to the Prefects he was friends with. Katie grinned and sat near him as she entered with her male counterpart, and Cho waved from across the compartment. There were a few more fifth, sixth, and seventh years he had gotten to know better over the last year through the DA that he greeted with a smile. Terry and Padma, his fifth year Ravenclaw counterparts, greeted him cheerfully, as did Justin, Susan's fellow fifth year Hufflepuff Prefect.

The train began to move a few seconds later, so Cedric began. "Welcome, everyone, and congratulations to the new fifth year Prefects." He looked around the compartment, taking note of the new faces and observing their attitudes to see what he would need to watch out for. The new Slytherin Prefects – Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson – were a bit of an unpleasant surprise. The two had waltzed in just before the meeting began as if they owned the place, and were currently lounged out in their seats, not seeming to have a care in the world. The smirk on Malfoy's face was distasteful, to say the least.

Cedric and Audrey continued, outlining their plans for the year, and setting up a patrol schedule. As Prefects, they would need to walk patrols in the hours between curfew and eleven o'clock. They split up Prefects, and each would patrol twice a week. Harry was pleased that the Heads were actually thinking, and didn't pair Malfoy or Parkinson with any Gryffindors. Some of the sixth and seventh year Slytherin Prefects were less hostile, but still aloof, though there were a few that would probably need watching, such as seventh year Montague, and sixth year Alexis Yaxley.

Harry and Hermione had the first patrol on the train, and so they left to walk up and down the corridors for the next hour. They ended up running into several DA members, including a compartment full of new second years that included students from each house, and spent a few moments chatting with them, talking about their plans for the DA.

They broke up a few fights, accepted congratulations from many friends on their appointment to Prefect, and returned to their own compartment an hour later, happy to be able to relax for the rest of the trip. Susan's patrol was next, so she left to go find her male counterpart, Justin Finch-Fletchley, though not before giving Neville a peck on the lips.

Harry and Hermione told the others about the Prefect meeting, and Harry couldn't help but share his confusion over the Slytherin Prefects. "After the effort Blaise and Daphne put into the DA last year, I would have thought they'd be the obvious choice. They're already role models for the younger years," Harry mused.

Ginny snorted. "Yeah, but Snape's the one choosing. Did you really think he'd go with anyone other than Malfoy?"

Harry shook his head, disgusted. "I guess not, but it was nice to dream about, just for a few minutes, the idea that he could be unbiased."

"Keep dreaming, mate," Ron said dryly.

They moved on to other topics after that; Susan, returning from her patrol an hour later, had to conceal the eye roll as she entered the compartment to hear Hermione discussing OWLs and revision schedules. The others were all listening with polite interest, but it was easy to see that they weren't really invested in her speech.

Harry finally managed to get her to move on to a different topic, and they spent the remainder of the train ride discussing the news – or lack there of – of Voldemort. Harry made sure to put up privacy charms, as they talked about Fudge's idiocy, and what Umbridge might do as his lackey over the school year.

Malfoy and his goons stopped by shortly before they reached Hogsmeade. Harry discreetly took down the privacy wards as the Malfoy heir thrust open their compartment, sneering.

"Potter," he scoffed. Harry remained calm, and didn't say anything, simply observing the Slytherin. Malfoy then turned his attention to the others. "Weasel, how does it feel to be second best, again?"

Ron grit his teeth, forcing himself not to say anything even as he acknowledged the truth in Malfoy's words.

"I think you should leave, Malfoy," Harry finally spoke. His wand was visible in his hand.

Malfoy turned his gaze to Harry, and sniffed. "I don't think I follow orders from you, Potter. Unlike all those sniveling followers and fans you revel in."

Harry snorted. "Yeah, well your father would know all about being a follower, wouldn't he." The allusion to Malfoy Senior's status as a Death Eater was blatantly obvious.

Malfoy took a step forward, and Ron and Neville immediately shot to their feet.

Malfoy chuckled. "Careful, boys. I, unlike you, have been made a Prefect, so I, unlike you, have the authority to dock points and issue detentions."

Harry finally stood, rolling his wand around in his hand as he casually commented, "And so do I, Malfoy. And I promise you, I will give as good as I get. I'd keep that in mind, if I were you."

He pointedly looked over at Crabbe and Goyle, before using his wand to silently push Malfoy and his cronies out of the compartment. He then shut and locked the door so that they couldn't get back in, before he sat down and re-holstered his wand.

"Brilliant, mate," Ron said, grinning as he also sat down.

The rest of them followed, and Ginny took Harry's hand, calming him down as only she could. He was good at hiding his feelings, but Malfoy really ticked him off.

They all forced themselves to go back to their conversation, and not let Malfoy win by continuing to stew over his visit.

Soon enough, they were pulling into the station, and Harry, Hermione, and Susan left to help organize the students, directing lost first years and helping students get to the carriages.

Harry was startled to hear someone other than Hagrid calling for the first years, but he didn't have much time to think about it. He and Hermione joined Susan and a few other Prefects in one of the last carriages up to the castle. He once more felt the welcoming rush of magic wash over him, and mentally smiled as his own magic responded warmly to the comforting presence.

It was good to be back.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Harry and Hermione waved to Susan and the other Prefects as they entered the Great Hall, joining Ron, Neville, and Ginny at Gryffindor table. Before they had any time to talk, McGonagall was entering the room, leading a group of scared first years behind her.

Harry listened to the Sorting Hat's song with half an ear, noting with interest that it spoke about uniting the houses and forging bonds to last, the same thing he had been trying to accomplish through the DA.

One by one, McGonagall called up the nervous new students. Harry clapped for each one, no matter what house he or she went to, and made a mental note of the names so that he would be able to acknowledge them later. Especially if they joined the DA.

Finally, the first years were all sorted, and Dumbledore stood up. "There is a time for speeches, but this is not it. Tuck in!" He sat back down as the tables suddenly groaned under the weight of the food that appeared.

Harry and his friends immediately dug in, Ron with more relish than the rest; it had been a long time since the candy they had consumed on the train.

Once they all had some food in their stomachs, the Gryffindors began to speak of their summers, sharing information and greeting friends they hadn't seen during the trip to school.

When the food had disappeared, Dumbledore stood up again, spreading his arms and smiling. "To our new students, welcome! To our returning students, welcome back! I hope you have all had wonderful summers, and are ready to get back to a year of learning. I have a few start of term announcements to give before I send you off to your beds. First years should note that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. A few of our older students should remember that as well." His eyes drifted to the Gryffindor table. "And next I would like to introduce two new professors. Professor Grubbly-Plank is here to take over for Professor Hagrid as your Care of Magical Creatures instructor." He waited while the applause died out. Many people were enthusiastic, as the lovable man tended to be a bit keen on the more dangerous creatures, but the reception at Gryffindor table was lukewarm, as they wondered where Hagrid was. "And Professor Umbridge will be taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts."

There was a minimal amount of clapping, as the new professor was an unknown, though Malfoy and a few of the more worrying Slytherins were applauding loudly, clearly knowing her through their parents.

Dumbledore beamed. "Those wishing to try out for their Quidditch teams should see –"

He stopped, but most people didn't know why, until he turned to his right, and they saw their new Defense professor standing up. As she was so short, most hadn't even realized it until that moment.

"Hem, hem," she spoke, her voice a girlish squeak that didn't match her body.

Parvarti and Lavender were grimacing at her horrendous pink cardigan and frilly outfit. On top of her head sat a huge black bow. Harry's only thought was that she looked like nothing so much as a huge toad, with that bow representing a large fly. Harry actually expected her tongue to snap out and grab it.

Umbridge waited as Dumbledore sat down and gave her his full attention. She smiled widely, but it didn't seem to reassure most students. "Thank you, all, for your wonderful welcome. I so look forward to getting to know you all. I'm sure we'll be such good friends!"

She paused briefly, and Harry, looking around, could see many students looking confused, or slightly sick, at the speech – it sounded like it was made for five year olds.

"Hem, hem. The Ministry has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school, and while each new head of this school has brought so much to the table, progress for the sake of progress must be prohibited...." Harry looked around the room as he listened to Umbridge drone on and on, noticing that most students seemed to be tuning out, their eyes glazing over as their new professor talked. Some conversations broke out amongst the students around the hall. Only a few people actually seemed to be paying attention, other than the professors; Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were three of them. "...We must preserve that which needs to be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and prune those practices that should be prohibited."

She sat down, and Dumbledore started clapping, his expression conveying polite interest. Most students were caught unaware, and only had time to bring their hands together once or twice before Dumbledore stood up and continued speaking. "Thank you, Professor Umbridge, for those… illuminating words. Now, as I was saying, Quidditch Captains will see to the tryouts –"

"Well, he was right about one thing," Harry murmured. "That certainly was illuminating."

Hermione nodded, but Neville and Ron seemed confused. Ginny looked as unsettled as Harry.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, keeping his voice low as Dumbledore spoke.

Hermione shook her head exasperatedly. "Honestly, Ron, weren't you paying attention?"

Ron shrugged, but didn't speak, and after a moment, Harry continued. "Did you hear that about progress for progress' sake being prohibited?" Hermione and Ginny both nodded.

Neville leaned forward. "So what's it mean?"

Harry grit his teeth as Dumbledore dismissed the students at that moment. "It means, the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts."

None of them had anything to say about that, as Hermione stood up and started calling for the new Gryffindor first years. Harry joined her, and together, they gathered up the eleven new students. Hermione beamed. "Welcome to Hogwarts! I'm Hermione, and this is Harry. We're your fifth year Gryffindor Prefects."

Harry put his hands in his pockets, and smiled reassuringly. "If you have any questions or problems, come see us. We're here to help."

With that, the two of them led the new students up to their new home for the next seven years. They explained about the staircases, and a few tricks they had learned to learn their way around the castle. Finally arriving at Gryffindor tower, Hermione informed them all of the password, and the Fat Lady's portrait opened, showing them all the comfortable common room.

Once inside, Harry and Hermione gave them a few last minute notices. "Boys dormitories are up the stairs and down you your left, and girls are the same on the right. Be warned though, boys, you won't be allowed in the girls rooms, so I wouldn't try it." Harry grinned as the six boys all turned red, while Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Once again, we're here to help you, so if you need anything, please don't be afraid to ask. We'll be around, so you should see us all the time." Harry looked around at the group, and then he glanced at Hermione, before continuing. "The last thing we wanted to tell you about is the DA. It's a study group that we formed last year for students who need or want some extra assistance with their schoolwork. It's an inter-House group for all years, so I hope you'll all consider joining. We'll let you know when the first meeting is."

Hermione nodded, as she wrapped up. "Now, it's getting late, and I'm sure you all want to settle in, so why don't you go up to your dormitories."

The first years all scattered, and Harry and Hermione moved over to the chairs by the fireplace, where a group of students was gathered. It included Ron, Neville, and Ginny, in addition to several now second year students, and a few third years.

Harry smiled at little Evan and Sheila, who were now proud to be second years. "Hey guys, how was your summer?"

Evan grinned. "It was great," he chirped excitedly. "My parents were really pleased with my marks. They took me on holiday to France as a congratulations present."

Harry nodded, his smile widening. "That's great, Evan."

Sheila chimed in, talking about her own summer for a few minutes, before she paused. "We were wondering if you knew when the first DA meeting would be," she asked nervously.

Harry shrugged, glancing at his friends. "We haven't really talked about it yet. This year it'll be a little more challenging, since we'll need to coordinate between the Quidditch practices as well. It might be easiest to move the meetings to the weekend. We'll talk about it with McGonagall, Flitwick, and the other leaders, and we'll put up a notice when we have a time."

Evan and Sheila nodded, thanking them, before jumping up and returning to their friends.

Harry shook his head, chuckling as he watched them run away. "Were we ever that energetic?" he asked rhetorically.

Hermione looked like she wanted to say something, but Harry, looking at her, knew exactly what she was going to bring up, and held up one hand, as the other moved to rest across Ginny's shoulders, drawing her closer to him. "Don't answer that, Hermione," he admonished.

His fellow Prefect simply smiled and shook her head, leaning closer to her own boyfriend, who copied Harry's movements, though not without a look of amazement that she was being so open with him in public. Hermione was usually a very reserved person, and limited their actions to pecks on the cheek or lips, and handholding, when in view of other people. Not that she went much further when they were alone, but he knew she was a cautious person, and wanted to take their relationship slowly.

"So where do you think Hagrid was?" Neville asked.

Harry bit his lip. "I don't know, but the fact that Dumbledore didn't say indicates that he probably doesn't want any attention drawn to his absence."

Hermione nodded. "Most likely, he's doing something for… you know," her voice dropped to a whisper as she leaned in, "the Order. You told us about it, Harry. Remus and Sirius even told you who some of the members are. Did they tell you if Hagrid's involved?"

Harry shook his head slightly, his voice just as quiet as he answered, "They didn't say anything specific about him, but they did give me a picture of the Order from the first war, and Hagrid was in it."

They stayed up talking for another half hour, before heading up to bed themselves. They were lucky this year that September First had fallen on a Friday, so they had the whole weekend to get back into the swing of things, but it had been a long trip, and they were all tired.

**XXX**

Harry and Hermione spent most of Saturday showing the first years around the school, so that hopefully they wouldn't get too lost trying to find their classes. They ran into Susan and Justin with the Hufflepuff first years on the grounds during their tour, and decided to band together for the rest of the day. Harry and Hermione had spent a lot of time at the end of August discussing what they would do as Prefects, and Susan had joined in as well, wanting to be a good leader for the younger years. Harry had mainly drawn on what he wished he had had someone to do when he was a first year, and they had gone from there. Since they had the whole weekend, Harry thought it would be a good idea to help the new students get acclimated to the castle.

The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff first years quickly got to know each other, as the fifth years encouraged them to talk about themselves and their lives. It was easy to see which ones were more used to house boundaries, as those were more hesitant to talk to the others, but they soon opened up. The ones who were more eager were obviously muggleborns, or came from more liberal families, as they had no reservations about interacting with another house. It was sobering to see just how divided Hogwarts had been for so long, that new students had learned from their parents or older siblings to be wary of those in different houses. Even if, traditionally, the only real rivalry was between Gryffindor and Slytherin, House boundaries had existed between the others as well, so Harry was glad to see that coming to an end.

Sunday, Harry and Ginny went out to the Quidditch pitch immediately after breakfast, and, as suspected, ran into Blaise and Daphne. Surprisingly, they were joined by Luna as well; Harry saw the way the Slytherin male looked at the younger Ravenclaw, and smiled. Those two made no sense, but they really did seem to work, and he was happy for his friends. He was glad they were still together.

Daphne and Luna went to the stands to watch, while the other three immediately took to their brooms and started to fly.

A short while later, a fourth broom joined them, and Harry waved hello to an excited Colin Creevey. Blaise and Ginny also said hello and the four spent another half hour flying together.

Eventually, Harry came to a rest beside Blaise, and the two of them watched Colin and Ginny for a few moments, before Blaise spoke. "You know, as much as I hate to admit it, you Gryffindors are growing on me."

Harry chuckled, looking over at his friend. "Colin does take some getting used to," he admitted. "Are he and Daphne actually together? I saw them getting closer at DA meetings last term, but I didn't think there was more to it."

Blaise shrugged one shoulder. "I think she's amused by his… tendencies. She's got that whole 'ice queen' reputation, but for some reason, I think she actually likes him."

Harry nodded his understanding, and spent another moment in silence, watching his girlfriend fly. She really was quite good.

After a minute, he looked over at the Slytherin. "How's Malfoy been?"

He sounded genuinely concerned, which was nice for Blaise to hear. He shrugged again. "As unbearable as ever. He and Parkinson are already lording their badges over the rest of us. They just brought the first years back to the common room and told them not to bother their  _betters_." Blaise sounded disgusted.

Harry was as well. "I can't believe you and Daphne didn't get it. You two deserved to be Prefect so much more."

Blaise just rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately, things don't work that way in Slytherin."

Harry nodded, understanding. Once more, he wondered just why Dumbledore kept Snape around: he was a horrible professor, an all around bully, and a disgraceful head of house. Things had been a little different last year, slightly better once Harry had proved that he had improved in the subject, but the man was still an all around tyrant.

The students spent the rest of the morning outside, before they all headed in for lunch together. Snape and Umbridge both glowered at the mix of houses entering the Hall, but most people didn't even bat an eye. They had gotten used to the change over the last year, and were actually enjoying it; many students had made some good friends in other houses that they wouldn't have without the DA.

The Gryffindors waved goodbye to the others and headed to their own table to eat, sitting in the empty seats by Ron, Hermione, and Neville.

**XXX**

Angelina Johnson sat down next to Harry as he and his friends were talking in the common room that afternoon.

Harry looked up and grinned. "Hey, Angelina, congratulations by the way," he nodded to the Captain's badge pinned to her robes.

Angelina smiled. "Thanks," she replied. "Listen, I want to hold tryouts for a Keeper next weekend. Saturday morning work for you?"

Harry nodded. "I actually wanted to speak with you about that. Something Viktor and I talked about last year was the benefit of having a reserve team. Have you thought about maybe holding tryouts for all positions? After all, next year it'll just be me and Katie, plus whoever gets the keeper spot, assuming they're not a seventh year as well. Not to mention all the problems with injuries we've had over the last few years," he grinned ruefully, knowing that those injuries mostly involved him.

Angelina thought about it. "That's a good idea, Harry, thanks. All right, I'll put the notice on the board tomorrow."

She went off to speak with the other members of the team, and Harry looked over at his girlfriend.

Ginny grinned. "They're not gonna know what hit them," she said confidently.

Harry nodded and leaned down to kiss her. "You're going to blow the competition out of the water, Gin."

Ron bit his lip and shifted in his seat. "Erm, Harry?" The couple pulled apart, and looked at him. Ron coughed. "I was wondering if you might… erm… well, I want to try out for keeper, but I'd like to get some more practice in before tryouts."

Harry nodded understandingly. They had played a lot of Quidditch over the summer, and he knew Ron was a contender; his only problem seemed to be nerves. "How about we go down to the pitch a couple times this week, to practice."

Ron smiled. "Thanks, mate. And Ginny, I know you're really good at chaser, so I hope you'll be able to whip me into shape."

Ginny laughed lightly. "I won't hold back," she promised.

**XXX**

Early Monday morning found the six friends on their now customary run. Five laps around the Quidditch pitch before five of them returned to Gryffindor tower, and Susan to Hufflepuff, to get ready for their first day of classes.

McGonagall handed out schedules at breakfast like always. She gave Harry his with a strained smile, which he returned. He knew that she was feeling some pressure, both from Dumbledore and Umbridge; she hadn't said anything, but she had returned from a meeting with the headmaster later into the summer almost literally breathing fire, and he had heard several loud crashes come from the dueling room before she had re-emerged, looking slightly calmer.

And Umbridge just needed every drop of patience anyone had, to stomach. That wasn't exclusive to Minerva.

Harry examined his schedule, studying it to see which books he would need today.

_Schedule for Harry James Potter_

_Monday:_

_0900-0950: History of Magic_

_1000-1150: Potions_

_1300-1350: Arithmancy_

_1400-1550: Herbology_

_1600-1750: Transfiguration_

_Tuesday:_

_0900-1050: Charms_

_1400-1650: Care of Magical Creatures_

_2300-0100: Astronomy_

_Wednesday:_

_1000-1150: Arithmancy_

_1300-1350: History of Magic_

_1400-1550: Herbology_

_1600-1750: Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Thursday:_

_0900-1050: Potions_

_1300-1450: Ancient Runes_

_1600-1650: Charms_

_Friday:_

_0900-1050: Transfiguration_

_1400-1550: Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_1600-1650: Ancient Runes_

Ron groaned as he read through his schedule. "Look at this, History and Potions back to back, first thing this morning! Are they trying to kill us?"

Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes at Ron's dramatics, but Harry couldn't help but agree.

Ginny chuckled a little. "Make sure you eat a good breakfast. Can't have Snape dock all those points on an empty stomach, now, can we?"

Harry laughed, and obediently dug into his breakfast with relish.

Ron grimaced, but returned to his food, easily eating three times what any normal teenager would by the time they had to leave to get their books.

The fifth years separated from Ginny early on, as she headed to Transfiguration and they made their way to the History classroom.

**XXX**

Potions class started promptly, as it always did. Snape never failed to keep the attention of his students, without even raising his voice. "As I'm sure you are all undoubtedly aware, this year is your OWL year. As such, come June, you will be sitting your Potions exam. I only take those who achieve O's on their exam, so unfortunately, at the end of the year, quite a few of you will be saying goodbye." Snape looked extraordinarily pleased by this, as his eyes ghosted over to the Gryffindor side of the room, to Harry in particular.

Harry just met his glare head on, ready to prove once and for all, that he wasn't as horrible at this subject as Snape thought.

The professor flicked his wand at the board. "The Draught of Peace. Instructions are on the board, you have an hour and a half. Begin."

The students immediately got to work. Harry and Neville were working together, as Harry knew Ron and Hermione would like to share a table.

Harry knew Neville's nerves were a big issue in this class, so he spent a good deal of time calming the other boy down as they got out ingredients and started to chop. It was obvious pretty quickly that Neville had improved greatly since last year, something Harry attributed to him reading the book he had leant him. All he really needed help with was blocking out Snape's presence.

Ron was also doing significantly better, and the results of their summer studies were passable potions that they actually felt proud of. Snape's eyes bore into Harry's as he passed in the vial, but the professor didn't say anything, though his sneer was large enough. Harry suspected that, no matter how good he was in class, Snape would never see him as anything other than his father. It wasn't right, and it wasn't fair, but it was what it was, and he couldn't change it. He was only too thankful for the fact that OWLs were graded by an impartial third party, rather than the professors themselves.

**XXX**

The rest of the week continued to pass predictably. Each professor spent a few minutes at the beginning of their first class discussing OWLs. Harry knew that he would need to put in a lot of work this year to keep on top of the load of homework, especially if the first week was just 'easing them into the new year'. Hermione, of course, was on top of everything, but Ron and Neville were definitely feeling the strain, before they even made it halfway through the week.

Harry was somewhere in the middle, but he figured that, considering he also had Prefect duties as well as DA planning, he was doing all right – he ignored the fact that Hermione had all that as well and was doing much better than him. She was just incredibly brilliant, and he knew he could never hope to match her.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small note - I forgot to add Dennis Creevey last year, and then when I began writing this story, I was talking about him as a third year, instead of a second year. So basically Dennis is a year older than canon. It's not important, but just in case anybody got confused.

Defense Against the Dark Arts didn't meet until Wednesday, giving Harry plenty of time to worry.

When he and his friends walked into the room, they found Professor Umbridge sitting at her desk, wearing either the same cardigan from the welcoming feast, or one just like it. That horrible black bow was still on top of her head.

Harry led the others to several seats in the middle of the classroom, not wanting to sit too close to the woman he had heard so few good things about.

At precisely four o'clock, Umbridge stood up. "Hem, hem." The few people who had been speaking stopped, and the professor gave them the same sickly sweet smile as she had at the welcoming feast; it did nothing to set any of them at ease. "Good afternoon, class." There were some mumbled greetings, and Professor Umbridge shook her head. "Tut, tut, that won't do. When I speak, you should reply with 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge. Now, let's try again. Good afternoon, class."

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," the class chanted back.

Umbridge leered. "There now, that wasn't so hard, was it? Now, wands away and quills out please." She turned around and pointed her wand at the board as the class grumbled. 'Wands away' had never been followed by an exciting lesson.

_'Defense Against the Dark Arts – A return to basic principles'_  appeared in a girlish cursive writing.

Umbridge turned back to the students. "You have had four previous professors in this subject I believe, and none of them have used a Ministry-approved curriculum, so I do believe I will have my work cut out for me, won't I?" There was a little muttering, but Umbridge just spoke over them. "Yes, I do believe that the constant changing of teachers and the unapproved methods have resulted in you all being way below the standards for your OWL year."

Several students looked offended, but no one said anything. Umbridge just smiled. "Fortunately, now that I am here, these problems will be rectified. Class, please copy down the following."

She turned back to the board and pointed her wand, as more writing appeared.

_'Course Aims:_

_1\. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic_   
_2\. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used_   
_3\. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use'_

She waited until the sounds of scratching parchment had ceased, before she spoke again. "Now, does everyone have a copy of Wilbert Slinkhard's  _Defensive Magical Theory_?" There were a few halfhearted affirmatives, and Umbridge clucked her tongue. "Let's try that again, when you respond I want you to say 'yes, Professor Umbridge', or 'no, Professor Umbridge'. Now, does everyone have a copy of  _Defensive Magical Theory_?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," the class replied in unison.

Umbridge nodded. "Good. Now, please turn to chapter one, and begin reading. There will be no need to talk."

There was some more grumbling as they all turned to the first chapter. Harry perused the first few pages, but couldn't keep his attention on the words in front of him. He had looked through the book after buying it, and had been bored out of his mind within five pages. Not to mention all of the mistakes he had found within those pages. Slinkhard was an idiot, and that was his professional and personal opinion. He glanced over at Hermione, to see that she hadn't even opened her book. She was staring at the words on the board, and her hand was up in the air.

Harry looked at the board as well, trying to see what had captivated her so. He read through the course aims a few more times, and furrowed his brow. He glanced over at Hermione again, and this time she looked back. She nodded slightly, and he knew that she had seen the same issue in the aims as he had, though she had caught it earlier.

Back in the common room after her History class, Ginny felt Harry's annoyance and confusion.  _What's wrong, Harry?_

Harry focused on the bond, trying to calm down as he realized what Umbridge's goal for this class was.  _She's going to kill us all._

Ginny furrowed her brow.  _What do you mean?_

_Her course aims. She doesn't intend for us to actually use magic in class. How are we supposed to learn anything if we can't practice?_

Ginny felt her own irritation spike.  _We'll talk about it more tonight. But we have to do something._

Harry mentally nodded, as Umbridge finally chose to acknowledge Hermione. "Yes, Miss –"

"Granger," Hermione said, lowering her arm. "Hermione Granger."

Umbridge gave her a false smile. "Miss Granger, did you have a question about the chapter?"

"No," Hermione shook her head.

"Well, then, I see no reason for you to be doing anything other than reading," Umbridge replied sweetly.

Hermione leaned forward slightly. "I have a question about the course aims."

Umbridge turned to look at the board. "I don't see anything confusing there," she said, turning back to the class. Most of the students had abandoned the dry book to watch their classmate face off against the professor.

"But Professor, there's nothing on there about  _using_  defensive spells."

The other students immediately turned to the board, and several sets of eyes widened as they realized that Hermione was right.

Umbridge's eyes narrowed. "My dear girl, I can't think of any situation you would find yourself in, in my classroom, where you would need to use defensive spells."

"But isn't this class supposed to prepare us for life after school?" Harry asked, somewhat rhetorically.

Umbridge's eyes flashed. "Hand up, Mr. Potter." Harry's hand immediately shot up, but the professor ignored him, in favor of another student. "Yes, Mister…"

Dean lowered his hand. "Dean Thomas. So are you saying that the first time we're going to be using any of these spells will be at our OWL exams? Isn't there a practical part? How are we supposed to pass if we don't practice?"

Umbridge grit her teeth. "As long as you have a decent theoretical knowledge, that should be sufficient for you to pass your exam."

Harry's hand was still in the air as he spoke up. "You still haven't answered my question. Aren't we supposed to be learning skills here to keep us alive out there?"

Umbridge glared at him. "Just what do you think is out there, Mr. Potter?"

Harry lowered his hand. "Voldemort," he replied simply, as most of the class flinched and gasped.

Umbridge stood up and walked over until she was standing in front of him. "Do not speak that name," she hissed, before turning to the rest of the class. "Now, you have been told that a certain deceased dark lord has returned. That is a lie."

Harry glared. "Unfortunately, Professor, Voldemort's Cruciatus curse is very distinctive. I don't think I could make that up."

Umbridge's nostrils flared as the class gasped again. "Twenty points from Gryffindor. And consider this a warning. Now, everyone return to your reading."

"But Professor –"

"That's another thirty points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger. I want silence for the rest of the class!" Umbridge shouted, returning to her desk and proceeding to ignore the class for the remainder of their time.

Very few students actually got much reading done there, and the second the bell rang, Harry was out of his seat and moving towards the door.

**XXX**

Ginny was waiting for them in the common room, and wasted no time in jumping up to give Harry a hug the second he entered through the portrait. Harry relaxed into her embrace, trying to let go of the anger he had felt in the presence of their new professor.

Ginny led him back to her seat by the fireplace. She had felt his emotions, but unfortunately, didn't know exactly what was going on, beyond what he had told her. She wished it were possible to hear and see what went on around the other, even if they weren't speaking directly to each other. They could access each other's thoughts, on occasion, and replay memories, and hear what the other was saying, but as of yet, they could not actively listen to what was going on around the other.

_Harry, what happened after we spoke?_

Harry grimaced.  _She said that Voldemort wasn't back, I told her I couldn't make up his Cruciatus curse, she docked twenty points, and then another thirty when Hermione tried to protest more that we weren't going to be using spells in class._

Ginny thought up a number of curses that she knew her mother would not approve of, as Ron, Hermione, and Neville all sat down around them and began complaining about Umbridge.

"Harry, we can't just allow this to happen," Hermione said after a moment. "Can you talk to Professor McGonagall?"

Harry shook his head. "She probably won't be able to do anything. After all, Umbridge is the professor, so she can theoretically run her class however she sees fit. It would be up to Dumbledore to actually speak with Umbridge, but even he probably couldn't do anything. She was brought here by the Ministry, after all. I doubt Dumbledore really has any say in what Umbridge does."

"How did she even get hired as the professor here?" Neville asked. "I would have thought, with the way things are changing in the Ministry…"

Harry shook his head, cutting his friend off. "Fudge is still in power, however shaky it is, and he's doing everything he can to remain so. Sending Umbridge here is, I think, a last ditch attempt. Amelia is doing what she can, but she's still fighting an uphill battle. If you want my guess, Fudge will be out, one way or another, by the end of the year."

Ron threw his Defense book on the floor. "If we don't get to practice any spells this year, I'm going to fail my exam, I know it!" he growled.

Harry nodded. "We'll make sure that DA sessions include a defense portion each week, so that the students can actually get a chance to practice. Speaking of, Hermione, let's see if we can talk to Professor McGonagall before supper, to see if we can get the first meeting underway. I was thinking Saturday night."

Hermione nodded, picking up her bag. "I'll go put this away and be right back."

Harry smiled, giving his girlfriend a kiss before he stood up to return his own book bag to his room. "We'll see you at dinner," he told their other friends, before disappearing up the stairs.

**XXX**

Minerva agreed to a Saturday evening meeting, and then inquired about the confrontation during their Defense lesson. Harry and Hermione explained, and Minerva sighed. "I know it's not ideal," she admitted. "But Delores is the professor, and we can't interfere. Please, both of you, be careful. Keep your heads down and don't cause trouble."

She sounded genuinely worried, so both students nodded and agreed, before they went to meet up with their friends for dinner.

By the end of the evening, they had informed the other leaders of the DA of the meeting that weekend, and all promised to put up signs in their common rooms, and talk to their new first years.

**XXX**

Saturday morning found Harry, along with the rest of the returning Gryffindor Quidditch team, out on the Pitch, with a crowd of approximately thirty students, from burly seventh years, to a couple of first year boys who looked like they didn't even know which end of the broom was up.

Angelina stepped forward promptly at nine o'clock. "Thank you all for coming," she shouted to make her voice heard, as any conversation dropped off. "Now, we're here looking for a new starting keeper, as well as a full reserve team. So let's start by separating by position. All the beaters, go over to Fred and George. Seekers to Harry. Chasers to Alicia and Katie, and keepers to me."

There was a flurry of movement, and a few minutes later, the students were separated.

The chaser group was the largest, comprising of around twenty students, including Ginny and the two first years. Harry was surprised to see both Dean and Seamus, along with Colin Creevey and one of his yearmates Ritchie Coote in the group of beaters. His own group of seekers included several second years – Evan and Sheila – and Dennis Creevey, now a boisterous third year. Ron had been joined in the keeper group by one seventh year, a sixth year, and a girl in Ginny's year, Victoria Frobisher.

Angelina had everyone fly two laps around the pitch first, to get them all warmed up, and immediately asked the first years to leave when it was clear that they hadn't flown more than a couple of times before. Next, she got the chasers into the air, and had the keepers go up one by one. She had each chaser make five shots against each keeper, observing both groups to see whom she wanted to further study.

The fourth year keeper hopeful, Vicky, as she had asked to be called, was eliminated after the first round, as were four of the chasers who couldn't make more than two shots each.

Angelina had the chasers all go again against the remaining three keeper candidates, and eliminated the sixth year keeper hopeful, in addition to another eight chasers who made fewer than three shots. She then asked the six remaining chasers and the two keepers to return to the ground, while they spent some time with the seekers. Harry was pleased that both Ron and Ginny were still in the running, not that he had had any doubt. Any worries he had had about Ron had dissipated after spending several nights the previous week out on the Pitch; both Harry and Ginny had given the keeper hopeful everything they had, and Ron had performed admirably.

Harry had the three seeker candidates get up in the air, and released two snitches. "All right, the first two to catch the snitches advance."

The three Gryffindors shot off, and Harry and Angelina observed them. She had asked for him specifically to help her with the seekers, since he would know what kinds of things to look for.

"What do you think?" Angelina asked, not taking her eyes off the seeker wannabes.

Harry studied the three students for another moment. "Sheila and Evan are both small and speedy, which is good, but neither of them are really experienced enough to pull off some of the more complicated seeker moves."

Angelina nodded, understanding. "What about Creevey?"

Harry watched the excitable third year. "He needs some training, but he's got talent. If you had to pick one, he's the one I'd go with."

Angelina nodded again. "And your second choice?"

Harry observed the two second years. "Sheila," he decided. "She's more comfortable on her broom."

The new Captain smiled at her star seeker. "Good eye."

Harry blushed, but nodded his thanks. A moment later, Dennis banked and went into a dive, coming up victorious, with a snitch clutched in his hand.

Angelina told him to take a seat with the others, and they waited for the second snitch to be found. It took another five minutes for Sheila to find the snitch, and her extra comfort on her broom proved to give her the edge, as she beat out her friend and yearmate.

Harry and Angelina led the two second years back to the rest of the group. The students who had already been cut were still around, watching, and had been joined by several other students as breakfast ended and they leisurely made their out to the Pitch. Hermione and Neville, of course, had been there from the start.

Harry went off to the side where the rest of the team was standing with some of the cut players, smiling at the way Evan congratulated his friend before following Harry to the rest of the cut players. They all turned to listen to Angelina as she set up a scrimmage.

"All right, now that we have two full teams, we're going to set up a mock scrimmage. For chasers, I want Weasley, Robbins, and McDonald on one side, and Peake, Hollister, and Gribbins on the other. For beaters, let's have Thomas and Coote on the first side, and Finnegan and Creevey on the other. Weasley, you take goals for the first team, Stebbins, you've got the other set. And Sheila, you're on that team, Dennis, you're on the other one," she finished, pointing first to Ginny's team, and then to the second one, indicating where the seekers were to go.

Fourteen brooms shot into the air, followed quickly by Angelina, as she released the bludgers, followed by the snitch and the quaffle.

Harry and the rest of the team watched from the ground for a few minutes. Harry found himself holding his breath every time the quaffle came close to Ron, but he was holding his own.

"He's doing all right." Harry turned around at the comment, and nodded to the sixth year keeper hopeful that had already been eliminated, Robert Wiggins.

"Yeah, he's had some practice. His brothers and sister, you know?"

The older boy nodded. "I had hoped to at least be a reserve, but no hard feelings. Truth is, I sort of only tried out because Cormac couldn't."

Harry raised his eyebrow, and the Robert elaborated, "Cormac McLaggen, my dorm mate. He wanted to try out, but he's in the hospital wing. He's not bad, but truth is, I think your mate's better."

Harry nodded, and returned his gaze to the game above him. Ginny and her fellow chasers were destroying the seventh year keeper, which made him grin.

Robert smiled as well. "Your girlfriend's in a league of her own, Potter."

Harry glanced over. "She's amazing," he agreed.

Angelina blew her whistle at that moment, calling all the starting players to the sky. She then switched up the teams, mixing up the chasers and beaters, before starting the match again and asking her fellow teammates to watch the hopefuls as she wanted their opinions.

The scrimmage ended an hour later, when Dennis caught the snitch hovering roughly three feet above the ground near Ron's hoops.

Angelina blew her whistle again and gestured for them all to land. Once they did so, she smiled at all of them. "Thanks for coming out, everyone. I'll have the list posted by tomorrow morning."

The crowd all left, but not before smiling at the way Hermione practically jumped on Ron, congratulating him on his performance.

Once it was just the team left, Angelina led them all over to the side of the pitch. "All right," she said, sitting down and gesturing for them to do the same. "What'd you guys think?"

Fred leaned forward in his seat. "The beaters were all pretty good," he admitted. "Not up to our standards, of course, but then who is?"

George nodded, grinning. "They'll have to get up awfully early to beat us, Gred."

Angelina shook her head. "Who did you like the best?"

The twins looked at each other for a moment.

"Thomas and Creevey," Fred informed her. "Finnegan was almost as good, but Thomas was more accurate."

Angelina nodded her agreement at their assessment, before turning to Alicia and Katie. "What'd you think of the chasers?"

Katie chimed in first, "Ginny was without a doubt the best. If I wasn't so sure of my position, I would be worried."

Harry grinned, happy for his girlfriend. Angelina glanced over at him and rolled her eyes, smiling as well. "So Ginny… and maybe Demelza Robbins? She was pretty good as well." The chasers all nodded their agreement. "Hollister had some talent, but I think Natalie McDonald was better," she decided on one of Ginny's yearmates, and McDonald, a small and speedy second year that had surprised them all with her innovation and fearlessness on a broom, to round out the chaser reserves.

"I agree," Alicia chimed in. "Natalie made some very tricky shots."

They moved on to seekers next. "Dennis caught the snitch at the end," Harry stated.

"But was he better?" Fred asked. He had been observing the beaters mostly, so he was trusting his sister's boyfriend, as he knew Harry was more knowledgeable.

Harry nodded. "Sheila has talent," he said, shifting in his seat. "But she's still pretty new to the sport; she's a muggleborn, so it's not like she grew up playing Quidditch. I know that doesn't really mean anything, I mean, look at me," he grinned ruefully, causing all of them to laugh. "For that matter, Dennis is muggleborn as well. Maybe if they were the same year it would make it closer, but as it is, I think Dennis is more comfortable on his broom."

Angelina inclined her head once. "I agree. Now, keepers?"

That conversation took longer, but they were really just deciding which of their two candidates would be the starting keeper, and which would be a reserve.

What it came down to was the fact that Ron had stopped more goals. He seemed a little bit less confident in the air, but Angelina knew he had the potential, especially considering the Quidditch talent there was in that family.

That decision made, the team all headed inside for lunch.

**XXX**

That evening was the first DA meeting of the term. Harry was thrilled that they hadn't lost anyone other than the seventh years from last year, and many of the new first years had been convinced to come by their housemates.

Minerva had to hide a smile as she saw Harry spend the first half hour just going over Defense, as many had complained about not learning anything in Umbridge's classes. They split up by year, and Harry had some of the older students teach the younger years a few spells they should know at this point in their schooling. Harry and Ginny took the first years, Ron and Hermione the second years, Neville, Susan, and Luna the third years, Blaise and Daphne the fourth, Cedric and Cho took the fifth and sixth years, and McGonagall and Flitwick the seventh years.

For the remainder of their time, they operated much as they had the previous year, with various groups separating by which subject they needed help with.

Minerva and Filius held the leaders back when it was time to depart.

When they were alone, the Transfiguration professor smiled. "I want to congratulate you all on your impressive efforts with this study group. Last year's end of year exam scores were the highest on record across the board for this school in over fifty years."

Harry blushed, but the rest of the students just looked extremely pleased. Flitwick also added his congratulations, and the students all left for their separate common rooms.

**XXX**

Angelina had the Quidditch team posted early Sunday morning, and Harry was happy that he was able to see Ron's face as he realized he had made the team; they entered the Common Room just as Angelina was pinning the list to the board, coming back from their morning run.

Ron immediately dragged them all over to the board, trying to keep his nerves from showing on his face. His expression immediately changed from apprehension to excitement as a grin stretched from ear to ear. "Look, Harry! I made it!"

Harry smiled as he read.

_Gryffindor Quidditch team:_

_Starters:_

_**Chaser: Angelina Johnson (C)** _

_**Chaser: Alicia Spinnet** _

_**Chaser: Katie Bell** _

_**Beater: Fred Weasley** _

_**Beater: George Weasley** _

_**Seeker: Harry Potter** _

_**Keeper: Ron Weasley** _

_Reserves:_

_**Chaser: Ginny Weasley** _

_**Chaser: Demelza Robbins** _

_**Chaser: Natalie McDonald** _

_**Beater: Dean Thomas** _

_**Beater: Colin Creevey** _

_**Seeker: Dennis Creevey** _

_**Keeper: Justin Trimble** _

Harry laughed and gave his friend a slap on the back, before Hermione hugged him, giving him a peck on the cheek and offering up her own congratulations.

Harry gave Ginny a kiss as she read the board as well. Ginny just smiled.  _Not like I didn't expect it, of course,_  she mock-preened.

Harry smiled.  _Of course,_  he agreed.  _You flew circles around the competition._

Harry nodded to his other dorm mates as they came down, feeling a little bad when Seamus' shoulders drooped at seeing that he hadn't made the cut, though he congratulated his friend as Dean's face broke out into a massive grin. The Creevey brothers were similarly ecstatic to read their names on the board.

He smiled as Sheila congratulated Dennis as well, sad that she hadn't made the reserve spot, but not jealous or angry. Harry went over to her, and offered his condolences. "You've got some real talent, Sheila. Honest, what it came down to was the fact that Dennis has a little more experience, and was more comfortable in the air. But I'm only here for a couple more years, so there will be an open spot." Sheila nodded, perking up a little.

"I know," she replied. "I knew Dennis was better yesterday, and I'm glad that I at least had a shot."

Harry reached out and slung an arm across her shoulders, hugging her briefly. "Let me know if you want some pointers at all, and just keep practicing. There's always next year." He pulled back, and was pleased to see her face light up.

"Thanks, Harry," she grinned. "I might just take you up on those pointers some time." She ran off to catch up with Evan for breakfast.

Harry watched her leave, the smile still in place.

_That was a nice thing to do, Harry_ , he heard Ginny say.

He turned around to see his girlfriend making her way back down the stairs, clean and dressed in her uniform. He shrugged lightly.  _She does have some talent, it would be a shame not to cultivate it,_  he replied.

They both watched Evan and Sheila leave the common room, whispering and giggling as they walked through the portrait.

_If you're not careful, you might have two students asking for pointers_ , Ginny observed, coming to stand next to her boyfriend.

Harry looked down several inches into her smiling face. He smirked a little.  _I'm not really sure Evan was meant to be a seeker_ , he mused.  _I kind of got the feeling he only tried out for seeker because Sheila was, but he really strikes me as more of a keeper. He's one of the tallest second years, I have a feeling he's going to rival Ron in a few years._

Ginny nodded, understanding Harry's thought process.  _Maybe Ron can give him some pointers, then_.

Harry snorted softly. "I think right now, Ron is probably more concerned with his own play," he murmured. "Maybe I'll bring it up next year."

Ginny nodded again, smiling. Harry was probably right. "Sounds like a plan. Right now, though, you should probably shower. You kind of stink, Potter."

Harry chuckled. "Yes dear," he replied, leaning forward to give her a chaste kiss, before heading up to his dorm room. Ginny was always right, after all.

_And don't you forget it, Potter_.

Harry shook his head.  _Yes, dear_ , he said again, before grabbing his clothes to get ready for the day.

**XXX**

Classes continued in a similar fashion for the next few weeks. Defense was as boring as the first lesson, as Umbridge just had them all read the book. This led to an increase in students at DA sessions, as students learned that they were going over spells they should be learning in class. Saturday nights ended up becoming the permanent time for meetings, as the three Quidditch teams represented in the club all worked their practices around that time slot. The length of the meeting also lengthened, including an hour in the beginning of just Defense work, before they moved on to other subjects for another hour.

Hermione had voiced some concerns over the DA to Harry in private. They both knew their Defense professor would not approve of them learning defensive spells on their own, but there was nothing she could do, right? It was a sanctioned club, so she couldn't protest.

Unfortunately, the foul woman proved, a little over a month into term, that she could, in fact, do something.

Harry returned from a practice with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team Saturday afternoon to find most of his housemates crowded around the message board.

"What's going on?" Fred asked as he pushed his way through the crowd. The students moved to the side, and Harry was able to see what had their attention.

_Educational Decree number 23:_

_By order of the Minister of Magic, Delores Umbridge shall be appointed to the post of High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. The High Inquisitor shall have the authority to examine, evaluate, and if necessary, remove any professors or staff at Hogwarts.  The High Inquisitor shall have the authority to examine and evaluate curriculum and extra-curricular activities at Hogwarts, and if necessary, provide improvements to such practices._

_Signed,_

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Minister of Magic_

Harry groaned. Just what they needed: more Ministry control. He looked over at his friends and saw their similarly grim faces.

All Gryffindors knew that things would be getting worse from here on out.

For the next week, Umbridge paraded around the school as if she owned it. She had observed several classes, though none of Harry's, just yet. He just hoped that he would be there when she went to see how Aunt Minerva taught. That memory would probably power a Patronus for months.

Harry took Ginny on a date in the Room of Requirement Friday evening, and the two spent a wonderful night eating the meal Dobby had thoughtfully prepared for them, and then just cuddling by the fire in what was a very passable representation of the Gryffindor common room, although it was empty, and contained only one couch by the fireplace. Other than that, it was void of furniture.

When they returned to the actual common room, both students felt much calmer and happier.

 


	9. Chapter 9

  
Nymphadora Tonks was confused. Amelia Bones, Director of the DMLE, and her boss' boss, had just popped by her cubicle and invited her over for dinner that night. That in itself was strange, considering she was just a recently graduated Auror. She hadn't worked here long enough to be personally singled out by the head of the department, she thought. Although she knew she was valuable, as a metamorphmagus, that still shouldn't warrant being singled out like this. But because she had been invited by her boss, she couldn't exactly refuse, even if she had wanted to. Perhaps it had something to do with how she had spent her days off over the summer. Teaching Harry and his friends had been truly enjoyable, maybe Director Bones wanted to talk about that, or maybe it was thanks for taking the time to teach Susan some defense?   


Shrugging her shoulders, Tonks got back to work. Whatever the reason, nothing would be accomplished by worrying, so she returned to the paperwork on her desk.

**XXX**

Tonks was exactly on time, as she stepped out of the Floo with a grace that usually seemed to be lacking. Looking around the sitting room, a knot she hadn't even noticed in her stomach loosened slightly as she saw both Sirius and Remus sitting on the sofa, the former with an arm around Amelia's shoulders as he laughed at something Remus had said.

Amelia looked up and smiled at her Auror. "Ms. Tonks, thank you for coming," she said, standing up to greet the young woman.

Tonks tripped forward slightly, ignoring Sirius' snort and Remus' smile, as she shook Amelia's hand. "Thanks for the invitation," she replied. "Though I will admit to some confusion over why."

Amelia nodded her undestanding. "We will get to that soon," she assured, "Though I think we should eat dinner first, and leave the serious discussion for later, and if you even try to make a joke about your name here, Sirius, you will be sleeping alone for the foreseeable future," she added without even turning around.

Sirius closed his mouth immediately, and elbowed Remus in the gut when the werewolf unsuccessfully tried to hold back a laugh.

Any further conversation was cut off as the fireplace flared again, and Kingsley Shaklebolt stepped out. Amelia went to greet him, and Tonks took that opportunity to say hello to her cousin and a certain handsome werewolf that she couldn't stop thinking about. Of course, they deflected any subtle questions about why she was there.

One of the Bones house elves popped in a few seconds later to inform them that dinner was ready, so they all moved to the dining room, where they partook in a light but truly delicious meal. Conversation was informal around the table. Kingsley seemed to have a better time of relaxing than Tonks. Or perhaps he had been invited over for dinner before, and didn't read too much into it. But then, Kingsley had been an Auror much longer than she had.

When the meal was over, they all adjourned to the informal sitting room, a different room than the sitting room Tonks had Flooed into. She was amazed at the size of the estate, it really was impressive. But then, the only other ancestral homes she had ever visited were McGonagall Castle and Grimmauld Place. Grimmauld was dark and depressing, though she did like McGonagall's home. The Bones Estate was a little smaller, but had the same comfortable feel. As the daughter of a disowned Black, she had not had much interaction with any of the Pureblood circles, so she hadn't seen any of their fancy homes growing up. She had enjoyed her quiet lifestyle with her parents, and their home was comfy and lived in, but she knew that her mother often hurt over her family. When Sirius had become the new Lord Black, and proceeded to invite Andromeda back into the family, while simultaneously disowning Belatrix, Tonks knew her mother had been overjoyed. Even though most of their family was dark and just plain embarrassing, there was a certain social stigma involved with being a Black. Sirius hadn't quite decided what to do about Narcissa yet, though he had asked Andromeda for her opinion on the matter. Tonks knew her mother was torn, and she wasn't sure if they had reached a decision yet. It might depend on if Lucius was ever actually unmasked as a Death Eater.

Amelia looked at her guests and smiled tightly. She, Sirius, Remus, and Minerva had discussed the pros and cons of bringing Tonks and Kingsley into their confidence. Both were members of the Order of the Phoenix, something Sirius hadn't hesitated to inform her of the moment they had started coming to meetings, knowing that Amelia would want to know about as many of Dumbledore's supporters in her department as possible. Sirius was glad that Tonks wanted to join because she wanted to help out in the war as much as possible, not because she blindly followed Dumbledore everywhere, and both he and Amelia suspected the same was true of Kingsley. They didn't want either of them to quit the Order, but they thought that, if they told both Aurors about Dumbledore's misdeeds and their own misgivings, the rose colored glasses may come off, and the Aurors would be interested in joining their own small circle as well.

For the next thirty minutes or so, Amelia and Sirius told Tonks and Kingsley the truth. The unaltered truth, starting with Dumbledore's sealing of the Potter Will, in order to place Harry illegally with his aunt and uncle; they touched on Harry's living situation there, including Dumbledore's authorization of funds from the Potter Estate to be paid to the Dursleys and their use of the same funds to spoil their own son. They told the two Aurors the truth of Vernon Dursley's imprisonment, and Harry's idea of having the muggle police arrest him for embezzlement, so no one would find out about his home life. Amelia summarized what Minerva had told her of Harry's first few years of school. Everything they had discussed about Dumbldore's motives and reasons, their own theories and speculations. Remus chimed in from time to time, voicing his opinions when he felt they were needed, but content to leave Amelia and Sirius to take the lead, as he knew they had been involved before him, and probably had a better grasp on the situation.

When they were done, Kingsley asked a few clarifying questions, which Amelia answered grimly. None of them really wanted to think about the Leader of the Light acting in such a way, but they wouldn't brush everything under the rug the way some people might.

"Not that I'm not grateful to be in the know and all," Tonks said, leaning forward slightly, "But why are you telling us all this?"

Amelia shared a look with Remus and Sirius. "I know you're both part of Dumbledore's Order," she replied, seeing the way Tonks tensed up a little, but plowing forward and not giving anyone a chance to interrupt. "I'm not going to fire you for it, Tonks, don't worry. I know that you both want to help in this war, and I know that you both believe Harry when he says Voldemort is back." None of them flinched at the name, something Amelia noted with approval. She nodded crisply. "Tonks, you helped Harry and his friends this summer, and I thank you for that, not just for Harry, but for Susan as well. She loved being a part of those lessons. I'm not asking you to choose between us and Dumbledore, or between Dumbledore and the DMLE. What we were hoping was that you two might be interested in joining our own... circle, I guess you could call it."

Kingsley furrowed his brow. "What does that mean, exactly?" he asked, his voice calm with a hint of curiosity.

Amelia smiled. "I'm hoping that you can be convinced to give up some of your spare time to help train Harry and his friends as well, next summer, and perhaps a little over the Christmas holiday," she told him. "If Dumbledore does or says anything that seems a little... strange, or wrong, I hope you will inform one of us. I'm not asking you to actively spy on the man, but we've all agreed that he has an unhealthy interest where Harry's concerned." Amelia snorted derisively. "He actually thought that Blood Wards to protect him from Voldemort's followers was worth the years of physical and emotional abuse the Dursleys heaped on him.  I can understand the need to protect Harry, but he could have been just as protected with Sirius, or at McGonagall Castle."

Tonks shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe he went through all that, and is still such a caring and generous young man," she marveled.

Sirius nodded, smiling at his cousin. "He really is," he agreed. He sobered a moment later, and leaned forward. "Dumbledore won't be around forever. So many witches and wizards follow him blindly, just because he's Dumbledore, but I personally think he's getting up there in years, and spreading himself too thin, with all his positions in society. We don't know what we're going to do about his meddling, but I have a feeling we'll all be much better off actually thinking for ourselves, or it may come that we'll all end up wondering just how it is we jumped off that cliff. Unfortunately, logic seems to be something missing from most of the magical world."

Amelia shook her head at his cynical attitude, but truth to be told, she really couldn't fault it.

Sirius clenched his jaw. "I do understand, in theory, why Albus thought the Blood Wards would be worth the trade off of abuse, but it's hard to rationalize it when I think about how I found Harry dragging his trunk down the street that night, half his face bruised, unable to breathe properly because of the broken ribs. He was so focused on the outside threat, he paid no attention to the one on the inside." He took a deep breath. "Albus has a lot to answer for. Lily and James' Will clearly stated that Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper, and yet he sealed it and did nothing while I was sent to Azkaban without a trial. I guess I can be a little lenient there, because to be fair, Albus probably didn't know the exact wording of the Will, but then he sent Harry to the Dursleys, and he had to know what Lily's relationship was like with her sister. There were four people listed that could have cared for Harry, and even without me, there were three others. After Frank and Alice, Minerva was there, and so were your parents, Tonks." Tonks looked surprised; she hadn't known that her parents had been friends with the Potters. Sirius clenched his hands together, wringing them in his lap. "I don't think Albus is dark, I don't even consider that a possibility. I just think he's too set in his ways to realize that he might be wrong. He's got this idea in his head, and he's so wrapped up in his plans and schemes, that he doesn't see the truth. If he doesn't wake up and see what's in front of his nose, he's going to lose something even greater. Harry looked up to him like a grandfather, until he found out what Albus had done. I know I saw him as something of a parental figure, especially since my own were... well, you know."

Remus nodded. "He was my savior," he admitted. "He let me come to Hogwarts, he gave me a job... I almost couldn't believe it, when I found out."

Kingsley shifted in his seat. "I grew up in the West Indies, so I don't know Albus in the same way you all do, but I must admit it does seem strange, the way so many people follow his commands without even realizing it. He may be your Leader of the Light, but he is a very manipulative person."

They all agreed with that, and Kingsley sighed. "I'm glad you've brought me into this, Amelia, Sirius, Remus. I'm happy to help out, any way I can. No matter what anyone else says, I firmly believe that it will be Harry leading our side of this war. Even if I have yet to actually meet him, what I've heard from both Minerva and Molly tells me he is a strong and capable young man. Let me know what you need from me, and I'll be glad to join you for these defense lessons."

Amelia nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Kingsley. You'll be a great asset."

Tonks resettled herself in her chair. "You know I'm in," she grinned. "Harry's a force to be reckoned with, especially with Ginny and his friends by his side. When they all team up together, they really make quite a set."

They all chuckled, as Sirius and Remus remembered some of their losses against those teens over the summer.

"We'll be in touch about any training over Christmas," Amelia said, motioning for them to make their way back to the Floo, as it was rather late. "But even if we decide not to have any sort of formal training, I'd like for us to get together. Kingsley, you should meet Harry, officially. His friends, as well, as I am certain they will all be in this war, standing right next to him."

"Does that bother you?" Tonks asked curiously, as they moved back into the hallway. "That Susan wants to stand on the front lines?"

Amelia sighed. "She's my niece, and I've raised her as my own since she was a baby. Of course it bothers me. But I raised her to be a strong, independent woman. I taught her to stand up for what's right, no matter how hard. I'm scared out of my mind, but I am also so intensely proud of her. She's fighting for what she believes in, and I couldn't be happier with that."

They continued on to the Floo in silence, which wasn't broken until they were all standing around the fireplace. Amelia said her goodbyes, and Sirius and Remus shook hands with Kingsley. Sirius gave his cousin a hug, before the metamorphmagus, with a gleam in her eye, moved over to hug an unsuspecting werewolf. Remus pulled back quickly, blushing red, but Tonks looked satisfied. Soon, she mused. He would cave soon. She knew it.

Sirius chuckled at his friend's discomfort. "Tonks, you and your parents are invited for Christmas dinner, of course, I hope you'll come. Andromeda and Ted haven't seen Harry since he was a year old, I'm sure they'd love to meet him again."

Tonks nodded, smiling. "I'll pass along the invitation," she promised.

Sirius looked satisfied with that. "Kingsley, you are certainly invited as well, if you want."

Kingsley smiled as well. "I'll keep it in mind, and let you know."

Sirius nodded. "We'll all talk again soon, we've got plenty of time to worry about the holidays."

They all said their goodbyes again, with promises to speak soon about any unfurling events where Albus was concerned, before Tonks, and then Kingsley, stepped through the fireplace.

Sirius turned to his girlfriend once they were gone, and gathered her up in a comforting hug. "That went well," he stated calmly, relaxing into her embrace.

He felt Amelia relax as well, as she nodded. "Much better than I had dared hope for," she agreed.

Remus sighed. "I wish it wasn't necessary," he mused. "But I do feel good that we're doing something."

Sirius nodded, pulling back and looking at his friend. "We're doing a lot more than something. I have a feeling Kingsley's right: Harry will be leading this war, and we'll be right there, ensuring he survives. I'm terrified, but we're helping him train, so that when the time comes, he'll be ready."

As it was getting late, Remus decided to head back to McGonagall Castle; he was working the opening shift at the bookstore tomorrow, and needed to get some rest. Sirius, as he had been doing most nights since they had sent the kids back to Hogwarts, decided to stay at Amelia's, so after saying farewell to Remus, the two headed up to the master bedroom, and a good night's sleep.

**XXX**

Sunday evening saw Harry and his friends completing their homework or reading further ahead in the common room, as around them, their fellow Gryffindors worked on their own assignments.

Harry had gone off to help the second years a while ago, while Ginny had been drawn in by a group of first years, and Neville had willingly let himself become the Herbology tutor for a few third years. Ron still had to finish his own homework, and Hermione was busy trying to get ahead in her Transfiguration reading.

"I just don't get why Umbridge can do all this." Sheila's comment was louder than she had perhaps intended, and drew a few eyes. "And why can Fudge have so much control over the school?"

Harry sighed, noticing that many people were looking their way. He focused on the second year. "What you need to understand is the history, Sheila. Hogwarts has always been separate from the Ministry, ever since the school was founded. The Founders worded it that way in the Charter, and when the Ministry was formed, it was agreed that they wouldn't interfere. There are specific clauses written into the Ministry Charter as well." Looking around, Harry could see that he had the attention of most of the common room by this point. From the first years that Ginny had been helping, to the seventh years in the far corner. He sighed. "That's not to say Ministers haven't tried to gain control over the years. They have, many times. But the separation of education and government has always existed, and without going back and changing the Charter, there's no real way to gain control. These Educational Decrees are really one of the only legal ways Fudge has of asserting power."

"How do you know all this?" Katie asked curiously, looking interested.

Harry blushed lightly. "Binns might only talk about Goblin wars, but History is interesting. I've got a lot of books on the subject, and I've actually read parts of the original Hogwarts Charter."

"Really?" Hermione broke in, looking interested.

Harry shrugged. "Only parts. The whole thing is about three thousand pages long. I'll loan you the book with it later." Hermione nodded eagerly and Harry chuckled. He looked around the room before turning back to Sheila. "Fudge wants to gain control now because he knows he's slipping. He's losing his power in the Ministry. Amelia… Madam Bones is circulating the real story of what happened last June, but it's not that easy to get a Minister voted out of office. And in the meantime, Fudge is digging his heels in and trying his hardest to keep his position. He's using Umbridge to try and gain control over the school." He shook his head. "It sucks, and I know it just seems like it's just getting worse, but believe me when I say people are working on it."

Sheila nodded, as did several others, and they all went back their work.

Harry was interrupted a while later as Ron waved him over to where he and Hermione were sitting. Ginny and Neville were also drawn from their mini study groups. With an apologetic shrug to the second years, Harry went to join his friends. "What's going on?" he asked softly, seeing the slightly confused and apprehensive expression on Ron's face.

Ron was holding a small scroll in one hand. An owl was perched on the table in front of him, and Harry recognized it as Hermes, Percy's owl. He furrowed his brow in confusion. "What's Percy doing writing to you?" he asked. "I thought he wasn't speaking with you all after that argument this summer." An argument he still felt guilty for being the cause of. Feeling his guilt, Ginny bumped his shoulder lightly, and he smiled, feeling better.

Ron shrugged. "He hasn't contacted any of us since then," he confirmed.

Hermione nodded towards the letter. "What does it say?" she asked curiously.

Ron took a deep breath and unrolled the piece of parchment. The handwriting was neat and elegant, slanting to the left slightly. It was very Percy. Reading over Ron's shoulder, they were all able to see what the middle Weasley brother had written.

_Dear Ron,_

_I trust this letter finds you well. I know that, with our childish brothers, you do not have the best example to turn to at school at the moment, but please try to remember that this is your OWL year, and you must do well if you wish to obtain a decent job after graduation. I was disappointed to hear that you had not been made a Prefect, but do not let that deter you from your potential._

_Ron, I know you consider Harry Potter to be a friend, but further interaction with him could be detrimental to your future prospects. He's been implicated in underaged use of magic, and only got off on a technicality, and I have been assured by the Minister of Magic personally that his claims made the previous June have no backing in reality. He's unhinged, Ron, and if you continue to associate with him, you could damage many possible avenues._

_If you are worried about severing those ties – Potter may be unbalanced, or even violent – I urge you to go to Delores Umbridge, a truly delightful woman! She is working on bringing the school back to its former glory, and she will be able to assist you in any issues you may have. She is unfortunately encountering little cooperation from the staff, though thanks to her appointment as High Inquisitor, she should find the job easier from here on._

_I am sorry that I was unable to see you more this summer. Though it pains me to speak ill of our parents, I find myself unable to live under their roof while they associate with such a dangerous crowd. I can only hope that mother and father will one day realize their mistakes, and of course, I will be there to accept their apology when it comes. Do not let our parents' actions dictate your own, Ron, and do not let family ties blind you to the truth._

_I sincerely hope you will think about my words, particularly the part about Harry Potter, and good luck on your OWL year._

_Your brother,_

_Percy_

Harry tried to be objective as he read, but he had a hard time equating the teenager he had shared a house with for two weeks in the summer before his second year with the young man who would write such awful things about him.

Next to him, he could feel Ginny's mounting fury. He chuckled weakly, trying to dissolve the mounting tension.

"Well, if you want to…" he checked the letter again, "sever ties with me, I promise, I won't hold it against you."

Ron growled, tearing the letter to pieces. "That absolute git," he snarled. "He's shared a bathroom with you. He's lived under the same roof as you. You've never given him a reason to think anything bad of you, and then suddenly he get's a job in the Minister's office and he thinks you're mental?"

Hermione shook her head, frowning, but Neville was almost as furious as the Weasleys. "I can't believe Percy's so willing to throw away his family for a job," he commented quietly.

They all turned to him, quieting as they realized that's what he was doing.

Harry knew what Neville was thinking, and nodded soberly. "I know," he agreed. "He's got this amazing family who might make fun of him for being uptight and studious, but still love him the way he is, and would never ask him to change, and he doesn't care. He'll throw it away just because the Minister doesn't want to admit Voldemort's back."

Ron and Ginny looked almost shocked now as they realized just how much Percy's pulling away was hurting their friends. Even Neville, who had never even really been close to Percy, or spent time with him at all, hated the fact that the man had an amazing family, amazing parents, something he would do anything for, and just didn't seem to care.

On impulse, Ginny stood up and went to give Neville a hug. The older boy responded immediately, grateful for the affection.

Ron just awkwardly sat there, while Hermione gathered up the torn shreds of the useless letter, standing up and tossing it in the fire before she went and took over for Ginny, so that the fourth year could go comfort her boyfriend. Ginny nodded in thanks, and the five students spent the rest of the evening in silence, just taking comfort in each other.

**XXX**

Hogwarts received yet another blow the following day. Educational Decree Number 24 went up late Sunday night, so the school started off Monday morning on a depressing note.

This Decree disbanded all clubs and organizations; in order to reform, they would need permission from the High Inquisitor.

Harry and his friends were about to go to breakfast, considering the implications of the new Decree, when Angelina entered through the portrait hole.

"I'm glad I caught you, Harry. Have you seen the new Decree?" Harry nodded grimly. Angelina continued, "Then you know she's included Quidditch teams as well."

Harry stared. "But –"

Angelina cut him off, "I've already asked for permission to reform, but Umbridge is taking her time, considering my request." She sounded sarcastic and thoroughly disgusted. "So try not to antagonize her, if you can."

Harry nodded, swallowing. "No guarantees, but I'll try. I don't think I have to say anything, she just hates me. Like Snape."

Angelina and Harry's friends all laughed, before they decided to head to breakfast.

**XXX**

The day passed by too slowly for Harry's liking. It seemed like an age before lunchtime, though the fact that he had back-to-back History and Potions probably contributed to that.

The highlight of his day was when he walked into Transfiguration to find Umbridge sitting in the back.

Minerva started class like she normally did. "Good afternoon. Today, we will begin studying Vanishing spells."

"Hem, hem."

Minerva paused for a millisecond, but then continued speaking. "Vanishing spells can be very tricky, so it is important to annunciate, and you must have the proper intent."

"Hem, hem."

Minerva closed her eyes briefly. When she spoke again, her voice was hard and she seemed to be suppressing an undercurrent of anger. "The incantation is Evanesco, and  _would you like a cough drop, Delores_?" she asked as the unwelcome observer cleared her throat for a third time.

The High Inquisitor smiled sweetly and shook her head. "No, Professor McGonagall. I just wondered whether you had gotten my note."

Minerva nodded curtly. "Yes, I did."

Delores just kept smiling. "Then you should be aware that your review is today."

Minerva grit her teeth. "Obviously, I was aware, otherwise I would have asked you what you were doing in my class."

Delores' smile diminished slightly, while Harry's widened a fraction. "Well then –"

Minerva interrupted, "Delores, I was under the impression that your  _review_  was to determine how I teach my classes. Normally, I do not allow people to interrupt while I am speaking."

Delores' smile disappeared completely, and she began to write hurried notes on her clipboard.

Minerva took a deep breath and let it out, while most of the Gryffindors tried to hide grins behind their hands.

Under control, Minerva returned to teaching her class, and soon they were all getting to work on the Vanishing spell.

Harry and Hermione, naturally, were the first to make any progress, successfully Vanishing their snails halfway through the class, earning them both ten points and a smile from the professor.

Delores waited until the end of class to ask Minerva some questions about her tenure at Hogwarts. Harry and his friends hung back for a moment, but when Minerva subtly shook her head at her young charge, he proceeded to lead the others out of the room. He would talk with his guardian later.

**XXX**

Minerva didn't show up for supper, something that Harry and his friends all noted, though none of them commented on it.

Angelina came to find him as the meal ended, to inform him, Ron, and Ginny that the Quidditch team had gotten permission to reform. She was practically beaming as she sat down next to Harry. "Apparently, Professor McGonagall interceded, and got Umbridge to give us permission to reform the team, so we're practicing tomorrow afternoon."

Harry, Ron, and Ginny nodded, and Angelina got up to go tell the rest of the team.

Harry said goodbye to his friends as they headed back up to Gryffindor tower, heading towards his guardian's office. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he was worried about her. It wasn't like her to skip dinner, if only so that she could ensure all the students behaved.

Minerva let him in almost immediately, closing and warding the door behind him, before she sat back down behind her desk, letting out a long sigh.

Harry took a seat as well, dropping his bag on the floor. When he studied his guardian, he could see the signs of stress and fatigue lining her face. "Are you all right?" he asked cautiously.

Minerva glanced up sharply, before she relaxed a little, slumping in her seat. "I'm fine, Harry, thank you."

Harry shifted in his seat. "Did everything go all right with Umbridge?"

Minerva's gaze narrowed minutely, as she considered correcting her young charge about showing proper respect for a professor, but she just couldn't do it. Some people just really didn't deserve it. She shook her head slightly. "You shouldn't worry about it, Harry."

"I do," Harry's response was defiant, his voice almost desperate. He finally had a family, and he would do anything to protect that.

Minerva smiled, her gaze warming. "Everything will be all right, Harry. Delores may be Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, but I've been teaching here for almost thirty-nine years, and that counts for something." She got up and made her way around the desk. Harry stood up, his expression worried as he watched his guardian.

Minerva drew him into a hug, reassuring him. When she pulled back, Harry looked much better.

The Transfiguration professor sat down in one of the seats in front of her desk, pulling Harry along with her, so that he was once more sitting in the seat he had claimed. "Harry, I know things are happening, and I know you're worried. But please try to remember that we're the adults. It's our job to take care of you. You shouldn't worry about me."

She knew that her words wouldn't stop him. It was in his nature.

Minerva rested a hand on his shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. "I know you want to help, Harry, but I need to impress upon you how fragile things are right now. One wrong move, and things could get so much worse. As it is, we're doing the best we can."

Harry nodded, biting his lip. "Have you heard anything from Amelia?" he asked.

Minerva shook her head. "Cornelius is still in charge, and doing everything in his power to remain so. I don't believe it will last much longer, but with the political climate being what it is, we need to employ all necessary caution. And that means keeping our heads down." Harry nodded, understanding. Minerva sighed, reaching up to ruffle his hair affectionately. Harry jerked away a little, but the small smile on his face said quite clearly that he enjoyed the affection his guardian was showing. "As you know, Educational Decree Number 24 gives Delores the authority to disband any club or organization. I was able to get her to reform the Quidditch team, but she vehemently refuses to consider letting the DA continue. I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry nodded again, understanding, and not surprised in the least. From the classes he had had with Umbridge, he knew she wouldn't want them to actually be practicing defense.

Minerva's next comment, though, had him raising an eyebrow. "However, I don't believe it would be wise to let such an important subject fall to the wayside." Harry furrowed his brow, reading between the lines. Minerva continued, her voice dropping to an almost whisper, as she spoke. "You understand that I cannot officially sanction anything, correct?"

Harry nodded, his mind already whirling as he thought about what he could do. It was obvious that Umbridge had some ulterior motive, some reason why she was here, at Hogwarts, sabotaging an entire generation of students. It was just as obvious that the professors couldn't do anything, not if they wanted to stay in a position to be able to help if needed.

No, Harry and his friends were on their own for now.

He didn't say anything to Minerva, just gave her a hug, which she returned gently, wishing him a good night, before taking down the privacy wards, and watching him leave her office.

Harry made his way quickly up to Gryffindor tower, where he joined his friends by the fireplace, informing them of his conversation with Minerva in a hushed voice.

Hermione's hand immediately went for a piece of parchment, and Harry knew she was writing down ideas for how to structure these new 'secret' meetings.

He leaned forward, his voice dropping down to a whisper. "If we do this, we need to make sure there's no way it could get back to Umbridge. Professor McGonagall put herself in enough danger just suggesting we continue. She could be in serious trouble if anyone finds out what she did."

Hermione nodded. "We'll need to talk to the other leaders, and figure out a way to stay in contact, and to let people know about meetings, so that no one hears us talking about it."

They all agreed. "Where could we meet?" Neville asked. "We can't continue to use the DA lounge, obviously."

They all thought for a few minutes, before Ginny suggested the Room of Requirement. "It's perfect," she said, her eyes sparkling with the idea of doing something directly against Umbridge's decrees. That woman was foul to the core, and she hoped to Merlin that they wouldn't have to deal with her much longer. "It can become any type of training room we want, and besides us, no one else knows about it."

Harry nodded, smiling as he gave his girlfriend a kiss. "That's a great idea," he replied, pulling back and turning to the rest of the group. "Let's talk to the other leaders tomorrow night, and we'll have to let everyone else know quietly. I think we should abandon the set Saturday meeting. If we're going to do this, we should make it harder for Umbridge to find out. If we change the evening every week, it'll be less predictable."

Hermione nodded. "Good idea." She wrote something else down on the parchment in her hands, furrowed her brow, and then added another idea. Harry, leaning over to read what she was writing, raised an eyebrow. Hermione looked up and met his gaze. Harry nodded his approval, and she smiled. She put the parchment in her book bag, and pulled out her Transfiguration text, opening to the chapter on Vanishing spells, as the rest of them got out their own homework and settled in to work.

**XXX**

Harry and his friends managed to contact all the DA leaders quietly over the next day, so after supper found the group meeting in the Room of Requirement. Harry checked the Marauder's Map continuously, watching their dots disappear as they entered the room in groups of two or three.

When they were all present, he put the map away and sat down on one of the sofas that the room had provided.

Once they were all seated as well, he told them all of his conversation with Minerva. "Are you all interested, and willing to do this?" he asked earnestly, looking at each of them in turn.

Cedric was the first to respond, taking his girlfriend's hand in his and squeezing reassuringly. "Harry, I was in that graveyard, same as you. I saw what…  _Voldemort_ … is capable of." He forced himself to say the Dark Lord's name. Around the room, there were a few flinches, but the majority of them had no reaction. "Umbridge is going to kill us all if we listen to her." He looked over at Cho and smiled. "If I can help in any way, I'm there."

Cho nodded, taking comfort in her boyfriend's confidence and presence. "Cedric's right. I'm willing to take the risk."

"What about your parents?" Cedric asked worriedly. He knew that her parents were more willing to trust in the Minister than his own were. Her mother worked for the Ministry, and she had told him that her parents had forbidden her from getting on the wrong side of Umbridge.

Cho shook her head. "Some things are more important," she replied, a hint of steel in her tone. "My parents can suck up to Fudge and Umbridge all they want, but I can see the writing on the wall. And if there's one thing I've learned from you, Harry," she turned to look at him, her gaze deadly calm. "It's that doing what's right might not always be easy, but it's worth doing. We all have the choice. My parents have made theirs, but that doesn't mean I have to follow."

Harry nodded, smiling his reassurance. He was glad that he had such good friends.

Blaise and Daphne shared a glance, before Blaise spoke for both of them. "We're with you, Harry, no matter what. Learning how to defend ourselves against Voldemort is more important than playing it safe."

Susan nodded. "Aunt Amelia says Fudge won't last much longer, and I fully believe that Umbridge is going to hang herself very soon, but we can't just wait for that to happen." She swallowed harshly. "V-Voldemort won't care how young we are. Everyone here is in danger because that  _woman_  won't teach us to defend ourselves. If you're willing to take on that mantle, I'll follow."

Harry actually felt the threat of tears build up behind his eyes. He had become so much closer to all of these people in the last year, but to hear the level of confidence they held in him was… it was too much for him to even put in to words.

All of the Gryffindors had already given him their support, so Luna was the last one to speak. Her voice, when she gave her opinion, was so different from what they were used to, it made them all sit up and take notice. There was a strong and confident air around her, and her voice lost its dreamy quality as she answered the question Harry had posed, for once not even mentioning a single mythical creature. "I trust you, Harry. And I want to help. My father always said it was a matter of time before Fudge tried to take over Hogwarts. He's given me full permission to do whatever I want to undermine the Ministry's authority."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, guys," he said sincerely. "Can you talk to members in your Houses discretely, and I'm thinking if we meet here Saturday after supper, same meeting time as usual, and we'll hopefully have a way to communicate by then. I think if we change up meeting days, it'll make it harder for anyone to see a pattern, and harder to get caught."

"That's a good idea," Cedric commented. "Do you have any ideas on how we'll let people know when the meeting is each week?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, before Hermione pulled out a couple of coins and held them up. "Harry and I spent our free periods today working on these, and we think it'll work. Harry has the master coin," she held up the one in her right hand, "and when he changes the date on his, the rest will change as well. You can see here," she turned the coin slightly, indicating a series of numbers on the edge, "these numbers indicate a date and time. A Protean Charm will link all of the coins together."

Cedric and Cho stared. "You can do a Protean Charm?" Cho asked incredulously.

Hermione blushed, looking down. "Well, Harry and I had to work on it for a while today, but we think we've got it down. We managed to link these two together, so it shouldn't bee too much trouble to make more."

"Where'd you get the coins from?" Cedric asked.

Harry bit his lip. "I conjured them," he replied quietly.

Cedric shifted in his seat. "How long will it last?" he queried, knowing that permanent conjuration was not something most witches and wizards were able to achieve, and making anything last longer than a few weeks required a lot of power. It wasn't something that was normally even covered until sixth year.

Harry shrugged. "The stuff I practiced conjuring over the summer is still there, so a few months at least. If I had to guess, the coins will most likely last at least until the end of the school year. Hopefully we won't need to keep using them that long, but they should work if we need them to."

"Blimey," Cedric breathed, his eyes wide. The other in the room were also looking at Harry with varying degrees of awe. It was slightly more subdued in Daphne and Blaise's expressions, and dreamier in Luna's, but it was there.

The conversation wrapped up pretty quickly after that; Harry was uncomfortable with the amount of admiration his friends were looking at him with. He knew that it was rather impressive, but he really wished they wouldn't make such a big deal of it.

**XXX**

Potions class on Thursday morning was both amusing and entertaining for the Gryffindors, and most of the Slytherins. Umbridge had chosen that class to observe, and followed Snape around the room, watching him closely and looking into the different students' cauldrons.

"Is it wrong that I don't know who to root for?" Ron asked Harry quietly out of the corner of his mouth as they crossed paths on their way to the ingredient cupboard.

Harry had to stifle his snort of laughter, as he headed back to Neville, and their table. Ron did have a point, he mused, as he listened to Umbridge ask the Potion's Master questions about his tenure at Hogwarts, and his desire to teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He almost laughed out loud when Snape told the woman that obviously he had been unsuccessful at obtaining the job, and she would need to speak with Dumbledore to ascertain the reason why.

**XXX**

That weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend, which made Harry and his friends very happy. Harry strongly suspected that most of the school was reveling in the idea of spending a day out from under the oppressive regime of Umbridge. He and his friends made plans to meet up for lunch, as they separated into their respective pairs and headed into the village.

Harry and Ginny decided to spend some time away from the crowds, not really needing anything from any of the shops. They spent several hours just talking, both out loud and through their bond, as they wandered through the scenic area.

At lunchtime, the three pairs converged on the Three Broomsticks, and had a nice meal, before separating once more.

Neville and Susan made their way up towards the Shrieking Shack, talking amicably as they went. It wasn't until they reached their destination, before Neville turned to the girl next to him. "Susan-"

"Neville-"

Both stopped as they spoke at the same time, laughing a little, before Neville indicated for Susan to go first.

The Bones heir sighed, looking up into the caring eyes of her boyfriend. "Neville, you're a great guy, and I really like you. I'm just not sure I'm ready for this yet. I'm sorry-"

Neville cut her off, smiling. "It's OK, Susan. I was actually thinking the same thing. We're not Harry and Ginny."

Susan chuckled. "I don't think anyone is."

Neville nodded. "I do like you, but I just don't think we should continue dating, at least for now."

Susan looked immensely relieved. "Friends?" she asked hesitantly.

Neville nodded again, holding out his hand. "Friends," he replied.

Susan took his hand, and together, they headed back towards the village.

**XXX**

Ron and Hermione headed out of the main part of the village after lunch, finding a secluded area where they could just talk. Hermione spent most of the time worrying about exams, and OWL's, but Ron managed to get her to relax for a little bit, and they whiled away the rest of the afternoon learning more about each other. Even though they had been friends for years, there was still a lot they didn't know about each other. Hermione was incredibly pleased at how much Ron had matured since last year.

When it was time to head back to the Castle, both of them felt like they had reached a new level in their relationship.

**XXX**

That evening, in small groups, the entire DA trickled into a room on the seventh floor, just opposite the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy. A room that no one could ever remember seeing there before.

When everyone had arrived, Harry stepped to the front, Hermione standing next to him, and the other leaders off to the side.

"Thank you all for coming, and for being discrete about it," Harry started. "As you're all aware, Umbridge's new decree has banned all clubs and organizations, including the DA. However, we feel that we shouldn't just waste a year of sitting in those useless Defense classes. I know many of us are worried about passing exams at the end of the year, including me. But it's more than that." Harry took a deep breath. "Voldemort is back." He ignored all the flinches and gasps around the room. "He won't care how old you are; you need to be able to defend yourselves, and we want to help with that."

He turned to look at Hermione, who took over, her voice shaking slightly in the beginning, but gaining strength and confidence as she went on. "Harry and I spent most of the week making these," she held up a basket in her arms, filled with conjured coins. "Take one and pass it along," she handed the basket to Terry Boot, who was the closest. "These are fake coins, that will heat up when Harry changes the master coin, to let us all know when the next meeting will be. You'll find a date and time inscribed on the edge, where a serial number would normally be."

"How did you make that work?" Terry asked, examining his coin.

Hermione blushed. "A Protean Charm."

A few of the Ravenclaws stared, as did most of those who were in their sixth and seventh year. "But that's NEWT material," Terry said.

Hermione nodded. "I know," she replied steadily. Most of the group was now looking at Harry and Hermione with even more awe than the leaders had earlier in the week.

Hermione waited a few more minutes, until the empty basket came back to her. She then pulled out the second project she and Harry had been working on. "The other thing I was thinking was that we should all sign this contract, agreeing not to talk about the DA with anyone outside this room, even to each other."

"Why not?" a first year asked timidly.

Harry took this question, stepping forward. "Umbridge is more dangerous than I think any of us really know," he informed them all, his voice calm but serious. "She can make things really unpleasant if she finds out that we're still meeting." He looked at Ginny, and on receiving her nod, continued on. "I've been warned several times by my guardians about her. She's close to Fudge, and according to Sirius and Professor McGonagall, her agenda and beliefs are more in line with Voldemort's. We're not going to leave this contract where anyone will find it, but you should all be aware that it is binding. You are agreeing to not talk about the DA outside of this room, or you will be jinxed."

Most of them looked less certain at that, but slowly, they all fell in line to sign the parchment, starting with Fred and George.

Once everyone had signed, it was almost time for curfew, so Harry sent them all back to their dorms in small groups, checking the Marauder's Map to ensure that no one was near enough to be suspicious at the amount of people passing through the corridor.

Once everyone else had departed, Harry and his friends did as well, heading back to Gryffindor Tower for some much needed rest.

**XXX**

Harry begged off of a trip to the library the next day, and spent the entire morning in the Room of Requirement. He was caught up with homework, and thus decided to spend some time on a private research project. Ginny knew that he had been distracted with something, but didn't pester him for details. If it was something he wanted her to know, he would tell her.

Harry settled down in a comfortable armchair the room had provided, and closed his eyes. None of his friends had seen any progress with their animagus practice, but over the last few days, Harry had had something of an epiphany.

The magic required to successfully transform into an animal was more wandless than anything else. It was internal. That led Harry to think more about magic as an entity. If wandless magic was even possible, that would lead to the conclusion that magic itself resided in a person, not the wand. Otherwise, muggles would be able to perform magic as well. That conclusion would then give way to the idea that any magical being would be able to use magic without a magical focus. Harry wondered why young children were taught that magic could only be performed with a wand. Young ages were the most impressionable; the best time to learn something like wandless magic would be before they arrived at Hogwarts and started learning to use wands for everything.

A brief moment of thought later, a low coffee table containing a single feather was sitting in front of Harry. He mentally thanked the Room for providing, as well as Dobby for telling him about it, before he sat forward on the edge of his seat, staring at the feather as he tried to will it to levitate.

Nothing happened. Undaunted, Harry continued to focus. After what felt like hours staring at the feather, he was trying not to get discouraged. He closed his eyes and pulled his consciousness behind his Occlumency barriers. With a single thought, he was behind the door that held his memories of his classes in Charms. He remembered learning about the theory of magic, and focused on one particular moment from his first year. One of their first essays had been to write about why wand movement and words were important in spells. It was the way witches and wizards focused the magic in order to get it to do what they wanted. There had been a small section of their Charms text that had indicated that it wasn't necessary, but was used more as learning blocks. It made it easier to perform the intended magic. He knew that words weren't needed; he had already started to master nonverbal spells, after all. But he still thought the words. Maybe that part didn't change, and he just had to think the spell while imagining what he wanted to happen. Magic was all about intent, after all.

Opening his eyes, he once more focused on the feather in front of him. Raising his right arm slightly, he pointed at the feather in front of him. "Wingardium Leviosa," he whispered, imagining the feather lifting into the air.

And to his surprise, it worked. It only raised a few inches before lowering back down, but to Harry, it was as if he had won the Quidditch Cup. He grinned, and tried again, this time focusing more on the feeling of magic in his body.

It was there. He could feel it, as a current that ran down his right arm and jumped across the distance between him and the feather. It wasn't visible, but in the same way he could see the bond that linked him and Ginny together, he could see this current. Magic. The feather lifted into the air once more, this time higher than before. It hovered for several more moments, while Harry studied the feeling. When he felt like he had a good grasp on it, he lowered the feather once more, flushed with his success.

It was almost time for lunch, he knew, but he just wanted to see if he had it. The only other piece of furniture in the room, besides the chair he was sitting on, was the table the feather was lying on. Thinking about the feeling he associated with Magic, he set his intent in his mind, pointed at the table, and uttered the Color Changing spell.

The table turned a bright orange.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to the Harry Potter wiki page, Kingsley did attend Hogwarts. I changed that. I wanted him to have an outside perspective of someone who hasn't grown up knowing Dumbledore since he was eleven, being blinded by the venerable old man. In my own little history, I imagine he moved from the West Indies - picked because that's where the actor who played him in the movie is from - sometime right around the end of the first war. He's been an Auror since then.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry joined his friends for lunch, but refused to tell them what he had been doing, and once more begged off, returning to the Room of Requirement for the rest of the afternoon.

He spent several more hours practicing different spells without his wand, and by the time he had to leave for dinner, he had a good grasp on most of the first and second year charms, and a few minor hexes and jinxes.

His next step would be to see if he could transfer the theory of wandless magic over to the animagus transformation, but that would have to wait until later.

**XXX**

The next week passed by slowly for Harry. He was only too thankful that Defense was the only time he had to interact with Umbridge; the woman was testing his patience, trying to instigate a confrontation. He wasn't rising to the bait, however, utilizing all of his Occlumency training to remain calm.

They had a DA meeting on Wednesday, after supper, that week. Harry and the other leaders had spent some time going over their lesson plans, but in the end, it really wasn't that different from before Umbridge's decree. Everyone in the club was happy that they were still learning, as they all left the room to head back to their dormitories before curfew. It felt good to know that they were preparing for the worst. Even if the Ministry wasn't acknowledging Voldemort's rebirth, the story had still circulated, and most of the students believed Harry and Cedric over the Minister. It helped that Madam Bones was supporting their versions of events as well. Harry feared she might face retribution from Fudge for that, before they managed to sack him, but Susan laid his fears to rest, telling him that her aunt had been a staple at the Ministry for many years, and even Fudge knew that if he sacked her, it would just make people more willing to believe her claims.

**XXX**

Harry once more secluded himself in the Room of Requirement on Saturday morning. He knew he had been neglecting Ginny, and his homework, over the week, but he really wanted to see if his theory on wandless magic would pan out. He even forgot about Sirius' reminder to always practice with someone else, just in case.

For several hours, he focused on the feeling he remembered from the previous week. He imagined his arm growing fur, his nails turning into claws, his hand to a paw.

He saw no change until just before lunch. He was starting to think about leaving it for now, and coming back after he had eaten, when it happened. Giving it one more go, he opened his eyes to see his arm turning black as fur sprouted, his hand shortening slightly, as his nails lengthened. He grinned happily, and flexed his claws, trying to get used to the feeling.

After a few minutes, he decided to meet up with his friends, so he closed his eyes once more, and imagined returning his arm to normal.

It took a little bit longer, but it happened. He made sure that the transformation was complete, before he left the room and headed for the Great Hall.

Ginny had felt his elation, but didn't ask him about it, knowing that he had been working on a special project, that he had promised to share with her, if it worked out.

Taking in the grin that he had on his face as he sat down next to her, she guessed that it had.  _You're awfully happy, Harry,_  she noted, continuing to eat her meal as they spoke through the bond.

_Yeah,_ Harry replied, serving himself and beginning to eat. _I had a good morning._

_Anything you want to share?_  Ginny asked.

Harry nodded mentally. _Soon_ , he promised.  _When we get some time alone, I'll share it all with you_.

Ginny was content with that, and they returned to their meals.

The rest of the weekend was spent doing homework, planning for the DA, and Quidditch practice.

**XXX**

With everything that had been going on over the last couple of months, Halloween snuck up on Harry before he had realized it.

He didn't feel like celebrating with the rest of the students at the feast that evening, so he asked Dobby to help him set up a nice dinner in the Room of Requirement for him and Ginny.

Ginny met him there as everyone else headed down to the Great Hall.

"Harry, this is beautiful," she admired, taking in the setup of the room.

There were candles around the room, as well as a few pumpkins floating in the air. The setting was an outdoor patio scene, with a single table set for two. Soft music was playing in the background, making her wonder if there was a wireless hidden somewhere. It reminded her of one of the movies she had watched at Harry's place over the summer. It looked like a scene from a film set in Paris. The only thing missing was the Eiffel Tower in the background.

Harry smiled, and pulled out her chair for her to sit down.

They enjoyed a quiet meal, talking both out loud and through their bond. When they had finished, Harry stood up and held out his hand to Ginny. "Care to join me for a dance?" he asked impishly, smiling Ginny's favorite smile, full of a boyish handsomeness and charm, with a hint of deviousness.

She nodded and took his hand. The table melted into the stones, and Harry held Ginny close as they swayed to the gentle beat of the music.

_Is there a wireless in here?_  Ginny asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

Harry briefly contemplated how much she had grown. He was getting up there, himself, and though he would never match up to Ron, he felt he would at least reach a respectable height. Ginny was a few inches shorter than him, but she had definitely grown a lot since their dance at the Yule Ball, the year before.

He placed a kiss on the top of her head, before hugging her even closer.  _I'm not really sure_ , he admitted.  _I asked the Room for some music to play in the background. I don't really know how it works._

Ginny smiled, feeling completely content in his arms.  _Well, I'm glad it does. This room is amazing._

Harry nodded his agreement, and they remained silent as they continued to dance for a while longer.

Eventually, Ginny pulled away and led Harry back to the table, which reappeared for them willingly, now cleared of the remainder of their meal. They sat down, still holding hands. "Spill, Harry. What is it that you've been working on for the last couple of weeks?"

Harry bit his lip, contemplating how to present his self-study to her. After a few moments, he stood up again, pulling Ginny with him. He concentrated briefly, and Ginny watched as the Room changed around them, transforming to the plain but warm and comforting room she had seen several times over the last year. A single sofa was sitting in front of a fireplace burning merrily against one wall.

Harry led Ginny over to the sofa and pulled her down with him. "Ginny, have you ever thought about how we perform magic?"

Ginny frowned, shaking her head. "Not really," she admitted. "We wave our wands in a specific way, say the incantation, and if we do it correctly, the spell works."

Harry shook his head slightly. "I've been thinking about it recently. None of us have made any real progress in our animagus practice, and a few weeks ago, I realized that the transformation is more like wandless magic than anything else. Essentially, that's what it is, right?" Ginny nodded a little, understanding him to this point. Harry continued, his voice growing more excited as he shared his studies with his… wife. Wow, that would take some getting used to. "A couple weekends ago, I spent a lot of time in here, seeing if I could do it."

"Do what?" Ginny asked for clarification.

Harry smiled, turning to the empty space between them and the fireplace. Ginny gasped quietly in surprise as a table appeared, with a single feather lying on top.

Without saying anything, Harry pointed at the feather. Ginny gasped again, this time in astonishment, as the feather rose several feet off the table, hovering in the air steadily for a few moments, before lowering back down. Harry looked back at Ginny, to see her eyes wide and her expression amazed. She was still staring at the feather.

"Gin?"

Ginny looked up, startled. She smiled slightly. "Sorry, Harry, it's just… I was always taught that wandless magic was impossible for most witches and wizards. Only the really powerful could do anything without their wands."

Harry shook his head once. "The more I think about it, the more I think that's not true." He reached over and picked up the feather, running it through his fingers as he elaborated. "I really think that wandless magic is something we all have the capability of achieving. I mean, if I were to posit that the animagus transformation is a form of wandless magic, and that the animagus transformation is something that all witches and wizards are theoretically capable of, then that would lead to the conclusion that wandless magic is something that all witches and wizards are capable of. Understand?"

Ginny nodded. It did make sense. Harry continued, "Even if not many witches and wizards become animagi, I think everyone is capable of it. It's just so hard that not many want to take the time to learn it, or have the inclination to finish the process. I think we are all taught so early in the development of our magical cores to use magic with a wand, that we become blind to anything else. If we learned as children that we could perform magic without a wand, I don't think we would have any trouble with the concept. It's more about intent than waving our wands and saying a few words. After all, how is accidental magic performed?"

Ginny nodded again. "It's wandless," she concurred.

Harry chuckled a little, setting the feather back down and taking Ginny's hand in his. "There's a muggle saying that's pretty well known: Aerodynamically, the bumblebee shouldn't be able to fly, but the bumblebee doesn't know that, so he goes on flying anyway. If we didn't think it was impossible, would we have so much trouble with it?"

Ginny shook her head. "You're right," she agreed. "So did you manage to get any further with the transformation?"

Harry nodded. "It took me a while to get the feel of my magic down, but once I did, I managed to figure out how to do the spells wandlessly. After that, I was able to transfer the theory to the transformation." He stopped talking, closing his eyes and concentrating hard on turning his arm into that of a panther. Ginny's gasp told him that he was successful.

He opened his eyes and looked at his arm. It was once more black and furry, with a paw at the end. He flexed his claws and grinned at Ginny.

"Can you show me?" Ginny's voice was quiet, mixed with excitement and a little bit of fear.

Harry nodded, turning his arm back to that of a human, with noticeably less effort than it had taken the last time.

"Pull out your wand," he instructed. Ginny did so, and then, as Harry instructed, began casting the levitation charm several times at the feather, with instructions to concentrate on the feel of magic running down her arm as she cast the spell. "I just tried to immediately perform the magic without a wand. I think it took me longer because of that. I think, if you focus on the feeling of magic with a wand, it'll be easier to transfer the theory over to a wandless levitation."

After casting the spell over and over for almost half an hour, Ginny thought she knew what Harry was talking about. It was a tingle that she could feel in her veins. It reminded her a little of the first time she flew a broomstick. Harry chuckled a little as she shared that thought with him. "I thought about our bond when I felt it," he admitted. Ginny smiled.

"Now what?" she asked, lowering the feather back to the table.

Harry held out his hand, and Ginny willingly placed her wand into it. Harry set it down next to him, and then used his hands to raise her arm so that it was pointing at the feather.

"Do it exactly like you were, just picture the magic flowing down your arm and into the feather. You can say the incantation if you want. I think it'll be easier for you to say it, at least at first, especially as you haven't had much practice with nonverbal spells yet." He let go of her arm.

Ginny nodded, furrowing her brow as she concentrated on the task at hand.

Nothing happened. Undeterred, she kept pointing at the feather, saying the words "Wingardium Leviosa," over and over.

For over an hour, the two sat there, Harry just letting her try, and being there for support. When Ginny started to get frustrated, Harry once more took hold of her arm. "Just relax, and concentrate on the feeling. Like a tingle, right?" Ginny nodded, glancing over at him. She was momentarily deterred to see his face so close to hers. Harry smiled. "Feel that tingle moving down your arm, and picture it going from there, to the feather. Imagine the feather rising into the air. Clearly picture what you want to happen."

Ginny turned back to the feather, and following Harry's advice, she did it. The feather rose shakily off the table a few inches. She gasped in surprise, and the feather fell back down. "I did it!" she said happily.

Harry smiled and gave her a kiss. "A little more practice, and then we'll see if this helps you with the transformation, but right now, I think we're about to be caught out after curfew, and that just wouldn't look good, me being a Prefect and all." There was an impish and mischievous tone to his voice, and he was smiling.

Ginny returned the grin, and the two of them headed back to Gryffindor Tower.  _Thanks for spending the night with me,_  Harry said over their bond as they approached the Fat Lady.  _I really didn't want to be around all the festivities tonight._

Ginny nodded, squeezing his hand tightly in comfort.  _I'm always here for you, Harry. However you need me._

Harry smiled a little, giving the password to the portrait, and leading his girlfriend… wife… yeah, he should probably not think about her as his wife, in case he accidentally slipped up and said it out loud at some point.  _You know, before last year, I didn't really think about tonight being the night… you know… my parents died. The only thing my aunt and uncle ever told me was that they were drunks who died in a car crash._ Ginny mentally growled at his former guardians, causing Harry's smile to widen a little, as they sat down on a sofa by the fire. They gave greetings to their friends who had been waiting for them, but all of them immediately returned to their homework or reading afterwards, knowing that Harry didn't really feel like talking.  _Last year everything got upstaged by the tournament, but this year it just really hit me, you know?_

Ginny nodded mentally.  _We're all here for you, Harry._ She said no more, and just moved over to sit next to Hermione, and the two girls struck up a conversation about a potions essay Ginny had to complete before her next class with Snape.

Harry found himself sitting next to Neville. Of all of his friends, he really felt like Neville and he understood each other the best. Susan also knew what it was like to lose her parents, but she had grown up in a loving home with her aunt Amelia. Neville had been slightly ostracized by his family during his childhood, scorned for his perceived lack of magic. Of course, Harry knew that wasn't the case, as he had seen many times over the last year. All Neville had needed was a little bit of confidence. And his own wand. That had definitely helped. Ron, Hermione, Ginny… as much as they wanted to understand, they really didn't. They could sympathize, and he appreciated that a lot, but they couldn't empathize.

"You all right?" Neville asked quietly.

Harry looked over at his friend, and nodded. "Yeah," he replied, just as softly. "I think today's always going to be tough, but… my parents gave their lives for me. They died defending what's right. I owe it to them, and to myself, to not let that sacrifice be in vain." Neville got it, not needing any more elaboration. After a moment, Harry turned the question back on the Longbottom heir. "What about you? You and Susan have seemed a little distant lately."

Neville bit his lip, looking down at his lap for a moment. "We broke up," he admitted.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all turned towards them, hearing that statement.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, closing her book. "You two seemed to be doing so well."

Neville shrugged. "I do like her, a lot, but we both agreed that we're just not ready for serious yet. We're still friends, and we both promised that it wouldn't affect the group. We can still hang out together, and we won't get mad if the other decides to date someone else. I'm not mad, and neither is she, it was a mutual agreement."

Harry nodded, understanding. Honestly, he probably shouldn't be too surprised. For all he had found his soul mate at the age of fourteen, he had to admit, that was rather strange. He and Ginny just got along so well; they understood each other in a way not many would understand. Even Ron and Hermione had fights every now and then. Harry still maintained that that was their way of flirting, but only in the peace of his own mind. He didn't fancy Hermione hexing him for voicing that thought.

Even if, generally speaking, witches and wizards tended to marry earlier in life than muggles, fourteen was still pretty early. Most people needed the time to grow and mature on their own, before they could think about sharing their life with another person.

Hermione voiced her condolences before wishing them all a good night and departing for the girls dormitory after giving Ron a peck on the lips.

Ginny was the next to leave, kissing Harry before giving Ron a pointed glare that even he couldn't misunderstand. He mumbled a "night", before leaving his two dorm mates alone.

Harry smiled, really pleased at the amount of understanding that his group of friends had. "So what are you thinking?" he asked once they were alone.

Neville sighed. "I don't know, Harry," he admitted. "In all honesty, I really do like Susan, a lot, and I could see myself ending up with her. I just know that I'm not ready for that amount of commitment yet. We can't all be you." He smiled at the end, taking the bite out of the words.

Harry nodded his understanding. "Hey, I know Ginny and I are weird. We found each other early, and I think both of us has experienced enough pain and hardship to mature earlier than our peers." While he had told his friend about his childhood, this was really the first time he had acknowledged Ginny's first year. The two of them had talked about it, a little, over the last year, and he knew that she had come to terms with what had happened, what she had been forced to do, but it wasn't something she liked to talk about, especially with outsiders. "You two should take all the time you need, so that if it does happen, you'll both be ready for it. Because I can tell you mate, it's pretty amazing." He grinned unabashedly, and Neville recognized the look of pure love hidden in his bright green eyes. It was the look he had whenever he thought of Ginny.

Neville smiled, nodding his agreement. "We agreed that we can see other people if we want, and we won't get mad or jealous. If it's meant to be for us, it will happen, and it will still happen in a year or two."

Harry stood up, Neville following suit as they headed upstairs. "If you ever want to talk, I'm here."

They paused outside the fifth year dorm. "Thanks," Neville replied, before they opened the door and headed for bed.

**XXX**

The week had been going so well, Harry thought ruefully as he headed towards the Transfiguration classroom, holding a note in his hands, doing his best not to wrinkle the parchment in his clenched fist.

It really had been a pretty good week. Potions class on Monday had been pretty good, with Ron and Neville both successfully completing the assignment, and Gryffindor only losing ten points; he actually had managed to stay awake through History of Magic, and Hagrid had finally returned late Monday night, just in time for Harry and his friends to have him for Care of Magical Creatures on Tuesday. The five Gryffindors had snuck out to see him and learn where he had been; Susan had had patrol duty with Terry Boot from Ravenclaw that evening, and so couldn't join them, but they had caught her up the next day. Giants! It was a little worrying that the Death Eaters seemed to have gotten the giants on their side, but Harry was happy to see his large friend, even if he did look like he had gone several rounds with a giant, and lost horribly.

Harry arrived at the Transfiguration classroom just as the last class of the day got out, and he drew himself out of his thoughts. He let the class of second year Hufflepuffs pass by, before he went inside, closing the door behind him once he saw that there were no lingering students.

Minerva turned around and watched as her ward approached cautiously. She sighed. "What happened?" she asked, resigned that something had, by his stance and worried expression. There was a hint of anger there as well.

Harry bit his lip, handing her the note. Minerva's brow furrowed as she read. Looking up, she motioned for him to take a seat. "Tell me what happened," she all but commanded.

Harry took the offered seat. "She's been trying to get a reaction out of me all term," he started. "I've been using my Occlumency skills to stay calm and not rise to the bait. I know she just wants a reason to discredit me."

"So what changed today," Minerva asked, not unkindly.

Harry sighed, looking down. "She insulted my parents. Said they deserved what they got." Minerva hissed, her eyes narrowing. Harry looked up, a few tears gathering in his eyes. He could take insults to himself, but not his parents. Not after what they had sacrificed for him. Vernon's sister Marge could certainly attest to his reaction to insults on his parents. "She also said that Sirius belonged in prison, and should have never been released."

Minerva clenched her teeth, forcing herself to remain calm. "While I certainly understand your reaction, unfortunately, Delores' position as High Inquisitor gives her the right to give detentions and take points. It says here that she has given you a week's worth of detention, and taken fifty points from Gryffindor. Please, Harry, just keep your head down and don't react to her taunts. You know what she's looking for, and you know that she's just spouting lies, so please don't rise to the bait."

She sounded so distressed and unlike the calm and put together Transfiguration Mistress, that Harry just nodded and gave her a light one armed hug, which she returned gratefully.

Harry left to get dinner before he had to report for his first detention. He managed to wolf down some chicken and potatoes before saying goodbye to his friends and heading back to the Defense classroom.

Umbridge was waiting for him with a sickening smile on her face. She gestured to the desk directly in front of her. "Have a seat, Mr. Potter. I've taken the liberty of setting up your desk. You'll be doing lines."

Harry nodded slightly, feeling a knot in his chest loosen just a little. Lines weren't so bad. He took a seat, setting his bag down before picking up the rather large quill in front of him.

Umbridge's smile widened. "You will be writing 'I will respect my betters'."

Harry grit his teeth but nodded. "How many times?" he asked, forcing the words out and trying not to growl.

"Oh, enough times for it to  _sink in_ ," Umbridge replied sweetly.

Harry could almost feel his jaw groan from the amount of pressure he was putting on it. Looking down at the parchment, he noticed another issue. "Professor, you haven't given me any ink."

Umbridge's smile, if possible, got even more sickening. "You won't be needing any," she said.

Harry didn't respond, and just nodded as he turned back to the parchment.  Perhaps it was a self-inking quill. He started writing. As he completed the first line, a searing pain across his right hand caused him to pause. Before his eyes, the words he had just written appeared in blood on the back of his hand. They were only visible for a second, however, before they faded back into his skin, leaving the back of his hand just a little bit redder than before.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked up at Umbridge's query, and shook his head, returning his gaze to the parchment in front of him. He wouldn't give the toad the satisfaction of knowing that he was freaked out.

Across the bond, Ginny felt Harry's pain, and her own worry and fear spiked. She abandoned her Charms essay, sitting up straight.  _Harry, what's going on_?

Harry heard her, but he really didn't want her to know what was happening.  _I'm fine, Gin. I'll talk to you later tonight_. While he spoke, his quill never wavered. Thanks to the Dursleys, he was pretty well equipped to handle pain, but that didn't mean he liked the fact that he was slicing his hand open over and over again.

Ginny gasped. She barely even acknowledged the fact that this was the first time she had actually been able to see what was going on around Harry when they were in different places.  _A Blood Quill, Harry! Those are illegal, she can't just –_

_I'm fine, Ginny_ , Harry replied firmly, not questioning her knowledge.  _Please, just leave it until I get back to the Common Room_.

He felt Ginny nod, though he knew she wasn't happy about it.

Harry lost track of time, as he wrote line after line in what he knew to be his own blood.

Finally, Umbridge called him to come up to her desk, which he did reluctantly. She tutted a bit, examining his hand as he forced himself not to flinch.

"I really don't think you've gotten the message yet, Mr. Potter. I will see you again tomorrow night."

Harry didn't reply, just nodded shortly and turned around, exiting the room as quickly as possible, barely stopping long enough to grab his book bag.

As he had expected, Ginny was waiting for him in the Common Room. It was just passed midnight, and the rest of their friends were no doubt already in bed.

Harry took note of the expression on Ginny's face, and knew he would have to tread carefully. "Ginny..." he trailed off, taking a seat next to her.

Ginny didn't reply. By the light of the flickering fire in front of them, he could see many emotions in her troubled eyes.

After almost a full minute of silence, Harry tried again. "Ginny, I'm sorry."

That caused a reaction. Ginny shuddered slightly, and turned to look at Harry. Her gaze was so pained, it caused him to cringe. "Harry, don't. Don't apologize for that, that  _woman_. But you need to tell Professor McGonagall. And Sirius. And Madam Bones. Umbridge can't be allowed to get away with this!"

Harry shook his head slightly. "Ginny, please," his voice was strained. "Aunt Minerva told me to keep my head down. It's just one week, and then I'll be done with it."

Ginny stared at him for a few moments, her eyes searching. "Let me see your hand," she demanded, holding out her own in expectation.

Harry didn't want to, but he obliged her. Ginny ran a finger gently over the reddened skin. Through her emotions, he could feel her anger, her worry, her pain, all for him. He didn't want her to hurt. He pulled his hand out of her grasp, and leaned forward, giving her a gentle hug.

They stayed like that for a while longer, before Harry pulled back. He took a look at her beautiful face, tears running down her cheeks, and carefully wiped them away. "I'll be all right, Gin," he whispered, pressing his lips gently to one tearstained cheek, and then the other. The salty taste lingered on his lips as he pulled back.

Ginny shook her head, new tears forming in her eyes. "Harry, what she's doing is illegal. You have to go to McGonagall."

"No, Ginny." Harry's voice was lined with steel. "I won't give her the satisfaction."

Ginny knew that that was the end of the discussion for that night, but she wouldn't give up. As every member of her family could attest to, she was quite a stubborn girl.

Both teenagers went up to bed soon after, feeling completely mentally and physically exhausted.

 


	11. Chapter 11

By the end of the week, Harry's hand had stopped healing. Ginny kept pestering him to go to McGonagall, but, as upset as she was, she did understand why Harry didn't want anyone to know. He was too proud for his own good, sometimes. He didn't want Umbridge to know that she had gotten to him. Hermione, Ron, and Neville had told her exactly what Umbridge had done to get Harry to snap, and she was furious. Harry hadn't wanted her to know, he didn't want her to worry, but she immediately put those thoughts to bed, informing him in no uncertain terms that they were a team, now, and they tackled things together.

Still, the detentions were over, and Harry had no intention of letting himself lose control of his emotions again, so he tried to put it behind him. Ginny let it drop, for now, but she still kept a close eye on her boyfriend/husband. She didn't even know how to think of him now, but she knew that he was her everything, and she hated to see him hurt.

Minerva had a rather heated conversation with Umbridge over her comments, but the foul woman simply told her she had misunderstood, and not to believe the lies young children spouted. Minerva went to Dumbledore next, but he informed her that his hands were tied by the Ministry. He couldn't do anything to reign in Delores, since she was Fudge's employee. It seemed fishy to Minerva, but then, a lot of things were when it came to the Headmaster. Shouldn't Dumbledore have some control over the woman, as she was here as a professor? She grit her teeth and informed Sirius and Amelia of the situation. Both filed it away to use when it came time to oust Fudge at the right moment, but knew that that moment would have to be timed perfectly. Act too soon, and they might not get another one.

Harry and his friends all felt their hatred of Umbridge step up a notch after the bitch observed Hagrid's lesson on Thestrals a few days later. Harry was fuming at the way she pretended that she couldn't understand him, in order to make him look more incompetent.

Quidditch practice stepped up a level in the week after Harry's detentions, as Gryffindor would be playing Slytherin in the first match of the season at the end of the week. Angelina was almost as fanatic as Oliver Wood, in her own way. Still, Harry knew where she was coming from. As there had been no Quidditch last year, Gryffindor was still the reigning champion of the Quidditch Cup, and they had a reputation to protect. Not to mention this was Angelina's last year, and she really wanted to win. They all did, especially against Slytherin.

With all the practices Angelina had scheduled, they were unable to have a DA meeting during the week, though Harry made sure to schedule one for Sunday afternoon.

Angelina made sure that the entire starting and reserve teams were well rested and ready to play on Saturday morning. Slytherin was notorious for fouling their opposing team, and Angelina wanted to have the alternates ready to play, just in case.

It was a good thing, too. Right from the start, the Slytherins seemed to have something to prove, as they immediately went for the Gryffindor chasers. All of the Slytherin team belonged to that faction of the house that remained aligned to Voldemort's cause. Crabbe and Goyle had replaced the previous beaters, while Warrington, the team captain, was a sixth year, and the other two chasers and the keeper were seventh years. It was the older Slytherins that had remained the most resistant to the change Harry and his friends had wrought in Hogwarts over the last year, more set in their ways and unwilling to change.

Katie got taken out fifteen minutes into the game, in which Gryffindor managed to gain a lead of 30-0, by a bludger to the back of the head. Fortunately, Alicia had been right next to her, and was able to lower her friend and fellow chaser to the ground without further injury. After a brief time out, Angelina put Ginny in, in Katie's place. Their long hours of practice showed, as Ginny meshed immediately with the two other chasers, turning them into a machine that widened the lead to 70-0 in the next twenty minutes. During team practices, Angelina had been relentless in mixing up chaser teams, so that all the reserves were comfortable playing with the starters, for just this very reason.

Malfoy, as usual, chose to remain close to Harry, spouting off insults that Harry ignored, having had a lot of practice before. He kept one eye searching for the snitch while the other remained focused on the game around him. He held his breath every time the Quaffle came near Ron, but his best friend was holding his own. Harry had seen the youngest Weasley male in action multiple times over the last couple of summers, plus at practice this year, and he knew that Ron had potential, his only problem was nerves. If he missed one goal, he would become flustered, and be more likely to miss more. But Ron seemed to be doing well today. Fred and George were doing a good job of breaking up the Slytherin chasers, but Ron had already stopped four goals.

It was as Harry circled the Pitch again roughly forty five minutes into the game that he caught the flash of gold he had been looking for as it streaked over his shoulder in the opposite direction. Executing a hairpin turn, Harry took off after the snitch. Malfoy tried to follow, but his Nimbus 2001 just couldn't hold up to Harry's Firebolt.

Harry caught the snitch, pulling out of a twenty-foot dive, holding the struggling gold ball in his hand. A moment later, he winced and grabbed hold of his broom, as a bludger slammed into the small of his back, thankfully managing not to be unseated.

The rest of the Gryffindor team crowded around him, as they lowered to the ground. Harry brushed off their concerns, telling them that he was fine. Ginny looked particularly upset, if her scowl was anything to go by.

_It was Goyle_ , she told him through their bond.  _He aimed the bludger at you the moment he saw you had the snitch._

Harry shrugged mentally. Slytherins were sore losers.

A short distance away, Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin team also dismounted, scowls on their faces, though Goyle was looking incredibly pleased with himself, which was something of a strange look on the troll-like fifth year.

"Glad you could save Weasley's skin, aren't you Potter," Malfoy sneered.

Harry was standing on the edge of the crowd of Gryffindors that had flocked to the Pitch, celebrating. Ron was caught up in the middle of it, being congratulated from all sides for some of his impressive saves.

As it was just Malfoy, Harry ignored him.

The Slytherin prince kept going, his sneer even more pronounced. "Good thing, too, we all know how Gryffindor picks their team."

"Talent?" Harry asked blandly.

Malfoy reddened slightly, recalling their second year, but he plowed on. "People they feel sorry for. There's you, who has no parents, Weasel's got a double dose though. No money and no talent."

"Really?" Harry asked blandly. "Need I remind you, Malfoy, that you just lost 260-10?"

Malfoy almost growled. "You better watch out, Potter, you're bound to end up the same as your parents. My father will –"

"What will your father do, Mr. Malfoy?"

Malfoy cut off abruptly, turning around to see Professor McGonagall standing behind him. The Professor's expression was nothing but bland interest, though Harry could see the fire hidden in her eyes. No matter what, he knew she would never forget that Lucius had threatened Harry at the Quidditch World Cup last summer.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow, and watched as the Malfoy heir skulked away, muttering under his breath.

Once the Slytherin seeker was gone, McGonagall's expression softened slightly. "Congratulations on the win, Harry, that was a great catch."

Harry grinned. "Thanks," he replied, before Fred and George pulled him away for a party in the Common Room.

Minerva turned to the Slytherin team and proceeded to give a now glowering Goyle a detention for his unsportsmanlike behavior.

Apparently, the twins had been certain of their victory, and had snuck out sometime in the last week to get butterbeer and Honeydukes chocolate for the party. The house elves were more than willing to provide other snacks for their enjoyment.

Harry and Ginny spent most of the evening cuddled in one armchair by the fire, while Ron and Hermione occupied another. It was the first time Harry had seen his bookish friend willing to show so much affection in public. Ron also seemed to be surprised, but he wasn't complaining.

**XXX**

The talk of the school the week after the match was the suspension of Trelawney and Hagrid. Harry was seething over the half-giant's suspension. He wasn't too cut up about Trelawney, considering she had predicted his gruesome death every class for a year, but he knew that Umbridge had had no intention of letting Hagrid continue teaching. She was prejudiced towards half bloods, as was incredibly obvious by the way she deliberately acted like she couldn't understand him, in order to fluster him and make him act less than intelligent. And as for his choice of material… while Thestrals weren't exactly typical for fifth year material, it could have been much worse. It's not like they were Skrewts. Harry couldn't see them, but for some reason, he could almost sense them. Like he knew where they were, even without using his eyes. He thought about it for a while, but the only explanation he could come up with was that maybe it had to do something with the phoenix abilities he may inherit as part of his second animagus form. Phoenixes were known for being able to sense magic, so perhaps that was what he was feeling.

Classes continued, as professors piled on the homework in preparation for the OWL exams. Hermione, Harry, and Susan were showing the strain a little more than Neville and Ron, as they also had Prefect duties. The DA was doing remarkably well, and Harry had discussed with the rest about teaching them the Patronus Charm. It wouldn't be something they could all achieve, especially the younger years, but given what he had learned from Sirius in a letter a few days earlier, it might be a good idea to teach people how to defend against Dementors. Apparently, in an Order meeting in early November, Dumbledore had voiced the concern that Azkaban's guards may be considering defecting to Voldemort's side soon.

Sirius, Remus, and Minvera were doing their best to keep Harry informed, but there really wasn't much he could do, though he did appreciate their efforts. It was more than Dumbledore had ever done. Harry's contact with the Headmaster continued to be stilted. Harry believed that Dumbledore was avoiding him now, though he considered it to be a plus for him, as he had enough to deal with, without adding in the Headmaster's manipulations.

Harry had taught Ginny the basics of the Patronus Charm after their unfortunate encounter with the foul beasts over the summer, and while her mist had yet to take a distinct form, it was quite strong.

Harry called a meeting with the leaders on Saturday afternoon, and they spent the rest of the day practicing the charm. Harry and Cedric were the only two who had already mastered the advanced piece of magic, so they helped the rest. Harry thought that Cedric's elk was very regal.

By the time they left for dinner, Ginny was the furthest along, finally mastering the charm, while Hermione and Susan came in a close second, and Neville right behind them. Ginny's phoenix made them all raise their eyebrows, though Harry and Ginny just smiled secretively at each other, and no one asked any questions.

Though Susan and Hermione's mist wasn't completely corporal, Harry thought he could see an animal forming in the center.

At the next DA meeting, they introduced the charm to the students. Harry's friends received a surprise when he demonstrated with his Patronus. Rather than a stag, his animal had changed to a phoenix. All of the leaders looked between Harry and Ginny, but didn't bring it up in such a public setting.

Harry was also surprised. He wondered if the bond had changed his form, but then, he had cast his Patronus several times since their bond had begun to form, and it had still been a stag.

Ginny moved to stand beside him as the students all begun to practice the charm.  _This is the first time you've cast the charm since we learned our animagus forms,_  she observed. _Maybe that's why it took this long to realize it had changed._

Harry nodded mentally.  _That could be,_  he agreed.  _I'm not sure we'll ever actually find out why it's changed. What should we tell the others?_

Ginny looked over at their friends.  _If they ask, we'll be honest. We don't know why your form changed. If they ask why our animals are the same, tell them the truth: it's because we're meant to be together. We don't have to tell them about the bond, but I think we should talk about doing that, at some point. They deserve to know, Harry._

Harry winced at the thought of Ron finding out that he was basically married to his sister, but he knew that Ginny was right.  _I know,_  he agreed ruefully.  _We'll play it by ear, though. Hopefully, they won't ask too many questions._  With that, they separated and moved around the room, helping out those who needed it.

While the older years definitely took to the charm easier, there was a grim determination in the eyes and voices of the younger students, as they determinedly cast the charm over and over again. The room was filled with silvery mist, as some animals began to form, as the evening wore on.

It was much easier to learn the charm in a warm and pleasant room, Harry thought as he watched several animals romp through the air, than it had been going up against an actual Dementor, even if it was a Boggart.

By the end of the lesson, both Hermione and Susan's Patroni had solidified into a cat and an eagle, respectively. Harry guessed he shouldn't be surprised that their forms reflected their inner animals. He knew that Aunt Minerva's Patronus was a cat, and Sirius' was a dog, and he felt fairly certain that Neville and Ron's would also reflect their animagus forms. His and Ginny's represented their second animal, not that anyone knew that.

Neville was the next to master the charm, right as the meeting came to a close. Harry was happy to see that he was right, when a silvery wolf came bursting out of his friend's wand.

Fred and George mastered the charm at the same time, and Harry wasn't surprised to see that they had the same animal, a coyote. Blaise was the next to make any progress, his bobcat joining the mass of silvery animals running around the room. Almost immediately after that, Daphne's fox joined her friend.

Luna's falcon soon joined Susan's eagle in the air, and the two animals flew around together under the girls' direction.

Ron's frustration clearly showed by the end of the evening, but he just grit his teeth and kept trying. He had definitely grown up in the last year, and was more willing to work for his successes than he may have been in his third year. He was rewarded as the lesson broke up, by a mist much stronger and condensed than he had been seeing. Though it didn't yet have a form, Ron thought he could make out ears and a tail in the center of the mist. His grin could have lit the whole room, and it only widened when Hermione grabbed him in a tight hug, kissing him firmly.

When they pulled back, both were blushing at the knowing grins all around them, though both wore strangely satisfied smiles.

When the Gryffindors all got back to the Common Room, Hermione wasted no time in asking about Harry's changed form. Harry looked at Ginny helplessly, before shrugging. "I'm not really sure why it changed, Hermione," he told her honestly. "I think the fact that Ginny and I have the same Patronus means that we're suitably matched for each other," his voice stumbled over the words in an attempt to sound objective. "That's not too surprising, though, I already knew that."

Ginny blushed a little, and Neville and Hermione smiled. Ron looked like he wanted to be upset, but couldn't quite make it happen. Truthfully, he had warmed to the idea of having Harry as a brother-in-law someday. Actually, he kind of liked the idea.

They all accepted Harry's explanation, and turned to various evening activities, finishing up homework they needed to get done, before heading up to bed.

**XXX**

As November began to wane, most of the school received yet another crushing blow, as Educational Decree 25 went up on all the notice boards overnight, informing everyone of the formation of the Inquisitorial Squad. Based on what Harry read, this Squad would have as much power as a professor, only without the teaching, and would report directly to the High Inquisitor. They were able to take points from everyone, including Prefects, and assign detentions. They had authority even over the Head Boy and Girl, and could repeal points or detentions if they felt like it. Unsurprisingly, the squad was made up solely of Slytherin upper years. Namely, the Quidditch team, and a few others who held firm to their pureblood beliefs.

Malfoy was strutting like a peacock as Harry and his friends headed down to breakfast. His chest was puffed out to show off his new badge, displayed predominantly opposite his Prefect's badge. He then proceeded to dock them about fifty points total, for crimes such as 'being a Mudblood', 'having an untied shoelace', and because he 'didn't like them'.

Harry pulled Ron back as the youngest Weasley male made to go for his wand. He knew that wouldn't be handled with a simple docking of points, and Harry really didn't want Ron to know just what Umbridge did for her detentions.

Still seething, they all headed into the Great Hall, making for the Gryffindor table. Susan also joined them, as they commiserated on the new Decree.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked, as he reached over Hermione to grab some more pancakes.

"Malfoy," Ron growled, glancing over at where the arrogant Malfoy scion was now holding court at the Slytherin table.

Harry was interested to note that, at that particular table, Malfoy's court really only consisted of the fifteen or so members of the Inquisitorial Squad. There was a considerable amount of space separating them from the rest of the House, who all seemed to be congregating around Blaise and Daphne. A whispered conversation was going on, but Harry didn't know what it was about.

Ginny elaborated as she poured syrup over her own pancakes. "We ran into him in the Entrance Hall, and he docked us about fifty points."

George nodded, understanding. "Montague tried to do the same to us," he informed them.

"Tried?" Harry asked, pulling his attention back to the Gryffindor table and raising an eyebrow at the twins.

Fred nodded, grinning impishly. "He couldn't quite get all the words out before we stuffed him into the Vanishing Cabinet on the fifth floor. You know the one?"

They all nodded. "What happened?" Hermione asked, torn between horror at what they had done to a fellow student, and amusement.

George shrugged. "Not quite sure," he admitted.

"Won't you be in so much trouble when he gets out?" Susan asked, almost succeeding at hiding her grin.

Fred and George shared a look. "He'll have to turn up, first. We're not sure where we sent him," Fred said, smirking.

Harry shook his head, smiling, and they continued their breakfast in a slightly better mood than before.

Over the next few days, the hourglasses showcasing the house points showed quite clearly what the Inquisitorial Squad was doing with the power afforded to them. Only Slytherin appeared to be in the positive digits, as Hogwarts entered into its last three weeks before the Christmas holidays.

Harry was just trying to get through the remaining three weeks without losing his temper again, a feat he really wasn't quite certain he'd be able to accomplish, with the way Umbridge and Malfoy were acting.

It was as they made their way through the Entrance Hall on their way to dinner that Harry's patience was sorely tested yet again.

Malfoy and his cronies entered from another staircase, and of course, angled it so that their paths would have to cross.

The look on Malfoy's face said quite clearly what he was planning on doing, but Harry focused on his bond with Ginny to keep his temper, as Malfoy threw out several insults and docked them another thirty points "for holding hands in front of me." When Harry still wouldn't rise to the bait, Malfoy grew impatient and drew his wand, firing off a purple jinx that Harry easily sidestepped.

Unfortunately, Umbridge rounded the corner at that moment, and refused to even question the situation, before docking another twenty points from Gryffindor and assigning Harry another week's worth of detentions "for instigating a fight in the Entrance Hall."

Harry's friends tried to defend him, but Harry shook his head slightly, telling them not to bother. Umbridge smiled sweetly. "I shall see you after dinner this evening, Mr. Potter," she said before heading into the Great Hall.

Harry grit his teeth, and led his friends to the Gryffindor table. Ron wasted no time in informing his brothers of what had transpired, while Susan, Neville, and Hermione seethed. Even Hermione had openly expressed her disgust for Umbridge. Some people really just deserved to be hexed.

Ginny spent most of dinner trying to plead with Harry to go to McGonagall through their bond. Harry just remained steadfastly against the idea, and bid them all goodbye after he finished his meal.

Ginny watched him leave with tears in her eyes. She hated his nobility and pride almost as much as she loved it, at times.

"Ginny?"

Ginny turned back around to see her friends watching her with varying degrees of confusion or worry. She looked at Neville, who had voiced her name, seeing her fear. She attempted to smile, but couldn't quite manage it. "I'm fine, Neville," she assured him.

Neville nodded slightly, and then tilted his head to the side. "But Harry's not." It wasn't a question. Ginny shrugged with one shoulder.

"Why're you so worried?" Ron asked, holding a slice of bread in one hand, and a drumstick in the other. "Harry said it was just lines, last time."

Ginny couldn't quite contain her flinch, causing Hermione's gaze to narrow. "What is it, Ginny?" she asked shrewdly, leaning forward. Her expression told the fiery redhead that she expected an answer, now.

Ginny's gaze fell to her plate. "Umbridge made him use a Blood Quill," she admitted quietly, her voice so soft that they all had to strain to catch the words.

"What?" Neville growled, his face turning from worry to anger so fast it was like flipping a switch, something Ginny knew about thanks to her father's obsession, and Harry's teachings over the summer.

When Ginny looked up, Susan, Fred, George, and Ron all shared Neville's fury, though Hermione was confused. "What's a Blood Quill?" she asked hesitantly.

Ron was the one to explain. "It's a quill that forces the writer to write in his own blood. When you use it, the words appear on the back of your writing hand."

Hermione's expression now changed to horror. "That can't be –"

Neville cut her off. "They're mostly illegal," he assured the young witch. "According to the law, each use of the quill against the recipient's will can earn you between one and five years in prison, depending on the case."

"Against their will? Why would anyone actually want to use such a horrid object?" Hermione asked for clarification, abandoning her dinner. All of a sudden, she wasn't so hungry anymore.

Neville also set down his fork. "They do have some uses. The Goblins sometimes require them for the signing of certain contracts. It's extremely regulated, and they're labeled as a Class B dark object. Outside of Gringotts, there really isn't much legal use for them."

"Maybe we should continue this in private," Ginny suggested, glancing up at the head table, and, in silent agreement, they all stood up and made their way to the Room of Requirement. It was nice that they didn't have to collect Susan from the Hufflepuff table, as she had joined them for the meal. She was doing that more and more frequently; it wasn't that she didn't get along with her fellow Hufflepuffs, she had just become such good friends with Harry and his fellow Gryffindors, and she wanted to spend time with them. She was happy that she and Neville were still able to be friends. Their relationship was so important to her, and she didn't want to give it up, just because they had decided they weren't ready for a romantic relationship yet.

Fred and George joined their siblings and friends as well, as they left the Great Hall.

Once in the Room of Requirement, which had made a passable representation of the Common Room for them, they all settled down onto sofas and armchairs.

Susan took over explanation here, knowing a little bit about it from her Aunt's profession. "Blood Quills are really serious, Hermione. There are a lot of things that can be done with a person's blood. Most of it is dark, though I know not all of it is. I think Harry mentioned Blood Wards keeping him safe at his relatives' house. But blood can also be used to harm, or bind a person to something. And forcing someone to use a Blood Quill is basically forcing them to sign a contract. My Aunt Amelia says it's no better than the Imperius Curse, though it does carry a lesser sentence."

Hermione looked like she couldn't decide which direction to go in first. "Why didn't Harry say anything?" she asked, turning to Ginny. "And why didn't he tell all of us?"

Ginny snorted. "You've been his friend for four and a half years now, and you still don't know the answer to that?" she asked rhetorically.

Ron shook his head. "Damn pride," he muttered under his breath, though they all heard it.

Ginny nodded. "And he doesn't want to give Umbridge the satisfaction of knowing she won." Hermione tried to say something, opening her mouth to speak, but Ginny just kept going. "I know that's not true, but it's the way Harry sees it. I tried to get him to go to Professor McGonagall, but he refused."

As much as they hated it, they all could understand where Harry was coming from. Umbridge was foul, but Harry's pride just couldn't let her win.

"Ginny, we have to tell someone," Hermione pleaded. "I know Harry wants to handle it himself, but this is illegal."

Ron nodded. "This could be what we need to bring Fudge down," he mused. "Umbridge was sent here on his orders, right?"

They all nodded, and Susan's eyes lit up with the idea. "You're right, Ron," she said, leaning forward. "If Aunt Amelia knew, she could use this to oust Fudge, if played the right way."

"That's a great idea," Neville chimed in, looking at Ron with respect. Sometimes, they all really forgot just how his brain worked, and then they were surprised when he showed it; Ron was a strategist. He tended to think five or six moves ahead, just like in chess.

Ginny bit her lip. "I hope he forgives us," she said quietly, feeling like she was betraying Harry's trust, just by telling their friends what was going on, never mind actually going to McGonagall.

Hermione reached over and hugged her younger friend. "He knows you care about him, Ginny, we all do, but we have to do something. This can't go on."

Ginny took a deep breath and pulled back. She looked at her friends, all wearing similar expressions of worry, and nodded. "I'll do it, though," she said firmly. At the signs of protest, she shook her head. "It should be me. If I'm the one to tell Professor McGonagall, there's a greater chance he'll forgive me, than you."

"She's right," Susan commented. When she saw several accusing sets of eyes turn to her, she sighed exasperatedly. "Oh, come on, guys. Harry will be mad no matter what, but he loves Ginny. He'll forgive her a lot quicker than he'll forgive us."

When Ginny saw their anger turn to acquiescence, she stood up. "You should get back to the common room. I'll find you later."

One by one, they all filed out. Fred and George gave their sister a hug, uncharacteristically serious. Neither one said anything, but the gesture passed on their support, and Ginny was grateful. She knew what they weren't putting into words. They were telling her to protect their younger brother. And she would, with all she had.

Ginny waited until she was alone, before she took another deep breath to steady herself, and exited the Room, heading towards McGonagall's office.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Ginny almost chickened out. She lifted her hand to knock on the door to McGonagall's office, before lowering it again, hesitating as she wavered in her conviction. This happened two more times, before she berated herself. "Be strong, Weasley," she whispered to herself. "Harry needs you."

Without giving herself any more time to second-guess her decision, she knocked on the door quickly, and entered, without waiting for McGonagall to invite her in.

Minerva looked up, startled, from the essays she was grading. "Miss Weasley, what can I help you with?"

Ginny closed the door behind her, looking at her professor with such trepidation that Minerva set down her work and stood up, circling around her desk. "Miss Weasley, is everything all right?"

Ginny felt her eyes burn as she held back the tears. "Professor, I need to talk to you."

Minerva gestured to one of the seats in front of her desk, as she took the other one. The look on Ginny's face had her pulling out her wand, casting several privacy wards, before she gestured for the young woman to speak.

Ginny bit her lip, not sure how to start. She knew that she had to tell the professor, but she didn't know how to start.

Minerva saw her hesitation, and leaned forward slightly. "Ginny, if you want me to help you, I need to know what's wrong."

Her voice was so compassionate, that Ginny lost the battle, and the tears started flowing.

Alarmed, Minerva reached over and grasped the girl's shoulder gently. "Ginny?" she asked quietly, feeling more and more unsettled as the youngest Weasley cried.

Ginny forced herself to get a grip. She choked in a half breath, and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "It's Harry," she admitted, looking up at her professor, pleading.

Minerva felt her heart skip a beat. "What's happened?" she all but demanded.

Ginny sniffed. "His detentions… Umbridge… she…"

"What did she do."

Ginny reared back slightly, startled by the amount of venom she heard in McGonagall's voice.

Minerva forced herself to calm down. "Miss Weasley, if that woman has done something, I need to know, so that I can help."

Ginny nodded shakily. She forced herself to be strong, for Harry. He needed her, even if he didn't know it yet. "When he had detention last month, he told everyone it was just lines, but Professor… she made him use a Blood Quill."

Minerva hissed angrily. How dare that woman! She stood up quickly, her mind clouding with fury. She needed to speak with Amelia. And Sirius. And she supposed Dumbledore would need to be informed as well.

Ginny looked up at the furious woman. She knew they had made the right decision in telling her. This was more than a few students could handle on their own. "Professor." Minerva drew herself out of her murderous thoughts. Ginny looked a little worried. "She gave him another week's worth of detentions, starting tonight, because Malfoy fired a hex at him in the Entrance Hall before supper." Minerva's quirked eyebrow made the redhead elaborate on the situation as it had occurred, and why Umbridge had assigned detention to Harry.

Minerva once more felt the rage boil up at that woman's immorality, before she forced herself to calm down. "Thank you for telling me, Ginny. I will take care of it. You should go back to the common room."

Ginny nodded, and left the office, hoping that McGonagall would truly take care of everything. If there was one thing she had learned about her stern professor, it was that when McGonagall promised something, she followed through.

**XXX**

Harry tried to keep the wince from showing on his face, as he wrote the line again. Behind her desk, Umbridge just kept smiling as she watched the student carve words into the back of his hand over and over.

He really wished he could lose the feeling in his hand, but unfortunately, his luck just didn't swing that way.

'I will respect my betters.' His hand sliced open again. He waited for the words to fade back into the skin, but they didn't. The blood ran down his fingers, staining the page with drops, blurring a few previous lines he had written.

"Is something the matter, Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked up to see Umbridge smiling at him sweetly. He realized that he had paused long enough for her to notice, so he shook his head and wrote the next line.

Time passed, much slower than normal, as Harry continued to write lines. He felt like it had to be close to midnight by now, but when he glanced at his watch, it was barely passed dinnertime.

The sound of the door slamming open startled both of the room's occupants.

Harry looked up, surprised, and wasn't sure if he was relieved or apprehensive, as the intruders made their way into the classroom.

Minerva went straight to her charge, pulling him out of his seat as she held onto his injured hand gently, examining it with a disapproving look on her face.

Umbridge started stuttering threats and denials, telling them they had no right to intrude and that Harry was using the Quill of his own free will, but Amelia just gestured for her two Aurors, Kingsley and Tonks, to arrest the woman.

"The use of a Blood Quill is highly restricted, Madam Umbridge," the head of the DMLE stated idly, looking for all the world like she was discussing the weather, but those who knew her well would be able to see her anger and disgust. "I highly doubt you have permission to use such an object on a student. I highly doubt you have permission to  _own_  such an object." She jerked her head at Kingsley, who understood, and with Tonks' help, dragged the still struggling woman out of the room.

Tonks did not look pleased, and pulled out her wand, silencing the inane shouts as they escorted her out of the castle.

Harry looked at the adults left in the room. Dumbledore was still standing by the door, but he looked furious.

Minerva drew his attention back to her. "Harry, why didn't you tell me last time?" she asked, trying to understand how he could be so foolish.

Harry shrugged, studying his shoes. "I didn't want to let her win," he admitted quietly, ashamed.

Minerva sighed, exasperated, and drew him into a hug. "Harry, how many times have I told you that it's my job to protect you? How can I do that if you won't let me?"

Harry didn't reply, he just burrowed deeper into his guardian's comforting embrace.

Dumbledore shifted in his spot. "I must contact Cornelius," he said, before disappearing to do just that.

Amelia watched the headmaster leave, before she turned back to the remaining two people in the room.

Minerva moved slightly so that she was facing the DMLE head. Their eyes met, and an understanding passed between them.

The Transfiguration Professor adjusted her hold on her charge, and led him out of the room, heading straight for the hospital wing.

Amelia followed them, trying to come to terms with her own turbulent emotions. How could anyone actually use a Blood Quill on a student? She also had to figure out what to tell Sirius. By his lack of presence, she guessed that Minerva hadn't done so yet.

Her thoughts ate up quite a bit of time, as they reached the hospital wing, and Poppy immediately bustled Harry into a bed and took a few photos on Amelia's request – for judicial purposes – before she started rubbing a salve on his hand.

When Poppy was finished, she wrapped his hand in bandages, and implored him to get some rest. His protests about staying in the hospital wing for the night fell on deaf ears, as Minerva nodded her approval of the plan.

"Poppy, could you give us a moment?" Amelia asked courteously, though she obviously didn't expect to be denied.

Poppy looked at the two women, and sighed. "Five minutes, and then Mr. Potter needs to get some rest."

Amelia nodded her understanding, and smiled her thanks, as the mediwitch disappeared into her office.

The smile dropped as she turned back to face Harry, who was sitting on the bed looking like he was about to face the executioner.

"Harry, you're not in trouble," Amelia stressed. "I just want you to tell me what happened."

Harry looked up at his godfather's girlfriend, and nodded. He took a deep breath to steady himself, before he told them, starting with the events leading up to his first week of detentions, and then the events surrounding the most recent one.

Minerva had to steady herself at hearing about Malfoy's hex. Something needed to be done about that boy, and unfortunately, she doubted Dumbledore ever would. His patented 'second chance' seemed to stretch and cover countless indiscretions and transgressions.

Amelia took notes, and when Harry was finished, she looked back up. "Thank you, Harry. I understand that this must be hard for you."

Harry bit his lip. "What's going to happen now?" he asked, looking between Amelia and Minerva.

The two women shared a look.

"Delores will face trial for her crimes," Amelia stated firmly. "I'm fairly certain I can get her sentenced to Azkaban for the foreseeable future." She once more looked at Minerva, conveying her thoughts for how to use the situation. "As she was sent here by Cornelius, this may be the very nail in his coffin that we've been looking for."

"Are you certain that's wise?"

Everyone turned to look at the entrance, where Dumbledore was standing, having just entered.

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked, guarded.

Dumbledore sighed. "With the current climate as it is, and Voldemort's threat, I'm not sure it would be wise to destabilize the government."

Amelia almost glowered. "So you want to keep a corrupt Minister in office, in order to deal with a corrupt Ministry?"

Dumbledore folded his hands together in front of him. "We will deal with Cornelius and the Ministry, Amelia. I just don't believe it is sensible to do so at this time."

Amelia's smile was razor sharp. "Well, fortunately for me, I don't need your permission. If we are to have any chance at containing the threat of Voldemort, we need a strong leadership, and Cornelius won't give us that. He won't even admit Voldemort is back." She turned back to Minerva. "If you'll excuse me, Minerva, Harry, I must get back to the Ministry. I will be in touch about the trial, so that you can testify. And I trust you will look into Delores' decisions here at Hogwarts, Albus, should there be anything you need to overturn."

Her stern gaze found Dumbledore, and there was no doubt to anyone in the room that she had heard all about the Inquisitorial Squad, and Delores' suspension of both Hagrid and Trelawney.

She left them, heading outside the wards of the school, so that she could apparate back to the Ministry.

Dumbledore sighed again, shaking his head slightly. He knew that Cornelius needed to go, but now was not the best time.

Minerva cleared her throat. "Albus, I trust that you will be able to overturn that woman's decisions as High Inquisitor?"

Albus looked at his deputy headmistress. He nodded. "I will certainly reinstate Professor's Hagrid and Trelawney."

"And the Inquisitorial Squad?" Minerva queried sharply.

Albus nodded again. "Disbanded," he agreed.

Minerva glared. "Not good enough. Those students abused the power they were given. There were three Prefects who belonged to that squad. I want their badges."

"Is that really necessary?" Albus asked, eyes twinkling.

Minerva's glare intensified. "Yes," she all but growled. "They have clearly shown that they cannot handle the power afforded to them. I want Malfoy's, Parkinson's, and Warrington's badges."

Dumbledore looked like he was about to protest, but upon seeing the look the professor was giving him, decided it wasn't worth it. Defeated, he nodded. "I will speak with Severus," he agreed.

Minerva almost allowed herself to smile. Poppy reappeared at that moment, and left no room for argument, as she ordered the headmaster and deputy headmistress to leave.

Dumbledore left first, and Minerva spent another moment saying good night to Harry.

He was feeling tired now, as he settled back into the bed.

Minerva tucked him in, despite his weak protests. "Get some rest, Harry. We'll speak tomorrow."

Harry nodded. "Thanks," he replied quietly.

Minerva smiled weakly, before she left him alone for the night. It had been a long evening, and she had no doubt tomorrow would be longer still.

When Harry was alone, he settled back, closing his eyes as the exhaustion hit him. His hand was still throbbing, but not nearly as bad as it had been earlier.  _Ginny?_

Across the bond, he felt her snap to attention. He knew she hadn't been asleep, just like he also knew that she was currently lying in bed with the curtains drawn.

_Harry?_

Harry sighed mentally, and felt several emotions wash across the bond. Fear, worry, apprehension, anxiety. He knew that she was afraid of what his response would be to her telling McGonagall, but he could tell that she had no regret.  _I'm not mad_ , he assured her.

He felt her relief now.

Back in her dorm room, Ginny bit her lip.  _I'm sorry, Harry. I went behind your back, but I would do it again if I had to. Umbridge had to be stopped._

Harry nodded slightly.  _I know, Gin. I should have told Aunt Minerva before. I was just… I don't know, I guess I'm still struggling to realize that I don't have to do everything myself anymore._

Ginny felt her eyes tear up.  _Harry, I know you learned early on to only rely on yourself, but you're not alone anymore. I understood your reluctance to tell anyone. And I love your nobility and pride, Harry, but there's a time and a place. What if Umbridge had done this to someone else?_

Harry winced guiltily.  _You're right_ , he admitted.  _It would have been my fault._

_Harry, stop_ , Ginny implored.  _It didn't happen, so don't blame yourself for anything. Besides, she's gone now, so it's a moot point._  She felt Harry's nod.  _So what happened?_  She asked curiously, wondering how things would change in the morning.

Harry grinned mentally.  _Amelia arrested her, and Dumbledore is going to repeal every decision she made as High Inquisitor. He might need approval from Amelia for that, come to think of it, since all those Decrees were approved by the Ministry, but considering the arrest of the woman who enforced them, I don't think it'll be an issue. Aunt Minerva got Dumbledore to agree to take Malfoy, Pansy, and Warrington's Prefect badges. I don't fancy being in the same room as Snape when he finds out._

Ginny chuckled.  _How's your hand? She asked, sobering slightly._

Harry sighed.  _I'm fine, Gin._

Ginny gave a mental growl.  _Don't lie to me, Harry. I can feel your pain._

Harry bit his lip.  _I've had worse, Ginny. It's not that bad._

Ginny didn't respond, and after a moment, Harry spoke again.  _It's late. We should get some rest._

Ginny nodded mentally.  _I'll see you in the morning._  She paused for a moment.  _I love you, Harry_.

Harry smiled.  _I love you, too._

He waited until he felt her drift off, before he turned on his side, and tried to relax enough to sleep, himself.

**XXX**

Madam Pomfrey released Harry the next morning, in time for breakfast, but not before re-wrapping his hand, telling him to keep the bandages on for the rest of the day, and to check in with her after supper.

Harry agreed readily, happy to get out of the hospital wing. He didn't wait around for Madam Pomfrey to change her mind, and met up with his friends at the Great Hall, just as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Ginny gave him a hug as he sat next to her. Looking across the table, Harry saw Ron and Hermione watching him with a mix of relief and worry. On the other side of Ginny, Neville had the same expression on his face.

Harry attempted a smile, but knew it probably fell short. "I'm fine, guys," he tried to assure them.

Not one of them looked like they believed him, but any attempt to call his bluff was cut short by Dumbledore standing up from his seat at the head table. "May I have your attention, please?"

All talk died out immediately. The rumor mill had been running rampant all morning, noting the absence of Umbridge. Some people had sworn that they saw the woman being dragged out by Aurors the evening before.

Those in Slytherin had been quick to tell friends in other Houses about how three of their number had lost their Prefect badges for taking part in the now disbanded Inquisitorial Squad. The entire Squad would be facing detention every night for the remainder of the term.

Dumbledore looked out over the eager faces, and sighed internally. "As I am sure many of you have heard, Delores Umbridge was arrested last night, for repeated use of a Class B dark object on a student." Murmurs broke out across the hall, several people glancing towards the Gryffindor table, and Harry, but they quieted again, as the headmaster continued. "Should any of you need to talk, I urge you to do so; your professors are here for you, should you need it." He turned slightly to look at Severus out of the corner of his eye. The Potions Master looked furious, and he felt himself sigh again. "As we find ourselves without a Defense professor again, those classes will become a study hall, until the end of term. Hopefully, we will have a new professor for you in January."

He sat down again, and the hall filled with noise as people begun to talk. Susan immediately left the Hufflepuff table and went to join Harry, sitting next to Neville in the seat he had grown accustomed to saving for her.

"So what happened last night?" Hermione asked Harry, watching him intently as he helped himself to some sausages.

Neville cleared his throat pointedly, and Hermione looked guilty at her tactless question.

Harry would have felt annoyed, but he knew that his friends cared about him. He sighed. "Professor McGonagall, Amelia, and Dumbledore came in during my detention last night. Amelia brought Tonks and another Auror with her, and they arrested Umbridge."

"Good," Ginny said savagely. She still had yet to let go of Harry's arm.

They were all in agreement with the youngest of their group.

Neville leaned around Ginny to look Harry in the eye. "Harry, we're sorry…"

Harry shook his head, cutting off the other teen's apology. "It's all right. I should have told someone after the first night. Thank you."

They all looked momentarily startled, before Ron summed it all up perfectly. "We've got your back, Harry. You take care of us, and we take care of you. That's how it works."

Hermione beamed and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. Ginny, Neville, and Susan looked even more shocked at Ron's profound statement, but there really wasn't much more time to speak, as they had to finish up their breakfast before their first class.

**XXX**

It only took one day for Harry to come to the conclusion that having a study hall for Defense class was almost as much a waste of time as Umbridge's classes had been. He heard several younger Gryffindors complaining about not learning anything, as he passed through the common room after supper, sitting down next to Ginny as she worked on a Transfiguration essay.

"We need to do something," he commented idly as he pulled out his own Transfiguration textbook.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, looking up, confused.

Harry gestured to the room around them. "Do you have any idea how many students from all different Houses are complaining about the lack of Defense classes? Umbridge is gone; we should be able to practice openly again. And yet we're going to spend time just reading in class? Still? How many other professors could take over those classes? Why can't any of them substitute?"

Ron shrugged a little helplessly. "Because that would make sense?" he asked, only half joking.

Of course, they were all feeling so far out of their depth that they laughed much harder than the joke really deserved.

Others around the room looked over, but when no explanation was forthcoming, they went back to their own tasks.

Ginny looked at her boyfriend. "So let's do something," she said. Her eyes sparkled with excitement, the same way they had when the DA had gone to ground.

"What's your plan, Harry?" Neville asked, knowing that his friend had one.

Harry smiled. "I'll go talk to Professor McGonagall. Maybe the DA can help out."

They all nodded their agreement, and Harry left to go see his guardian.

**XXX**

Minerva thought Harry's feelings were sound, and the pair spent the rest of the evening going over schedules, to come up with a team of substitutes to take over the various classes until the end of the term.

Harry was surprised when Minerva pulled mostly from the DA leaders. "You have all shown your willingness and ability to teach, to lead," she explained her actions. "The other professors all have their own classes to teach. It is only a short term solution, but I am confident you will be able to do it."

"How?" Harry asked, feeling a knot twist in his stomach at the thought of actually taking over teaching a class.

Minerva smiled. "You've already taught many of them. Your DA lessons have been a good grounding. If you need assistance, I have copies of the lesson plans from the last few years for you to look over."

Harry bit his lip, thinking it over. It did sound better than wasting another three weeks worth of classes. "What about the DA?" he asked. "Can we come out of hiding now?"

Minerva's smile widened. "I'm sure that can be arranged. Shall we schedule a meeting for Saturday evening?"

Harry grinned, and agreed. As it was getting late, he headed back to Gryffindor Tower, and told his friends what he and Minerva had come up with.

**XXX**

The schedule Minerva and Harry was rather complex, to account for every Defense class from first to seventh years. Harry watched his guardian speak with all of the DA leaders over breakfast, and saw their nods, indicating their agreement, and in most cases, excitement. He smiled. This would be different from the DA, but not overly so, and their experience with the defense club would help them teach in a classroom setting.

The seventh years would be handled by professors, but the lower years would be taught by the DA leaders.

By the end of the day, Minerva was hard pressed to keep her expression stoic, as she listened to the raving reviews from students actually learning something. The students teaching went over incredibly well, as many of them were used to the setup already, at the DA meetings.

Dumbledore listened to all the excited chatter of his students over supper, beaming. It was always so nice to see their happiness, especially with the dark times that were coming.

Snape also paid attention to the students' comments, though he kept his opinions to himself, and portrayed his usual sneer. He wasn't an idiot, and he could tell that things were changing at Hogwarts, and in the Magical world. While many may have thought that he would be upset over three of his students losing their badges, in truth, he was glad to take their power away. Malfoy, Parkinson, and Warrington were three Slytherins that, unlike Dumbledore, he didn't think could be saved. Taking away their authority would keep their ability to affect others at a minimum. He wouldn't have given Parkinson and Malfoy the badges at all, if he hadn't had to worry about his position in Voldemort's camp. In a way, he was grateful to Potter and Umbridge for giving him an excuse to remove those two, and put someone he actually thought could do the job in their place.

He was glad that Potter had actually done something to unite the school; in his days as a student, he would never have dreamed of being accepted by the other Houses, and yet here he was, listening to first year Gryffindors chattering excitedly about what they had learned from Zabini and Greengrass' lesson that day. There wasn't a lot he really felt happy about, but he did think that the Houses uniting could only be a good thing.

**XXX**

The last few weeks of term passed by relatively quickly. Harry and his friends were incredibly busy teaching – both in class and in the DA – and handling their own course load. The professors were piling it on for the fifth year students, most of whom were looking for the light at the end of the tunnel, in the form of the Christmas holidays.

Pansy and Malfoy had been effectively cut off at the knees, with the loss of their Prefect badges, and were keeping quiet. The new fifth year Prefects, Blaise and Daphne, told Harry that they spent a lot of time grumbling to themselves, and with the rest of the disgraced Inquisitorial Squad, but so far, hadn't done anything to back up their ugly words.

Harry told them to keep an eye on the worrisome Slytherins, and to watch themselves. He knew that Malfoy was never more dangerous than when he was quiet. Harry knew the Malfoy heir had to be plotting something, but there wasn't much he could do now, except keep his eyes open.

When Harry dropped down onto his bed the night before the Christmas holidays began, he thought of nothing but being able to relax, just for a little while. The strain was starting to get to him, and he welcomed the chance to unwind.

His dream that night started out normally. He was playing Quidditch with Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys, having a great time. Suddenly, everything changed.

His body was smooth, as he slithered down a long hallway. His long tongue flicked out and tasted the air around him. Part of him knew who he was, but still, he slithered. There was a fuzzy quality though, that didn't quite fit. It was blurry around the edges, much like the dreams he had had about Voldemort the year before.

Suddenly, he stopped. He was outside the door he was looking for, but something was wrong. There was someone there. He could taste the man's scent on his tongue.

A noise came from the shadows by the door, and suddenly someone became visible, as an invisibility cloak dropped to the floor. A man, and he was sleeping.

Harry hissed again, and the man woke with a start. He fumbled around for his wand, and that was when Harry struck.

 


	13. Chapter 13

He lashed out once, twice, three times. The man fell with a choked gurgle, and Harry woke with a start, his heart pounding, sweat pouring off of him.

Around him, the room was chaos. Ron was sitting next to him, while Seamus and Dean watched, confused.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, trying to steady his beating heart.

"I was hoping you could tell us," Ron said, looking out of his depth. "You were screaming and tossing around in your sleep. Neville went to go get McGonagall."

And there she was. Harry grasped onto his guardian's presence.

"What's going on?" Minerva asked, trying to hide her fear, as she got a good look at her charge. Harry looked more than shaken up. He looked frightened, as he turned his startlingly green eyes on her.

"Mr. Weasley," Harry rushed, pleading with the professor. Here was someone who could actually do something. "He's hurt, you have to get help!"

Minerva sat down on the edge of his bed, taking one hand in hers. "Where?" she asked, trying to soothe him.

Harry stumbled a little, unsure as to where exactly he had been when he had attacked…  _no_ , he hadn't attacked anyone. Had he? He had been a snake, and the snake had attacked Mr. Weasley.

He shook his head slightly, trying to clear his mind. These thoughts weren't helping right now. "It was a hallway. It was dark, and he was sitting outside a door. There's not much time, you have to hurry!"

Minerva reared back slightly. She observed him for a half a second, before nodding briskly. "Come with me. Mr. Weasley, you as well."

With that, she led the two teenagers down the stairs.

They all received a bit of a shock in the common room. Ginny was standing there, fear evident on her face, tears in her eyes.

Minerva furrowed her brow, confused, but gestured for the girl to join them as they headed up to the headmaster's office.

_Ginny, how did you know?_  Harry asked, taking her hand in his, squeezing reassuringly.

Ginny bit her lip.  _I saw it_ , she admitted, feeling Harry stiffen next to her.  _It was a snake. Oh Merlin, dad…_

Harry squeezed her hand tighter.  _He'll be fine_ , he reassured, though he wasn't sure he believed it.  _They'll find him._

The group reached the gargoyle entrance at that moment, and McGonagall said the password ("Toffee Crunch") in a shaky voice.

They took the winding staircase up to Dumbledore's office, where Minerva shared a whispered conversation with the headmaster, who then turned to several portraits on the wall, and began issuing orders.

Harry, Ginny, and Ron watched, confused and a little frightened.

One of the previous headmasters stepped out of his frame, but instead of reappearing in the next one over, he disappeared. Without turning around, Dumbledore asked Harry questions about what had happened, what he had seen. Harry answered as best he could. When he was finished, Dumbledore turned back to Minerva. "Professor McGonagall, if you could gather the remaining Weasleys and bring them here."

Minerva nodded and headed out of the office.

Dumbledore spent the next few minutes ignoring the teenagers, preferring to study the portraits on the wall.

Harry and Ginny spoke through their bond, reassuring each other. When Ginny heard one stray thought in her boyfriend's mind, she almost slapped him.  _Harry James Potter, it is not your fault! You didn't do this_.

Harry winced mentally.  _But I felt myself bite him, Ginny_ , he protested.

Ginny shook her head and sighed mentally.  _Harry, you told me about the dreams you had last year. This is probably the same thing. You saw what happened because Voldemort did it._

_But…_

_He has a snake, right?_  Ginny asked, rhetorically.  _His snake was there, and that's who did it. Just be thankful that you saw it, and that they're getting help. Dad'll be fine._

She sounded more like she was trying to convince herself in that last statement, so Harry just drew her into a hug, reassuring her the only way he could.

The door opened, and Minerva led the Weasley twins inside. "What's going on?" Fred asked, looking at his siblings.

Dumbledore was about to speak, when he was cut off by the portrait, returning to his frame. "You were right, Albus. Arthur was there, and he's in a bad way. I had to shout for a while, before someone came down."

Another portrait nearby returned to his frame. "I saw him being brought into St. Mungos, Albus. He really doesn't look good."

There was a gasp from Ginny, who burrowed further into Harry's side.

Dumbledore turned to face the teenagers. He picked up a length of rope from his desk, and tapped it with his wand, murmuring "Portus."

The rope glowed blue for a moment, before Dumbledore handed it over to Ron, who was closest. "This portkey will take you to a safe location. Minerva, if you could contact Molly and Sirius and inform them of the situation." He gestured for the rest of the students to grasp onto the portkey.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, not touching the rope; following his lead, Ginny, Fred, and George refrained from grabbing onto the portkey as well. Ron looked like he wanted to drop it, but didn't want to be obvious.

Dumbledore smiled genially, but if they looked closely, they could see a spark of ire behind his twinkling eyes. "The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. It is in London, and you will all be safe there."

Harry looked at Minerva, and on her nod, reached over and laid a hand on the rope, followed by Ginny, Fred, and George.

The rope glowed blue again, and the five students disappeared from the office.

**XXX**

The teenagers reappeared in a dark and depressing entryway. Ron landed down on one knee, while Fred and George stumbled and fell against the wall. Harry felt his knees buckle, but amazingly remained standing. He was able to keep Ginny upright as she clutched onto his arm.

Once they all steadied themselves, they looked around. Harry noted that it was much brighter than it had been the last time he had been there, before his fourth year.

"Where exactly are we?" Fred asked, observing the entryway they were standing in, from the umbrella stand shaped like a troll's leg, to a large expanse of the wall that was scorched, as if a fire had been lit in that spot.

Harry grimaced. "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. This is the Black Family Ancestral Home, Sirius' old house. He let Dumbledore use it as the headquarters for the Order."

"So what happened there?" Ron asked, pointing to the scorched wall.

Harry shrugged. "Sirius said there was a portrait of his mother there, hung with a permanent sticking charm. He was trying to find a way to get rid of it, since all she did was scream about mudbloods and blood traitors." He snorted lightly. "I guess he found a way."

"We have Kreacher to thank for that."

They all turned around, startled, to see Sirius enter from a room down the hall. He smiled gently at them. "He used house elf magic to remove it, once I ordered him to do it." He sighed, and changed topics. "I've spoken with Minerva, and Molly. I don't know much, just that I am to keep you all here until we get an update."

Do you know anything about dad?" George asked, his voice wavering in fear.

Sirius sighed. "All I know is that it's bad. Molly was heading to St. Mungos. She'll let us know when there's anything to report." None of them looked happy, but Sirius led them down to the kitchen, gesturing for them to take a seat at the table.

"Kreacher." The elf appeared in front of Sirius. "Six butterbeers."

The elf disappeared and then reappeared a moment later carrying the requested drinks.

"Thank you," Harry said politely, taking the bottle.

Kreacher looked startled, and muttered something unintelligible under his breath before disappearing once more.

With that, they all settled in at the table, no one saying anything.

The butterbeer disappeared, as did the rest of the night. It wasn't until dawn was threatening to break that any of the group made any sign of movement. Sirius stood up, collecting the empty bottles and setting them on the counter by the sink.

"This is stupid," Fred growled.

They all looked at him, and he leaned forward, clenching his fists on top of the table. "We should be at St. Mungos. What are we doing sitting here?"

Sirius sighed, going back to his seat. "I know you're upset," he soothed. "Your dad's hurt, and you want to feel useful. But the best thing you can do right now is be safe, so that your mum doesn't have to worry any more than she already is." That didn't appear to help any of the Weasleys, and Sirius sighed. "As soon as she knows something, Molly will come and tell us."

"What was he even doing there?" Ron asked, sounding as helpless as he felt. "Dad's been making sure not to work overnight shifts since last June. Why was he in a deserted corridor so late?"

Sirius and Harry shared a look. When Sirius gave a nod of approval, Harry turned back to his friends. "You remember that conversation we had last summer, about the prophecy?" They all nodded. "One of the things the Order's been doing is protecting the record of that prophecy, so that Voldemort doesn't get his hands on it. That's where Mr. Weasley was."

There was a thread of guilt in his voice, knowing that it was because of him that Mr. Weasley had been hurt.

Ginny sighed exasperatedly. "Harry, it's not your fault. When will you believe that?"

Harry shrugged helplessly.

Ron shook his head. "Merlin, Harry, your whole guilt trip thing is starting to get old. Dad was there because he wanted to help. It wasn't your fault, and because of you, he actually has a chance. You saved him."

Fred and George nodded their agreement, and the room lapsed back into silence.

It was another hour before the uneasy calm was broken by the sound of the front door opening.

In a flash, the entire group was up and out of their seats, heading up to meet the newcomer.

Mrs. Weasley took in the anxious faces surrounding her, arriving before she had even closed the door. She smiled, though it was a little strained. "He's alive."

There was a beat of silence. "But that sounds like…" Fred trailed off.

Molly shook her head, reassuring her children. "The healers are optimistic. Let's have some breakfast, and then we can transfigure something for you all to wear, and we'll go visit him, all right?"

They all nodded, and Molly descended on the kitchen, whipping up a large meal for them to share. Once they were done eating, Sirius and Molly spent a few minutes transfiguring their bedclothes into jeans and shirts that could be worn outside. They would need to get the children's trunks from Hogwarts today, but that could wait a few hours.

Soon enough, the group was heading to St. Mungos. Kingsley, Tonks, and Remus had Flooed over to provide extra guard.

The entrance was rather cleverly concealed behind an empty storefront, though once they went through, they found a bustling scene in what appeared to be a waiting room.

"Come, it's this way," Molly led them up a flight of stairs, and down a brightly lit hallway.

Mr. Weasley was propped up on a pile of pillows, looking tired, but beaming at the large crowd that had come to visit him.

"Dad!" There were multiple shouts from the Weasley clan, as they rushed forward.

There was some incomprehensible dialogue for a few minutes, as everybody tried to talk over each other.

Eventually, they all settled down, and spent the morning reassuring themselves that the Weasley patriarch was all right.

"Really, very fortunate, I was. I'll only have to be here for a few days, hopefully," Arthur grinned tiredly. "And fortunately my bite is completely curable. That poor chap over there," he nodded to a bed in the corner, lowering his voice, "bitten by a werewolf, poor man. No cure."

Remus looked over at the man lying on that bed. He was looking wistfully over at the crowd of people surrounding Arthur's bed.

"Yes, things could have been so much worse," Arthur concluded, "if it weren't for Harry, here."

Mrs. Weasley beamed and grabbed Harry in a hug. "Thank you so much, dear. Really does seem like most of our family owes their lives to you."

Harry blushed, as Molly pulled back. "I didn't…" he trailed off, seeing the famous Weasley stubbornness reflected in each and every determined face staring back at him.

Ginny sighed, shaking her head amusedly. "Damn Potter inferiority complex."

They all chuckled, and the group descended into small talk for a little while. Soon enough, it was time to leave, so that Mr. Weasley could get some rest.

**XXX**

Sirius and Remus waited until they were back at McGonagall Castle with Harry, before berating him for not telling anyone about Umbridge's detentions.

Harry bit his lip, looking at the floor, as he stood in front of his godfather and pseudo uncle. "I'm sorry," he said, ashamed. "I just… I didn't want to let her win."

Sirius sighed. "Harry, I know you want to do things yourself, and I know that's the way you lived for a long time. But you're not alone anymore. We're here, and it's our job to look after you. Understand?"

Harry nodded, though he still didn't look up.

Remus reached over and gave the teenager a hug. Pulling back, he kept his hands on Harry's shoulders. "I know it's hard to let go and admit that you need help sometimes. But you can always come to us. Got it?"

Harry nodded again, and knowing that they wouldn't get any more out of him, Remus and Sirius left the conversation at that, though they both vowed to themselves to keep on reminding the kid that he wasn't alone.

**XXX**

Sirius invited the Weasleys to stay at McGonagall Castle for the evening, and for as long as they needed. Molly looked like she wanted to object, but seeing the pleading looks her children were giving her, caved and agreed.

Minerva joined them for dinner, thankfully bringing all of the teenagers' belongings with her.

The start of the Christmas holidays was more somber than it should have been, but the teenagers still managed to have some fun. Susan, Neville, and Hermione Flooed over and Harry and the Weasleys explained what had happened. They all worried about Mr. Weasley, but were glad that he would be all right.

The Castle was much busier than Harry was used to, with so many more teenagers in residence. That one evening somehow turned into staying until Mr. Weasley was released from the hospital, as the teenagers all seemed to want to stay together. Mrs. Weasley put up quite a fight with the house elves over who did the cooking, finally relenting in the face of their eagerness to serve. They were more than happy to have Mrs. Weasley join them in the kitchen, and even showed her a few tricks. Needless to say, Molly was in heaven.

Kingsley joined the other adults for a few Defense lessons, marveling at how advanced the teenagers were for their ages. He was happy to officially meet Harry, as they hadn't exactly been introduced when the Auror had arrested Umbridge, or when he accompanied the group to St. Mungos several days earlier.

They all spent some time working on their animagus transformations. Harry had managed to change both arms and both legs, while Ginny had changed her arms.

Neville had gotten his nails to change to claws, but no one else had seen any change, something that frustrated them to no end.

A few days before Christmas, the large group went to visit Mr. Weasley again; Molly had been going every day, but the adults had determined it too risky for such a large crowd to travel together. Hermione had joined them, staying at McGonagall Castle as well, as her parents had gone on a holiday, skiing in the Alps, but Hermione had confided in them that she wasn't very fond of the sport.

Mr. Weasley was propped up on his pillows, beaming joyously, though there was a slightly guilty look in his eyes that had Mrs. Weasley narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

Remus drifted off to speak with the newly turned werewolf, while Tonks and Kingsley, their guards, went outside to give the family some privacy.

Harry was caught up in his own thoughts for a while, until a shouted "Stitches!?" from Mrs. Weasley drew his attention back.

Everyone looked uncomfortable in the wake of Mrs. Weasley's ire.

"Erm… anyone fancy a cup of tea?" Ron asked, looking around at the other teenagers.

"Sounds good to me," Fred replied, making a beeline towards the door.

George, Ron, Ginny, and Harry followed quickly, leaving Mr. Weasley spluttering excuses at his wife.

They waited until they were up one flight of stairs before they relaxed, slowing down and laughing a little.

"Where's the café?" George asked, looking around for a sign.

"Fifth floor," Ginny said, recalling the information from the welcome sign in the waiting room.

"Is this right?" Ron asked, peering through the doorway.

"I think so," George replied.

"No, this is the fourth floor," Harry said. "One more flight up."

"Professor Lockhart?" Hermione distracted them all from their quest to find the café as she stared at the former professor in confusion.

The other teenagers followed her gaze, and couldn't help but stare. Gilderoy Lockhart was standing in the now open doorway to the fourth floor of the hospital, beaming at them.

"Hello all! Come to get an autograph, have you? You're in luck, I've just signed some more."

Harry and Ron shared a guilty look. It was their fault, after all, that Lockhart was here.

"Gilderoy? There you are!" A nurse came up behind Lockhart, drawing him away from the doorway. "Oh, hello! Have you come to visit Gilderoy? How nice of you!"

"Erm, we haven't…" Hermione trailed off, looking at her companions of help.

Harry sighed, coming to the rescue. "I'm sorry, ma'am, we were just heading up to the café. We don't have time to visit."

The nurse looked a little disappointed, but was cut off as someone came up behind her. "Harry?" The nurse led Lockhart back down the hallway, leaving the teenagers alone.

"Neville!" Ron and Ginny said in unison, looking surprised.

Neville didn't look much better, but he also looked very uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked, displaying his usual tact.

Harry shook his head. Why couldn't his friend have learned some restraint by now? Unlike the others, he remembered from the information sign in the waiting room that the long-term Janus Thickney ward was housed on the fourth floor. It was the ward that terminal patients stayed in. Most likely, Neville had been visiting his parents, and Harry didn't want to make his friend more uncomfortable than he already was.

He turned to look at the Weasleys and Hermione. "Why don't we go find that cup of tea?" He looked back at Neville. "You and your grandmother are still coming for Christmas dinner, right?"

Neville nodded, grateful.

Harry smiled. "We'll see you tomorrow, for practice, then? And tell Mrs. Longbottom we'll see her on the twenty fifth."

Neville smiled. As Harry turned around to follow the rest of the group, Neville stopped him. "Harry?" The Potter heir stopped and turned back. "Can… can I talk to you for a minute?"

Harry looked back at the others. "I'll meet you guys up there, all right?"

Ginny nodded. "We'll get you something to drink."

When the Weasleys plus Hermione had disappeared up the stairs, Harry followed Neville into the hallway. "What's up, Neville?"

Neville looked even more nervous. "I just… I know you wanted to hear more about your godmother, and I know she won't really remember anything, but I thought… I thought maybe you'd want to meet her?"

Harry was momentarily startled, before he smiled warmly. "I'd be honored, Nev."

Neville looked relieved now, as he led Harry into the ward. Lockhart was now once more in his bed, but Neville led him passed the former professor, to two beds at the end of the ward. Augusta Longbottom was standing in between the two beds, and looked up as her grandson approached.

"Neville, there you are. And Harry! I wasn't expecting you."

Harry smiled at the Longbottom matriarch. "I was with the Weasleys, visiting Mr. Weasley downstairs. We were headed up to get something to drink, when we saw Neville."

Augusta nodded, smiling at her grandson and his friend.

Neville led Harry over to his mother's bed. Alice Longbottom was sitting up, staring vacantly at the wall ahead of her. "Hello, mum." There was no response, but Neville just took a deep breath and continued. "Mum, I wanted to introduce you to Harry Potter, your godson."

Alice didn't speak, but on Neville's encouraging nod, Harry stepped forward. "Hello, Mrs. Longbottom. I'm very pleased to meet you." He paused for a moment, looking at Neville, and then back at Alice. "Your son and I are very good friends, and I just wanted to let you know how much having him in my life means to me. You should be very proud of him."

Neville looked embarrassed, but Augusta gave an approving nod. Alice still wasn't paying them any attention, so the older Longbottom stepped over and laid a hand on Neville's shoulder. "I certainly am," she said, causing Neville to look up at her, his head whipping around so fast he could almost hear it crack. "Your parents would be very proud, Neville. Never doubt who you are. Something I have observed in the both of you boys; you truly are the best of your parents."

Both teenagers looked down, embarrassed, but pleased nonetheless.

Harry had to go catch up with the Weasleys, so he said his goodbyes, and promised to see them soon, before he left to find the café.

**XXX**

Christmas eve was a very happy day for everyone. Mr. Weasley was finally able to come home, still meek after the thorough chastising Molly had given him over his use of 'muggle medicine'.

With the Weasley family reunited, the holiday celebrations could finally begin. Harry felt like he was in heaven. Sirius and Minerva had strong-armed Molly into agreeing to spend the rest of the holiday at the Castle, rather than returning home to the Burrow now that Arthur had been released.

Last Christmas had been the Yule Ball, and as much as Harry had enjoyed spending that time with Ginny, he was looking forward to a family Christmas.

Tibby and the house elves, with the help of Molly, decorated the whole Castle with sprigs of holly, mistletoe, and garlands. The dining room was filled with snowflakes that hung suspended in midair. A Christmas tree enlarged to stand twenty feet tall was in the corner, decorated with lights and tinsel.

Another tree, this one smaller, was placed in the informal sitting room, decorated with ornaments that the Weasleys brought over from their house.

Harry woke early Christmas morning to a Weasley jumping on his bed. "Urgh," he groaned, burrowing his face in his pillow.

Ginny giggled. "Wake up, Harry. It's Christmas!"

Harry groaned again. This kind of action he expected from Ron – and he had experienced it, several times. Clearly, that over eagerness ran in the family.

A hint of mischievousness came over Harry, and he turned suddenly, grabbing Ginny around the waist and pulling her down on top of him. She shrieked, laughing as she fell. Harry rolled on tope of her, and kissed her.  _Morning_ , he said, pulling back and smiling.

Ginny grinned.  _As much as I love being in this position_ , they both blushed a little, realizing their closeness, but neither made a move to pull away,  _there are probably a lot of people waiting for us downstairs, if I know my brothers. Mum won't let any of us open presents until we're all there, so they're probably waiting for us._

As if to prove her point, a pounding came from the door. "Harry, wake up! Presents!"

Ginny and Harry both laughed, getting out of the bed. Ron looked nonplussed to see his sister in Harry's room, but didn't comment, as the two followed him down to the sitting room.

As predicted, the rest of the Weasleys, including Bill, were there. So were Minerva, Remus, Sirius, and Hermione.

"Happy Christmas!" Harry received and returned the greeting all around, before Ginny pulled him down next to her, as Ron started passing out gifts.

Harry was more interested in watching the commotion around him, basking in the warmth of family. Ginny, having a direct link to his emotions, couldn't do much more than snuggle into his side, beaming contentedly.  _That's right, Harry. This is family._

Harry smiled down at his girlfriend. He had decided to just stop thinking of her as his wife, because the whole idea just made his head hurt, as much as he liked to imagine them together for the rest of their lives.  _You know, when I was younger, I always hated Christmas._  Ginny mentally growled at the reminder of the Dursleys. Harry shrugged with one shoulder.  _They'd always lock me in my cupboard for most of the day, and then let me out in the evening so that I could clean up all the wrapping paper and ribbons from Dudley's presents. He'd parade around with his new possessions, making fun of me for not getting anything at all._

Ginny gave him a hug. She tried to be mindful of the fact that they were in clear view of the rest of the room, and they wouldn't know about their silent conversation, but she wanted him to know how wrong it was.

Before she could even say anything, Harry spoke again.  _I know it wasn't right, Gin. I know it was wrong. I can't thank you and your family enough for showing me that I didn't deserve it._

Ginny now had to stop herself from crying.  _They're your family too, Harry. There's enough to go around._

"Hey, you two, why aren't you opening any presents?" Harry and Ginny broke apart at Ron's question, and blushed.

Hermione, watching them closely, noted their reactions. Since the previous June, she had been observing them, cataloguing many different clues that pointed to something going on between those two, more than just a romantic relationship, but she didn't know what. Something was keeping her from asking them, though. She thought it might be that she had grown up a little, and no longer felt like she had to know absolutely everything about everything. She didn't want to push her friends if they didn't want to say anything. When they were ready, they would tell her.

Harry and Ginny turned to their piles, and began to open the gifts. The morning disappeared quickly as the room filled with discarded wrapping paper. Harry received quite a haul this year, magnified even more by the fact that he still remembered all too clearly those long Christmases past where he would be shut in his cupboard, wondering why no one loved him, why he didn't deserve to be happy.

His guardians had given him an all new wardrobe, as he had grown several inches since the previous year – they had replenished his Hogwarts robes over the summer, but he was still wearing the clothes Minerva and Sirius had gotten for him on their shopping trip after springing him from the Dursley's prison; movies and games for the entertainment suite; and several more books for his personal library. From Remus and Sirius, he received a black leather book with the title 'The Marauder's Journal' in gold lettering. He looked up at the two, tears in his eyes.

Sirius smiled at his godson. "That book is seven years worth of collaboration between us. You'll find all sorts of useful information in there about a little bit of everything."

Harry flipped through the book, noting the handwritten pages that detailed everything from potions to pranks. He set the journal aside reverently, and moved on to other presents.

Hermione's gift was also a book; she had gifted all of her friends with homework journals that, when opened, shouted out phrases like 'do it today or later you'll pay' and 'don't leave it 'til later you big second rater'. Harry, Ron, and Ginny all thanked her, though the looks they shared said quite clearly to everyone except Hermione that they were less than thrilled with the present.

Ron had given everyone candy, of course. Neville gave Harry a book on Herbology, while the twins gave him more homemade joke products, much to Mrs. Weasley's consternation.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave Harry the traditional sweater, along with a tin of fudge. Cedric sent some candy and a book on different Quidditch teams, and Susan and Amelia gave him a book on politics.

Tonks had sent him a miniature working model of a Firebolt that zoomed around the room, interrupting everyone and making them all smile.

Harry saved Ginny's gift for last. He unwrapped a small box, and opened it slowly, revealing three small charms that he knew he could add to the bracelet she had given him for his birthday last year. He ran a finger over the charms, smiling at the golden lioness, the black panther, and the phoenix, exquisitely crafted to be mostly black, with wings tipped in gold.

He looked over at his girlfriend, and gave her a kiss.  _Thank you_ , he said, pulling back and smiling.

Ginny returned the look, holding her own present from Harry in her hands. It was a moving model of a phoenix, perfectly crafted to resemble her second animagus form. It was attached to a flat rock, and every few minutes, would stretch its wings and burst into flame. A couple of seconds later, it would rise up out of the stone once more.

"Harry, where did you find that?" Hermione asked curiously, seeing the gift in Ginny's hands.

Harry blushed, looking over at his friend. "I made it," he admitted.

Hermione gaped, as did most of the younger generation.

Minerva smiled genially. "Ten points to Gryffindor, Harry. That is quite remarkable. May I?" She held her hand out to Ginny, who placed the model in her professor's hand.

Minerva examined it closely, before handing it back to the fourth year. "Really very impressive work. I am proud of you, Harry."

Harry's blush deepened.

They opened the last few presents, and Ron and Hermione both thanked Harry for the wand holsters and necklaces they had received from him. Ginny was surprised to find another present from Harry, and unwrapped a similar necklace. As they looked them over, they saw that each pendant was different; Hermione's was a cat, Ron's a dog, and Ginny's a lioness.

Harry bit his lip. "They're more than just pendants," he told them, glancing at Minerva. She smiled. She had heartily approved of the idea when he had come to her for help, and happily assisted him. "They're spelled so that no one but you can remove them, they're portkeys that will bring you to the entrance hall here when you say 'sanctuary', and they're all linked. If you're injured or unconscious for more than thirty seconds without being asleep, the others will heat up."

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione grinned, putting hers on immediately. All of the adults looked pleased with the gift, knowing that they would help the children stay as safe as possible.

Harry nodded. "The portkey function is a bit limited, I'm afraid. If there are any anti-portkey wards in place, they won't work, but it's better than nothing."

"It's brilliant," Ron said, putting his own necklace on and admiring the pendant. It really was a great gift.

Harry smiled. "And I thought we should all have wand holsters, you know, just in case."

The unsaid message was clear, and both Ron and Hermione were glad to receive the practical gift – as Neville and Ginny had received one for their birthdays, and Susan had gotten one from her aunt the year before, they now all owned a holster.

Fred and George thanked Harry for the copies of  _The Mind Arts Identified_ that he had given them, knowing it would come in handy for pranks, and beyond that, it would be a good skill to learn.

Molly teared up when she opened the box containing the watch Harry had given her. reading the instructions, she saw that it was a mobile version of her family clock. She could add up to ten hands, and twelve different locations, so she would be able to make sure her family was all right, no matter where she was. "Thank you so much, Harry dear. I love it." She then gave him a hug that left him gasping for air, but warm inside nonetheless.

When they were finished opening gifts, a few waves of the wand from the adults had the room cleaned up, before everyone took their presents back to their rooms and getting ready for the day ahead of them.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Shortly before noon, the rest of the guests arrived. Amelia and Susan were the first, the former giving her boyfriend a cheerful kiss, thanking him for the necklace he had given her, while the latter moved over to thank her friends for her own gifts. Harry had given her a necklace of her own, with an eagle pendant, while Hermione had gifted her with her own homework journal. Ron, of course, had given her candy, and Ginny gave her a book on the Holyhead Harpies, a Quidditch team both of them were fans of.

Neville and Augusta arrived right behind them, and Susan thanked her former boyfriend, and one of her best friends, for the book on Transfiguration.

Neville also thanked his friends for his presents, including the wolf pendant necklace Harry had given him.

Harry then explained to his other two friends about the gift he had given them, and the properties each necklace had. Both were even more excited than before, and immediately showed him that they were wearing the gift, assuring him that they would never take it off.

Fleur was the next to arrive, having been invited by Harry on Bill's request. He was pleased to learn that the two were officially dating, knowing that what they had was real, and had nothing to do with the part Veela's alluring charm. Bill liked Fleur for Fleur, and Harry could see how much that meant to the woman.

The Tonkses came soon after, and Kingsley after them.

After a small but filling lunch of sandwiches, the younger generation disappeared up to the entertainment suite, while the adults headed to the informal sitting room. Once there, Minerva enacted several privacy wards, as they all sat down.

These adults were the group that Minerva and Sirius thought would make a good core to surround Harry and his friends. They would fight for justice and freedom, without any hidden agendas, unlike Dumbledore.

While Kingsley and Tonks had been brought into the loop already, Andromeda and Ted were rather confused, and Fleur didn't really know anything at all. Augusta, Molly, Arthur, and Bill had some vague ideas, but hoped to get things cleared up soon.

They began by giving those completely out of the loop a summary, much like Kingsley and Tonks had received several months earlier, before they moved on to what they hoped to accomplish.

"I admire Albus for everything he has done, but you cannot deny that he has made many mistakes."

"What exactly is it you're suggesting, Minerva?" Molly asked, looking at the Transfiguration professor.

Minerva sighed, before she turned to Amelia, indicating for her to take the question.

Amelia cleared her throat. "We're not planning a coup, if that's what you're thinking." They all chuckled a little. "You know, when I went to arrest Umbridge, Albus actually had the gall to suggest that I be lenient, so as not to destabilize the government."

Molly gasped. "After what that woman did to Harry?"

Amelia nodded grimly. "I can understand where he is coming from, but to let someone get off for torturing a student, all in the name of a war that really hasn't started yet… honestly, when it does happen, we will need a stronger leader than Cornelius. If this is what it takes to make that happen, so be it."

"What's happening with that?" Andromeda asked curiously.

Amelia smiled grimly. "I will need to speak with Harry about the upcoming trial, but we've called a Wizengamot meeting for December thirtieth. If all goes well, we could need a new Minister by the new year."

"Here's to hoping," Sirius mumbled, but they all heard him.

"Do you have any plans for that?" Ted asked, looking around the group.

Sirius and Amelia shared a look. They had actually discussed it, but hadn't really made any set plans yet.

"Amelia's right, we need a strong Minister," Sirius said. "I've told her that she should run, but for some reason, she doesn't think she's got a chance."

Augusta shook her head. "Honestly, Amelia, you're the perfect candidate. Especially given the uncertain climate, with war hovering on the horizon. I think it's a good idea, and we need to go into the trial with a plan."

They all nodded. Ousting a Minister before the end of his or her term was not as easy as it sounded. A vote of no confidence would need to be seconded, and then the Minister had to be voted out of office by at least ninety percent of the Wizengamot. If the vote was successful, an interim Minister would be voted in for a period of sixty days, at which point a general election would take place.

The next hour or so, the adults sat and planned, trying to account for everything, from the dark faction of the Wizengamot, to what Dumbledore might do.

After a while, Sirius suggested fetching the younger generation, so that they could be informed. There was some disagreement, but eventually, everyone decided it would be for the best. "Kingsley, you said a while back that Harry would be the one leading this fight. I have a feeling you're right, and if that's the case, his friends will not abandon him." He looked over at Minerva. "Minerva, we made a decision over the summer not to keep secrets from Harry, so that he could make informed choices. He deserves to know what we've been talking about."

"I agree," Fleur commented, speaking up for the first time. "I am honored to be included, and happy to help in any way I can. Harry proved last year that he is capable of handling whatever life throws at him. I will trust him, and follow him. He should be involved in this discussion, especially if what you say is true and he will lead this fight."

Minerva sighed, and sent Tibby to fetch Harry and his friends.

To say that they were surprised to be included would be an understatement, but they eagerly listened to what the adults had discussed, and the remainder of the day passed by quickly as more plans were made and firmed up. Amelia took Harry and Ginny aside later in the afternoon to speak with them about the trial, as both would need to be there.

When it was almost time for dinner, the group left off with the serious conversations, and moved on to more lighthearted discussions. Harry and his friends spoke about the Defense lessons they had had over the holidays. Kingsley was a welcome addition, and they had learned many new things from the Auror. He was also a good and fair man; throwing his lot in with them, rather than Dumbledore, proved that he was more interested in doing the right thing, and that he could actually think for himself.

Harry interestedly watched Remus and Tonks for the last hour before supper. Those two had been dancing around each other for months. It was amusing, but Harry was getting tired of it. Why wouldn't Remus make a move? He knew the werewolf cared for the young metamorphmagus, so what was stopping him?

Tibby popped in to tell them that dinner was ready, and they enjoyed a filling meal that left all of them close to a food coma.

After they had rested enough at the table to be able to move, they went back to the sitting room, and spent another few hours enjoying each other's company, without worrying about Voldemort, or Umbridge, or anything else. Right now was for family.

Harry found himself sitting next to Sirius as the two watched Remus and Tonks from across the room.

Sirius sighed, shaking his head at his friend. He could see how much Remus cared for Tonks, but he also knew why the werewolf wouldn't let himself go for it.

Harry looked over at his godfather. "Why won't he make a move?" he asked quietly. Sirius turned to the teenager and raised an eyebrow. "It's so obvious he cares for her, why won't he do something about it?"

Sirius sighed again. "We accept the love we think we deserve," he replied, his voice just as quiet. "Remus hasn't had an easy life, and because of his status as a werewolf, he doesn't think he deserves happiness."

"But that's stupid," Harry argued.

Sirius nodded. "It is," he agreed. "But it's the way Remus thinks."

Soon enough, it was time for everyone to go home. Once the guests were gone, everyone else headed up to bed, trickling up the stairs in twos and threes. Harry and Remus were the last two downstairs, after Harry shot his godfather a significant look, silently telling him to leave them alone.

Remus furrowed his brow, confused. "Harry, what's –"

Harry leaned in, his eyes almost glowing in intensity. "Tell her."

"What?" Remus asked, confused.

Harry sighed. "If there's one thing my parents taught me, it's that life is fragile. You never know what's going to happen, so you have to grab every opportunity, and hold onto it." Remus still looked perplexed. "You like Tonks. That much is obvious. And it's equally obvious that she likes you. So go for it."

Remus shook his head. "I can't, Harry. I'm a werewolf, it just can't happen."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

Remus stared. "Because… because… because I'm a monster!"

"Have you ever hurt anyone?"

"No, but –"

"Then why do you call yourself a monster? As much of a bone as I have to pick with Dumbledore, he is right when he says that it's a person's choices that make us who we are. Being a werewolf doesn't make you a monster. You've got a furry problem. If Tonks doesn't care, why should you?"

Remus was now gaping. After several minutes of silence, Harry grew uncomfortable. "Remus?"

Remus snapped out of it, and chuckled a little. "I was just remembering your father calling it my furry little problem."

Harry laughed too.

Remus grew more serious, as he thought about what his pseudo nephew had said. "Harry, I… I know what I want, but it wouldn't be fair."

"To whom?" Harry asked reasonably. "Tonks wants it as well. Just let yourself be happy Remus. You deserve it. I know it might seem impossible, but if you keep looking for reasons not to be with someone, you're always going to find them. Just once, Remus, let yourself accept the happiness you deserve. Take a leap of faith and just trust."

With that, he headed upstairs to bed, leaving the werewolf even more confused than before.

**XXX**

The days between Christmas and New Years passed by quickly, with Defense lessons, animagus training, and Jason Holding returning to test their Occlumency shields, pronouncing them all competent and most likely able to hold their own against Snape, and probably Dumbledore as well. He once more told Harry he would be able to do more than hold his own against the two best Legilimens in the country; he would most likely give them a headache that would last for days, if they managed to find their way out of the maze the fifth year had created in his mind. It truly was impressive, Jason thought, as he had to sit down to wait for the dizziness to pass after an attempt at seeing into the teenager's mind.

Harry surprised all of them on December twenty ninth, as they all spent several hours in one of the sitting rooms in the basement practicing their animagus forms. They were sitting around the room when, all of a sudden, everyone was startled out of their practice to see a black panther sitting in front of them.

"Harry?" Ginny asked softly, staring at her boyfriend.

Harry looked around the room, marveling at how everything looked through the panther's eyes. He could feel the animal instincts, but he still knew who he was.

Sirius grinned from his spot in the corner, where he had been watching over the practice. "Good job, Harry. Can you change back?"

It was strange to see such a look of concentration on an animal's face, but a few moments later, Harry was once more sitting in front of them. "Wicked," he breathed, grinning from ear to ear.

They spent a few minutes talking about Harry's experience.

"So how did you manage to do it?" Ron asked. "How come you and Ginny are so far along?"

The two teenagers shared a look.  _What do you think?_  Harry asked.

Ginny bit her lip.  _We should tell them your theory. Clearly, it works. This could help them progress._

Harry nodded mentally, and they turned back to their friends. Harry looked around and focused on one of the pillows. He pointed at it, and the group all watched in awe as it rose into the air several feet. He waited a few moments, before lowering it back down.

"How?" Hermione asked in a hushed voice.

Harry spent a few minutes explaining his theory to all of them. "I figured the animagus transformation is wandless, so in theory, learning wandless magic would help. And I was right."

"Can you teach us?" Susan asked eagerly.

Harry nodded, smiling. "That's the plan, here. I taught it to Ginny, and I was going to teach all of you, but things have been a little… hectic lately."

The rest of the afternoon was then spent with Harry showing them how to feel the magic as they cast the levitation charm over and over again. Neville was the only one who made any progress that day, feeling something like a tingle in his arm after several hours of work, but he still couldn't get the pillow to levitate without his wand.

Hermione was very frustrated. She was used to being at the top of the class, but she couldn't understand why she couldn't get this.

Ron was also frustrated, but not nearly so as Hermione, and Susan just kept practicing with a grim determination.

Harry told them all to keep working at it, as the day came to a close and Neville and Susan had to return home, while the rest needed to clean up for dinner.

**XXX**

The next day, December thirtieth, saw the inhabitants of McGonagall Castle up bright and early, preparing to go to the Ministry for the trial of Delores Umbridge. Technically, only Minerva, Harry, and Ginny needed to be there, but the rest had no intention of letting them go alone.

As soon as breakfast was finished, the large group congregated in the sitting room that housed the Floo access. Everyone was dressed in their best clothes – nice pants and dress shirts for the men, while Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Ginny wore skirts and blouses. Harry and Sirius were wearing formal robes, with their respective House Crest over the left breast. Minerva's robes were just as formal, but without the Crest.

They arrived in the entrance to the Ministry and were met by Susan, Augusta, and Neville. Sirius' raised eyebrow towards the Longbottom dowager produced an explanation. "Amelia asked me to meet you here, as she has a few last minute details to take care of. Neville and Susan both insisted on coming as well."

Harry smiled at his friends. They understood his appreciation without him having to say anything, and as a group, all headed down to Courtroom Ten, where the trial would be taking place.

They were half an hour early, and most of the Wizengamot had not arrived yet. Most of the Weasleys and Hermione took their seats in the audience section of the room, separated from the front by a barrier. Minerva took Harry and Ginny with her to sit in the witness section; as she had been one of those who went to confront Umbridge, and had taken Harry to Madam Pomfrey to be treated, she would need to tell the court what she had seen. Ginny, as the one to bring the situation to McGonagall's attention, would also need to testify.

Augusta and Neville left with Sirius to take their family seats. This was the first time Neville would be sitting in the Longbottom section, but Augusta felt it would be a good learning experience for him. He was dressed formally, like his grandmother, Sirius, and Harry, in robes that proudly displayed the Longbottom Crest, and tried not to let his nerves show as he sat down next to Augusta.

The stern woman grasped his hand briefly, squeezing firmly before letting go. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and caught her small smile. He felt a few knots in his stomach untie. He felt better.

Slowly over the next half hour, people trickled into the courtroom. Wizengamot members, reporters, and others who wanted to see the vile woman get what she deserved. The younger crowd recognized several classmates and nodded their hellos.

The DA leaders had all come to support Harry, though there were a few who had other agendas as well. Blaise and Daphne were able to read between the lines enough to realize that this could very well be the day Fudge's government fell, and wanted to see what Harry and Lord Black would do; Cho had similar goals, but she mostly wanted to see her parents realize just where trusting Fudge and Umbridge would get them, and Cedric just wanted to be there for his friend, while Luna had come with her father to cover the trial, though she did separate from him to sit with her boyfriend once they arrived.

At precisely nine o'clock, Amelia banged her gavel, and called the court to order.

Dumbledore began to speak as soon as the murmurs of the crowd died out. "Welcome, Lords and Ladies, on this day, the Thirtieth of December, Nineteen Ninety Five. We are here this morning for the trial of Delores Jane Umbridge."

He looked towards the door, and a moment later, two Aurors entered, half dragging the woman in question between them. Harry noted with interest that a prolonged period of time in a holding cell had not been good to the woman. He felt even more disgust at her disheveled image; she had spent the time between her arrest and this trial in a Ministry holding cell. It wasn't like she had spent the last few weeks in Azkaban.

The Aurors deposited Umbridge in the chair for defendants; as soon as she sat down, the chains began to move, effectively strapping her in place.

"Madam Umbridge, you have been charged with the possession and utilization of a Class B dark object. How do you plead?" Dumbledore asked, keeping his ire for the woman out of his voice.

"Not guilty," Umbridge replied, attempting to sound haughty, but really only managing sulky.

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well, Madam. Will you willingly consent to a trial under Veritaserum?"

"Absolutely not," the woman said snootily. "I am of noble blood, and I will not allow you to treat me in such a –"

"Yes or no will do, Madam," Amelia cut in testily.

Umbridge paused and glared at the head of the DMLE. "No."

Dumbledore nodded again, and turned to Amelia. As the head of the DMLE, she would be the one to take the lead for this trial. Using Veritaserum from the beginning would have been easier, but it wouldn't make things too much more difficult. After Amelia presented the evidence, a two-thirds vote by the Wizengamot could overturn Umbridge's refusal to use the truth serum. It would be slightly different from Sirius' trial a year and a half earlier, since he had willingly submitted to a trial by Veritaserum.

Amelia shuffled the papers in front of her. "Madam Umbridge, you were caught in the act of using a Blood Quill, a Class B dark object, on a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Said student, one Harry James Potter, has stated that you forced him to write lines with the Blood Quill on six separate occasions; for five detentions in November, and one more in December, which was interrupted when Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, myself and two Aurors arrived after being informed of the situation by fourth year student Ginevra Weasley."

The trial was pretty straightforward from there. Amelia had Harry go up first and tell the court his experience. Amelia asked for a few clarifying questions, and then called up Ginny and Minerva in turn. Once they were done presenting evidence, which included the photos that Madam Pomfrey had taken, Amelia turned to the Lords and Ladies surrounding her. "Members of the Wizengamot, you have heard the evidence. Does anyone here second my motion to use Veritaserum to ascertain Madam Umbridge's full culpability?"

Augusta stood up. "I second the motion, Madam Bones."

Amelia nodded. "The motion has been made and seconded. All in favor?"

Around the courtroom hands went up. The vote was tallied, and passed by a wide margin.

Amelia let out a razor thin smile. "The motion has been passed. Auror Shaklebolt, if you would?"

Kingsley nodded austerely, and took out the small vial of clear liquid. He handed it to the aide standing nearby.

The aide waved a wand over the vial, before looking up and nodding. "The serum is authenticated, Madam, Chief Warlock."

Kingsley then went over and, after forcing Umbridge to open her mouth, placed three drops of the potion on her tongue. He stepped back, and returned the vial to his robe pocket.

As soon as Umbridge's eyes glazed over, Amelia began her questioning. "What is your name?"

"Delores Jane Umbridge."

"Did you purposefully, and with full knowledge of the consequences, force a student to use a Blood Quill in his detentions?"

"Yes." There was some muttering in the crowd, and more than one person glared at Umbridge.

Amelia's smiled widened minutely, making her look slightly feral. "Why?"

Fudge tried to protest the question, but it was too late. Umbridge was already answering. He knew he couldn't stop the trial, so he was hoping to distance himself from his Senior Undersecretary; but, showing some of the intelligence that had to have gotten him elected all those years ago, he knew that her answers under Veritaserum would not leave him looking too golden.

"Potter needed to be handled. He's a disruptive influence on the students, and his lies about the Dark Lord's return needed to be stopped. Cornelius had been complaining about him for months; he wanted him handled, so I did something."

People now glared at the Minister, while Amelia almost shook her head in exasperation. Harry hadn't even been the most vocal about Voldemort's return. Umbridge had just focused on the person she thought wouldn't be able to do anything about it. If she had tried to take on Amelia or Sirius, perhaps this trial would have come a bit quicker. "Was anyone aware of your possession or intent to use such a dark object?"

"Cornelius knew I owned them, and warned me not to get caught."

There were many more glares directed towards the Minister now, and Amelia felt a grim sense of satisfaction. As much as she hated to hear about a leader in their government acting in such a way, this was what they had hoped for. Fudge was going down. "Have you committed any other crimes?"

"Yes," Umbridge replied in a monotone.

"What were those crimes?" Amelia pressed.

"I spied on department heads, and I sent Dementors after Potter last summer."

There were several shouts of anger now, as people were demanding Umbridge be punished.

Amelia nodded to Kingsley, who administered the antidote to the truth serum. Umbridge came out of the potion-induced trance, and her eyes widened as she realized what she had said.

Amelia looked over at Dumbledore. "Chief Warlock, given the new evidence uncovered, I move to add the charge of attempted murder of Harry James Potter, and Ginevra Weasley as she was with him at the time, through the use of Dementors."

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "The charge has been added."

Amelia wasted no time in calling a vote. "All those in favor of convicting the accused?" Hands went up around the room, and Amelia waited while the count was made. "All those in favor of acquitting the accused?" There were several people who raised their hands, and Amelia made a mental note of each face, for later. Unsurprisingly, those opposed belonged to the faction of the Wizengamot that were already on her watch list. "By a three quarters vote, Delores Umbridge, you are convicted of possession and illegal use of a Class B dark object, and the attempted murders of two minors. You will be remanded into custody until sentencing."

"No!" Umbridge shrieked as Kingsley and another Auror, Dawlish, moved forward and unchained her from the chair before slapping magic suppressing handcuffs on her, pulling her up and dragging her out of the room. "I did this for you, Cornelius! You wanted Potter dealt with, so I did it! You can't leave me like this!"

When Umbridge was removed from the room, Amelia shared a look with Augusta and Sirius, before banging her gavel and calling the attention of the room to her. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot, you have heard from Ms. Umbridge herself how she was acting, even indirectly, under the wishes of Minister Fudge himself. It is clear to me that Minister Fudge no longer has the best wishes of the wizarding world in his heart. To that end, I would like to call for a vote of no confidence. It is time we had a strong leadership at our head."

Dumbledore sighed, knowing that this was where Amelia would go after the trial, but he really did not think it was a good time. However, now that the motion had been made, he had no choice but to go along with it. "The motion has been made. Will anyone second it?"

He was surprised when, not only Sirius, but Augusta, Lady Zabini, Lord Greengrass, and Lord Patil all stood up to second it.

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well. The motion has been made and seconded. We need a ninety percent vote to pass. All those in favor of removing Minister Fudge from office?"

Immediately, hands began to raise around the room. When tallied, the only people who voted against removing the Minister were those who had something very real to fear from a competent Minister. People like Malfoy, Parkinson, Nott, Avery, and the like. Not nearly enough to keep Fudge in office.

Dumbledore hid his sigh. He only hoped that they weren't dooming the wizarding world by destabilizing the government. "Minister Fudge, by a ninety percent vote, you have been removed from office. Madam Bones, do you have any further business?"

Amelia nodded, and two of her Aurors moved around to Fudge's seat. "Mister Fudge, you have been implicated in knowledge of a crime; I am remanding you into custody until your full culpability can be ascertained. Please do not resist."

Of course he did. Spluttering, the Aurors dragged him out of the room. "You cannot do this to me! I am Minister of Magic, I demand –"

The door closed behind him, cutting off his cries.

Amelia shook her head in disgust. Good riddance.

Dumbledore spoke again. "Lords and Ladies, with the removal of former Minister Fudge, we find ourselves in need of new leadership. Does anyone here nominate an Interim Minster for a period of sixty days, at which point a vote will be held for a permanent Minister?"

Several people made their nominations. Avery nominated Malfoy, Doge nominated Dumbledore, Patil nominated Sirius, and Augusta nominated Amelia. It had been decided that Sirius shouldn't be the one to nominate his girlfriend, so that he couldn't be seen as being biased.

After the nominations were made, Dumbledore asked if any of those nominated wished to abstain from running. He, himself, declined the position, and, to the surprise of many, so did Sirius. Truthfully, the Black Lord really had no interest in running the British wizarding world. It was just too much work. He would help all he could, and he wanted to be a leader in the government, but he didn't want to be in charge.

"Lord Malfoy, Madam Bones, you have both been nominated as Interim Minister. Before we cast our votes, do either of you have anything you would like to say?"

Malfoy stood up. "Lords and Ladies, it shames me to think of what our former Minister did while in office. I promise you that, when elected, I will see to it that the former glory of our noble society is restored."

He sat down, and Amelia stood up. "The only promise I can make to you is that I will be your voice. Everyone deserves to be heard, and I will listen. A Minister cannot be selective. I promise that I will work to create a better government, for you. I will ascertain former Minister Fudge's full crimes while in office, and I will deal with them. It is time for this Ministry to be cleansed of corruption, to become the just and fair legislative body we once were."

Dumbledore then cast the vote. As there were two candidates, there simply needed to be a majority vote. He let out a sigh of relief when Amelia won by a landslide. Even those families he believed to be leaning towards the dark voted for the DMLE head. Only Malfoy's cronies supported him.

"Madam Bones, congratulations. You will hold the office for a period of sixty days. If anyone wishes to run in a general election at that time, you have thirty days to submit your candidacy. If there have been no contesters after thirty days, Madam Bones, you will be sworn into office for a full term."

Amelia nodded, and smiled. "Thank you, Lords and Ladies, for your confidence in me. We are dealing with dark times right now, and I promise you that I will not let you down."

There was some muttering at the allusion to Voldemort's return, especially since Fudge had done his best to keep that bit of information under wraps.

The meeting wrapped up pretty quickly after that, and Amelia made her way down to the floor, catching up with Harry, Hermione, Minerva, and the Weasleys. Sirius, Augusta, and Neville joined them as well, offering the Interim Minster their congratulations.

Amelia smiled. "Thank you all, for your support. I'm afraid my schedule has suddenly become quite full, so I don't have a whole lot of time to talk right now, but I will see you all tomorrow evening."

They nodded, and she walked away, calling for Kingsley and Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour to join her.

The rest of the group headed back up to the lobby, avoiding the reporters as they went home. It had been a long day, and it was barely passed noon. Augusta and Neville returned to Longbottom Manor, while Susan took the Floo to the Bones Estate, and the rest went back to McGonagall Castle. Arthur was pretty much completely healed by now, but the Weasleys were still staying at the Castle, mostly because Minerva wouldn't let them leave. So it had been decided that they would return to the Burrow after the kids all went back to Hogwarts.

It made things a little easier, especially on Molly as she didn't have to worry about cooking anything, but Harry privately thought that might not be the best thing. Cooking seemed to be how she calmed herself. But he enjoyed having the Weasleys in residence. It was much louder and more exciting. He enjoyed the chaos such a large family brought with them, and, despite what some may think, he knew Minerva enjoyed it as well.

All of them felt much better as they Flooed back to the Castle. Umbridge was dealt with, Fudge was out of office, and it looked like things were finally getting better.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I cite the divergences from canon. I made the Patil twins' father a lord. I know this is most likely not true in Rowling's world, but this isn't Rowling's world. And from what I know (mostly from watching various TV shows and movies - Bend It Like Beckham anyone?) England does have a large Indian population, so it's not entirely impossible for Mr. Patil to be a lord. Right? Plus, there's the whole Malfoy thing too - in Order of the Phoenix, he was skulking around the courtroom, not in it, which lends to the idea that he actually isn't on the Wizengamot in Rowling's world.


	15. Chapter 15

"Come in, Severus," Dumbledore called pleasantly, in response to the Potions Master's knock on his office door.

Severus opened the door and walked inside, taking a seat in front of the headmaster's desk. "You wished to see me, Albus?"

Dumbledore nodded, setting down the parchment he had been reviewing. It had been a long day for him; the rest of his afternoon had been eaten up with the change in leadership and Umbridge's arrest. Apart from Amelia's new duties as Minister, they had to pass a sentence on the former Senior Undersecretary. There were many who voted for the Dementor's Kiss, but Dumbledore had fought against it. No matter how heinous a crime, no one deserved that punishment. In the end, she had been sentenced to life in Azkaban – a longer term than she would have received, had she not admitted to the attempted murder of Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley.

Forcing his weariness and stray thoughts behind his Occlumency barriers, Dumbledore sat back and folded his hands in his lap. "Yes, Severus, thank you for coming. I wished to speak with you about something of concern. As you are aware, Harry had a rather disturbing dream at the beginning of the school break." He ignored Snape's scowl at the name of the son of his childhood enemy. "While he did manage to save Arthur, I am concerned that he may have a connection to Voldemort's mind, and I wish to put an end to that. To that end, I would like you to teach the boy Occlumency next term."

Snape hid his flinch at the name of his former master, and raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling me you haven't tried to see into the brat's mind lately?"

Dumbledore allowed himself a small frown, remembering the last time he had tried, over a year ago. He hadn't been able to see anything, and Harry had asked to be dismissed shortly after his attempt. "What do you mean?"

Snape actually let out a small snort. "The boy already knows Occlumency, Albus. I haven't been able to catch even cursory thoughts or emotions in months."

Dumbledore let out a small sigh. "I still wish for you to test him, Severus. Just to make certain he can protect himself."

Severus nodded, agreeing, though he kept himself from thinking about the motives behind Dumbledore's request until he was in his quarters later that night. Why did the headmaster wish for him to teach the boy? Wasn't it obvious by now that nothing good would come of that? Surely there were others who could teach him. Albus himself, for example. A Ministry Legilimens. Surely the now Minister Bones could arrange something, especially considering her connection to Potter. And why did he want the boy taught something he already knew?

Something wasn't right, Snape mused, as he readied himself for bed, settling down with a potions journal. Dumbledore's interest in Potter was getting out of hand. Once more, Snape vowed to speak with Minerva at the first opportunity. Even if he despised the boy, he had made a promise to Lily to protect him, and he would, even if it was from Dumbledore himself.

**XXX**

FORMER SENIOR UNDERSECRETARY DELORES UMBRIDGE BRINGS DOWN FUDGE!

That was the headline for the _Daily Prophet_  the next morning. The article below it summarized the trial quite factually, as well as the events surrounding Fudge's dethroning. Amelia was named as the Interim Minister, while Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour was promoted to the Head of the DMLE, and Kingsley Shaklebolt became the Head Auror.

Harry was very pleased with the way things had gone. Even though they had planned, that hadn't meant everything would go according to their wishes, so it was nice to see that someone in this group actually had luck.

The next article also screamed up at the reader from the page. YOU-KNOW-WHO RETURNS was written in bold print, with a summary of the events from the previous June, as well as what Amelia was doing to combat the threat; namely, increasing the budget for the DMLE, and working to protect the wizarding population of Britain, placing Auror patrols in heavily populated areas of the wizarding world, sending out pamphlets to tell households what they could do to be prepared, and the like.

Most of the day was spent pursuing quiet activities. Susan and Neville came over in the early afternoon, and they practiced wandless magic for a few hours. By the time Augusta, Amelia, and Kingsley had joined them, just before dinner, Neville was able to feel the tingle of magic quite easily, and was ready to try levitating the pillow without his wand. He didn't get it to work that day, but the fact that he could feel the magic was cause for him to celebrate.

The rest of the evening was spent just having fun and waiting to bring in the new year. There was good food, music, and lots of conversation. Amelia told them a little about her first day as Minister, but for the most part, they left off all serious talk for later, and just spent the evening having fun.

As midnight drew closer, the crowd went outside, and enjoyed the fireworks display Fred and George had prepared. The various couples shared New Years kisses, marveling at the display lighting up the sky above them.

Remus drew Tonks away from the others. Once they were at the corner of the patio, he stopped, biting his lip as he tried to order his thoughts. "Tonks, I'm too old for you, I'm too worn, too much of a monster. I've been through things I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. You deserve someone whole, and young." He held up a hand as she made to interrupt. "That's what I want to tell you. To find someone else, because it can't be me. But the truth is, I like you. A lot. I want to be with you. I can't help how I feel, as much as I want to, but I'm falling for you, and fast."

Tonks beamed, and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him hard. Remus responded by snaking his own arms around her waist. Pulling back after a few moments of bliss, she stared into his eyes, and saw it all. The hesitation, the fear of hurting her, the monster lurking beneath the surface that haunted his every moment. But she also saw the love, the joy, the happiness she could bring out in him. "I'm yours, Remus. I don't care about anything else. I want you, and you want me. That's all that should matter."

"But I'm a monster," Remus argued, though at this point, both of them could tell he was losing the will to fight it.

Tonks shook her head. "So you turn into an animal once a month. That doesn't make you a monster. You've got the kindest heart of anyone I've ever met. When I say I want you, that means I'm in it for the long haul. Furry little problem and everything."

"I don't want you to see it," Remus tried to reason. "It's too dangerous."

"Then I suppose I'll just have to ask my mangy cousin for some tips on becoming an animagus," Tonks smiled. Her eyes sparkled, and she looked at him with nothing but love. "Face it, Remus. You're stuck with me. Now stop fighting and kiss me."

Remus shook his head slightly, but he was smiling as well. "As you wish, my lady." And then he bent down and kissed her, oblivious to the grins directed their way, or the sickle Ron passed to Ginny and Neville to Harry.

Off to the other side of the patio, Sirius looked over at Amelia, smiling as he watched her joy. He knew she had been burdened with a great deal; getting rid of the corruption in the Ministry would be no small task, especially with a war looming on the horizon.

"I love you," he said quietly.

Amelia turned to face him. She smiled lightly. "I love you too," she replied, leaning over to kiss him.

Sirius took a deep breath to steady himself, before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He fiddled with it in his hand, as he spoke. "Amelia, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Ever since the first time I saw you, I knew… no, that's a lie," he chuckled nervously, and Amelia laughed a little as well. "When we first met, I was a playboy, and you were married to your job. But even with all that, you were the only woman I'd ever met, besides Lily, who challenged me. And I loved it. Unfortunately, we lost a lot of time, but over the last year and a half, I've only confirmed what I think I knew, on some level, all those years ago."

"And what's that?" Amelia whispered, unable to tear her gaze away from him. She had an idea of where he was going with this, and it both terrified, and excited her.

"Marry me." Sirius' voice was just as soft. "Marry me, Amelia. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

His voice, his eyes, were so sincere, so loving, that she actually felt herself stop breathing.

The silence pressed on for several minutes, until Sirius grew uncomfortable. "If this is too soon, please, we can just forget –"

"Yes," she breathed out, cutting him off. "Yes. A million times, yes." And then she leaned in and kissed him, throwing her arms around his neck.

They pulled apart a minute later, and Sirius got down on one knee. "Amelia Susan Bones, will you be my wife?" He held out the now open box in his hand, displaying the engagement ring.

It was gorgeous, Amelia thought, feeling a few tears leak from her eyes. White gold band encrusted with diamonds all the way around, with an emerald cut diamond on top, framed on either side by a sapphire. She held out her left hand, nodding and laughing through her tears.

All around them, the group smiled and clapped, offering up their congratulations.

Susan was the first to approach them, hugging first her aunt, and then her soon to be uncle, before stepping aside so Harry could have his own turn.

They stayed outside for a while longer, sipping champagne that the house elves had fetched for the celebration, talking and laughing and just having a good time. Thanks to several warming charms placed on the patio, they were all quite comfortable in the crisp early January night.

**XXX**

The day before the students had to head back to school was quite full. The morning was spent with Sirius and Remus in the dueling room – Kingsley and Tonks were incredibly busy, and would be for quite some time, so were unable to join them. Though Kingsley was pleased with the promotion, it came with a good deal more work than he was used to.

That afternoon, Ginny surprised everyone by almost completing the transformation. She managed to change everything except for her head into a lioness. She was ecstatic, and everyone congratulated her.

Neville successfully managed to levitate a pillow, and Susan and Ron both thought they could feel the tingle of magic in their arms as they practiced. Hermione still couldn't get it, and was getting even more frustrated. As everyone else continued to practice, Harry sat down next to his friend.

"Hermione, you need to let go."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, almost succeeding at keeping the annoyance out of her voice. "I'm trying, but I don't get why it's not working!"

Harry held in his chuckle, knowing it wouldn't help anything. "Hermione, you're a very by-the-rules person. Do you remember how you were when we first met?" Hermione nodded, confused. "You trusted more in books than anything else. You still always search for the answers first in the library. What have you learned about wandless magic in all your studies?"

"That it's nearly impossible," Hermione replied promptly. "Really powerful witches and wizards are capable of it, but it's not something most can do."

Harry nodded. "There you have it." Hermione still didn't understand. Harry sighed. "You're inhibiting yourself, because you think that wandless magic shouldn't be possible for you. You need to learn to let go, to have faith in the unknown, the impossible, the unlikely. You need to stop trusting books as law. Books are written by people, and people are fallible. When you're able to release all your preconceived notions, you'll be able to do this."

Hermione looked a little offended, but didn't say anything, and went back to practicing.

Before Neville and Susan left for the evening, Sirius gave them all some rather startling, and happy news. "Dumbledore asked me to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts for the rest of the year."

They all grinned as they offered him their congratulations. "That's really great, Sirius," Harry said, hugging his godfather. "You're going to be awesome."

Sirius shrugged, looking a little uncertain. "Well, I never really thought of myself as the teacher type, but Remus is lending me his lesson plans, so hopefully I won't screw up too badly."

"You'll be fine," Harry reassured him. The rest of the group was quick to agree, before they left the room, heading up to use the Floo, or to get ready for dinner.

**XXX**

As the Weasleys were traveling from McGonagall Castle with Harry, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus to Platform Nine and Three Quarters the next day, they actually managed to arrive early, taking the Floo to the wizarding portion of King's Cross.

Their good byes were quick, and they immediately got onto the train, claiming a compartment halfway down the train.

Susan arrived shortly thereafter with a contingent of Aurors; as the charge of the new Interim Minster, her safety was now much more important than it had been as the niece of the head of the DMLE. She joined them in their compartment, flopping down into her seat with an irritated huff.

"Everything all right?" Neville asked, concerned.

Susan growled. "I am so sick of my protective detail."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "The only thing that detail's done is escort you to the station this morning."

"Exactly!" Susan replied, throwing her hands up. "I felt like I couldn't breathe the whole trip here. I don't really know any of them. Therefore, I don't really trust any of them."

"If they weren't trustworthy, Amelia wouldn't have put them on your protective detail," Harry reasoned.

Susan glared at him. "I don't see why I have to have a contingent of Aurors around me whenever I go out in public. I could have just Flooed over to your place and come with you."

Harry shrugged. "Take it up with Amelia."

"Just you wait," Susan had a gleam in her eye. "You're the godson of the Minister's fiancé. You're going to have your own protection detail before you know it."

Harry groaned, as he realized that she was right, while the rest of them laughed.

Susan nodded knowingly. "We were all so excited for Aunt Amelia to become Minister, and to get Fudge out, we didn't really think about what would happen afterwards, did we?"

Harry shook his head, still thinking about how little privacy his life would have, with a protection detail circling around.

Susan sighed. "We've had teams of three Aurors guarding the Estate since the thirtieth. Normally it's more, since it is the Minister, but Aunt Amelia doesn't want to take more away from the DMLE, with everything that's going on now. And those on her detail had to swear all kinds of oaths, they're all competent in Occlumency, and have been vetted, put through all kinds of loyalty and trust tests. She's not taking any risks in allowing people into her home. It would be all too easy for Voldemort to get an assassin in, so none of the team is allowed inside the house, and she asked Bill to get a Goblin team to add to the wards. They're going to outfit the Estate with some more wards, against people who have the Dark Mark, people with ill will towards the inhabitants of the house, and one on every door that dispels the Imperius Curse."

"Impressive," Hermione commented. "I didn't know you could put up a ward to dispel the Imperius Curse."

Susan nodded. "It's a Goblin ward. Not something they'd put up for just anyone, but supposedly, they respect Aunt Amelia, and one of their most respected clients wanted them to make sure that his friends were well protected." She looked pointedly at Harry, telling him quite clearly that she knew he was that client.

The train whistled and began to move at that moment. Harry leaned over and gave Ginny a kiss. "Come on," he said to Hermione and Susan. "We need to get to the meeting up front."

The two girls nodded. It wasn't strictly traditional for the Prefects to have a meeting on the train ride back to school after the Christmas holidays, but with the new Slytherin Prefects, and everything that had happened before the holiday, Cedric and Audrey had thought it would be a good idea.

They were almost the last to arrive, slipping into empty seats between Blaise and Justin.

"Saw the Auror parade, Bones," Blaise drawled, looking over at the Hufflepuff with a smirk. "Nice."

Susan growled, as Blaise and Daphne both chuckled.

The last few Prefects entered at that moment, and Cedric called the meeting to order. "All right, everyone. This'll be a short meeting. I just want to say welcome back, and Happy Christmas, Happy New Year." He paused as they all returned the greetings and sentiments. "I'd also like to congratulate and welcome three new Prefects into our midst. Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass from fifth year, and Zachary Hollister from sixth year Slytherin. Welcome to you, and I'm sure you'll be an improvement."

The rest of the compartment clapped enthusiastically at the new additions, who looked somewhat surprised, but happy to be there.

Cedric and Audrey spent another ten minutes going over patrol schedules, and a few other things, before they disbanded the meeting.

Susan and Justin had the first patrol, so Harry and Hermione went back to their compartment, followed by Blaise and Daphne.

Luna had joined Ron, Neville, and Ginny, and they willingly scooted over to make room for the Prefects. Blaise and Daphne sat down next to Luna and Neville, while Harry and Hermione took the seats next to Ron and Ginny.

Harry was surprised, as he sat down, to see that Cedric had followed them as well. "I just wanted to thank you for the Christmas gift, Harry," the Head Boy said. "I asked my dad about it, and he said it would be a good thing to learn."

The rest of the compartment looked confused, but Harry nodded. For Christmas, he had given Cedric, Blaise, Daphne, and Luna copies of  _The Mind Arts Identified_ , to help them learn Occlumency.

"Did he give you the same book he gave us?" Daphne asked, looking at Cedric as she gestured between her and Blaise.

Luna looked up from the copy of the  _Quibbler_  she had been reading upside down. "It really is quite interesting, don't you think? I'm almost finished with it. The humblingers have already helped me start building defenses."

Blaise chuckled and leaned over to give his girlfriend a kiss. "I'm pretty far along in the book as well," he said, pulling back and looking over at Harry. "It's a lot harder than I thought."

Harry nodded. "Just keep working at it. I want you all to be able to protect your minds. We've all mastered the art," he gestured to himself, Ron, Neville, Hermione, and Ginny, "but it took almost a year to do so. There's more that I want to tell you. You're my friends, and I trust you. But I need you to be able to protect my secrets."

Cedric nodded. "I'll work hard," he promised. "I want to be there to help you, however you need. A storm's coming, and we're going to need all our wits about us to ride it out."

"How poetic," Blaise drawled, but his eyes were sharp and amused. "But I agree. My mum may remain neutral in this war, but I'm willing to fight for what I believe in. I'll master Occlumency so that you can trust me with everything, and if you need anything, I'm here."

Daphne and Luna nodded their agreement, before Cedric went to go find his girlfriend.

Susan returned from patrol a little while later, and as there was no more room left in the compartment, Luna, to the surprise and amusement of everyone, moved to sit on Blaise's lap, so that the Hufflepuff could join them.

That seemed to be a good idea to Hermione and Ginny, who chose to employ similar seating arrangements with their boyfriends – Ron and Harry certainly weren't complaining.

The rest of the trip to Hogwarts was uneventful, with Harry and Hermione heading out on patrol a few hours into the ride, and Blaise and Daphne after them. Malfoy chose not to stop by, something they were all happy with, though they did speculate on the reason why, deciding it probably couldn't be good, and promising to keep a close eye on the Malfoy heir.

Amelia had begun looking through Cornelius' decisions as Minister, and some of his files. She knew he had been taking bribes for years, but so far, she hadn't found hard evidence. She had yet to actually interview the former Minister, who was still enjoying the comfort of the Ministry holding cells. Harry knew that Malfoy had been a huge benefactor to Fudge's campaign, and was looking forward to seeing the haughty aristocrat fall from grace.

**XXX**

Dumbledore waited until the meal was over before he stood up, drawing the attention of the Great Hall to him. "Welcome back everyone," he beamed. "I hope you all had wonderful holidays. I only have a short announcement, before I send you off to your beds. I would like to introduce to you all our new Defense professor, Sirius Black."

There was massive applause, especially from the Gryffindor table, as Harry and his friends were on their feet, cheering for the newest professor.

As the applause died down, Dumbledore was about to continue, when he was cut off. There was a collective groan as Sirius stood up and cleared his throat. "Hem, hem." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at the man, and Sirius grinned. "Just kidding."

The groans turned to laughter, and more cheering. Minerva shook her head fondly, and Snape just scowled.

Dumbledore allowed himself a small chuckle. "I am certain that Professor Black will be an excellent addition to our staff. Now, it is getting late, so off to bed with you all."

There was a mass exodus from the hall, Harry waving to his godfather as he left with his friends.

**XXX**

Minerva looked up as someone knocked on her office door. "Come in," she called out, hoping that there was nothing wrong with any of her Gryffindors.

She was surprised when Severus entered, actually looking nervous. "Minerva," he greeted, closing the door behind him. "I wondered if I could speak with you for a moment?"

Minerva nodded, gesturing to the seat in front of her desk, as she set down the essay she had been reading. "Certainly. Is everything all right?"

Snape fidgeted a little, startling Minerva. She had never seen the man look so… unsettled. "This isn't a conversation I wish to be overheard. Would you consent to some privacy wards?"

Minerva furrowed her brow, but nodded, whipping out her wand and setting the requested wards, before re-pocketing her wand. "Now, what's this about?"

Severus sighed. "I'm… concerned, to be perfectly honest."

"About what?" Minerva asked, feeling confused.

"Albus has asked me to teach Potter Occlumency, but he has to know that the boy has already mastered the art. Adding that to a few other things I've noticed over the years, and I'm just a little confused as to what the man's motives are."

Minerva raised an eyebrow. This was interesting. In all their discussions, not once had any of them thought that they might trust Severus with their secrets. "What else have you noticed?"

Snape bit his lip as he thought about everything he had observed since Potter had arrived at Hogwarts. "Albus seems to have an unhealthy interest in Potter. Why does he care so much where the boy lives, or what he does when not in school? I can understand, with the prophecy, he would have an interest, but why did he have so much say in Potter's life before you and Black took guardianship? And did anything seem strange to you, with the stone?" Minerva gestured for him to elaborate. "Doesn't it seem odd that three first years were able to get past those traps?"

"It does seem unlikely," Minerva agreed.

Snape nodded, gaining momentum. "And why couldn't Albus find the Chamber of Secrets? If the story is to be believed, Fawkes was able to flash in with the Sorting Hat, so why couldn't the phoenix take Albus as well? And as much as I dislike Black, how could Albus not have known he was innocent? Why not push for a trial, even if it was just to find out why Black would betray his best friends? Albus is head of the Wizengamot. Isn't it his duty to preserve justice, even for the guilty?"

"Good points," Minerva said, relieved that he seemed to be coming around, and letting go of his childish grudge. "I personally agree with you, and I know several others who do as well. What did you say to Albus when he asked you to teach Harry Occlumency?"

Snape snorted. "I asked him if he had tried to test the boy's defenses lately. I'm sure he has, at least once, in the last year and a half. He has to know that Potter's shields are strong. There's nothing I can teach him. But Albus told me he still wishes me to test Potter."

Minerva nodded slightly. "Harry mastered the art over the summer, after a lot of hard work. As I was informed by Master Jason Holding, who tested all of his friends, neither you nor Dumbledore would be able to get anything from him but a large headache." Snape inclined his head, agreeing, and Minerva suddenly grew stern. "Have you been performing Legilimancy on students, Severus?"

Snape almost grimaced. "Cursory thoughts and emotions only, Minerva, I promise. I never go deeper. It's simply a precaution, in case someone is planning something nefarious."

Minerva nodded slowly. She didn't like it, but she saw the need, especially in Slytherin, before the DA had revolutionized Hogwarts. Even now, there were several students who tended towards the darker side of magic, that she worried about. Most of those were in Slytherin, but she could name a few in other houses, even her own, that she was keeping an eye on.

"Can you tell me anything about your guardianship of the boy? What made you decide to remove him from his relatives' home?"

Minerva hissed, her eyes narrowing. "Don't believe everything you read in the paper. Vernon Dursley may have been arrested and incarcerated for fraud and embezzlement, but the only reason we chose that angle was because Harry did not wish for the truth to be known to the wizarding world."

"And what is that truth?" Snape asked delicately. He had an idea forming in his mind, which he desperately hoped would be disproven.  _Please, not Lily's boy. Please don't let me have failed._

Minerva sighed, trying to let go of her anger. They had been punished. It was over. "Harry was abused," she stated bluntly, noting but not bringing to attention the flinch Severus tried to hide. "He ran away in the middle of the night after his uncle beat him into unconsciousness. It was fortunate that Sirius was worried, and went to check up on him; he found Harry dragging his trunk down the street, and got him somewhere safe."

"How bad was it," Snape growled, his eyes cold and hard.

Minerva looked almost surprised, but she supposed she shouldn't be, considering the subject matter. It didn't matter who the person was, Severus hated abusers, after his own family life growing up. She also knew that he wasn't just asking about that one time. "Poppy was able to heal many previous injuries, including a broken leg, broken wrist, multiple broken ribs, and severe malnourishment. You must have noticed how he grew almost six inches over the summer last year?"

Snape nodded thoughtfully. How could he have missed it? How could they all have missed it? "Did Albus know?" He sounded very unforgiving, and Minerva knew that his eyes were being opened as well. They may just have added another member to their circle.

She shook her head slightly, sighing. "I'm not sure," she admitted. "He definitely knew that Harry wasn't treated well, but I'm not certain if he knew how far the abuse extended. A squib, Arabella Figg, was placed nearby to keep watch, and I know she made regular reports to Albus, but I don't know what they said. I warned him, before he placed Harry there, but he ignored me. And he didn't check in once in the first ten years. His intentions may have been noble, but his execution… well, it sucked, to be perfectly honest."

They both chuckled a little at her choice of words, and fell silent for a few minutes, contemplating what had been revealed so far.

"I'm just not sure what I should do," Severus said, drawing her attention back to him. "I thought coming to you with my concerns would be a good idea, considering you are the boy's guardian."

Minerva smiled slightly. "Thank you, Severus. I appreciate your disclosure. As to what you should do… I'll admit that I am not quite certain either. Perhaps you could consider speaking with Harry, and even Sirius, at some point." She noted his grimace, but shook her head once. "I understand your animosity, but perhaps fourteen years is too long to hold onto your hate. James Potter is dead, and his son is not him. As for Sirius… he's changed. I would be the first to admit it. He's not the boy you knew in school. Perhaps it's time to let go of the anger from your time as classmates. You've both grown up. Just think about it?"

Snape nodded curtly, standing up as Minerva sighed and took down the privacy wards. He may not like it, but he would think about it. Especially when it came ot her suggestion with Potter. He had to admit, as he headed back to his rooms in the dungeon, that holding all the crimes of the father over the son was not right. James Potter had been a bully and a prankster, and a bit of a selfish prat. But he had to have changed, because Severus knew Lily Evans, and if James hadn't grown up and matured, she would never have fallen for him. And as for Harry, looking back objectively, he knew that Harry was nothing like his father. He never wanted his fame, and Snape had seen, even if he hadn't acknowledged it at the time, how much the boy shied away from his celebrity status. He couldn't believe he had missed the signs of abuse… no, that was a lie, he could definitely see how he had missed it. When Harry had arrived for the beginning of his Hogwarts career, he had refused to see the scared and hurt little boy. He had seen the son of his childhood nemesis. He had seen James Potter, the well fed, lovingly raised pureblood heir; the selfish, arrogant boy who had made his life hell for seven years – actually, come to think of it, Snape realized as he absentmindedly spoke the password to enter his rooms and collapsed into a chair in his study, James had changed a lot towards the end of their sixth year. He had become much less arrogant, pulling fewer pranks in general, and against the Slytherins in particular.

So he could see why he hadn't paid any attention to the signs of an abused child. He had been so wrapped up with his petty hatred, he hadn't looked for it, and he had ignored any evidence in front of him. But last year, with guardians who cared for him, Harry had changed. His prowess in his subjects had grown exponentially, something that surprised many of his professors, Snape included. Especially since Harry now seemed to have a decent grasp of Potions, when just a few years earlier, Snape had been counting down the days until he wouldn't have to teach the Potter brat anymore. Now, he rather thought he might enjoy seeing Harry in his NEWT class next year.

He sighed and stood up to get ready for bed. He didn't really want to talk to Black, but somehow, he suspected that he would have to. Especially if they were to work in close proximity to each other. At least Black would be a better professor than that Umbridge hag. He had received many complaints from his Slytherins about her teaching style, but had been unable to do anything.

He would talk to Black. Soon.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Sirius was a huge hit as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. It took less than a day for that news to circulate. He used Remus' lesson plans mainly, adding a little here and there, taking from what he had studied in Auror training, and what he had been teaching Harry and his friends.

When the fifth year Gryffindors entered the Defense classroom for their first class of the new year that Wednesday, they found that all of the desks and chairs had been pushed against the side, with a platform in the center. The room itself had been temporarily expanded.

"Good afternoon, everyone," Sirius greeted as the last of the class trickled in. "As you all know, I am Professor Black. I want to start out the new year with a practical lesson." Excited whispers broke out. They all liked practical lessons. "I'd like to get a good sense of where you all are, so we're going to spend most of class today in some mock duels. Harry, would you like to go first?"

Harry grinned, excited. He set his bag down and joined Sirius on the dueling platform.

Sirius smiled. "This won't be like the dueling club attempt from your former professor Lockhart that I've heard about. I'm going to count to three, and then we'll start." He turned back to Harry. "Go easy on me, Harry."

Most of the class laughed, thinking it to be a joke, but Ron, Hermione, and Neville knew that Sirius was actually being serious.

Harry just smirked. "Not a chance," he replied, shifting into a dueling stance. His feet spread until they were shoulder width apart, his body centered, ready to move at a moment's notice.

"One, two, three!" Sirius shouted, and immediately shot off a stunner.

If Harry hadn't moved, the red beam would have hit him, ending the duel immediately. However, Harry had moved to the left before Sirius had even finished saying 'stupefy', shooting back a disarming spell of his own, which Sirius dodged, and the duel was on.

For almost ten minutes, the fifth years watched, awed, as Harry and Sirius ducked, dodged, and shouted spells. They all splashed harmlessly against the shield that Sirius had erected to keep stray spells from hitting the observers. After ten minutes, neither of them had managed to land a debilitating hit. Sirius knew he'd need to deal with a burn on his right arm, and Harry ignored the sting from a cut on his side as he moved, firing spells all the while.

It took another two minutes for Sirius to get lucky. Using a tactic that had worked for the teens over the summer, Sirius boxed Harry in with several rapidly fired spells. Harry dodged the stunner to his left, but in doing so, stepped into the disarming spell Sirius had fired to his right.

His wand flew out of his grasp, and Harry groaned, disappointed.

Sirius handed him back his wand, grinning, happy that he had actually won. He had been a little worried there, for a while. It would have been embarrassing if he had lost to a fifth year in their first class. "Nice job, Harry." He turned back to the rest of the class, who were all looking at them with varying degrees of awe. "I hope you all learned something. Harry, give me a hand here. What's the best offense?"

"A good defense," Harry replied promptly, remembering that training quite clearly from their many lessons the last two summers. "Sometimes the best way to block a spell is to not let it hit you."

Sirius nodded. "Very good. You can get down." Harry did so, and Sirius spent another few minutes in lecture mode. "The shield charm is a good spell to have in your arsenal, but it won't block everything. Mr. Finnegan, can you tell me any spells that can't be blocked by a shield charm?"

Seamus gulped. "Any of the Unforgivables," he replied.

Sirius nodded. "Five points to Gryffindor. While a shield charm won't block those spells, there are other ways to halt them before they hit you. In the next couple of years you'll learn about conjuration, though it takes a lot of power to conjure something strong enough to halt a Killing Curse, and even if you manage it, it would more than likely shatter immediately when the curse hits it. Can anyone think of another way to stop an Unforgivable curse?"

No one spoke for a few moments, before Neville raised his hand. Harry, Neville, Ron, and Hermione had decided to hold back in this class, when it came to answering questions and the like; they already knew the material, and Harry had made the point that it might be a good idea to give their classmates an opportunity first. Hermione had been a little less than enthusiastic, but she had agreed.

Sirius nodded towards the Longbottom heir. "Neville?"

Neville lowered his hand. "The Summoning charm," he offered. "You could summon something into the path of the curse."

Sirius smiled. "Five more points to Gryffindor. Good answer, and certainly doable. You all learned the Summoning charm last year. And as Harry demonstrated, the best way to avoid a spell is to not let it hit you."

He then spent most of the next hour having different pairs go up and duel each other. In between, he would give comments and suggestions. He did try to pair up those he knew to be somewhat equal. He had Ron and Hermione go against each other, something that amused the whole class, as they wondered if their romantic relationship would affect the duel. Hermione beat Ron, but it was closer than many may have thought, considering Hermione's place near the top of their class.

Sirius had Neville and Harry duel against each other, something that both teenagers were very pleased about. Neville was the one in their group who most closely matched Harry in terms of power, especially once he had gotten his own wand to work with. Ginny was pretty close as well, but it was hard for them to fight each other, because of their bond. They tended to know what the other was going to do before they did it.

As the two boys dueled, the shy, uncertain, magically ungifted Neville Longbottom was put to rest once and for all. He matched Harry move for move for almost fifteen minutes, before Harry landed a stunner. It was exhilarating, for them to duel each other. Harry may have been a little more advanced, but Neville made him work for his victory.

They were surprised, when Harry revived Neville, to hear the class cheering them as they stepped down.

The other duels were much less remarkable. Parvarti beat Lavender, and Dean won against Seamus.

Once everyone had gone again, this time with different pairings, Sirius had them all sit down, after he returned the room to its former state, the desks and chairs flying back to the center of the room, the dueling platform disappearing, and the room shrinking to its normal size.

"Have a seat everyone," he said, going to the front of the room, leaning against his desk. "That went really well. You're all advanced for your ages, thanks to the DA, I'm sure." He grinned at Harry, Neville, Ron, and Hermione. "I'm glad I don't have to make up for an entire term of doing nothing. We'll be having mock duels at least once a month, to make sure you're actually learning. As Harry said, the best offense is a good defense, so we'll be practicing dodging as well. I know you've done a little of this in the DA, so it shouldn't be anything new. Are there any questions?"

No one raised a hand, so Sirius smiled. "Well, I'm glad you all seem to understand everything. Since we have a little time left before class is over, why don't I tell you a little about my qualifications. Since you had to suffer through a professor who was in no way qualified to teach Defense, I'm sure it would put you all at ease." Several people did look like they would be interested in hearing Sirius' experience. "I graduated from Hogwarts with an O in my Defense NEWT, so I did do rather well in the subject, I must say," he mock-preened, causing the class to chuckle. Sirius sobered. "The first war was in full swing at that point. My best friend James and I joined the Aurors immediately." More than one person glanced at Harry at that statement. "At that time, they had condensed the typical three-year training period down to six months, the need for competent fighters was so great. I spent the rest of the war fighting Voldemort's followers, and on two nasty occasions, the evil git himself." There were several flinches around the room at the name, and Sirius shook his head. "That's something you'll all have to get used to. It's just a name, and a made up one at that. I want you all to use it. Fear of the name only gives him more power, and he doesn't deserve it. We're facing another war, and unlike some, I'm not naïve enough to think that you'll be able to sit it out. You have to fight for what you believe in, and as unfair as it is, there may come a time when you have to fight for your future. How do you expect to fight Voldemort when you flinch every time you hear the name?"

The class ended at that moment, and they all departed, thinking about the words Sirius had left them with.

**XXX**

Almost to offset the wonderful Defense lesson, Care of Magical Creatures by contrast was the complete opposite. Hagrid had completely lost his confidence with Umbridge, and even though she was gone now, he still hadn't bounced back. Since his suspension, Harry and his friends had been spending classes looking after flobberworms, and that hadn't changed even once Umbridge had been arrested.

Harry wondered what could be done to help his large friend, but didn't know if he could do anything. He tried talking to him, but Hagrid just said he wouldn't risk losing his position. He couldn't leave Hogwarts. Harry thought there was more to it than that, but he didn't force the issue, even though he was pretty sure if they kept feeding the flobberworms as much lettuce as they were, they were going to kill the creatures.

**XXX**

At the animagus training session Harry and his friends had that Saturday afternoon, Ginny finally managed to complete the transformation, changing completely into a lioness after an hour of practice. She informed the rest of them of her success by pouncing on the feather that Ron had been attempting to levitate wandlessly. He had actually been succeeding, the feather hovering shakily an inch off the ground, before Ginny appeared, causing her brother to yell out and fall backwards, surprised.

Harry grinned, before he transformed as well, and the pair spent some time romping around, while their friends alternated between watching them, and working on their wandless magic.

After a while, the two changed back, and Harry spent the next couple of hours helping to guide Neville through the next part of the process. Now that he had gotten a good feel as to how to use magic without a wand, he was attempting to transfer the theory to the animagus transformation.

"Don't over think it," Harry encouraged, seeing how frustrated Neville was becoming. "It's the same theory as levitating a feather. Just feel the magic, and concentrate. Magic's all about intent, remember that."

Neville nodded, taking a deep breath, and forcing himself not to get upset. Just a couple of years ago, he wouldn't have considered himself powerful enough to even attempt the animagus transformation, let alone have the capability of performing wandless magic, and now look at him.

They spent the rest of the afternoon until supper practicing, and Neville's hard work paid off, shortly before they left the Room of Requirement to go eat. "I did it!" his shout drew everyone's attention, as they looked over to see a furry arm, with a paw at the end.

Harry grinned. "I knew you could, Nev. Do you remember how it felt?"

Neville nodded. "Really weird," he replied, still beaming. He then flexed his claws.

Susan reached over and ran a finger down his arm, feeling the light brown fur. "Nice job, Neville," she smiled. "Harry, look at this." She then pointed at the feather in front of her. "Wingardium Leviosa." The feather lifted up into the air steadily, hovering a good foot off the floor, until she lowered it back down.

Harry's smile widened. "Great job, Susan. Ron, how's it coming?"

Ron then showed Harry his own prowess. The feather was a little shakier, but it rose up a few inches willingly, and he seemed to have good control.

Harry nodded. "You're getting there. Maybe a couple more days of practice, and we'll see how you do with the transformation. Hermione, what about you?"

Hermione huffed. "I'm still not getting it." She sounded really frustrated. "I understand the theory, I know that it's possible, so why can't I do it?"

Harry sighed. "Because you've still got this block in your mind. Hermione, you're a very intellectual person. Even if you know that it should be possible, you spent so long thinking that it wasn't. It's going to take some time for you to overcome that. Just keep working at it."

Hermione nodded, but she didn't seem pleased, as they headed down to eat.

**XXX**

Sirius had joined Minerva and Filius as sponsors for the DA, as the students found out that evening at the meeting. It was something that made them all very happy, as they had seen throughout the week that their newest Defense professor really knew his subject. He had been compared to Professor Lupin more than once, something that made Harry very happy; even knowing that the kind professor was a werewolf hadn't diminished him as a person in the student body's eyes.

"Welcome back, everyone," Harry said, standing up in front of the crowd. "Professor Black has kindly agreed to act as another sponsor for the DA," he had to pause to wait for the cheering to die out, "so let's divide up by subject, and get started."

"Can we see a duel?" Katie asked eagerly.

Harry looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Katie grinned. "We've all heard about the duel between you and Professor Black in your class this week. We want to see a demonstration too!"

There was more cheering and clapping, and heads nodding all around the room.

Sirius and Harry shared a look. Sirius raised an eyebrow, and Harry nodded in reply.

With a sweep of his wand, Sirius had all the furniture cleared from the center of the room. Flitwick put up a dome shield, while the students all moved to the edges of the room.

"How about two on two?" Harry asked impishly, fingering his wand as he looked over at Sirius.

Sirius paused for a moment, but then nodded, his grin widening. He looked over at Minerva. "Professor McGonagall, care to give me a hand?"

Minerva looked surprised, but nodded, a smirk adorning her face that had most of the students looking at their Transfiguration professor in a new light. She looked like the cat that ate the canary, and got the cream as well.

Harry didn't even look over, but Ginny separated from the crowd and joined him, smiling widely.

The two pairs went to opposite sides, while Flitwick stood in the middle. "On the count of three," he squeaked, moving backwards until he was at the very edge of the dome shield. He counted to three, and immediately, the four duelers sprung into action.

Those watching were awed. They had never seen their Transfiguration professor in a duel before, and were amazed at the way she moved.

On the other side, Harry and Ginny acted almost as one entity, weaving around each other, trusting the other to protect them. Not once could the adults land a hit on the two students, something that wowed the audience and frustrated the two professors.

While they had fought against – and beat – Sirius before, they had never actually dueled Minerva, so Harry and Ginny were cautious with her, sizing her up and communicating through their bond. Harry was resorting to a lot of nonverbal spells.

A collective gasp rang out as Harry actually dove over a stunner cast by Minerva, tucking into a roll and coming up again on his feet, firing back three spells right on top of each other, causing Minerva to resort to a shield charm, as she couldn't get out of the way of the return fire. The shield only lasted against the first two spells, before collapsing, causing Minerva to dive to the right to avoid the stunner headed her way.

_Gin, we need to take care of Aunt Minerva. Shield me._

He felt her mental nod, even though she didn't actually respond, and a moment later, her shield snapped into place.

Harry then exploded into action. He dropped down and fired off a round of spells, sticking to stunners. After a few moments, he switched spells. Minerva was still defending against the incoming stunners, so she didn't have time to block the spell Harry shot at the floor beneath her. It was as if the floor had turned to ice. Her feet slipped out from beneath her and she fell to the ground, caught by another stunner from Harry before she hit the floor.

With it now Sirius against Harry and Ginny, the dog animagus didn't stand a chance, especially when Ginny dropped the shield and went on the offensive as well. He lasted another thirty seconds, before being hit by a disarming charm and a stunner at the same time.

The room was completely silent. Harry and Ginny lowered their wands, panting with exertion, but grinning with success.

Flitwick revived both professors, before lowering the dome shield.

"Nice job you two," Sirius smiled, looking a little rueful, but proud of his godson and his godson's girlfriend.

"Indeed," Minerva added. "Twenty points to Gryffindor for that impressive display."

"Wicked," Colin breathed from his place at the front of the crowd. "How'd you guys do that?"

Harry and Ginny shared a secretive look. "Lots of practice," Harry replied, answering the fourth year. "So," he changed the subject, "let's get to work now. Fifth and Seventh years, the professors have some revision outlines for our exams in June, so you can know what you need to focus on over the next few months."

The students all separated, still looking in awe at Harry and Ginny, the younger years and sixth years dividing up by subject, while those who would have to face exams in June went over to Harry and the professors.

**XXX**

Most of January passed by relatively quietly. Montague was found in a toilet on the fifth floor. He had gone rather strange, babbling nonsense, not appearing to know where he was. His parents could be seen striding up the path to the school a few days after his reappearance, not looking pleased at all. Harry wondered if it was because of what had happened to their son, or if it was because this was the first time they had heard about his disappearance. Minerva had confided in him that Dumbledore hadn't even told them that their son had gone missing.

Neville managed to change both arms into those of a wolf's, and Susan had good success at transforming one arm into a wing. Ron hadn't had quite as much luck, but he had managed to change his nails into claws, and Hermione had finally gotten her feather to levitate, much to everyone's joy. She had been rather frustrated over the last few weeks, and they were all pleased that she had made progress.

Harry and Ginny had decided to devote several days to reading up on phoenixes, before they attempted to make the transformation; books on magical creatures in the library proved very useful, and they were hoping to make an attempt by Easter, wanting to employ every necessary caution, just in case. Magical animagus forms were practically unheard of, though there were several myths that said both Gryffindor and Merlin had taken the form of a mythical creature. Harry wasn't sure if it was true, not having seen any facts to support the myth in Godric's journal.

One day in the middle of January, Harry was awoken an hour before he would have gotten up for their morning run, by a shooting pain in his forehead. He was surprised, because he hadn't felt much through his strange link to Voldemort – at least, not when he was awake – in a year and a half. Not since he had used the Black Family charms on his bracelet, and started learning Occlumency.

Accompanying the pain was an odd desire to laugh. He quenched the craving, taking deep measured breaths to control the pain, as he quietly got up and dressed in workout clothes, grabbing a book to read while he waited for his friends to wake up.

He felt Ginny join him a few minutes later.  _Are you all right?_  she asked worriedly, sitting next to him.

Harry closed the book and rested it on his lap.  _Something's wrong,_  he replied, just as nervous.  _My scar really hurts._

Ginny nodded.  _I know,_  she said. Even her mental voice was soft.

Harry looked over sharply.  _What do you mean? Can you feel it too?_

Ginny nodded again, this time hesitantly.  _It's more like… phantom pain. It doesn't actually hurt me, but I can feel it just the same. Does that make sense?_

Harry shrugged.  _I don't know. I'm sorry you're hurting too._

Ginny shoved him lightly.  _Don't be. Blame Voldemort. Do you have any idea what's going on?_

Harry shook his head.  _He's happy though. Something's happened, and he's happy about it. I have a feeling we'll probably know what it is soon enough._  He wasn't sure where his information was coming from, but he knew it was true.  _I don't really see anything unless it's a dream, but this morning, it was just pain that woke me up. It's weird though. Apart from a few dreams, I haven't really felt much pain from my scar since I started learning Occlumency. This is the first time I've really felt it since I went to live with Aunt Minerva and Sirius._

Ginny burrowed into his side.  _I'm sorry, Harry. I know how much you hate to have that link with Voldemort._

Ron and Neville descended from the boys' dormitory a minute later, cutting off their conversation. Hermione joined them as well, and the five students went outside, meeting up with Susan as they crossed the Entrance Hall, for their customary morning run.

**XXX**

It was obvious what Voldemort had been so happy about, Harry noted, as soon as he saw the front page of  _The_   _Daily Prophet_. The entire cover had been taken over by pictures of captured Death Eaters. Each one was captioned with the name, and what the criminal had been imprisoned for.

Hermione gasped as she saw the front page, dropping the paper down on the table. Ron and Neville, on either side of her, leaned over and studied the article, their own breakfasts forgotten, even Ron. Harry and Ginny were likewise occupied by Harry's paper – he had decided to get his own subscription to the paper as soon as Fudge had been removed from office, knowing that there was a greater chance of more objective articles without the corrupt Minister in charge.

Ron growled at the picture of Anton Dolohov. Beneath it was the caption 'convicted for the murders of Gideon and Fabian Prewitt.' He had never known his mother's older twin brothers, but he knew she still got teary eyed over their deaths.

Neville's eyes, however, were drawn to the solitary witch in the line up. Bellatrix Lestrange cackled soundlessly in her photo, looking quite mad after so many years in the constant presence of the Dementors. 'Convicted of torturing Frank and Alice Longbottom into insanity' was her caption.

All around the Hall, people were reading papers and whispering. Harry didn't remember so many students receiving copies of the newspaper the year before, or even a few months before, but he supposed, with the official news of Voldemort's return, more people wanted to keep informed.

Susan went over to join them at the Gryffindor table, tears in her eyes. She squeezed in between Neville and Harry, who both offered her reassuring hugs. They had seen the picture of Mulciber, along with his caption: 'Convicted for the murders of Edgar, Marie, and Elisa Bones.'

He looked up at the headline. MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN screamed up at him from the page.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked worriedly, looking down at the Hufflepuff.

Susan nodded slightly, her eyes downcast. "How could this happen?" she asked, sniffing to keep her tears in check.

Harry sighed. "The Order's been worried about the Dementors defecting for a while now," he admitted, his voice dropping to a whisper. "Fudge refused to listen, and I know Amelia's been busy with everything lately. I'm sure she did the best she could, but there's no way she could have relocated the entire prison's population in the last couple of weeks."

Susan nodded again. She knew it wasn't her aunt's fault. She just hated that her parents' and sister's murderer was now running around free.

**XXX**

For days, the breakout was all people would talk about. There were several students who had relatives named as victims of the Death Eaters, and found themselves on the receiving end of plenty of unwanted attention. Ernie Macmillion's grandparents had been killed by one of the escaped criminals, and Hannah Abbott had lost an aunt, uncle, and cousins. She had tearfully admitted to Susan during Herbology that she now knew what Harry felt like, with everyone staring at him all the time. There were even more students who had family and friends who had been hurt, injured, or killed by the escaped criminals, even if they hadn't been named in the article.

Far from being cowed by the mass breakout, however, the students of Hogwarts threw themselves into the DA and their studies, particularly Defense. It was a good thing Umbridge was gone, because Sirius was incredibly happy to help the younger generation learn how to protect and defend themselves. He was ecstatic to learn that he didn't have to introduce the Patronus Charm, now that the Dementors had defected, since Harry had done it for him several months earlier. He told his seventh year class that they would all most likely receive extra credit on their NEWT for being able to cast a corporeal Patronus.

Harry dragged Neville away one evening, telling Ginny to keep the others in the common room, as he pulled Neville to the Room of Requirement, asking for a quiet place for them to talk and not be interrupted.

"Talk." It was almost a command, but Harry somehow managed to make it sound like a request, as he sat down on one of the sofa's the room offered.

Neville collapsed onto the other couch, and buried his head in his hands. "I'm trying not to think about it," he admitted.

Harry nodded, understanding.

Neville sighed, sitting up and looking over at his friend. "I want to kill them." Harry nodded again, knowing that Neville was talking about the Lestrange family, but didn't say anything, just letting the teenager talk. "They destroyed my life." His gaze dropped to his lap.

He fell silent after that, and Harry let the silence percolate for a few minutes, before he spoke. "They deserve to rot in prison, but Neville, your life isn't destroyed."

Neville looked up sharply, and Harry sighed. "I can't imagine what it's like for you, being able to see your parents but not have them recognize you." Neville flinched. "In many ways, I think you probably had it worse than me. I wish there was something I could do to give you your parents back. But look at what you've got, Neville." Neville still looked confused, so Harry elaborated. "You're a good person, you're smart and talented, you've got good friends, and a grandmother who loves you, even if she doesn't always know how to show it. Yeah, your life would probably have been better with parents, but don't belittle their sacrifice. Frank and Alice Longbottom gave their sanity for you. Be angry, but use your head. Train, work hard, and I promise you, when you go to collect, I'll be right there by your side."

Neville couldn't help but stare at the teenager sitting across from him. Harry's voice was a mix of pain, anger, sorrow, worry, determination, and even a slight hint of disappointment at the words Neville had used. It made Neville feel ashamed, as he realized that he had let Harry down. He nodded, biting his lip. "I'm sorry, Harry. I don't mean to sound so dramatic. I just miss my parents. I wish there was a cure, as well."

Harry furrowed his brow in thought. An idea was niggling in the back of his mind, but he knew he would need to do a lot of research before he even thought of getting Neville's hopes up.

So instead, he sighed and stood up. "Just keep doing what you're doing. The Lestrange's will pay. I promise you that."

And Neville believed him. Together, the Gryffindors headed back to the common room. Thankfully, their friends didn't comment on their departure or arrival, and they finished out the evening doing homework, before heading up to bed.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Snape looked up at the sound of the knock on his door, and set aside the essay he had been grading. An abysmal effort by a second year Hufflepuff, barely worth the parchment it had been written on.

He opened the door to see Black standing on the other side.

Sirius tried not to let any apprehension show. "Snape. You wanted to speak with me?"

Snape nodded and stepped aside, gesturing for the Defense professor to enter his office.

Once the two men were inside, Snape put up several privacy wards. That act done, he leaned against his desk, and observed his onetime nemesis. Black looked composed. He was wearing his public face, the one Snape had seen staring up at him in an article in the  _Prophet_  a few weeks ago, when Umbridge had been arrested, Fudge ousted from office, and Bones named Interim Minister. His expression gave nothing away.

Severus knew he would have to be the first one to speak here. He had, after all, been the one to ask Black for a word. His conversation with Minerva had been rather enlightening, and he knew that she was right. It was time to let it go. Black may have been a prat, and the bane of his existence back in school, but he had to admit, he had seen how much the man had changed. The Sirius Black at fifteen, or sixteen, or even seventeen, was nothing like the Sirius Black, Harry Potter's guardian, fiancé to the Interim Minister of Magic.

After several minutes of silence, Snape finally spoke. "I talked to Minerva a few weeks ago," he admitted gruffly.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" he queried blandly.

Snape nodded. "I've had some concerns about Albus for a while, and I thought she should know. As it turns out, she was already aware of most of it."

"And the rest?" Sirius asked, crossing his arms across his chest and shifting his weight to one leg.

Snape shrugged. "Albus wants me to teach Potter Occlumency this term."

Sirius furrowed his brow. "Harry's already mastered Occlumency," he informed the Potion's Master.

Snape nodded. "I know. And I would bet anything that Albus knows that as well. So why ask me to teach him?"

"And just how do you know that Harry's mastered the subject?"

Snape bit his lip. "I read cursory thoughts and emotions on occasion," he admitted. He saw Sirius gearing up to tear into him, so he hurried on with his explanation. "I never go deeper without permission, but sometimes hearing those surface thoughts can stop something from happening. Especially in the past, before Potter's club united the majority of the school."

Sirius nodded slowly. "I understand. I might not like it, but I do understand. Does Albus do this as well?"

Snape shrugged. "I'm sure he's tested Potter's defenses, but I haven't been able to get anything from the boy in over a year, not even surface thoughts, so I doubt he has either."

Sirius smirked internally, knowing that no one would have been able to see anything once Harry had begun wearing his charmed bracelet; the Blacks as a whole were a paranoid bunch, and their Family Magic was strong. Those charms he and Harry had used were powerful. "So why ask you to teach him?"

Snape shook his head exasperatedly. "I think he sees it as another test, another way of gaining control over the boy. Either that or he's hoping I'll wear him down or something; it's not any secret that I can't stand the boy. But I'm seeing fewer and fewer reasons to go along with his plans."

Sirius essentially smiled. "Good," he said. "Albus has a lot to answer for. The real question is, can we put aside all of our history to actually work together? Harry says you've been better over the last year, but he's also told me about his first three years of Potions. Did you really ask him questions about things he wouldn't learn for at least another two years, in his first class?"

Snape actually looked guilty, turning his gaze to the floor. "I spent so long hating James Potter, that I immediately transferred all of that to his son, before I had even met him. It wasn't right, and I know I should speak with him. I was so lost in my own pity party that I didn't see the signs."

Sirius leaned forward slightly, confused. "What signs?"

Snape looked up, focusing on the man in front of him. "How much like Lily he really is. And what was going on with his relatives."

Sirius started. "You know?" His voice was quiet.

Snape nodded. "Minerva told me, but when I think back to the last few years, I could see signs. I know how an abused child acts. I ought to, after my own childhood. But I was so set in my ways, unwilling to see the truth when it was staring me in the face, that I ignored it. Even if he weren't Lily's child, no one should have to deal with that."

Sirius sighed, rubbing a hand across his face. "What are you hoping will happen today?" he asked curiously.

Snape shrugged again. "Minerva suggested I speak with you. And she's right. Everything between us… it's in the past. Mistakes were made on both sides, and maybe there's too much between us to actually be friends, but I'm tired of being angry. I'm tired of holding onto the hate."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. That was certainly unexpected. "For what it's worth, I am sorry. I never actually expected you to go to the Whomping Willow that night. Merlin, Snape, you never listened to me before, why that one time?"

Snape shook his head. Truthfully, he really didn't know. "So…" he hedged.

Sirius let out a chuckle. "We can't really start over, and yeah, I don't know if I'll ever actually like you, but… mutual nonaggression?"

Snape snorted. "Sounds good," he agreed, holding out his hand.

Sirius took it, shaking firmly. A knock at the door distracted them, and the Black Lord looked over, confused.

Snape looked uncomfortable. "I did say I should speak with Potter. I asked him to come down here after his Quidditch practice was over. Enter," he called out.

Sirius stepped aside and watched as his godson walked into the office, looking nervous but trying to hide it.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" he asked cautiously, raising his eyebrow as he noticed his godfather in the room as well. "Am I in trouble?"

"Not at all," Sirius replied hastily. "I didn't know you were coming. Should I leave you two alone?" he asked, turning to Snape.

Snape considered, and then gave a single nod. It might be easier to have this conversation if it was just him and Potter.

Sirius returned the nod, and turned back to Harry. "I'll see you later, all right?"

Harry smiled at his godfather, but knew it probably showed all the butterflies in his stomach, as the man left.

When it was just him and the Potions professor alone, Snape gestured for the teenager to take a seat, which he did, his nerves jangling.

Snape studied the son of his childhood nemesis and his best friend, while Harry grew increasingly anxious.

After a minute of silence, Harry finally spoke. "Is everything all right, Professor?"

Snape nodded, sighing. His mask dropped a little, and Harry was surprised to see the emotions on the professor's face. There was trepidation, tiredness, caring, and even a little fear. "I'm not sure if you are aware that I attended school with your parents." He paused and waited for Harry's nod to tell him that the student had known. "Your father and I did not get along. He, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew spent most of our seven years at school playing pranks on the Slytherins, but me in particular. That's not to say we did not retaliate, and to be fair, our retaliation probably did cross over into cruel and vindictive on more than one occasion."

Harry nodded. He remembered Dumbledore telling him that Snape and his father hadn't gotten on at school, and how his father had saved Snape's life, which was why the professor had saved him from Quirrel's jinx on his broom, his first year. Sirius had given him more information, telling him about his prank on Snape that had almost gotten the Slytherin killed, and how much Sirius regretted it. How his father and Remus hadn't spoken to Sirius for two months afterwards, how he had had to work to regain their trust, and how much more he treasured their presence in his life when they were friends again – he had run away from his parents' house the summer after that incident, knowing that he needed to get out from under their dark influence.

Snape shifted his stance. "Your mother and I, on the other hand, were very close, for a few years. Did you know that we grew up in the same neighborhood?" Harry shook his head, surprised. Why had no one told him that before? Snape nodded, his eyes glazing over a little as he thought back to his childhood friendship. "I was the one who told Lily she was a witch. I told her about Hogwarts, and the wizarding society as I knew it. She helped me so much more, though. My home life was not exactly what one would call good." Harry looked even more surprised. Could it be that he had more in common with the Potions master than he thought? "Lily was my escape. My muggle father was a very unhappy man, and he took that out on me and my mother on more than one occasion."

He wasn't quite certain why he was telling Harry this, but he figured, if he was to start over with the boy, Harry deserved honesty. "Even after we were sorted into different houses, Lily and I remained close. She received a lot of grief for it from her friends, but she wouldn't give up on me. I think Alice Prewitt was the only one of her friends who never tried to get her to stop speaking with me."

"Neville's mum?" Harry cut in, and then winced, expecting some sort of blow up from the professor.

But Snape just nodded, his thoughts still in the past. "Alice was a very kind girl, an attribute she never lost as she grew up."

He paused again, unsure of how to cover his falling out with his best friend.

Of course, Harry asked the question before he was really ready to speak about it. "What happened between you? Sirius mentioned some sort of altercation your fifth year, but he wouldn't say much about it."

Snape sighed. "Not one of my finer moments." He admitted, rubbing a hand over his face. "Your father and I got into a somewhat public argument after our OWL exams, in front of a rather large crowd. Lily tried to come to my defense, but in my embarrassment, I called her a mudblood." Harry inhaled sharply, and Snape looked up, the shame clearly written on his face. "It's something I've regretted since I said it. I tried to apologize, but for Lily, it was just the final nail in the coffin, and she was probably right to leave me behind by that point. I had spent so much time listening to, and hanging around, various future Death Eaters – Avery, Macnair, names you probably know all too well – and she hated how I would treat her well, and then put down every other muggleborn in the school. She should have left me behind long before she did."

Harry felt the sympathy rise in him. He could clearly see how much Snape regretted his decisions. "Why did you switch sides?" he asked. "If you're willing to tell me."

Snape felt his heart stop. He swallowed harshly, and closed his eyes. "I will tell you, but you'll probably want nothing to do with me afterwards."

Harry grimaced. "I need to know. I can see how much you regret everything you've done, but if I'm supposed to trust you, I need you to give me a reason."

Snape nodded slowly. "Roughly sixteen years ago, Dumbledore was interviewing a potential candidate for the position of Divination Professor. I was sent by the Dark Lord to spy on the headmaster, to gather information. I wasn't expecting to hear anything that day, but as the interview wrapped up, I overheard the first part of a prophecy. I was thrown out before I heard all of it, but I reported what I knew to the Dark Lord."

"And he went after my family," Harry breathed, his eyes wide.

Snape sighed. "As soon as I heard that he thought it applied to you, I went to Dumbledore. To my shame, I didn't really care what happened to you or your father. But I couldn't bear it if I had some role in getting Lily killed. But in the end, it didn't matter. She died anyway. In my grief, Dumbledore had me vow to protect you."

He trailed off into silence, and waited for Harry's response.

Harry's emotions were turbulent. He had known that it had been a prophecy to start Voldemort on the path to destroy his family, but he hadn't known how the Dark Lord had been set on that path. He didn't know what to think. On the one hand, Snape was the reason his parents were dead. The reason he had grown up with the Dursleys. The reason Sirius had gone to Azkaban – well, there were many people who had some part to blame in that, but if Voldemort had never killed his parents, Sirius wouldn't have been locked up.

On the other hand, Snape had told him. He had disclosed the information willingly, trusting him to be able to handle it. He could see, just looking at the anguish on the Potions professor's face, how much the man regretted his choices.

"What did it say?" he asked quietly, his voice even, giving away nothing.

Snape bit his lip. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. That's all I heard, so I don't know the rest."

Harry nodded slowly. "You've done more than Dumbledore ever has, so thank you." Snape started, surprised. Harry almost smiled. "Dumbledore's known the prophecy for years, and I've asked why Voldemort came after my family, but the headmaster seems to feel I don't deserve to know." There was a hint of steel in his tone, annoyance for an old man who wouldn't let him live his own life.

Snape chuckled a little, a sound that Harry had certainly never heard coming from the stoic man before. "The old man does certainly play things close to the chest."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "A muggle expression, I'm impressed."

The chuckle turned into an actual laugh. "I am a halfblood, Potter."

Harry nodded, and the professor sobered. Harry shifted in his seat. "I can see how much you regret everything. And I can understand why you hated my dad. Sirius has told me a lot about their school days, so I know that they were bullies. Spoiled, selfish, and arrogant. I've heard those words used to describe them many times. But you took that anger and put it on the shoulders of an eleven-year-old boy who had never known the man you despised. How was that right?"

Snape winced, and couldn't answer. It wasn't. He really had no excuse.

Harry waited for another minute, but when no explanation was forthcoming, he just sighed. "As for the prophecy… it doesn't point exclusively to me. Why did he come after me?"

Snape bit his lip. "I believe there were two options. You and Longbottom were both born at the end of July, and your parents had both defied the Dark Lord three times before your births. As for why you… I cannot speculate to the Dark Lord's reasoning. I am sorry."

Those three words, more than anything else, stopped Harry in his tracks. Had Snape just… apologized to him?

Snape sighed again. "It was not right for me to place my hatred for your father on you. I have no excuse for that."

Harry cocked his head to the side slightly. "Something changed last year though, didn't it." It wasn't a question, even if it was phrased as one. "You used to pay a lot more attention to me in class. You picked on me for three solid years. So what's different now? What changed?"

One side of Snape's mouth quirked upwards. "You did. Something about living with Minerva and Black brought out the Lily in you. Or at least, it opened my eyes to the realization that you are so much more like your mother than I had realized."

"How so?" Harry asked curiously. Sirius had told him a lot about his parents, but he was interested to hear what Snape thought.

Snape smiled reminiscently. "Lily was a kind and caring person, who tried to see the good in everyone. I believe that leaving your muggle aunt and uncle behind allowed you to open up more. You've become more outgoing, something all the professors noticed. Just like Lily. Your schoolwork has improved significantly. Lily was incredibly gifted, particularly in Potions and Charms, two areas I believe you inherited her talent."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "After three years of calling me a dunderhead, you're now changing your mind?"

Snape rolled his eyes lightly. "Your work improved a great deal last year. I'm assuming you spent some time revising the subject?"

Harry snorted. "You could say that. My aunt and uncle always punished me when I did better than Dudley in school, so I guess subconsciously, I was still holding back. Aunt Minerva took me to Flourish and Blotts and helped me pick a bunch of books on Potions. It was so much easier once I knew more about why cutting ingredients and stirring certain ways was important. Potions was the subject I was looking forward to most when I came here, until you started in on me immediately, in my first class. How was I supposed to know the answers to those questions? I looked them up later. Those questions wouldn't have come up until third year at the earliest."

Snape winced. "Not one of my finer moments," he admitted ruefully. "I do apologize for that. But I can see, now, how your talent in the subject has emerged. The mark of a good brewer is intuition, and I can see that in you. To that end, I will promise you to stop subjecting your grades to bias. I hope you can understand that I will need to maintain a public dislike of you, for those children of Death Eaters who still report back to their parents, but I won't go too far, and I'll give you the grades your work deserves."

"Can you maybe lay off the Gryffindors as a whole, at least a little?" Harry asked reasonably. "I know you've got that image to maintain, especially if any change might get back to Voldemort, but just… tone it down, all right? I've had to work really hard on Neville's self esteem, something you've contributed negatively to for years. He's actually not that bad, without you breathing down his neck."

Snape let out a breath of air. "I'll try," he agreed. "I have to admit, Longbottom and Weasley have improved this year as well. I'm guessing you leant them some of your books?"

Harry nodded. "Ron was a little more hesitant, but even he had to admit that  _Potions Making for Dummies_  was one of the best books he's ever read."

Snape chuckled. "That book is very informative. Perhaps I should consider adding it to the first year booklist."

Harry nodded eagerly. "It would have been very helpful to have a few years ago," he agreed.

There was another moment of silence, as they each tried to think of something to say. Harry stood up awkwardly. "Look, Professor, I know you regret everything, and I know you wish you could change it. But there's something I want clarification on." Snape nodded stoically. "You said that when you heard it might apply to me, to my mum, you switched sides." Snape nodded again. Harry sighed. "Why should it have mattered? If it was me, or Neville, or anyone else. Would you have cared so much if he went after Neville?"

Snape winced. Truthfully, he probably wouldn't have, back then. He looked into Harry's eyes, and he could see that the teenager knew his answer. He clenched his hands into fists to stop them from trembling.

"Honestly, Potter, no. I probably wouldn't have. At least, not then. I switched sides because Lily was threatened. I can understand how horrible that sounds, and I know it was wrong, now, but back then, all I cared about was my childhood friend." Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Snape kept going, his eyes glazing over a little as he got caught up in the past. "All I wanted was revenge. On my father, on your father, on Black, on everyone who had made my life a living hell. When I overheard the prophecy, I thought that was my ticket to power. I thought I could get my revenge. It took me a long time to realize that an eye for an eye does in fact make the whole world blind."

Harry snorted at the muggle saying, even through his anger.

Snape shook his head, sighing ruefully. "Revenge doesn't solve anything. And power just corrupts people."

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely," Harry broke in, smiling softly. Even if he was upset, he could still see Snape's pain.

Snape nodded. "So that's what happened to Albus," he mused quietly. Harry snorted again, agreeing, and Snape looked up, right into those bright green eyes.  _Lily's eyes_. "If I had one wish, I would go back and not tell the Dark Lord anything," he stated. "I wish I hadn't gotten involved with the Death Eaters. I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of, Harry, but betraying my best friend tops that list."

Harry bit his lip, thinking over what he had learned that evening. He didn't really know what to feel. Snape had been honest, but he was also the reason why his parents were dead. And more than that, he had willingly admitted that the only reason he had switched sides was because it had been Lily who had been threatened. If Voldemort had focused on anyone else, Snape would probably still be a willing Death Eater. Maybe. Harry truthfully didn't really know what else may have contributed to Snape's change in views, but for him to be thawing out, and sharing this information, surely there had to be other factors involved.

After several minutes of silence, Harry sighed. "I should probably get back to my friends. I'm sure Ginny's wondering where I am."

Snape nodded, taking down the privacy wards. "Thank you for hearing me out," he said, the words forming uncomfortably in his mouth.

Harry shrugged. "Thanks for telling me the truth. I'm not really sure what to do with everything you told me, but I'll think about it. Did you have a similar conversation with Sirius too? Is that why he was here?"

Snape nodded again. "We've put aside the past, and while we may never become friends, we will be able to coexist in peace."

Harry smiled. "Good," he replied. "I know he regrets how he acted as a teenager."

Snape shifted uncomfortably. "I do as well. We all have regrets, Potter… Harry. The only thing we can do is to acknowledge our mistakes and promise to do better in the future."

Harry was unused to a philosophical Snape, so he stumbled out a good night, and headed up to find his friends. Ginny had told him that they were going to spend the evening in the Room of Requirement, studying, so he headed up to join them.

Ginny looked up as Harry flopped down next to her on the solitary sofa in the room they had created for animagus practice.

In the rest of the space, Hermione was working on levitating her feather, while Susan was working on transforming her arms into wings, Ron had managed to change one arm into a fur covered limb, and Neville had successfully traded his arms and legs for those of a wolf's.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked worriedly, taking in his almost shocked expression.

Harry looked over at his girlfriend. "Snape just apologized to me."

His declaration caused Neville to return his limbs to normal, while Ron lost his concentration, the fur retreating and his arm returning to a human's, Susan's wings disappeared, and Hermione's feather dropped back to the ground.

"What?" Ron asked, his eyes widening as he looked at his best friend.

Harry grimaced. "He apparently has had a change of heart, and decided that holding onto a two decade old feud with a dead man was not healthy. He talked to Aunt Minerva a while back, and I guess she convinced him to speak with me and Sirius to clear the air."

"What did he say?" Neville asked cautiously.

Harry looked over at his friend. Of all of them, Neville deserved to know. He repeated the lines of the prophecy that Snape had told him. "He was the one who told Voldemort." He barely acknowledged Ron's lack of a flinch at the name. "When he found out Voldemort thought it might be me, he went to Dumbledore. Turns out, he and my mum were really good friends in school."

Neville furrowed his brow. "The prophecy doesn't seem to point to you directly," he commented quietly.

Harry nodded somberly. "Snape doesn't know the rest of it, but with the part that he overheard… there were two options. Me or you."

Neville inhaled sharply. "So… why you?"

Harry shook his head, biting his lip. "Snape doesn't know, and neither do I."

"So what did you say to all this?" Susan asked curiously. "Snape's the reason Voldemort went after your family."

"I know," Harry nodded. "But… I could see how much he regretted it. For some reason, I trust him. He actually told me why he switched sides. Dumbledore just says he trusts Snape, but that doesn't really mean anything to me. Snape actually gave me a reason. Even if, indirectly, he is the reason why my parents are dead, it helps. He may have hated my dad, but I don't think he really wanted him to die."

Hermione smiled softly, leaning forward. "I'm proud of you Harry. And I'm glad that you'll both be able to put aside the animosity. Hopefully things will get a little better from here."

Harry sighed. "He'll still have to act like an arse," he admitted. "There are still children of Death Eaters who report to their parents, so he can't give them a reason to doubt his support of Voldemort, or he's dead. But he did agree to stop laying into the Gryffindors so much, and to grade our work fairly."

"I'll take what I can get," Neville said, chuckling.

They all agreed that it could only be a good thing, and went back to work for another hour or so, before it was time to return to the common room.

_Are you sure you're all right?_  Ginny asked as they headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

Harry sighed mentally.  _I don't know_ , he admitted.  _I know he regrets what he did, and I know my dad and Sirius weren't blameless, but he still hurt me a lot. And he's spent the last few years hating me for what my father did to him._

Ginny nodded.  _It's not right, but I'm proud of you._  Harry quirked an eyebrow, and Ginny smiled.  _You're willing to rise above all the animosity. You're a good person, Harry Potter._

Harry blushed as they reached the Fat Lady's portrait and entered the common room.  _It was easy to see how much he wished he could go back and do things differently. He blames himself for my mum's death. They grew up in the same neighborhood, and were really good friends, until he called her a mudblood in their fifth year._  He felt Ginny's gasp of horror as he collapsed into an armchair by the fireplace. Ginny sat next to him on the same chair, forcing him to scoot over as much as possible, as she cuddled into his side.  _I believe him when he says how much he regretted it from the moment the word came out of his mouth, but their friendship was over after that. According to him, mum didn't like how much time he spent with his Death Eater friends. Avery and Macnair, and the like. I really think he would jump at the chance to go back and redo everything._

Ginny nodded, understanding.

Harry looked over at her, his eyes almost amused.  _He did say something interesting though. 'We all have regrets. The only thing we can do is to acknowledge our mistakes and promise to do better in the future.' I never thought Snape could be philosophical._

Ginny snorted.  _He's right though_ , she said.  _The only thing we can affect is the future. Worrying about the past won't do anything but make us depressed._

Harry nodded, and gave her a kiss, and then pulled out his Charms textbook to work on an essay that was due at the end of the week, before he and Hermione had to head out for a patrol.

**XXX**

Ravenclaw beat Slytherin in a narrow victory at the end of January, and Gryffindor slaughtered the badgers two weeks later. The lions were firmly cemented as the front-runners for the Quidditch cup, something that the entire House was ecstatic about.

Lucius Malfoy tried to run against Amelia for Minister of Magic, but failed to even receive the necessary number of supporters in order to be put forward for general election. In order to run, a witch or wizard needed to obtain the backing of at least thirty Wizengamot members and/or department heads, which Malfoy failed to acquire. He could barely get ten, as a matter of fact. Even many of those Dumbledore had written off as dark – but in reality were more neutral, or leaned towards whichever side was shaping up to be the strongest – would not back the Malfoy Lord. And so, on February the Second, Nineteen Ninety Six, Amelia Bones was sworn into office as the official Minister of Magic.

There was a Hogsmeade trip on the weekend before Valentine's Day, which made everyone happy. Harry and Ginny spent the morning in the village, before returning to the Castle to have an 'outdoor picnic' in the Room of Requirement. It was a beautiful setting, a grassy field, complete with wildflowers, mountains in the background, and an overly full picnic basket courtesy of Dobby.

Ron and Hermione enjoyed their day as well, wandering through the village, and having lunch at the Three Broomsticks, before heading back out and spending the rest of the afternoon walking around and talking.

Neville had asked Hannah Abbott to accompany him, while Susan accepted a date with Michael Corner from Ravenclaw. Both had a good time, but weren't sure if any relationship would develop from the dates.

**XXX**

On the actual holiday, Ron and Harry greeted their girlfriends with a kiss, before they headed out for their morning run.

They returned an hour later to shower and get ready for the day; Ron surprised Hermione as they met in the common room to head down to breakfast, presenting her with a wrapped package, his expression a veil of nervousness. Under her friends' gazes, she opened the present to find a pretty charm bracelet. There was only one charm on it, a silver 'H'.

Hermione almost tackled her boyfriend, kissing him joyously. "Thank you so much, Ron, I love it!"

Ron smiled happily, and they headed down to the Great Hall.

Ginny's hand found Harry's as they walked.  _Did you help him at all?_  she asked curiously.

Harry shook his head.  _I'm proud to say that Ron figured this one out all on his own. I really think he's growing up_.

His mental voice was amused, and Ginny knew he was joking.  _So do we have any special plans for today?_  She asked impishly, as they reached the Gryffindor table and started eating.

Harry smiled mischievously.  _Meet me in the Room of Requirement for dinner. Dress nice._

Ginny nodded, and they turned to their meals.

**XXX**

Ginny showed up at the Room of Requirement at six o'clock that evening, wearing a simple navy blue dress that cut off at the knees. It was accented by a silver band around her waist, and had off the shoulder cap sleeves.

Harry looked up at her arrival, and smiled. "You look amazing, Gin," he said, his voice a little breathless.

Ginny returned the smile and went over to kiss him. "You look good too, Harry," she replied, stepping back half a step. He was wearing black slacks and a light blue button up shirt.

Harry led her over to the table, which was laden with a feast for at least four. He noted, as he held her hand, that she was wearing his mother's engagement ring that he had given her on her birthday. Ginny smiled as she felt him caress that finger. "I wanted to wear it tonight. On my finger, where it should be."

Harry nodded. "Soon, Gin. I promise."

The pair did their best with the food, but there was still a sizeable amount left over at the end. Harry chuckled. "Dobby's great, but he can be a little overenthusiastic at times."

Ginny nodded, smiling. "Well, despite there being way too much, it was great. I'm stuffed!"

Harry stood up and held out his hand. "If you're not too full, would you care to dance?"

Ginny nodded again, taking his hand as Harry pointed his wand at the wireless sitting in the corner. Music started playing, and the pair spent the rest of the evening dancing in each other's arms.

When it was almost time to head back to Gryffindor Tower, Harry led Ginny back to the table, where he pulled out a small box. "Happy Valentine's Day, Gin. I love you."

Ginny's heart felt like it was full to bursting. "I love you too, Harry. You know you don't have to keep getting me things. Just you is more than enough."

Harry smiled. "I know," he replied. "That's one of the things I love about you. I want to give you things though. All that money in my vaults means nothing to me. You're what's important."

Ginny blushed, and opened the present. It was a pair of earrings. "They're beautiful," Ginny whispered, taking out the earrings she was wearing currently – the sapphire ones Harry had given her last Valentine's Day – and putting the new ones in. Fourteen carat gold, shaped like a phoenix, with a small topaz stone embedded where the eye would be.

When the new earrings were in her ears, she looked up and gave Harry a kiss, pulling back and showering him with a blinding smile. "Thank you so much, Harry. I love them."

Harry smiled back. "I love you, Gin."

"I love you too," Ginny replied. She then reached down and pulled out a wrapped box of her own. "It's not as much as your gift, but –"

"I'm sure it's amazing," Harry cut her off. "Thank you, Ginny."

He took the present and unwrapped it. It was a book. Harry looked up, confused. He already owned the seventh year Charms textbook, having received it as a gift from Aunt Minerva for his birthday the summer before. This copy also looked rather worn.

Ginny just smiled. "Open it," she said softly.

Harry did so, and then felt his breath catch in his throat. There, written on the inside cover, was the name Lily Evans.

He looked back up at Ginny. The fourth year leaned closer, resting her hand over his. "Professor McGonagall helped me a little. She said that a lot of students donate their used textbooks to the library when they graduate, and she was sure your parents did. I spent the last six weeks searching through old books. I was hoping to find a book of your dad's as well, but no luck. You should really read through it. There's a lot of handwritten notes in the margins. Your mum was a genius."

Harry nodded distractedly, and flipped through a few pages. He saw a few recipes written on the pages, instructions for potions he was sure she invented herself; there were a few paragraphs that looked almost like journal entries, some that seemed to be spells she had invented.

His heart thudded painfully as he saw, written over and over again on the back cover, 'Lily Potter. Mrs. Lily Potter. Mrs. James Potter. Lily Evans Potter,' and several other variations of the name.

There were tears in his eyes as he thanked Ginny, hugging her tightly, trying to convey everything he was thinking.

Ginny just smiled and returned the hug. She understood.

 


	18. Chapter 18

As January turned to February, and February to March, Harry and his friends were busier than they could ever remember being. Between classes, homework, the DA, Quidditch practice, and Prefect duties for Harry, Hermione, and Susan, it was a wonder they got any sleep at all.

Slytherin just barely beat Hufflepuff towards the end of February, and Hufflepuff narrowly won against Ravenclaw in late March. All eyes would be on the final match, between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw at the beginning of May. With the way the points stood, as long as Gryffindor won, they would win the Cup.

At Hogwarts, Snape had kept his word, and was treating the Gryffindors, if not well, at least neutrally. It was so different and unexpected that more than one Gryffindor wondered if perhaps the world was coming to an end.

Harry and his friends spent one dreary afternoon at Hagrid's in late March, interrogating him on his injuries. It had been months, and he yet he still sported recent bruises and cuts. Something was going on, and they wanted to know what it was. Under the scrutiny of the six teenagers, Hagrid broke down and told them about his half brother, Grawp. He had smuggled the giant back with him, and was now hiding him in the forest. He wanted to introduce them, but at least had the presence of mind to know that it wouldn't be safe for them until he had Grawp a little more trained.

Harry was worried about a Giant taking up residence in the Forbidden Forest, but he couldn't betray Hagrid's trust, the same way he hadn't told anyone about Norbert; the same way he had gone into the Forest his second year because the gamekeeper had told him and Ron to 'follow the spiders'.

Hagrid promised he was making progress, and he hoprd to be able to introduce Grawp to outsiders soon.

_The Daily Prophet_  reported many more attacks on muggles and wizards, as well as a few reported Dementor attacks that had many students thankful that Harry had taught them the Patronus Charm. Most of the first and second years hadn't managed to get more than a thin silvery mist, but almost half the third and fourth years had managed to produce a corporeal form, something that made Harry truly ecstatic. He had produced an animal at thirteen, so he knew it could be done, but then, he wasn't normal, and he was happy to see how determined and indomitable his fellow students were. They wanted to learn. They wanted to be able to protect themselves.

The DA was doing incredibly well. The meeting time had stayed at two hours, even though there was no more need to include a special portion of time just for Defense lessons. Instead, they had introduced dueling. Not the frumpy, wait until the count of three formal duels that Lockhart had tried and failed at teaching them. Sirius had put forward the lessons he had taught Harry and his friends over the summer: teams of varying numbers would go up against each other, and they would fight with all they had. There was only one rule: nothing lethal. Anything else was fair game.

Everyone loved it.

In animagus training, Neville finally managed to complete the transformation, two weeks before Susan also successfully made the change. She had to work a little harder than the rest of them; it was one thing to transform into an eagle, but flying threw her for a loop for a little while, until she got the hang of it.

Ron had changed both arms into a dog's, and Hermione had finally had complete success at the wandless levitation; once she mastered that, it was only a matter of time. She was quickly catching up with Ron, managing to change one arm completely with just two days of practice.

Harry and Ginny spent several free Sundays on their own, working on their phoenix form. They had studied the bird as much as possible, but so far, hadn't managed to make any progress.

Ginny huffed, annoyed. "Maybe there's something we're missing. Maybe we can't actually change into a phoenix at all."

Harry didn't say anything. Inside him, he felt something like a fire work its way from his chest out to his arms. He closed his eyes, and concentrated.

Ginny looked over at her boyfriend. "Harry?"

Harry opened his eyes as he felt an almost melting sensation on his arms. He smiled.

Instead of arms, he now sported two black wings. "You were saying?" he asked cheekily.

Ginny huffed again. "Not fair," she grumbled.

Harry laughed. "Look at the bright side. At least this means we can actually change into phoenixes."

Ginny shook her head. "How did you do it?"

Harry shrugged, concentrating to turn his arms back to normal. "I felt something almost like a fire in my chest. Before I knew it, wings."

"Not helpful," Ginny commented.

Harry chuckled. "Sorry," he apologized. He then glanced at his watch. "We're going to have to pick this up later. The others should be here soon."

Ginny nodded, and stood up. Harry closed his eyes in concentration, and all around them, the room changed to a meadow. They had taken to using this location for their animagus practice, now that the majority of them had mastered their animal forms. Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Susan would spend the time playing, while Hermione and Ron worked on their transformation.

Soon enough, everyone else had arrived, and they spent the rest of the afternoon playing in the open expanse of land. It really was amazing what the room could do, Harry mused as he, Neville, and Ginny played a strange game of tag while Susan watched, flying above them.

An excited shout drew them back to Hermione and Ron shortly before supper. Hermione was beaming, the cat's arms and legs looking extremely odd on her human torso. Ron congratulated her with a kiss, squashing down the jealousy at her quick progress. He had still not managed to get passed two dog's arms, but Sirius had told them that, no matter what, their progress was amazing. It had taken him, James, and Pettigrew years to complete the transformation.

**XXX**

The days and weeks continued to pass, the fifth and seventh years now working late into the night, and most times, the early mornings, as the OWL and NEWT exams loomed even closer.

Meanwhile, a notice had gone up on all the message boards in the house common rooms, listing meeting times for each fifth year to attend career counseling with their Head of House. Pamphlets appeared in the common room, with information for various jobs in the wizarding world. Harry had loaned his book on careers to several friends. He himself didn't know exactly what he wanted to do with his life; he had more than enough money to survive comfortably without having to work at all, but he suspected he would get rather bored very fast.

Hermione spent hours poring over the information on various careers, going back and forth between at least ten different job possibilities. Neville knew he wanted to go for a Herbology Mastery, while Susan was seriously considering joining the DMLE upon her graduation, and Ron, like Harry, didn't really have a set idea.

The fifth years all spent a good deal of time reading the pamphlets in the common room, when they weren't doing homework. The leaflets all made the jobs sound interesting, from 'have you got what it takes to train security trolls?' to 'so you think you'd like to work in muggle relations?'

Harry hadn't been able to hold in the snort as he'd read that pamphlet over Hermione's shoulder. 'A passing grade in muggle studies and a good sense of fun'.

"You need more than a good sense of fun to deal with my uncle," he commented, drawing Ron, Neville, and Ginny's attention towards him. "Good sense of when to duck's more like it."

Ron and Neville laughed, but Ginny and Hermione looked distinctly upset at the mention of the walrus. Even over a year later, they still weren't so quick to let the mention of the abuse he had suffered go. Seeing this, Harry rolled his eyes and settled down with a pamphlet on spell crafting.

With the amount of homework they had, the Easter holidays weren't nearly as much fun as the Christmas ones had been. The fifth years spent the time digging their way out of the mountain of homework, and looking through the career pamphlets. Of course, Angelina still managed to schedule four practices that week, much to the annoyance of the fifth and seventh years on the starting and reserve teams.

Even with all the work piled on them, Harry and his friends still managed to retreat to the Room of Requirement a few times for animagus practice, for Ron and Hermione, and to just relax for the others. Playing in their animal forms was a good way for them to let go for a little while; even though they maintained their human instincts, thoughts, and memories, life as an animal was simpler. The mind of an animal was less complex than that of a human.

Sunday evening, the night before classes resumed again, Hermione finally had success, as she completed the transformation, joining her friends in cat form. Ron managed to change his arms and legs, and was determined to finish the transformation before the end of the school year.

Monday afternoon, Harry reported to Minerva's office for his mandatory career counseling session. Minerva greeted him with a smile. "Come on in, Mr. Potter, and take a seat."

Harry did so, closing the door behind him before heading for the chair set in front of his guardian's desk.

Minerva waited for him to get settled, before she spoke again. "Now, as you are aware, this session is merely a guide for you, to help you think about what classes you will want to continue with next year. You should also be thinking about possible careers you wish to pursue. Do you have any ideas in mind?"

Harry grimaced lightly. "I'm not sure," he admitted. "I was thinking about becoming an Auror, or maybe a Curse Breaker. Or maybe Quidditch? I know I don't really need to work at all, but I think that would be dreadfully boring."

Minerva chuckled a little. "Indeed, I suspect it would," she agreed. "Well, you are still rather young, so you don't need to have a set idea right at this moment. Which classes are you most interested in continuing with next year?"

Harry smiled. "Defense, Potions, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Charms, definitely. Maybe Herbology if I can."

Minerva nodded. "Well, your schedule will certainly be full with all of those classes, but I have no doubt of your ability to handle it. The requirements for acceptance into the Auror training program are at least five NEWTs, with at least an Exceeds Expectations. The suggested classes are Defense, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and Herbology. If you were to proceed towards the career of Curse Breaker, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes would be very helpful. And as you know, with Quidditch, it's all about getting noticed by a scout, which I am certain you shall have no problems with. With the way your grades stand currently, you should have no trouble proceeding to the NEWT classes for each subject. You are averaging between an E and an O for all the potential classes right now. I must admit to some surprise at seeing the grades Professor Snape passed to me in preparation for these sessions. Remarkably, your entire year has risen at least a full grade from just a few months ago." She gave him a knowing look, and Harry blushed.

"We had a rather interesting conversation a few months back. I'm not really sure where he and I stand, but I think I do trust him, and he did promise to start grading the Gryffindors more fairly."

Minerva nodded, smiling proudly. "I am glad for that, and I'm proud of you Harry, for putting aside the animosity. I am thinking about bringing Severus further into our confidence, perhaps over the summer, if you are in agreement, though I will of course speak with the others beforehand."

Harry pursed his lips. "I think he could be a powerful ally and a good asset," he agreed.

Minerva nodded again, knowing that they shouldn't speak more about this subject now; it wasn't safe to do so without privacy wards, which she had not erected, not intending to need them for a career counseling session. "We're getting off track," she commented. "I think you should definitely take the classes you want, and if you think you can add Herbology to that course load, by all means, do so. It won't be strictly necessary for either career path, but it may come in handy."

Harry smiled. "Thanks," he said. "I'd like to stick with Herbology, but even if I don't, I can still do self-study and take the NEWT, right?"

Minerva nodded. "Yes, you can. Not a lot of people are aware that they can take the exams for classes without attending them. Self-study requires a bit more discipline, but you are certainly capable. If that is your wish, I will speak with Sirius about getting a private tutor for you."

Harry shrugged. "I have a feeling if I go that route, I can learn everything just from listening to Neville."

Minerva laughed lightly. "I have no doubt of that. You should, however, mention to your friends that, if they fail to meet the required score for any course they wish to continue with, I am more than happy to offer them the use of our facilities, such as our Potions laboratory."

Harry snorted. "I actually suggested to Ron last summer that he consider continuing Potions with a tutor, rather than take the NEWT class. I'm not sure if he'll manage an O, but he's definitely doing better now that Professor Snape's mellowed out a bit. I'll pass along the offer, I'm sure it will be appreciated."

Minerva nodded. "Well, it is nearly time for your Transfiguration class, so shall we head to the classroom?"

Harry smiled and stood up. Together, they made their way down to the classroom, arriving a few minutes before the rest of the class.

**XXX**

After supper, the six friends all headed up to the Room of Requirement to tell each other about their career counseling sessions. Hermione and Ron had had theirs with Professor McGonagall before lunch, while Neville had gone before Harry, and Susan had met with Professor Sprout in lieu of attending Arithmancy.

Hermione, naturally, was the first one to speak. "Professor McGonagall told me that I should have no problems continuing with any of my classes," she told them, beaming. "The only problem is narrowing it down. I'm still not sure what I want to do. We talked about careers at the Ministry, but as a muggleborn, my chances of advancement there are slim." Her eyes grew depressed at that.

Harry shook his head. "It's not right," he told her compassionately. "Maybe we can do something about that in the future. There are actually several laws in place preventing muggleborns from advancing very far, or holding department head positions. I've spoken with Sirius about massive reforms, but with the threat of Voldemort, we have to pick our battles right now. With Amelia in office, the path will be a little easier, but until the war is over, we've just got more pressing issues to deal with."

Hermione nodded. "I understand," she replied. "And I would still consider a career in, say, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, or perhaps in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. I'm also interested in spell crafting and design, or maybe teaching. Professor McGonagall suggested continuing on with Arithmancy or Transfiguration and studying for a Mastery, since those are my two best and favorite subjects. There are just so many possibilities!"

They all chuckled a little. A knock on the door interrupted Ron as he was about to tell them of his session. Confused, Harry stood up to open the door, letting Blaise, Daphne, Luna, Fred, George, and Cedric enter. He returned to his seat, surprised and confused.

"How did you know we'd be here?" he asked curiously.

Blaise smirked. "You really think you're being sneaky when you come here? You guys all spend a lot of time in this room, we just thought we'd join in tonight." He looked a little uncomfortable for a moment. "Luna, Daphne, and I were hoping you might be able to help us with Occlumancy. We've read the book and been practicing, but it's hard to tell without someone to test us."

Cedric and the twins nodded their agreement. "We overheard them talking about finding you, and thought we'd tag along," the Head Boy added. "We'd like to see how far along we are as well."

Harry bit his lip. "I'll write our tutor and see when he can test you," he said. "Unfortunately, none of us know Legilimancy, so it might have to wait until summer." They all nodded, understanding.

"So what are you guys doing in here?" Fred asked, sitting down next to Ron, while George plopped down next to his twin. Cedric took a seat in between Harry and Neville, while Daphne sat next to Susan, and Blaise and Luna on Daphne's other side.

"Talking about our career counseling sessions," Harry informed them.

Blaise looked interested. "Daphne and I had ours today as well. Went pretty well, I'm looking forward to dropping History and Astronomy."

"What are you thinking of as a career?" Harry asked curiously.

Blaise shrugged. "Possibly a Healer. Or maybe something with Gringotts. I'm taking the classes required for both, so hopefully I'll have a better idea in a couple of years."

They all laughed. "I know what you mean," Harry said, still chuckling. "I'm debating between Auror and Curse Breaker, or Quidditch, though I might also consider getting a Mastery in Charms. Daphne, what about you?"

The Slytherin Prefect smiled. "Potions Mistress," she said confidently. "Professor Snape said he has no doubt I'll succeed. As much as he praises Malfoy in class, he confided in me that if his father wasn't Lucius Malfoy, he wouldn't give the prat the time of day."

They all laughed even harder at that. Daphne shook her head. "Something certainly changed him this term. He's been almost… human."

Harry shared a look with Ginny. He knew that it had been his conversation with the man back in January, but he wasn't quite willing to tell the Slytherins, or Luna, Cedric, Fred, and George just yet. Not until he knew they had mastered Occlumency.

Ron piped in next. "I was thinking about becoming an Auror too," he admitted hesitantly, looking at Harry. "Or maybe a professional Quidditch player, but I know how hard it is to actually get offered a spot on a team. I don't know if I'm good enough."

Harry smiled. "I'm sure you've got a chance, Ron, just as much as I have. Just keep practicing."

Cedric nodded. "Scouts usually come to various games throughout the year, to look for potential players. There's a good chance you've been seen by some of them this year. And you've got two more years. Who knows?"

Harry looked over at his older friend. "Do you know what your plans are for after graduation?" he asked. "You guys are the ones who really needs to be worrying about this career stuff right now," he indicated the three seventh years in the room.

Cedric smiled. "I've already been offered a job with the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Something about my dad working for the Ministry, my stellar grades, and, oh yeah, being one of the Triwizard Champions."

The group chuckled, and offered the seventh year their congratulations, which he accepted with humility.

Fred and George, of course, had grand plans to open up their own joke shop, something the group was already aware of; their owl order business was doing well, and, adding that profit to the money Harry had given them at the end of the previous school year, they felt certain they would be able to put a down payment on a location in Diagon Alley by the beginning of the summer. They already had a shop in mind, and it was perfect; a basement they could convert into a Potions laboratory, and a flat above the store that was included in the lease.

Neville went next, telling them of his plans to study for a Herbology Mastery. He wasn't planning on taking Potions after this year, in addition to dropping Astronomy, History, and Care of Magical Creatures. He was considering dropping Charms as well, but hadn't quite decided.

Harry informed both Neville and Ron of Minerva's offer to use their Potions laboratory for private tutelage, if they wished to complete a Potions NEWT and didn't make the required grade for the class. Both looked intrigued, and promised to consider it.

"It would probably be a good idea to continue studying Potions," Neville admitted ruefully. "Professor McGonagall told me I'm averaging between an A and an E in the subject, according to Professor Snape's most recent grades, so I probably won't make it into his class, but I should have a background in Potions, right? As a subject, it complements Herbology."

They all agreed.

Susan was the last one to speak, telling them about her desire to join the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, like her aunt. She was thinking about joining the Aurors, but wasn't completely certain; however, there were many facets to the DMLE, so there were many options to consider.

The gathering broke up when it was almost curfew, and they headed back to their separate common rooms. Harry wasted no time in heading up to his dorm room and sending a letter to Jason Holding. He had several reasons for doing this, not least of which was asking if the man was willing to test some more of his friends.

**XXX**

Harry received a reply from Jason three days later, and he waited until he was alone before he opened the letter. He didn't want anyone around to potentially see the response, fearing what the answer may be. He was worried the Mind Arts Master would tell him his idea was impossible.

_Harry,_

_I was very happy to hear from you, I am glad you are doing well. I would be pleased to test your friends' defenses, just let me know when. Perhaps sometime in the first week of your summer holiday?_

_As for your second query, Legilimancy is a very complex art. Even I, as a Master of the Mind Arts, will not claim to know everything about it. I would be happy to teach you, but you will need to take an oath to never use the skill in a nefarious manner. I am sure you will willingly submit to this oath; I trust you._

_You presented a very interesting problem. The Cruciatus Curse is one of the most heinous I have ever seen, and the way it damages the mind, while studied, has never been able to be countered. I am not sure if anyone has addressed the problem from the point of view that you posed to me. Theoretically, I do think it might be possible to rebuild the damaged mind, but it would take a true Master with a good deal of power to do so. I don't think I would have the ability._

_I hope this helps, and please feel free to contact me at any time._ The Mind Arts Identified  _should give you a grounding of the art of Legilimancy, and I have included in this package another text that focuses solely on the art. Please read it through, and then contact me again._

_Sincerely,_

_Jason Holding_

Harry furrowed his brow as he read. He was glad that a Master of the Mind Arts thought his theory might work, but he still didn't want to tell anyone, just in case. Merlin, he hoped he wasn't crazy for thinking it. He really wanted to do something for his friend, a boy who had suffered just as much as he had. The book Jason had sent him was slim, barely fifty pages in length, but flipping through it, Harry could tell that it would do a great deal to enlighten him on the art of Legilimancy.

**XXX**

Probably because they had already mastered one animal form, it didn't take nearly as long for Harry and Ginny to complete the transformation to phoenix, once they had gotten through the first block. Ginny managed to feel the fire inside her that she immediately linked to the magical bird, and felt it break through, giving her wings and a beak, which looked rather strange on her human body, though Harry did make a valiant effort not to laugh.

He then proceeded to transform completely into a phoenix, midnight black that faded to gold at the tips of his wings, and emerald eyes.

Not to be outdone, Ginny immediately followed, changing to a brilliant red bird, her wings, too, tinged with gold. A few brown speckles decorated the underside of her wings. Even in phoenix form, she couldn't escape her freckles.

Harry let out an amused trill, and took to the sky, Ginny following him. Susan had taken a while to get the hang of flying down, but Harry and Ginny were such naturals in the air, that they needed no time.

_This is amazing_ , Harry thought. He was startled when he heard Ginny agree with him.

_I feel so free_ , the redhead sighed, flying in circles around the room, which was the meadow they always used to play in.

_Gin?_

_Yes, Harry?_  Ginny asked, glancing over at the black phoenix.

_So we can still communicate in animal form_. Harry sounded confused and surprised. He probably shouldn't be, but they hadn't really tried it when they played as panther and lioness.

Ginny gave a mental hum of agreement.  _It would appear so_ , she responded.  _That's a good thing, right?_

_Definitely_ , Harry replied immediately.  _I was just surprised._

They two spent another couple of hours flying and getting used to their phoenix form, before they landed and changed back. Harry concentrated, and the Room shifted around them, changing to a comfortable sitting room.

The two snuggled on the couch for a while, talking about the future. "I think we really need to tell someone about the bond," Harry admitted. "We've put it off too long as it is. Aunt Minerva, Sirius, your mum and dad… they deserve to know what's going on between us."

Ginny nodded reluctantly. "It's getting harder to say good night to you, and then go to separate rooms."

Harry smiled. "I know. I feel it too. I just don't want to be separated from you." He suddenly looked a little guilty. "Will your feelings be hurt if I tell you that it scares me?"

Ginny shook her head forcefully. "I'm scared too, Harry. Even with this bond, we're still only fourteen and fifteen. I shouldn't want to go to bed with you. Right?"

Harry shrugged. "We're not ready to go that far," he looked embarrassed now. "But I still want to sleep in the same bed as you. Not doing anything," he hurried to explain, "just being together. Cuddling, and sleeping."

Ginny nodded her agreement. "We're not ready, though I am glad that Sirius taught you the charms and potions needed in case we do get carried away. Your talk was probably much better than mine." She looked mortified now.

Harry chuckled. "What did Mrs. Weasley say?"

Ginny huffed. "She told me I'm too young, and that my body is going through changes, but not to listen to my hormones. She wants me to wait until I'm done with school, which kind of makes her a hypocrite, because I can certainly do the math. She and dad had Bill six months after they graduated."

Harry blushed and shook his head. "I really didn't need to know that, Gin. But technically, we don't really need her permission. We're married, even if it's only in the eyes of the Goblins, and other magical races. The Old Laws accept the union. We could move into Potter Manor tomorrow, if we wanted. But I don't want to alienate your family."

"They're your family too," Ginny cut in firmly.

Harry nodded contritely. "Our family," he agreed. "So how about a pact? We don't have to wait until we both graduate, but… not before you turn sixteen, all right?"

Ginny smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "It's a pact," she agreed happily. "But I'm expecting it to be amazing, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded seriously. "As you wish," he replied, making her smile even more as he quoted one of the movies they had watched last summer. She had loved the epic tale of love in the face of all adversity that  _The Princess Bride_  exhibited.

_Should we tell anyone about our second animagus form?_  Ginny wondered as they headed down to meet up with their friends for dinner.

Harry gave a mental shrug.  _Maybe,_  he hedged.  _Let's tell Aunt Minerva and Sirius over the summer. They might have an idea of why we have two forms._

Ginny agreed to the plan as they sat at the Gryffindor table and started serving themselves, integrating into the conversation of their friends around them with ease.

 


	19. Chapter 19

April waxed and waned, and before they knew it, May had arrived.

Ravenclaw and Gryffindor played in the final match of the season, with the Gryffindors coming up victorious after ninety-eight minutes of play. With Harry catching the snitch in a truly impressive dive that had the entirety of the stands gasping for fear of the seeker's life, the lions won in a landslide, 340-50, thus cementing them as Quidditch Cup winners for the second year in a row – seeing as how no one counted the year before, there not having been any Quidditch at all. Minerva was crying with joy as she held up the cup to the roaring approval of the Gryffindors, and the polite clapping of the other three Houses.

With Quidditch over, most now had no excuse to avoid studying for their elusive exams.

First through fourth, and sixth years only had to worry about the end of year exams; however, the fifth and seventh years were reaching a new level of panic, Hermione in particular, though Harry did his best to calm his friend down. She stayed in the common room, studying, for hours after everyone else had gone to bed, and would be up before everyone else. She even stopped going on their morning runs, insisting that that time could be better put towards revision, until Harry took her aside and told her that keeping in shape was just as important. Exam grades mattered, but being able to fight without becoming winded or tired out might mean the difference between life and death.

He then, in the nicest way possible, told her that if she didn't start getting more sleep, she would most likely do even worse on her exams, and make mistakes due to her tiredness. At least he told her off in private, she mused, as she watched him walk away. As much as she hated to admit it, he was probably right.

Hermione cooled off a little after that, something the entirety of Gryffindor was pleased about – even those who weren't studying for their OWLs or NEWTs. Hermione had taken to telling off anyone who made any noise above that of a whisper in the common room. Yes, the entire House was happy to see her mellow out a little. She even apologized to the first and second years, who had been the most upset at her scolding. She was a Prefect, leader of the DA, and had been a great role model for them over the year, and there were a couple who had been in tears after her reprimands.

By the end of May, many of the fifth and seventh years were ready to crack. The professors had officially abandoned homework now, in favor of revision. Hannah Abbott had broken down in Charms, crying that she was too stupid to learn anything, and wanted to leave school, and had to be taken to Madam Pomfrey for a Calming Drought.

Fortunately, thanks to the guides the professors had handed out in the DA back in January, the students had been focusing on their trouble areas, and most felt relatively prepared, though it didn't stop them from being nervous, by any means.

June brought with it beautiful weather, and yet the grounds were nearly empty, as students crammed into the library, DA lounge, and common rooms, studying.

At breakfast on the Friday before the exams were set to begin, the Heads of Houses descended on their respective tables, handing out schedules. The exams would be administered over the course of two weeks, with the fifth years taking the Great Hall, while the seventh years would be tested in several magically expanded classrooms in another part of the castle.

Harry looked over the schedule with his friends, worrying his lip as he mentally prepared a revision plan for the weekend, including time for work, as well as periods to relax and prepare for the chaos the next couple of weeks would bring.

_OWL exam schedule_

_**Week One:** _

_Monday – Charms_

_Tuesday – Transfiguration_

_Wednesday – Herbology_

_Thursday – Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Friday Morning – Ancient Runes_

_Friday Afternoon – Arithmancy_

_**Week Two:** _

_Monday – Potions_

_Tuesday – Care of Magical Creatures_

_Wednesday Morning – Divination_

_Wednesday Evening – Astronomy_

_Thursday Morning – Muggle Studies_

_Thursday Afternoon – History of Magic_

Harry looked up at his friends. "It's going to be a busy two weeks," he commented dryly.

They all laughed weakly, acknowledging the truth in his words, before they got up and headed to their last classes before the exams.

**XXX**

They spent most of Saturday revising for their Charms exam on Monday, but Harry called for a DA meeting on Sunday, where they spent the morning just relaxing and having fun. Some Ravenclaws, and Hermione, tried to protest the waste of time, but Harry, with the professors' approval, told them that sometimes the best thing to do before a big exam was to take a break. After all, if they didn't know the material by now, they probably wouldn't know it by the next day.

The group had a lot of fun dueling and playing games. Minerva asked the house elves to provide lunch for them, and they enjoyed a nice meal in the DA lounge, different houses and age groups mixing with each other in a way that made the adults very proud. An entire generation, putting aside the prejudice and stereotypes.

Breakfast on Monday was a tense affair. Many students had books propped open in front of them as they ate, cramming some last minute studying in.

More were distracted by the arrival of several unknown witches and wizards, undoubtedly the examiners, when they went up to greet Dumbledore.  Neville pointed out one woman who had come round for supper with his grandmother several times, confirming that she was, in fact, one of the official examiners.  He then rolled his eyes when they overheard Malfoy claiming that the same woman was a good friend of his father's, and informing his cronies that it was all about who you knew, and 'Old Marchbanks' recognized proper blood when she saw it.

Harry's quiet query to Neville had the Longbottom heir snorting amusedly.  "Madam Marchbanks has never mentioned the Malfoy's before," he replied, drawing the attention of most of their yearmates, who had all heard the younger Malfoy's comments.  "At least, not in a good way.  She did call Lucius a pompous arse one time though."  They all laughed and turned back to their meals.

As soon as everyone had finished eating, they left the Hall, the fifth years mingling in the Entrance Hall while the examiners prepared the room for the exams. Ginny kissed her boyfriend good luck before she headed off to her Transfiguration end of year exam. Several other fifth years with significant others in different years received the same treatment. Harry saw Colin give Daphne a peck on the cheek, and nearby, Luna almost tackled Blaise in her enthusiasm to wish him luck, something that had several people chuckling with mirth, though Blaise didn't seem to mind.

Finally, the doors opened, and the fifth years trooped back in. The Hall had changed drastically. Rather than the four House tables, there now stood many individual desks, each one equipped with a quill, ink pot, and parchment. At the front of the room stood five of the examiners.

"Everyone, please take a seat," the elderly woman Malfoy and Neville had identified as Madam Marchbanks called out. "I am Griselda Marchbanks, the head examiner for your OWL exams." She waited for the flurry of movement to die out, as the students all sat, before she continued. A wave of her wand had the parchment with the questions flying to each desk, landing face down. "This is the Charms written portion. You have three hours, and you may begin… now."

An hourglass up front tipped over, and the rustling around the room indicated that students were turning their questions sheet over.

Harry looked at the first question. 'Describe the incantation, and the wand movement required to make an object fly.' He smiled, remembering an incident what felt like a lifetime ago, invovling a troll, a girls' loo, and the beginning of a beautiful friendship. A knot in his chest loosened. He felt better.

The morning passed by relatively quickly, and Harry was surprised at how easily the answers came to him. Somehow, he thought the exam would be harder. But then, he was pretty good at Charms.

When Madam Marchbanks called the time, he had finished the entirety of the exam, and felt relatively confident, as she once more waved her wand, causing all the sheets of parchment to come to her and collect neatly on the table up front.

The fifth years once more left the Hall so that the examiners could return it to normal for the noon meal, before they continued on with the practical portion.

The fifth years all waited in a separate antechamber off the Entrance Hall while they went in a few at a time. Their classmates didn't return afterwards, so Harry had no idea how his friends had done.

All in all, he felt he had done rather well. He accidentally put too much power into his Engorging Charm, causing the small, doll sized cup he had been attempting to enlarge to turn more into the type of mug Hagrid would use, rather than one of a proper size for a normal human being, which he had been intending. But other than that, he felt rather good about the exam.

Ron had confided in him later, when Hermione couldn't hear, that he had somehow managed to turn the mushroom he had been attempting to turn orange into a flock of flamingos, and had no idea how it had happened, causing the exam to be halted for ten minutes so that they could be rounded up.

Tuesday was Transfiguration, and went decently for Harry as well. While he wasn't quite as gifted in the subject as his father had been, a lot of hard work and living with a Transfiguration Mistress had resulted in him being rather good at the subject.

Wednesday was a little harder for Harry, as Herbology had never been his best subject. He did enjoy glancing up a few times during their written exam to see Neville scratching away furiously. He was quite certain his friend would earn an O, easily, on this exam.

After lunch, they spent the afternoon distinguishing between different plants, and showing the examiners their abilities to properly retrieve ingredients and handle several tricky plants.

Thursday was the exam Harry looked forward to the most. He breezed through the written portion of the Defense exam, and waited eagerly for his name to be called for the practical. He went in with several other students, including Sally-Ann Perks and the Patil twins, and was waved over to an examiner he recognized as having administered his Charms practical.

The examiner put him through his paces, quizzing him on various hexes and jinxes, curses and counter curses, all of which he was able to fire off without delay. Finally, the professor finished, marking off his sheet with a smile. "Well done, Mr. Potter," he said in a squeaky voice that reminded Harry of Professor Flitwick. "That is all, for your practical. Although…" He leaned forward slightly, his voice dropping in volume. "I have heard that you have taught many of your classmates the Patronus Charm. My colleagues who are testing the seventh years were astounded at the number of students who could perform the Charm. Would you be willing to show me? For extra credit, perhaps?"

Harry nodded and smiled. He turned away from the examiner and raised his wand. "Expecto Patronum!" A great silvery phoenix shot from the end and flew majestically down the room. Examiners and students stopped what they were doing for a moment to watch it pass.

"Oh, well done indeed!" the examiner said cheerfully.

And Harry left the room completely sure that he had earned an O.

He nodded to Dumbledore as he passed, noting the old man's surprise at his changed Patronus form. He knew the headmaster would be wondering how it had happened.

Ron had a break on Friday, while Harry, Hermione, and Susan sat their Arithmancy and Ancient Runes exams. Neville had half a break, as he was taking Arithmancy, but not Ancient Runes.

Finally, it was the weekend, though they didn't get much chance to relax, instead studying for Potions on Monday. Harry felt like he was wearing himself out. His scar kept prickling, and it was starting to worry him. He would go to sleep and wake up even more tired than he had been the night before. Ginny tried to comfort him, but she didn't know what to say. Hermione just told him it was likely exam nerves.

"I get them too. I woke up two nights ago and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I realized we had already done that exam."

But despite that, Harry knew it was more. He felt a sense of… anticipation. Voldemort was waiting for something. He didn't know what, but whatever it was, it couldn't be good. He was actually relieved when Monday came around, the days were filled with exams once more.

Potions was another exam Harry was looking forward to taking. With Snape's change of attitude over the last year or two – and especially the last six months – Harry had found his original fascination with the subject again, the one that he had cultivated in that month before arriving for his first year, the one that had been dashed away after one class of being put on the spot with questions that were years above him by a vindictive man with a grudge against a dead man, and years of being looked down on, belittled, blamed for something he had had nothing to do with.

Harry only got stuck on a few questions for the written part, but knew that he had aced the practical; his finished potion looked exactly like it should. He even received a nod of approval from Snape, who had been watching the exam, not having an end of year exam to administer that afternoon, as he left the Great Hall.

On Tuesday, Harry and his friends had Care of Magical Creatures, where they had to answer questions on various creatures, and demonstrate the proper handling of a bowtruckle, identify a knarl, and feed and clean a fire crab, amongst other tasks.

Ron and Neville had to sit their Divination exam on Wednesday morning, while the others had the day off, before they all headed up to the Astronomy tower for that exam in the evening. Harry tried his hardest to remember the locations of the stars and planets, to fill in his chart, but he knew he had made a few mistakes. Hopefully nothing too severe, but he doubted he had achieved more than an E, and he would be surprised if he got that. It wasn't too important, he knew, as he wasn't planning on continuing with the class next year, but he wanted to do well. He didn't want to let his guardians down.

Finally, it was Thursday, and the last day of exams. They had the morning off, as none of them were taking Muggle Studies, so all they had to do was get through the afternoon's History of Magic exam, and they were done.

Three hours of trying to remember names and dates, important legislations and wars. Harry knew he had done better than he would have, had he not read through all those books Minerva and Sirius had bought him over the last couple of years. Books on Magical History that included subjects other than Goblin wars. Honestly, he didn't know why Binns had felt the need to spend five years talking about Goblin wars. It could all be summed up in one sentence: both sides fought, people and goblins died, treaties were made and then broken before the ink dried. The only things that changed were dates and the names involved. The books he had read were so much more interesting. He doubted he did too well, but he was fairly confident that he had at least passed.

And despite the constant prickling in his scar, and his tiredness, when Madam Marchbanks called for them to put their quills down, Harry couldn't help but throw up a cheer with the rest of the class.

He met Ginny outside, and she immediately dragged him off with an apologetic look at the rest of their friends, who were watching rather bemusedly. She didn't stop until they were in the fifth year boy's dormitory. She then proceeded to push him onto his bed, following closely behind. She wrapped her arms around him, and felt him burrow into her side.

_Just relax, Harry. Exams are over, and you are going to get some sleep. Now._

Harry chuckled through his tiredness. _Yes dear_ , he replied sleepily.

He had thought it might take some time to fall asleep, given how hard it had been for the last few weeks, but surprisingly – or maybe not – in Ginny's arms, he was out within seconds.

Ron and Neville came up a couple of hours later, to find both of them completely out to the world.

Neville spared a glance for Ron, to see how he was taking his sister and best friend in the same bed, but Ron just smiled genially. He had to admit, they looked good together. They looked so peaceful.

Ron looked back at Neville. "Should we wake them up?" he asked quietly.

Neville shrugged. "They should probably eat," he said regretfully. "I don't want to, I know how little sleep Harry's gotten lately, but Susan and Hermione told us to fetch them, and they do need to eat."

Ron sighed, and moved over to Harry's bed. He started with Ginny, shaking her shoulder gently. "Ginny, come on, wake up. It's time for dinner."

"Mmmm," Ginny shifted in her position, not waking.

"Come on, Ginny. You need to wake up," Ron tried again, shaking her shoulder a little harder.

Ginny inhaled sharply and stiffened, as her eyes shot open. "Ron?" she asked, surprised. Her gaze shifted over to Harry, before going back to her brother. "I can explain –"

Ron shook his head, smiling. "Just help me wake him up, and let's go eat."

Ginny was shocked. Her overprotective brother had just found her in bed with her boyfriend, and wasn't freaking out. She put it out of her mind for now, and turned to the task of waking Harry up. She shook his shoulder, but he still slept on. With a devious smirk, she leaned over and planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

It only took a moment for him to begin to respond, even as Ron made an annoyed sound and turned away, while Neville smiled in amusement.

"I could get used to this," Harry mumbled as Ginny pulled back.

"Merlin, Harry, I don't need to hear that!" Ron exclaimed, still looking at the far wall.

Harry shot upright quickly. "Ron. Neville. Ron. I can explain," Harry rushed, swinging his feet over the edge of the bed.

To his surprise, Ron just laughed lightly and shook his head. "It's all right, mate. It's not like you were doing anything."

Harry raised an eyebrow. That was… nice. He was glad he didn't have to defend himself from an angry Weasley.

Together, they made their way down to the Great Hall, where Hermione and Susan were waiting for them.

A few minutes after they sat down, Luna joined them, and then Blaise and Daphne, a move that caused a lull in the conversation in the Hall for a few moments, before people just shrugged and continued celebrating the end of their exams. InterHouse mixing was becoming more and more common, but it was still unusual to see Slytherins and Gryffindors sitting next to each other and chatting happily.

Blaise chuckled as he felt the eyes on him and Daphne. "Don't you just love being ornery?" he asked, looking at the group around him.

They all laughed, and spent the meal relaxing. Ginny and Luna had finished their exams the day before, and the fifth years were incredibly glad to be able to finally give their brains a rest.

Hermione tried to spend the meal going over all of the exams, but no one else was interested.

"Hermione?" Harry asked politely, looking over at his fellow Prefect, as she began to worry about some mistake she knew she had made on the Ancient Runes exam.

Hmm?" Hermione asked, breaking off midsentence.

"Please stop talking," Harry said firmly. Hermione looked offended, and Harry shook his head. "I know how much you love going over exams, but please, just let us relax for now. It's over, there's no point worrying about mistakes. All you're doing right now is stressing yourself, and us, out."

Hermione looked around, and saw her friends nodding, some more amused than others. She huffed, annoyed, but dropped the subject willingly, as they finished their meal.

Talk turned more to the end of term, and the summer. Harry invited Blaise and Daphne to join them at McGonagall Castle any time, either to join their Defense lessons, or just to hang out. "I spoke with our tutor in Occlumancy, and he said he'd be willing to come by and test your defenses the week after school lets out. I'll set up a date with him, and let you know."

The two Slytherins nodded. "What about payment?" Blaise asked, knowing that a Master of the Mind Arts would probably require payment for his tutelage.

Harry shrugged with one shoulder. "We didn't discuss that, but if there are any fees, I will pay them."

Daphne shook her head. "We can pay, Potter. I told my father I was learning Occlumancy, and he thought it was a brilliant idea. He would be more than willing to pay for a tutor."

"My mum as well," Blaise agreed. Both Slytherins looked so resolved that Harry knew it would do no good to argue.

They finished their meals before leaving the Hall and separating for various evening activities. With a smile and a wave, Harry and Ginny left their friends to spend some time together, alone.

They wandered the corridors for a while, talking through their bond. It was nice for them to relax after a rather strenuous year.

They were turning a corner to head back up to the Gryffindor common room, when their evening got a lot worse.

Malfoy was waiting at the other end of the hall, sneering at the pair. Behind him stood Crabbe and Goyle, acting the part of bodyguards, just like they had for the last five years.

"Potter," the Malfoy heir sneered. "And Weaslette. How touching."

Harry sighed internally. He had so been enjoying Malfoy's low profile over the term. Clearly, it was because the git had been saving up for something. "What do you want, Malfoy?" he asked, the tone of his voice weary. He would ignore the prick, but they were standing in the way of their path back to the common room.

Malfoy's sneer deepened. "You've got a lot to answer for, scar face. Because of you, I lost my badge. And you got the Black inheritance. That belongs to me!"

Harry snorted, shaking his head. "Not in your life, Malfoy. Sirius is the Lord Black, and it's to his discretion to name an heir. Why in the name of Merlin you thought you had a shot is beyond me."

Malfoy glared, his voice lowering to a hiss as he responded. "You'll pay, Potter. The Dark Lord will kill you. I'm just sorry I won't be able to see it." And with that, he hurled an object at the ground. It appeared to be a vial of some sort of potion. The glass shattered, causing a smoky vapor to emerge from it.

Malfoy and his goons were clearly prepared, and didn't react, however, Harry and Ginny immediately bent over, coughing.  _Harry!_ Ginny shouted mentally, as she felt herself bowled over by a large object – or two. Crabbe and Goyle really were built like trolls.

_Ginny!_  Harry responded, his eyes watering as he tried to see her. His wand flew out of its holster with a flick of the wrist, but it was too late. Through the tears brought on by whatever noxious gas Malfoy had inflicted on the hallway, he saw the Slytherin git throw something at him. Unfortunately, his reflexes were dimmed, and he couldn't dodge the object.

He felt the unpleasant twist behind his navel, and groaned mentally as he vanished from the hallway at Hogwarts.  _Not again_ …

 


	20. Chapter 20

Ginny groaned as she stood up, clutching her head in pain. There was a sickly sweet stench in the air around her, and with a start, she remembered the events that had just occurred. A glance at her watch told her that she had been out roughly fifteen minutes.  _Oh Merlin. Harry…_

_Ginny?_

Ginny started, looking around.  _Harry? Where are you?_

She felt Harry look around, and saw through his eyes as he did so.

_The Ministry of Magic_ , they both said together.

Ginny bit her lip, already rushing towards Gryffindor Tower.  _Harry, how is this possible? We've never been able to keep in contact across long distances before._

Harry shrugged mentally.  _Maybe it's just the bond getting stronger. We have noticed that lately. We'll talk about it later. Right now, I need you to contact Aunt Minerva. Tell her where I am. Malfoy must have thrown a portkey  or something at me. And remember what he said. If I don't get out of here soon, I have a feeling I'll be facing Voldemort, and no matter how advanced I am for my age, I'm not ready for that.  There's some sort of barrier preventing me from getting back to the lifts._

Ginny nodded mentally.  _Already on it_ , she informed him, reaching the Fat Lady's portrait and giving her the password hurriedly.

Harry sighed, relieved, as he looked around him. He recognized where he was, partly because of Umbridge's trial. If he were to take a left, he would be heading in the direction of Courtroom Ten. Straight ahead, however, he was also intimately familiar with. It was the door outside which Mr. Weasley had been attacked. He shivered.  _Please, Ginny, hurry._

At Hogwarts, Ginny heard his plea, and felt her own fear spike. In the common room, she thankfully found their friends.

Hermione looked up at her frenzied entrance. "Ginny? What's wrong? Where's Harry?"

Ginny stopped in front of them, breathing heavily. She wouldn't normally be winded from the run up to the common room, but her fear for Harry was moving steadily upwards and lodging somewhere in her throat now. "Malfoy… potion… Harry… portkey."

Neville stood up. "Calm down, Ginny. Tell us what's happened."

Ginny took a deep breath. "We ran into Malfoy and his goons in an empty corridor. He dropped a vial with some sort of debilitating vapor in it to knock out our senses. Crabbe and Goyle tackled me, and Malfoy threw a portkey at Harry. He disappeared. We have to hurry."

"That's impossible," Hermione disagreed. "Only the headmaster could make a portkey to get through the wards."

Ginny shook her head. "Whatever the case, Harry's in trouble. We have to find Professor McGonagall."

They all nodded and followed the fourth year out of the Tower, heading to McGonagall's office. Unfortunately, she wasn't there.

Undeterred, they immediately went to Sirius' office. He too, was missing.

Neville growled in frustration. "Where is everyone?" he asked.

"What's going on?"

The Gryffindors looked up to see Susan standing there, looking confused.

Quickly, Hermione informed the Hufflepuff of the situation. Susan gasped in horror. "We need to get help," she said, eyes wide.

Ginny bit her lip. "We need an Order member. What about Hagrid?"

Susan shook her head. "I saw his hut out on the grounds a little while ago. It was completely dark; he's not here."

Ginny shook her head slightly. "Then there's only one more that I can think of."

Ron shook his head. "What is the world coming to, when we have to go to Snape for help," he groused, as they made their way down to the dungeons.

They ran into Blaise and Daphne as they reached the corridor with Snape's office.

Blaise raised his eyebrow. "What are you all doing here?" he asked curiously.

"No time to explain. We need to talk to Snape," Neville hurried, when Ginny made no move to speak. Her eyes were glazed a little, and he was getting worried.

Daphne observed the Gryffindors. "He's not here," she informed them. "I wanted to talk to him about setting up some summer studies, but his office is empty."

Ginny moaned. "We need to hurry. He's running out of time."

"OK, what's going on?" Blaise asked, looking at his friends.

"Harry's missing," Ron said bluntly. "Malfoy threw a portkey at him, and he disappeared. We tried to find Professor's McGonagall and Black, but neither one is in the castle."

"How is finding any of them going to help if you don't know where he is?" Daphne asked reasonably.

That stumped most of them, but Ginny just shook her head. "He's at the Ministry," she informed them, much to their surprise.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked, confused.

Ginny huffed impatiently. "No time to explain, we have to go!"

She then took off, heading up in the direction of the headmaster's office, the others trailing behind her.

They stopped outside the gargoyle, and Ron looked around, as if hoping for a sign telling him the password.

"How do we get in there, and do you have a plan, Ginny?" Daphne asked, looking at the younger girl. "Why didn't you go to Dumbledore first, for that matter?"

Ginny looked over, her annoyance creeping through. They were wasting time! "I trust McGonagall and Sirius way more than Dumbledore. Besides, if none of the Order members are in residence, more than likely, there's a meeting tonight, so Dumbledore won't be here either."

"So what are we doing at his office?" Ron asked, looking at his sister.

Ginny sighed impatiently. "His Floo is the only unrestricted one in the castle."

"And how do you suggest we get up there?" Blaise drawled, successfully hiding his worry at the thought of Harry portkeyed into an undesirable situation.

"Perhaps you should inform the guardian of the situation," a dreamy voice commented from behind them.

They all turned around to see Luna standing there. She smiled vaguely at her boyfriend, before looking at Ginny. "Hogwarts always knows."

Ginny was startled, before she felt a rush of understanding, and turned back to the gargoyle. "Guardian, the Heir of Gryffindor is in trouble. We need your help."

There were amazed and shocked gasps around her, as the gargoyle nodded silently and swung aside, allowing them entrance.

"How…" Ron asked weakly, as they stepped onto the spiral staircase and allowed themselves to be carried up.

Ginny bit her lip. "He found out when Sirius and McGonagall took him to Gringotts a couple summers ago. He didn't know how to tell you, and he didn't really know what it meant. The Goblins couldn't tell him either."

"Hogwarts knows her heir has returned," Luna commented dreamily. "She always knows."

"How did you?" Ginny asked curiously. "Are you a seer?"

Luna looked at her oddly. "The dilbliggers told me."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, but didn't reply, as they reached the door to the headmaster's office at that moment. That, and because of the laughing she heard in her head, as Harry overheard that comment. She flushed a little.  _Are you mad that I told them, Harry?_

She felt Harry shake his head.  _I should have told them before now, I just didn't know how, and I'm still not really sure what it means._

Ginny gave a mental shrug.  _Well, the gargoyle let us in because you're in trouble, so clearly Hogwarts wants to protect you._

Harry huffed.  _She could have protected me by not letting Malfoy get me out of the castle in the first place. I don't think it was just a portkey, because Hermione's right, only the headmaster has that privilege. Maybe that potion he dropped first? It vaporized in the air and came into contact with my skin. Whatever Malfoy threw at me was the activation part. It was linked to another object, and when it touched me, I was sent to its twin? There was a stone with some rune engravings on it where I landed here.  
_

Ginny growled as they opened the door and walked into the office.  _I'm going to kill that prick._

Harry nodded.  _Get in line. There are a lot of things I'd like to say - or do - to the prat, and none of them can be carried out in front of your mother._

Ginny smirked mentally as they crowded around the Floo, and with a start, Ginny realized that her friends were all looking to her for instructions. She gulped. "Susan, can you stay behind and Floo your aunt? She'll know how to get in touch with Sirius and McGonagall. Blaise, Daphne, Luna, maybe you should stay as well."

She saw their defiance, but shook her head firmly. "We're wasting time. What you need to do is get help immediately. Tell them Harry was taken to the corridor leading to the Department of Mysteries. They'll know what's going on."

With that, she turned to the fireplace, and threw a pinch of Floo Powder in, stepping inside and shouting "Ministry of Magic!" in a clear voice.

Ron and Hermione followed quickly, and then Neville. Before Susan could move forward to call her aunt, Luna took a pinch of powder. "I will not just stand here when my friend is in trouble." And she followed Neville.

Susan sighed, before she grabbed a pinch of the powder and stuck her head into the fireplace, calling out "Bones Estate."

Amelia looked up as the fireplace flared, startled when she saw her niece's head sticking out of it. "Susan! What's wrong?"

Susan looked at her aunt, fear in her eyes. "Auntie, you have to hurry. Harry's been kidnapped."

Amelia felt her heart stop. "Tell me," she commanded.

With a deep breath, Susan gave her aunt the highlights, as she had been told, beginning with Malfoy's involvement, and ending with her friends following Harry to the Ministry.

When she was done, Amelia was already preparing, using her wand to switch her comfortable at home clothes for more versatile work clothes that would allow for free range of motion. "Thank you for informing me, Susan. I will get Sirius and Minerva, and we will handle it. I need you to stay at Hogwarts."

Susan nodded unhappily, but withdrew her head from the fireplace immediately, knowing that her aunt would need it to contact the Order, and probably the Aurors as well.

She looked over at Blaise and Daphne, who were standing around her, waiting. "So?" Blaise asked the Hufflepuff. His veins were already singing with adrenaline.

Susan sighed. "She's going to take care of it. Told me to stay here."

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "And are you going to listen?"

Susan started, scrutinizing the Slytherin. After a moment, she smirked, and tossed another pinch of Floo powder into the fireplace, following her other friends to the Ministry.

Blaise looked at Daphne. She nodded knowingly. "Stay here and hold down the fort, I know," she sighed. "Be careful."

Blaise smiled reassuringly. "There comes a time when we will all have to pick a side. Here's to picking the right one." And with that, he too stepped through the fireplace.

**XXX**

When Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Neville arrived in the Ministry atrium, they were surprised to see Luna appear immediately after Neville. "What are you doing here?" Ginny asked, looking at her friend.

Luna observed the Gryffindor calmly. "I will help my friends," she replied firmly.

Ginny nodded, understanding, and they wasted no more time in heading towards the lifts to head down to level nine.

Harry looked up when he heard the lift clang to life, his hand gripping his wand tightly.  _Ginny?_

He felt her presence, and relaxed slightly.

_We're here, Harry. Susan's telling Amelia, so help's coming._

The doors opened, and Harry smiled, seeing the red blur streak out of the lift and head shoot towards him like a bullet. "Ginny," he breathed, hugging her tightly.

Ginny closed her eyes tightly to stop the tears. "Harry," she whispered.

A cough brought their attention back to the present, and Harry let go reluctantly, with a light blush. "Thanks for coming," he said, trying to smooth over the awkwardness.

"Any time, mate," Ron replied, looking around. "That's the Department of Mysteries, right?" he pointed to the door at the end of the hallway.

Harry nodded grimly. "Sirius told me that Voldemort wants to know the prophecy badly. He found out that only those whose names are listed on the prophecy sphere can touch it. Remember reading about the death of Broderick Bode in the  _Prophet_  a few months ago?" Hermione nodded, but she was the only one. Harry sighed. "He worked in the Department of Mysteries. He went all funny a while back, and landed in St. Mungos. Sirius told me that they suspect he was placed under the Imperius Curse to get the prophecy, but he failed because it's not about him."

"So Malfoy sent you here so that you can get the prophecy for Voldemort," Neville summed up.

Harry nodded, but was cut off when he heard the lift come to life once more. He furrowed his brow. "What –?"

His eyes widened when Susan and Blaise stepped out of the lift and joined them. "Need a hand?" the Slytherin asked rhetorically, amused.

Harry shook his head. "I thought you Slytherins were all about keeping your true loyalties hidden. You take a stand against Voldemort, you fight alongside me, in Voldemort's eyes, you're signing your own death warrant."

Blaise's gaze hardened. "Maybe it's time for the Slytherins to come off the bench," he replied, his voice even and determined. "Maybe it's time for us to start taking a stand, and fighting for what we believe in."

Harry's respect for his fellow Prefect and good friend rose significantly, and he nodded, smiling slightly. He opened his mouth, but was cut off by a sound coming from what seemed to be beneath his feet. He frowned. "Did you hear that?"

They all nodded, confused, and though they didn't want to admit it, afraid.

Hermione worried her lip. "Harry, we should just stay here, or better yet, head back to the atrium. Let's get out of here."

Harry looked at her. "You think I haven't tried? There's a ward blocking off that half of the corridor. It's one way, so people can come down it, but no one can cross going the other direction." Harry bit his lip, considering. He looked over at Ginny, and raised an eyebrow.

Ginny seemed to know what he was thinking. "On three, we overpower the anchors?"

Harry nodded. "Together, we should have enough power." The two of them raised their wands, and prepared to fire spells at two specific points that the rest of them couldn't see. Hermione made a mental note to ask later just how Harry and Ginny knew where the ward was anchored.

Somehow, Harry was unsurprised when a cloaked figure appeared in front of them before they could fire a spell.

"Bad idea, Potter. We've got plans for you, and they don't involve you leaving before the party starts."

Harry raised an eyebrow. Did all Death Eaters go to some course on bad witty repartee? Seriously? Before the party starts?

Ginny gave him a mental shove.  _So not the time, Potter._

Harry grimaced, agreeing. He would think about the cheesy lines and death threats the Death Eaters all loved to spout at him later. Unfortunately, more of Voldemort's sycophants were lining up behind the first, and even though their faces were covered, he knew they were all leering at him and his friends.

_On three, Gin. Blasting hex, aim at their feet. As soon as the ground explodes, we run backwards._

_In the direction they want us to go? Really Harry?_ Ginny's mental voice was skeptical.

Harry shook his head in reply.  _We're not going to be able to get by them. The Department of Mysteries is the only direction we can go in._  He felt her acquiescence, and counted to three, before they both sent out simultaneous blasting hexes at the Death Eaters' feet.

The ground blew upwards, causing the Death Eaters to yell out, in pain, confusion, or anger.

Harry wasted no time in herding his friends backwards, through the door leading to the Department of Mysteries. Luna was the last to enter what appeared to be a circular room, and as soon as she closed the door, it began to spin. When it stopped, they all looked around, confused.

"Now what?" Blaise asked, looking at Harry.

The Gryffindor shrugged, listening to the shouts he could still hear coming from one of the doors that led back to the Ministry hallway. "Pick a door," he replied. "We just have to keep going until Amelia and her backup gets here."

Blaise nodded, and picked the door behind them. They all rushed in, and Hermione, as the last one through this time, closed the door and locked it with a locking charm.

Looking around, Harry was almost entranced by the glittering orbs lining countless numbers of shelves, reaching to the ceiling, and in rows as far back as he could see.

"Crap," Hermione muttered.

"What?" Ron asked, confused, looking over at his girlfriend. They were all surprised to hear her use less than polite language, and so were all staring.

Hermione sighed. "Harry said they want him to get the prophecy for Voldemort."

Ron nodded, still confused. "So?"

He may not have understood, but Susan certainly did. She gasped. "We're in the Hall of Prophecy right now. We need to get out of here."

Neville nodded his agreement. "Let's keep moving. Maybe we'll find another door somewhere."

They all cautiously headed down the center aisle, wands in hand as they moved, keeping their eyes open for any movement.

When they were halfway through the room, Hermione let out a gasp, just as people in cloaks descended on them.

"Harry!"

Harry turned his head so fast he almost got whiplash. Ginny was being held in a chokehold by a Death Eater. He growled, but tried not to let his anger cloud his judgment.

They were surrounded by more of Voldemort's followers.

"Now, now, now, Potter, put that wand away before you hurt yourself." Harry stiffened at the familiar drawl.

"Malfoy," he almost spat. "Fancy seeing you here. Tell me, is your son marked yet? He's certainly gearing up to follow in his father's footsteps, someone should tell him where that will lead."

Lucius Malfoy kept his mask on, but Harry could hear his smirk. "Power, Potter. The Dark Lord offers power beyond all recognition."

"For himself maybe," Harry now sounded bored. He knew it infuriated the Death Eaters, and anything that kept them off their guard was a good thing. "I have little faith you or any of his other driveling followers will ever see that power."

Malfoy growled. "You are lucky the Dark Lord has need of your services, Potter, or you would be dead already."

"Haven't you already tried to kill me Malfoy? Tell me, how did that work out for you?" Now his voice was amused. He could feel the stares of his friends, and knew they thought he was crazy, but he was just trying to keep them off balance.

Malfoy made a move towards him, but stopped himself. "Fetch the prophecy, Potter, and I might just let your friends live." He gestured to the shelf behind Harry, and with a start, Harry realized that they had been descended on right next to the prophecy about him and Voldemort.

Well, there was no way Harry was going to give Voldemort his weapon. "Sorry, not happening."

Malfoy clenched his fist. "Fetch the prophecy, or your little girlfriend is dead."

Ron made a sound that was half growl, half whine, but Harry paid him no mind. He glanced over at Ginny.  _Gin?_

She gave him a mental smirk.  _Kick his arse, sweetie._

Harry grinned, and nodded slightly. He looked over at Neville next. The Longbottom heir was ready for anything; his eyes were trained on Harry, waiting for a signal.

Harry held up two fingers at his side, and tapped his leg once. He knew Neville would understand. Last summer, they had spent an entire day debating the merits of having a secret code for use in battle, and came up with a number system. One finger would mean shield, two would mean offensive, destructive hexes, such as the blasting hex or reducto, three meant offensive hexes that were not destructive, like cutting curses, four was physical defense, and so on. The number of times they tapped their leg related to how many minutes before they were to cast whatever spell.

He turned back to Malfoy, though he kept one eye on Ginny. She was subtly maneuvering her wand so that it was pointed backwards, towards the Death Eater holding her. As he threw thinly veiled insults and not so thinly veiled refusals to cooperate back at the Malfoy Lord, he felt, rather than heard, Neville getting their friends ready.

He mentally counted down. Ten seconds. Five. Three. Two. One. "Reducto!" he shouted, and heard eight other voices crying out the same spell.

All around him, shelves with prophecies were blasted apart, the orbs shattering into thousands of pieces, the silvery beings contained inside released, spouting off a few words before disintegrating.

The best part about it for Harry was the Death Eater holding Ginny being thrown back thirty feet before he fell to the ground, not moving. He knew that Ginny hadn't put her full power into the curse for the simple reason that the man's body was still intact, but she had still given the spell enough power to knock him unconscious.

"Come on," he said hurriedly, leading his friends further down the aisle, running away from the Death Eaters who were now starting to get back on their feet to chase them.

They reached the end of the room, and found a door, as the shouts of the Death Eaters grew louder.

Wasting no time, Harry pushed the door open and led them inside. "Lock it," he said tersely.

Hermione did so instantly, and they stayed there for a minute, listening.

On the other side, Malfoy was shouting out orders. "Rodolphus, Rabastian, Bellatrix, go that way. Rookwood, Avery, you're together. Mulicber, Macnair, Nott, team up. Crabbe, Goyle, you're with me."

"Oi, we don't take orders from you, Malfoy," one of the Death Eaters sneered.

Malfoy cut him off quickly. "Now's not the time. Find Potter." His voice was hard and tight, and Harry knew he was imagining what Voldemort would do if they lost him. He jerked his head to his friends, indicating that they head away from the door.

They moved through a strange room filled with timepieces, passed a strange bell jar that contained a small bird, and into another room that caused them to float through the air, amongst representations of planets and stars.

Suddenly, a door opened, and they heard a shout. "Got 'em!"

They all tried to get away, but Ginny, as the last one in the group, got snagged by the Death Eater. He pulled on her ankle as she struggled. _Ginny!_  She heard Harry's mental voice, and growled. She then proceeded to blow up whatever planet they were floating beside in the Death Eater's face, causing him to tumble backwards, as she hurriedly caught up with the rest.

She winced as she put her weight on the ankle the Death Eater had grabbed. Back on solid ground with gravity fully in effect, it hurt a lot more.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked, concerned.

Ginny grit her teeth. "It's not broken," she assured him. "I think it's just a sprain."

Harry nodded, worried. "Let's keep moving," he told them, his arm snaking around Ginny's to help her walk.

Neville came up to them, and muttered a spell that caused bandages to wrap around Ginny's ankle. "That should help a little," he said quietly.

Ginny tested her weight, and while it was mildly painful and stiff, she could walk. "Thanks," she said, relieved.

They moved through three or four more rooms, before they found themselves in a large airy chamber. There were stone benches lining it, almost like a coliseum, and in the center, on a dais, was a huge arch.

Harry furrowed his brow as he looked at the arch. "Do you hear that?" he asked his friends.

Most of them shook their heads.

"Harry, we need to keep moving," Hermione admonished, looking behind her as if expecting Death Eaters to pop up at any moment. Well, it was a valid fear at the moment.

Ginny followed Harry as he moved down towards the arch. "I hear it too," she breathed. "What is that?"

Luna was the next to follow. "Death holds many secrets," she commented quietly. "Even the wisest cannot hope to understand."

Harry looked over sharply. "Death?" he asked, taken aback. Ginny leaned back slightly, trying to put a little distance between her and the arch.

Luna nodded serenely. "Death is no more than passing from one room into another. The next great adventure."

"Are you certain?" Harry asked, his voice soft.

Luna's gaze shifted to him. "Nothing is ever certain," she admonished lightly. "Certainty blinds you to the obvious." Harry rather felt she was pointing that jibe more at Hermione than himself, given the other witch's propensity for disputing every mythical creature that came out of Luna's mouth. Luna smiled. "Do not despair. Death hears your struggles; he sees your fears, he soothes your hurts. Death favors you, Harry Potter."

Harry felt something like a shiver make its way up his spine. It almost sounded like Luna was trying to foreshadow something. "Is that the next room, you were talking about?" he asked curiously, trying to ignore the way Luna's eyes pierced him.

Luna turned back to the arch. "Our loved ones always have a way of coming back to us, sometimes in ways we least expect."

And as Harry's attention focused on the arch, he thought he could hear a whisper in a female voice. " _Harry…_ " And then softer.  _"Don't give up. We love you."_

Wide eyed, he turned back to Luna. "How…"

He was cut off as several doors to the room blasted open, and Death Eaters began entering.

The eight friends prepared for a fight, standing back to back in a circle so that they could cover all angles.

"Don't be silly, boy," Malfoy's drawl could be heard once more. "All we want is the prophecy. Get it for us, and this needs to go no further."

"Yeah right," Ron muttered under his breath.

Harry had to hold in his snort. He agreed wholeheartedly. He glanced to his left, and shared a look with Neville. The Longbottom heir nodded, just once. He was ready.

On his right, Ginny stood firm and tall, despite her injured ankle.  _We protect each other, Harry. Let's do this._

Harry smirked. She was right. He remembered the words Ron had said to him after Umbridge's arrest.  _'You take care of us, and we take care of you.'_  That's how it worked. Time to kick some serious arse.

"Let's give them a lesson they won't soon forget, sound good?" His voice was barely above a whisper, but they all heard it, and he felt their agreement, as their faces grew determined, their resolved hardened.

One of the Death Eaters off to the side grew impatient, and fired of a hex. And just like that, the fight was on.

Harry lost track of time for a while, as he ducked, dodged, and fired spells back at the masked Death Eaters. He tried to keep an eye on his friends, but he was busy making sure his own skin stayed intact.

A yelp to his right told him that Blaise had gone down, though when he glanced at the Slytherin out of the corner of his eye, he could see that it wasn't serious. Blaise appeared to be nursing an injured leg, but he was getting his feet under him, and his wand was still leveled, as he spouted off curses to any Death Eaters stupid enough to get in range. A pissed off Slyterhin was not someone you wanted to be on the wrong end of the wand from.

A blast of purple from Harry's left had Hermione flying through the air and landing in a heap halfway up the stone benches in the room. Ron gave an angered yell, and immediately dispatched of the Death Eater who had injured his girlfriend. The redhead's satisfaction only intensified when the now unconscious Death Eater's mask slipped, revealing him to be Dolohov, the same man responsible for the deaths of his mother's brothers.

Harry grimaced and dodged as another spell headed his way. He smirked when the spell intended for him caused a Death Eater behind him to drop like a bag of rocks. Malfoy, the one who had thrown the curse, growled in annoyance.

"Give it up, Potter. There's no way you and your pathetic friends are making it out of here."

Harry just kept fighting. He knew that hurling insults back and forth was a waste of breath.

Malfoy opened his mouth to fire off another curse, when he was blasted sideways.

Harry looked up, confused, and then smiled, relieved, to see a large group entering the room, some of them firing on the Death Eaters, others making their way to the students, obviously to protect them.

It was Sirius who had dispatched of Malfoy. He nodded at his godfather. "Thanks," he said simply.

Sirius returned the nod. "You get your friends out of here, Harry. We'll take it from here."

Harry bit his lip, but knew better than to argue. Instead, he headed for Blaise, who was the closest; he was leaning against the dais that held the arch, and by the paleness of his face and his unwillingness to put any weight on his left leg, Harry guessed one of the bones was broken, either in the leg or his ankle. He nodded to Kingsley, who was standing in front of the Slytherin protectively, and maneuvered his friend's arm so that it was around his shoulders.

"Lean on me," he said quietly.

Blaise looked like he wanted to protest, but thought better of it, and did as Harry requested. Ginny joined them after a moment, limping slightly, protecting their flank, and Harry spared a smile for his girlfriend. She looked like a warrior goddess, her hair rippling in fiery waves down her back, her eyes hard and determined.

Neville was the next to fall into line, next to Ginny, protecting the other side. Harry looked around for Ron, and found him standing next to his father, both wearing identical expressions of determination and resolve as they protected Hermione's unconscious body.

He bit his lip. Sirius had told him to get his friends out, but the injuries would make things more difficult. Hermione was unconscious, and Blaise only had one good leg. He looked for Susan and Luna, and was relieved to see them still fighting alongside the adults who were trying to protect them. Amelia wasn't in the room, Harry noted, but figured she was still calling Aurors, and would be there soon. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were doing very well, helping to shield Remus and Tonks; together, the pairs worked to bring the Lestrange brothers to heel.

An angry shout brought Harry's attention back to his godfather. Bellatrix, it seemed, had decided to engage her cousin, and was furious at the way her husband and brother in law had been taken down.

"Dumbledore!"

Harry looked over at Neville, to see that he was looking at the top of the stairs leading down to the dais. He followed his friend's gaze, and, sure enough, there stood the leader of the light.

Most of the Death Eaters paused as soon as the headmaster made his presence known, but Bellatrix wouldn't let herself get distracted.

Harry's heart hurt, he was so worried about his godfather, but Blaise still had his arm around his shoulders, so Harry couldn't help out. Thankfully, Minerva had seen the issue, and with a well-placed stunner, her dueling partner, Crabbe, was taken out, and she hurried over to help her former student, and good friend.

Sirius was grateful for the assistance. His cousin was talented, loath as he was to admit it. She may be crazy, but the bitch knew her way around a wand. His face was a mask of determination as he ducked killing curses and hexes that would turn his body inside out. He was starting to tire, but his resolve was as strong as ever. He would not let this bitch hurt his godson.

Minerva stumbled a little as she avoided the bright green killing curse, and the next thing she knew, she was flying backwards, as the floor beneath her and Sirius exploded.

She landed a few steps down from Hermione, Arthur, and Ron, winded, but conscious, and stood up immediately, barely causing to catch her breath, refusing to acknowledge the stabbing pain in her arm and chest that suggested the possibility of a broken or fractured bone.

Sirius, on the other hand, was thrown in a different direction. It was as if it happened in slow motion, as they all watched, transfixed. His body arced through the air, flying towards the dais, towards the arch, the strange arch, with its whispering voices and the air that seemed to shimmer when one got close enough to look.

 


	21. Chapter 21

Harry' stomach dropped to his feet. He watched his godfather fall, and yet, he couldn't make himself move fast enough to stop it.

Minerva rushed forward to engage Bellatrix again, but Voldemort's right hand woman just laughed and turned around, running back towards the entrance.

Neville growled out a curse, his eyes hardening. That woman had caused so much pain, so much hurt. He wouldn't let her leave. Before he was consciously aware of what he was doing, he was following her out of the room, taking the stone steps two at a time.

"Neville!" Susan shouted, seeing his path, but the Longbottom heir didn't pay her any heed.

Harry's thoughts were hazy, but he knew one thing: he couldn't let his friend take on the bitch alone. He glanced up at that infernal arch. His gaze dropped slightly to the floor of the dais, where Sirius had fallen after impacting with the side of the arch. His heart rate quickened; from this angle, it was impossible to tell if his godfather was breathing. His eyes watered, and he started when he felt a small hand rest on his upper arm.

He looked over to Ginny's understanding gaze. "He'll be fine," she assured him, though he knew she was just as worried as he was.

Harry nodded. He glanced up at the path Neville had taken, and then back at Ginny. She smiled.

_Go,_  she urged him, taking Blaise's other arm so that he could use her as a crutch.  _You promised Neville you'd help him collect, right? Go collect. And give that bitch a few hits for me, all right?_

Harry nodded grimly, and kissed her briefly.  _Yes dear,_  he replied, already running up the stairs, hoping to catch Neville before he caught up with Bellatrix. He ignored Remus, Minerva, and Arthur calling for him to stop, and instead, headed back towards the exit to the Department of Mysteries.

Bellatrix would be doing her best to get out of the Ministry, but to do that, she would need to get back to the Atrium. If Harry had to guess, that's where he'd find her, and probably Neville.

It took him longer than he had hoped to find the spinning room they had encountered first in the Department of Mysteries, and once he did, he growled in frustration. He didn't have time to open every door, looking for the right one. "Which one's the exit?" he muttered, looking around, worried for his friend.

To his surprise, the door straight across from him jumped open at his words, showing him the long hallway he recognized as leading to the lifts that would take him back to the Atrium.

Relieved, he rushed through the door and ran down the hallway. A loud clattering above him told him that Neville had already come through, and was on his way to head off Bellatrix.

Fortunately, there was a lift returning down to his level, so he hopped on, pressing the button for the Atrium and tapping his feet impatiently.

The sound of spell fire drew his attention before he reached the entry level to the Ministry. He gripped his wand as he prepared himself, and immediately came out of the lift, already firing, as he joined Neville.

The Longbottom heir was doing all right, but was relieved to have help. He and Harry had fought alongside each other many times in their lessons, but this wasn't a training exercise. Bellatrix Lestrange wasn't trying to make them better. She played for keeps, and it was time for Harry and Neville to put their training into practice.

They fought well together, and it was clear that Bellatrix knew it, as she lost her playful attitude, and began to fight back with a vengeance.

"What's the matter, baby Longbottom?" she sneered, tossing out a Killing Curse that Neville dodged, an angry gleam in his eyes. "Missing mummy and daddy? How are they doing?"

Neville growled, but knew better than to rise to the bait. Instead, he simply put all his anger into his spells, throwing out blasting hexes, cutting curses, and stunners like there was no tomorrow.

Harry shielded him as best he could, while still maintaining the offensive himself. His own spells were full of power, and he could see the sweat on Bellatrix's forehead.

"What's the matter, Bellatrix?" Harry couldn't help but jibe his enemy. "Scared?"

"Not likely," Bellatrix sneered, eyes widening a moment later as she threw herself out of the way of a chunk of the building that threw itself at her, courtesy of Neville. "The Dark Lord will kill you, boy. Do yourself a favor and come quietly. He might not make you suffer that way."

"You're on your own, Bellatrix," Harry retorted. "No one to save you. Voldemort's not here."

"Am I not, Potter?"

Bellatrix grinned, looking even crazier than before, while Harry and Neville tried not to let the new arrival affect them.

Harry turned to face the Dark Lord. "Tom," he acknowledged grimly.

Voldermort's face twisted, making him look even uglier. "Do not call me that," he hissed.

Harry internally grinned. He knew that the angrier people were, the more mistakes they tended to make when fighting.

Voldemort began to attack, and while Harry and Neville fought valiantly, the truth was, they just weren't a match for both the Dark Lord and his right hand woman.

Neville let out a yell as he was blasted back, which cut off abruptly as he hit the wall and fell to the floor, unmoving.

Harry hid his fear for his friend, and continued to fight. He wouldn't give in, but he prayed that someone would show up soon. He was advanced for his age, but he couldn't hold his own indefinitely.

As if to prove his point, a cutting curse connected with his leg at that moment, and he went down, cursing.

Voldemort smirked. "Now, Potter. You've been causing me some trouble. It is time for you to pay."

Harry didn't reply, beyond spitting at the floor in disgust.

Voldemort's smirk turned into a sneer. "You are a fool, Harry Potter. And you will lose everything."

He then raised his wand, the Killing Curse on his lips, when the fountain that took up part of the Atrium sprang to life. Called the Fountain of Magical Brethren, there were statues of a witch, wizard, goblin, house elf, and centaur. All of them were suddenly alive; it was the goblin statue that stood in front of Harry, while the house elf threw itself at Bellatrix, and the centaur dragged Harry out of the line of fire, depositing him by the now empty fountain, next to a still unconscious Neville.

Harry looked around, confused, before his eyes lit on his savior. He didn't know exactly what to feel, but he was relieved, as Dumbledore entered the fray, taking over the fight with Voldemort. He was calm and composed, and whatever else Harry may have thought about the headmaster, he did admire the old man for being able to fight the Dark Lord without breaking a sweat.

Neville coughed at that moment, and Harry reached out, thankful that the centaur statue had brought him over to his friend. "You all right?" he murmured quietly, helping the Longbottom heir sit up slowly.

Neville nodded slightly, but then stopped and winced. "My head hurts," he admitted. And I think my arm might be broken." He held the limb to his chest, trying to control the pain that spiked through his body.

Harry grimaced. "Just stay still. You'll be fine."

Neville nodded again, mindful of his headache this time. He probably had a concussion. "What about you?" he asked worriedly, noting the blood that seemed to be spreading from Harry's upper leg.

Harry looked down at the injury. "Cutting curse," he elaborated. "Not too deep, but I'm not sure I'll be walking out of here without help." It hurt to admit that, but he knew not to lie to his friends. They didn't deserve that. Not if he could help it. There were some things he couldn't share with them just yet, but if he could do it, he would be honest with them.

"Stop calling me that!"

Both Gryffindors looked over at the fight, and were amused to see how Voldemort seemed to be reduced to an upset toddler; Harry figured Dumbledore refused to call the Dark Lord by anything other than Tom, a name he knew the man – or whatever he was – hated.

Dumbledore still looked calm and composed. "It is over, Tom. Your followers below have been rounded up. The Aurors and the Minister are on their way."

Voldemort looked furious. His eyes sought out Harry, sitting on the floor, and he smirked, before vanishing in a whirlwind of smoke.

Harry furrowed his brow, and attempted to stand up, but Dumbledore's harsh voice stopped him. "Stay where you are, Harry."

Harry settled back on the floor, wondering what was going on. For the first time, Dumbledore actually sounded scared.

Suddenly, he felt something like an itch inside his head. It hurt a little, but it wasn't completely debilitating. His scar prickled, and the ache got a little worse. He frowned, but still wasn't sure what was going on.

A moment later, Voldemort reappeared, his expression furious. Dumbledore looked relieved, as he once more raised his wand to fight the Dark Lord.

The fireplaces flared, people stepping out, shouts ringing across the Atrium. "Halt!" an Auror shouted.

Voldemort smirked, and grabbed Bellatrix, who was still sitting on the floor by an empty fireplace, and the two disappeared into the green flames.

"Damn it," Amelia muttered, looking around the entrance to the Ministry.

Dumbledore went over to the Minister. "Minister Bones, I believe if you make your way down to the Death Chamber in the Department of Mysteries, you will find several escaped Death Eaters, as well as a few others, bound and awaiting justice."

Amelia looked shrewdly at the headmaster. "I will, soon. But first…" she turned to look at Harry and Neville, who were still seated by the fountain. She made her way towards the two teenagers. "Are you two all right?" she asked, kneeling down next to them.

Harry nodded. "A little banged up," he admitted, "but we'll be fine. I think the others are as well, but I'm not sure what happened after we left."

Amelia inclined her head in response. "I can arrange an escort to take you to St. Mungos," she started, but Dumbledore cut her off.

"That is not necessary, Amelia. I will take them back to Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey is more than capable of taking care of their injuries."

Amelia wanted to protest, but Dumbledore didn't give her a chance. He turned Harry's shirt into a portkey, and the teenager disappeared.

Amelia looked furious. "Albus, how could you. You had no right to do such a thing, especially without Harry's consent."

Dumbledore maintained his calm exterior. "It is much safer for Harry to be treated within the walls of Hogwarts. I will apprise you of his condition after Madam Pomfrey has treated him."

He then turned to Neville and smiled. "Mr. Longbottom, I will send you back to Hogwarts as well."

Neville nodded a little uncertainly, and looked over at Amelia. "Susan was all right when we left, but I think Sirius is pretty badly hurt." He sounded slightly scared, but it was nothing compared to the raw fear that crossed Amelia's face, before she hid her expression.

She nodded curtly. "Thank you, Neville. I will come by Hogwarts tomorrow to speak with you and Harry about what transpired this evening."

With that, she immediately headed to the lift to go down to the Department of Mysteries, a contingent of Aurors in her wake, while Dumbledore turned Neville's shirt into a portkey as well, and a moment later, the Longbottom heir was gone.

**XXX**

Neville arrived at the hospital wing, landing softly on a bed near the end of the ward. There must have been some sort of alarm, because a moment later, Madam Pomfrey appeared, rushing to his side. "Mr. Longbottom, whatever has happened?"

Neville grimaced, feeling every single one of his hurts, amplifying now that the fight was over and the adrenaline was beginning to leave his body. "Long story," he replied vaguely. "Where's Harry?"

Madam Pomfrey looked confused. "Mr. Potter has not shown up, Mr. Longbottom. Is he all right?"

Neville was concerned now. He thought Dumbledore would send Harry back to the hospital wing. That's what he had said, right? He grimaced. "I don't think it's too bad. He'll probably be here soon."

Madam Pomfrey nodded, and got to work healing Neville's injuries.

**XXX**

Chaos. That's what it looked like at first, when Amelia walked into the Death Chamber.

On second glance, she saw that the fighting was over, and all of the Death Eaters rounded up. Most were unconscious, a few with more serious injuries.

About halfway up the benches in the room, Amelia saw Arthur and Ron Weasley bending over what looked to be Hermione Granger's body. Her heart fluttered worriedly, but a shout from the floor of the room grabbed her attention.

"Auntie!"

Amelia's head whipped around so fast she could almost hear her neck crack.

Susan was kneeling on the dais in the center of the room, the one containing the mysterious arch. She hadn't spent much time in the Department of Mysteries, but even she knew about that arch, and that the Unspeakables spent a lot of time studying it. Damn it, what was she doing here? Amelia had expressly told her to stay at Hogwarts. Though she had to admit, if she looked at the situation objectively, she probably shouldn't have told her niece that. One of the first things she had learned as a leader was that she should never give an order if she wasn't sure if it would be obeyed. She knew better than to expect Susan to stay at school if her friends were in trouble.

Susan was joined by Remus, Tonks, and Minerva, who all seemed to have been put through the wringer, but were conscious and alert, which she considered a plus.

Amelia wasted no time in joining the group, and felt her heart stop now. Sirius was lying on the ground, a large bruise covering one side of his face, a line of blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

She knelt down next to her niece. Almost fearing what she would find, she tentatively reached out and rested two fingers at her fiancé's throat.

Tears pricked in her eyes as she felt his pulse beating, if a bit weakly, still there beneath her fingers. She looked up, and saw that relief reflected in the expressions of everyone else around her.

She shook herself off and stood up. "Auror Tonks, are you injured?"

Tonks shook her head. "A few bruises but nothing severe."

Amelia nodded. "How many wounded here?"

Tonks took a deep breath. "Hermione's unconscious, but her pulse is steady and she's breathing. Blaise has an injured leg, and I think Luna was cut up by some loose rock. Other than Sirius, I don't think there are any grave injuries. Minerva, how's your arm?"

Minerva grimaced. "I don't think it's broken," she assured them.

Tonks nodded. "It's mostly minor injuries."

Amelia nodded again. She turned slightly to see her Aurors integrating with Order of the Phoenix members, taking charge. She sighed. "Dobson, Halloway!" The two Aurors in question looked up from their position of guarding the downed Death Eaters. "Process the criminals. Remove them to the Ministry holding cells to await trial. If there are any serious injuries, contact the DMLE Healer."

The two nodded and began moving the Death Eaters towards the entrance.

Amelia turned back to Tonks. "Auror Tonks, you and Auror Shaklebolt remove the wounded to St. Mungos." She sighed deeply. "I believe it might be safer if the children were taken back to Hogwarts." She didn't want to give Dumbledore anything, but she did know that, with the climate being what it was, it was safer for the students to get back to school as soon as possible.

Remus and Minerva stood up. "We'll get them back," the werewolf assured her.

Minerva bit her lip. "Neville and Harry…?"

Amelia grit her teeth, glowering. "Dumbledore sent them back to Hogwarts already. Mr. Longbottom appeared to be worse off, but I'm certain I saw blood on Harry's clothes."

Minerva inhaled sharply. She looked over at Remus.

The werewolf nodded understandingly. "Go," he urged her. "We'll be fine, just make sure Harry is as well."

The Transfiguration Professor nodded curtly, and hurried out of the room.

Ginny watched the professor leave worriedly from her spot next to Blaise near the stairs leading up to the exit of the airy room. She knew that Harry was injured, and he was currently quite angry, and quite scared. Unfortunately, his turbulent emotions were cutting off their bond, so she couldn't speak to him right now. It was the first time this had happened, and she didn't like it one bit. She turned her attention to Amelia, who was now watching Tonks conjure a stretcher and loading Sirius onto it. She looked over at Blaise, whose weight she was still supporting.

Blaise nodded knowingly. "Just help me sit down, Ginny, and go make sure Professor Black's going to be all right. I know Harry will be worried."

Ginny's expression showed her surprise, but she didn't say anything, and set her friend down, limping over to the group on the dais.

"Minister?" she asked cautiously.

Amelia looked up, and attempted a smile. "He's strong, Ginny." She knew what the youngest Weasley was asking. "I don't think it's too bad, but we're taking him to St. Mungos now. I'll come to Hogwarts as soon as the Healers give me a prognosis."

Ginny nodded, and allowed Remus to lead her and Susan back down to the floor, stopping to collect Luna and Blaise before they made their way over to Ron and Hermione.

Arthur looked up from his position by Hermione's side, and smiled thinly. "She's unconscious, but I can't find any signs of spell damage. I think it's just the result of taking a hard fall."

Remus nodded. "Can you carry her? We need to get the kids back to Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey should be able to take care of her."

Arthur looked back at his son's girlfriend, and picked her up carefully, while Ron watched, the worried expression never leaving his face. He kept pace with his father as the group headed up the stairs, Remus and Ginny helping Blaise up, as his leg couldn't support any weight, and through the Department back towards the lifts to take them up to the Atrium, where they would be able to portkey back to the school.

**XXX**

Harry arrived back in a familiar office, slamming down to the floor and wincing as he felt pain thread through his body. He groaned. This was why you were supposed to be standing when taking portkeys.

He looked around, confused. Dumbledore had said he'd be going back to the Infirmary. So why was he in the headmaster's office?

He stood up with a grimace, feeling his leg shudder and threaten to collapse under his weight. The cutting curse he had been hit with hadn't been too deep, but he knew he was losing blood. He muttered a spell that caused bandages to spring from the end of his wand and wrap around the wound, inhaling sharply at the pressure, but knowing it was needed to stop the bleeding.

Anger. Fear. No not fear. More like terror. His mind kept replaying Sirius being blasted back towards the veil over and over again. His godfather hadn't been moving when he had run after Neville. Oh Merlin, what if it was serious? What if he…

He almost choked on the word; even in his own head, he couldn't think it. He grimaced again as the pain flared in his leg.

What about the rest of his friends? Were they all right?

As if on cue, he felt Ginny's voice break through his emotions.  _Harry?_

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Harry replied.  _Ginny! Are you all right?_

He felt her relief.  _Yes,_ she informed him.  _What's going on? I haven't been able to reach out to you for a while. I think your emotions were blocking off our bond_.

He felt guilty now.  _I'm sorry, Gin. I was just so worried. How is everyone?_

Ginny gave him a mental smile.  _It's all right, Harry. I know you're scared. Other than Blaise and Hermione, I don't think any of us will need to spend more than a few hours in the hospital wing. Luna's got some nasty cuts, but nothing too deep, so she'll be fine.  I'm pretty sure my ankle's only twisted._

Harry gulped.  _And… Sirius?_

Ginny sighed, feeling tired.  _He's on his way to St. Mungos now. Amelia said he'll be fine, Harry. He was breathing, and he had a pulse. She said she'd come to Hogwarts as soon as she knew more._

Harry breathed a sigh of relief.  _Thanks, Gin. I'm so glad you're OK._

_You too,_  he heard her reply. A pause, and then,  _Where are you? You're not in the hospital wing, are you?_

Harry shook his head.  _Dumbledore sent me back to his office._  He sounded disgruntled now.  _I think he sent Neville to the hospital wing, since he's not here, but for some reason, he seems more keen on keeping me here than actually getting me healed._

He felt Ginny's anger flare.  _What? How badly are you hurt?_

Harry mentally shrugged.  _A Cutting Curse to the leg. I bandaged it, but it still hurts a little. It's not too deep, Gin_ , he assured her as he felt her worry spike.  _Madam Pomfrey will be able to mend it in an instant._

_Assuming you actually get to her_ , Ginny growled.

Harry agreed, but didn't say anything, as Dumbledore chose that moment to appear in front of him.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry glared at the old man in front of him. "Headmaster," he said curtly.

Dumbledore smiled genially. "You should be happy to know that your friends will be all right," he said courteously, taking a seat at his desk. "None of them will suffer any long-term effects from your excursion tonight."

Harry just nodded. He already knew, but wouldn't let the old man in on that fact. It would cause the headmaster to ask questions he really didn't want to answer. And he pointedly filed away the almost accusing words Dumbledore used, but didn't let them affect him, since he knew it wasn't his fault. He would be interested to see if Dumbledore was actually willing to punish the idiot who was responsible. Somehow, he doubted it. Ginny's growl in his head told him that his girlfriend had caught the accusing statement as well, and she wasn't happy.

Dumbledore sighed. "I believe I owe you an apology, Harry." Harry raised his eyebrow, still not speaking. "I thought that, by keeping the truth from you, you would be able to have a childhood. I did not wish to worry you needlessly."

Harry snorted. "I never had a childhood, headmaster. Something you are already aware of. What do you want?" He knew the old man was gifted in the art of manipulation. He wouldn't let himself be swayed by any pretty words or acts of contrition.

Dumbledore held in another sigh. He knew he had made mistakes, but it was all for the greater good. "Do you know why Voldemort lured you to the Ministry tonight?"

Harry nodded sharply. "He didn't lure me anywhere. Malfoy attacked me and threw a device at me to make me go there. They wanted me to retrieve the prophecy."

Dumbledore couldn't completely hide his shock. "I see your guardians have already informed you of the situation."

Harry shrugged. "Just that there's a prophecy about me and him, and he believes in it. They didn't know what it said." He neglected to mention that Snape had shared with him the first part of the prophecy.

Dumbledore nodded, and flicked his wand at the cabinet off to the side. His Pensieve floated out and landed on his desk. Dumbledore reached up to his head and withdrew a long silvery strand, depositing it into the ornate bowl. "I think it is time I shared with you the reason Voldemort went after your family all those years ago." Harry grimaced. He wondered if the headmaster meant it to sound like he was the reason his parents were dead. "You see, the record of the prophecy at the Ministry isn't the only one. It had to be made to someone, and fortunately for us, that person was me."

A misty replica of a woman he knew quite well as their Divination professor rose up. Her glasses magnified her eyes, and she was draped in her shawls. She looked just like that overly large glittering insect he had imagined his first class of Divination.

When she spoke, her voice was not dreamy and mysterious, but harsh and low; it was a tone he had heard only once before, at his Divination final exam at the end of his third year.

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him… born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hands of the other, for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies_."

There was silence as the image of Trelawney sank back into the Pensieve. Harry couldn't say he was surprised. He had known it would be something like that, especially with the way Voldemort kept coming after him. He would have time later to think about the words, but right now, all he wanted was to see his friends, and make sure they were really all right.

"Is that it?" he asked, his voice neutral. "Or is there something else you feel the pressing need to share with me at this time?"

Dumbledore blinked, and frowned slightly. "I felt it was time for you to understand what happened fourteen years ago."

Harry glared. "No, you thought sharing this information would earn some trust back. But you don't seem to realize that all you keep doing is driving me further and further away." He took a step towards the door, wincing slightly as he put as little weight as possible on his injured leg. "You're not evil, headmaster, but you've made far too many mistakes for me to ever trust you again, no matter what important information you share with me. The greater good is a grand idea, but you can't seem to remember that we're real people, not chess pieces, and that's what makes you so dangerous."

Any more conversation was cut off as the door to the office banged open. Harry turned around quickly, and sighed in relief to see Minerva arrive.

Dumbledore was a little worried as his Deputy Headmistress walked in, but hid it. "Minerva, I am so glad you are all right –"

"What is Harry doing here?" Minerva cut him off sharply. "He should be in the hospital wing, as you told Amelia you were sending him. What could possibly be so important that you would ignore his obvious injuries?"

Dumbledore gestured widely. "I needed to speak with Mr. Potter about things of great importance, Minerva, surely you can underst-"

He was cut off again, as Minerva slapped him across the face. Harry was momentarily shocked, but then he grinned.

Minerva didn't wait for the headmaster to recover, and simply turned around quickly, and gestured for Harry to join her. He did so, wincing as his leg sent shooting bolts of pain throughout his body.

Minerva let out a hiss. "I can't believe the nerve of that man," she muttered as she held onto him to keep him from falling as they limped down the hallway towards the Infirmary. Her own arm was almost numb by now, and she knew she needed assistance just as much as Harry, but he was more important to her.

Harry grimaced, but didn't say anything, as they entered the hospital wing.

"Harry!"

The teenager in question looked up quickly, and felt relief course through him as he saw his friends all there. Neville was occupying the bed closest to the door, while Hermione was next to him, and Blaise next to her. Luna was sitting on the edge of her boyfriend's bed, while Ron and Ginny occupied seats in between Hermione and Neville's beds. Hermione was unconscious, but the others were all alert and relieved to see Harry enter the room.

Minerva wasted no time in depositing her charge in the closest bed, while Madam Pomfrey descended, clucking angrily. That anger only increased as Minerva told her what the headmaster had done.

"The nerve," she muttered under her breath, already taking off the bandages Harry had applied himself, and begun healing the wound underneath. Harry just smiled tightly at her annoyance.

When the matron was finished with Harry, she handed him a vial of Dreamless Sleep potion. He protested, but she wouldn't hear of it.

"Mr. and Miss Weasley, Miss Bones, Miss Lovegood, you should all return to your dormitories," Madam Pomfrey said strictly, gesturing towards the door. As Ron and Susan hadn't been injured, and Madam Pomfrey had already healed Luna's cuts and Ginny's injured ankle, there was no reason for them to stay in the hospital wing.

Ginny looked about to protest, but Harry silenced her with a slight shake of his head. "You guys go get some sleep," he told them. "We'll see you tomorrow."

Madam Pomfrey moved over to administer a Dreamless Sleep potion to Blaise as well. Neville could probably use a sleep aid, but he had a concussion, so the healer didn't want to risk it.

Technically speaking, Harry thought Hermione and Neville were the only ones that really needed to spend the night in the hospital wing, but he wasn't about to test Madam Pomfrey's wrath.

Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Susan said good night before they left, and under Madam Pomfrey's stern gaze, Harry and Blaise downed their potions, lapsing into unconsciousness soon after.

**XXX**

Harry was relieved to see both Neville and Hermione looking awake and alert the next morning when he woke up.

He was also relieved that his friends had been thinking ahead, and when they visited before breakfast, Ron had brought him a change of clothes, and Daphne had brought clothes for Blaise. Those two would be released in time for breakfast, much to their relief. Neville, if he was lucky, would be able to leave by dinner, while Madam Pomfrey, reluctant to put a timeframe on it, had indicated that Hermione might be released the next day.

Promising to come back and visit more after they ate, Harry allowed himself to be dragged out of the infirmary by Ginny.

People pointed and whispered as they entered the Great Hall. Harry did his best to ignore it, and walked calmly to the empty space next to Fred and George halfway down the Gryffindor table. After a brief pause that was barely noticeable, Blaise, Daphne, Luna, and Susan joined Harry, Ron, and Ginny, rather than separating to their own tables.

Harry saw red when he noticed Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle sitting at the Slytherin table. "What are they still doing here?" he growled lowly, glaring at the idiot who had managed to send him to the Ministry, who had put his life, his friends' lives, and so many other people's lives in danger.

Ginny's eyes blazed, and her teeth clenched. "I overheard Professor McGonagall asking Dumbledore what would happen to them last night," she informed them. "He said something about reasonable doubt, and no witnesses. Something typical about second chances. That man is going to get everyone killed if he doesn't wake up and smell the potion. Sometimes, the dog does bite the hand that feeds it."

Harry raised an eyebrow and snorted, looking over at his girlfriend. Fred and George had been filled in on what had happened last night, so they were just as angry at Malfoy as the rest of them.

Harry sighed and spoke quietly to his friends, making sure no one else could hear. "We'll meet in the Room of Requirement as soon as Neville and Hermione are released. I need to talk to you all about something."

They could all hear the worry and urgency in his tone, and nodded grimly, as the morning post arrived above them.

Harry untied his copy of the  _Prophet_  from the post owl that delivered it, paying the bird absentmindedly, before unrolling the paper, and shaking his head. He really wasn't surprised at the full-page article that covered the front page.

YOU-KNOW-WHO INFILTRATES MINISTRY OF MAGIC!

And below that:

SEVERAL ESCAPED DEATH EATERS CAPTURED!

And even one more:

FORMER IMPERIUS VICTIMS CAUGHT IN THE ACT, HELD FOR QUESTIONING

The article that followed was surprisingly factual for something written by Rita Skeeter, but then, Harry figured the woman _had_ been threatened several times by people in positions of power to do something about it if she were to stretch the truth.

It covered the fight, but didn't mention names of the students, as they were all minors. The students were, of course, bravely rescued by prominent members of wizarding society, led by former Auror, Sirius Black, their beloved Minister of Magic's fiancé. Lord Black had been injured in the fight, and was currently at St. Mungos, no further details were available. It also spoke about the recapturing of many of the escaped Death Eaters, as well as the capture of several upstanding citizens who had been acquitted of their crimes after You-Know-Who's downfall fourteen years previously, on the excuse of being held under the Imperius Curse.

More whispering broke out, distracting Harry from the article. He looked up at the entrance, and felt his heart thump painfully as Amelia walked in. She looked exhausted. Her hair was hanging half out of its formerly pristine bun, and there were bags under her eyes.

She looked relieved to see Harry sitting with her niece, and hurried over to the Gryffindor table, a casual wave of her hand stopping the contingent of Aurors from following her through the Hall. They spread out by the door, watching the crowd.

Amelia smiled tightly as she sat down between Harry and Susan, as they willingly moved over to make room for her. "How are you?" she asked, observing her niece, her fiancé's godson, and their friends, searching for any sign of lingering injuries.

Susan rolled her eyes lightly, but smiled at the caring she could see and hear in her aunt's face and tone. "We're fine, Auntie. Promise."

Harry nodded quickly, as did the others, reassuring the Minister of Magic of their health.

"How's Sirius?" Harry asked quietly, a little of his hidden fear seeping through in his voice.

Amelia's smiled got even tighter, if possible. She sighed, and reached over to rest her arm around his shoulders, drawing him closer to her. "I spent the night at St. Mungos. He's still critical, but the healers are optimistic. They're doing everything they can, Harry. I have every belief he'll be all right."

Harry relaxed slightly at her words, as did Susan, Ginny, and Ron. Blaise, Daphne, and Luna also looked happy to hear that their Defense professor would be OK.

Amelia straightened in her seat. Her expression smoothed out a little, her other arm snaked across Susan's shoulders, as she drew both students closer, taking comfort in their presence. Neither was biologically hers, but they were hers, all the same. She loved Susan and Harry just as much as if they were her own children.

Taking a deep breath, she released them, and started to stand up. "When you are finished eating, please come to the headmaster's office. I will need to speak with you all about what happened last night. Just a formality, you understand," she added, seeing the alarm cross Ron's face. "I just need your statements." She then stood all the way up, and left the Hall.

Harry and his friends stayed at the Gryffindor table for ten more minutes, as they finished their meal, before they decided it was time to face the music, and left to meet Amelia. Even Ron didn't have much of an appetite that morning.

**XXX**

Once more, the gargoyle at the entrance to the headmaster's office moved aside without a password, something they all noticed, but none of them commented on. In a school like Hogwarts, the walls had eyes and ears. It was just one more thing to talk about when they could all get together in a safe location.

Harry knocked on the door at the top of the stairs, and after a brief pause, heard the headmaster call for them to enter.

"Mum! Dad!" Ginny rushed into her parents' open arms, tears of joy in her eyes. She hadn't had much of a chance to speak with her father after the fight last night, and she knew her mother had stayed at the Order headquarters, in case anyone needed to send a message.

Ron also hurried to his parents, who hugged him just as tightly.

Harry watched with a smile on his face, which only widened when Arthur gestured for him to join them. He needed no further invitation, and quickly went over for a hug.

Looking around the room as he stepped back, he noted the faces present. In addition to Molly and Arthur, Minerva was there, as were Amelia, Rufus, and Kingsley.

Dumbledore was seated at his desk, a small smile on his face that gave nothing away.

Amelia cleared her throat, nodding to Kingsley, as the Head Auror got out some parchment and a quill, ready to take notes.

The meeting was straightforward. Harry told them what had happened, starting from his altercation with Malfoy in the hallway, through the fight with Voldemort, up until Dumbledore sent him back to school.

The other students' accounts were similar, though less detailed, and soon enough they were done.

"What about Malfoy?" Harry asked, his voice even as he looked at the headmaster.

Dumbledore sighed. "I am afraid, my boy, that without more witnesses, I cannot do anything."

Harry almost growled. "Nice to know you care." The sarcasm was so obvious, a deaf person would have caught it. "Tell me, headmaster, how do you intend to fight this war if you just keep letting the criminals roam free?"

Dumbledore's eyes lost some of their twinkle, as he sat up slightly in his seat. "Young Mr. Malfoy and his friends are just children. They can change."

Harry snorted. "And how is he supposed to want to do that, when all you do is send the message that he can do whatever he wants without punishment?" He shook his head. "And people actually look to you to lead?"

He didn't think he could stay there any longer without copying his guardian and striking the headmaster, so he simply turned on his heel and left the office.

Fighting smiles, his friends followed him down the staircase, more than one throwing a look of contempt back at Dumbledore as they left.

Ginny paused at the exit, and turned to face the headmaster. "Tell me, sir, what would you have done if Malfoy had done worse than just send Harry to the Ministry? What if his potion had done more than disorient us? What if he had killed me? Would you do something then?"

Dumbledore didn't respond, something all the adults noted. Ginny made a sound of disgust, before she left the headmaster's office.

When the students were gone, Arthur turned to look at Dumbledore. "I find myself curious, Albus." Though his tone was polite, there was a hint of steel behind the words that the headmaster couldn't help but take notice of. "What would you do, if the Malfoy boy had killed our daughter? Would that be enough for you to admit that some people just can't be redeemed?"

He didn't wait for a reply, and simply led his wife in the direction his children had gone.

Amelia hid her smile, and turned her gaze to Albus. "You may not be willing to do anything about it, headmaster, but you can rest assured that we will." She indicated herself and Rufus, who had remained mostly silent until now. "Draco Malfoy knew exactly what he was doing, and we are fortunate that things didn't end up worse. That boy is beyond redemption, and the sooner you realize that not everyone wants to be saved, the better things will be for this war. Malfoy is the spitting image of his father in looks and attitude. As far as I am concerned, the both of them deserve a cell in Azkaban."

She was furious that Dumbledore didn't seem willing to actually take his role as a leader seriously; he truly thought that everyone would see the light eventually, but he didn't seem to realize that his actions were only harming the wizarding world. Disgusted, she nodded a farewell to Minerva, before she, Rufus, and Kingsley left through the Floo.

Minerva shook her head at Dumbledore's incompetence, before she went to find her charge.

**XXX**

Molly and Arthur spent the rest of the day in the hospital wing with their children. The infirmary was rather crowded, with Harry, Ginny, Ron, Susan, Blaise, Daphne, Luna, Fred, George, and the elder Weasleys all visiting Neville and Hermione. Minerva joined them for a while as well, reassuring Harry that she was proud of him, and that the headmaster needed to hear his words.

Molly and Arthur left late afternoon, and Madam Pomfrey reluctantly released Neville that evening, and Hermione the next morning. She was unsurprised to see their friends waiting in the hallway when she walked outside.

Without saying a word, the large group headed up to the Room of Requirement. The company comprised of everyone – minus the adults – who had visited the day before, plus Cedric.

Once inside the Room, Harry called for Dobby. The excitable elf appeared immediately, clutching a large picnic basket. "Dobby has breakfast for Harry Potter sir, and Harry Potter sirs friends." He bounced back and forth on his feet.

Harry smiled. He ignored Hermione's look, and took the basket. "Thanks, Dobby. We'll let you know if we need anything else, all right?"

Dobby beamed and nodded vigorously. "Harry Potter sir only needs to ask."

He vanished then, and Harry and his friends took a seat on the comfy couches and chairs the Room provided.

Harry unpacked the basket, revealing a breakfast feast that would have fed twice as many people as were in the Room. Though, considering the number of males in residence, Harry figured Dobby was probably the smartest of them all.

They all tucked in with relish, and fifteen minutes later, feeling much better, they sat back to talk. The first thing Harry did was tell Blaise, Daphne, Luna, and Cedric some of the basics. He didn't give them all the details, since he wanted to make sure their Occlumency shields were firm, before he imparted with that knowledge, but it was enough for now, for them to know that Voldemort was after him for a specific reason – once he knew that they could keep the secret, he would tell them what that reason was.

Fortunately, he had learned his lesson, and didn't offer them a way out after telling them, but each one felt compelled to give him their support.

"Harry, if you think something like this is going to drive us away, you clearly don't know us as well as I thought," Cedric said sharply. "I only speak for myself, but I'm with you, all the way. And as soon as you're sure that my Occlumency is up to snuff, you can tell me whatever else you're keeping back. I trust you."

Harry nodded, relieved, as Blaise, Daphne, and Luna all agreed with the Head Boy.

"Harry, how come you never told us you're Gryffindor's heir?" Hermione asked, once it was clear that that part of the conversation was over for now.

Harry grimaced. "Honestly, I didn't know how," he replied, looking at his friends in turn. Ginny's hand found his, and she squeezed reassuringly. "Other than a rather large vault in Gringotts, there's not much else that I know about it. My Manager told me that when I come of age, I'll be able to claim the Griffindor seats on the Wizengamot and the Board Of Governors, both of which have been mostly honorary for centuries now. I think Hogwarts will respond to me, but I don't exactly know how."

"It worked that night," Ron said, leaning forward in excitement. "When we needed to get up to the headmaster's office to use the Floo, Ginny told the gargoyle that the heir was in trouble, and it moved aside. And then yesterday, you didn't need to give a password to get passed the gargoyle."

Harry nodded slowly. "Sharptooth said I'll probably have to figure it out for myself. I am sorry that I didn't say anything to you guys."

They all assured him it was all right, before Hermione asked the other question they were all thinking about. "Ginny, how did you know where Harry was?" Ginny shot a panicked look at Harry, but didn't reply. After a moment, Hermione clarified, for those who hadn't been with them at the Ministry that night. "You knew Harry had been taken to the Ministry. How?"

Ginny bit her lip, but it was Harry who replied. "Hermione… can you just wait a little longer? We'll tell you, I promise, just… can you wait until school's over?"

Hermione looked a little put out, and the others looked intrigued, but they agreed to wait, and spent the rest of the day hanging out in the Room, enjoying each other's company.

After a hearty lunch, provided by Dobby, Harry turned to the two Slytherins, Ravenclaw, and the other Hufflepuff in their group. "Have you guys ever thought about becoming animagi?"

They all looked intrigued.

Cedric smiled. "It sounds like it'd be a lot of fun, and a good skill to have. Why?"

Harry shrugged impishly, and then transformed. Before their eyes, a black panther sat, looking decidedly smug.

Cedric almost fell backwards, while Blaise and Daphne looked suitably impressed, and Luna just looked dreamy, as she reached out to pet him. He leaned into her hand, and she smiled.

Harry transformed back, and gestured to his fellow Gryffindors and Susan. "We started the process last summer. If you guys are interested, I can get you the ingredients for the potion – I have all of them in my storeroom, and as some of the ingredients are quite rare, it would be easier to just give them to you, rather then have you try and track them down, and Sirius can help you brew the potion if you want."

They looked at him in silence for a minute. Finally, Harry shifted uncomfortably. "So… are you interested?"

"Of course!" Cedric grinned. He looked at the others.

Fred and George grinned identically. "Does this mean you'll put a good word in with mum?" Fred asked.

Harry nodded, smiling. "You guys are my friends. If you're serious about standing with me in this fight, you need a way to escape. This could be your hidden weapon. I know your mum is afraid you'll just find more ways to cause trouble, but I think the pros far outweigh the cons."

Blaise put an arm around Luna's shoulders. "This sounds like a good plan, Harry. I'm all for having an escape route."

"Me too," Daphne agreed.

Luna didn't say anything, but she nodded her approval from Blaise's side.

"So, you're all animagi?" Cedric asked curiously.

In response, Harry closed his eyes briefly, changing the room around them to a meadow, before everyone except for Ron turned into their animals. Ron looked rueful. "I'm almost there," he told them, while their friends begun to play in the tall grass. Susan took off, flying through the sky, while those who were still in human form watched in awe. "I've got everything except for my head."

"Can we see?" Blaise asked.

Ron sighed, and sat down, closing his eyes as he pictured himself changing. He was annoyed that he was the last one to complete the transformation; he had been so excited to have been ahead of Hermione for a while.

It was a strange sight, to see a dog's body with a human head on it.

"So where do you go from here?" Cedric asked.

Ron looked up at the Head Boy, before he closed his eyes again, deep in concentration. He let out a startled yip a moment later, as his head changed to a dog's.

As strange as it had been to see a human head on a dog's body, a dog looking surprised and startled was almost funnier. A moment later, the dog grinned and took off, tackling the panther in a great leap.

Harry was taken by surprise when the dog bowled him over, but recovered after a moment, and they spent a while longer playing in the grass, before changing back so that they could join the rest of the school for dinner.

"Ron, I'm so proud of you!" Hermione beamed as she hugged her boyfriend.

"Nice job, mate," Harry smiled at his best friend.

Ron blushed slightly, but looked incredibly pleased with himself, as they left the Room, heading towards the Great Hall.

**XXX**

Harry and Ginny met up in the Room of Requirement again the next day. They made excuses to their friends, as they wanted to spend some time alone.

The Room was simple, a cheery fireplace burning against one wall, with a solitary couch in front of it. The two cuddled on the couch for a while, talking through their bond and out loud. Sometimes, when they were alone, it was hard to distinguish which form of communication they were using.

_Harry, I really think we need to tell everyone this summer. I think Hermione might already suspect something, she's been watching us all year._

Harry nodded.  _Aunt Minerva and Sirius first. Then your parents. We'll tell our friends, and your brothers, but our guardians should know first._

Ginny smiled in agreement. Another few minutes passed in silence, before Harry broke it.

"Gin…"

He trailed off, and Ginny looked up at him in confusion. "What's up, Harry?"

Harry sighed. "Have you ever thought about what happened on Halloween in 1981?" Ginny furrowed her brow in confusion. Harry bit his lip. "Dumbledore's all about defense. His Order fights reactively. Voldemort attacks, and the Order defends. You can't win a war that way."

He trailed off again, and Ginny watched him worriedly. After another minute, Harry sat up slightly. "Have you ever wondered why Voldemort survived the rebounded Killing Curse? Or why I survived?"

Ginny took a deep breath to reply, and then stopped. She let the air out and slumped down. "The prophecy…" she muttered.

Harry shook his head. "I don't believe in prophecy," he said firmly. "Just like I told you all last summer. They're usually self-fulfilling. The only reason this one will probably come true is because Voldemort believes in it. He won't stop coming after me, which makes it fairly likely that one of us will end up killing the other. Voldemort marked me, and in doing so, he created his own enemy. If he had just ignored it, most likely, it would have just been one more premonition that failed to come true. Do you really think every prophecy we saw in the Department of Mysteries the other night has been fulfilled? I don't."

Ginny inhaled sharply. She had heard the prophecy through Harry the night Dumbledore had told him, and while she was scared, it didn't change anything. They already knew part of it, and they knew Voldemort had an unhealthy interest in him. Just like Dumbledore. Though at least they knew what Voldemort's endgame was.

Harry sighed. "We'll have to do some research," he commented. "And we should tell someone. Maybe Sirius, Remus, or Aunt Minerva?"

Ginny nodded in agreement. "We shouldn't let too many people know, though. This isn't something that should get out."

Harry bit his lip. "Have you considered asking Snape?"

Ginny looked over quickly.  _Harry, he's in Voldemort's circle. I know you trust him, but it's a huge risk!_

Harry reached over and encircled her in a light hug.  _I know, Gin, but he could prove useful. He knows a lot about Dark Arts, and he's a Master Occlumens. He'd have to be, to fool Voldemort. I'm not saying I completely trust him with every secret I have, but I think he might be able to help us with this._

Ginny sighed, but acquiesced. She understood his reasons, even if she had her doubts.

Rather than spend more time worrying about all they had to do, Harry and Ginny left off the serious discussions, and spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling and enjoying each other's company.

**XXX**

Dumbledore sighed as he watched the carriages depart for the train. How had things spun so far out of his control? He knew Harry was bound by the prophecy, and all he wanted was for the boy to fulfill his destiny. Dumbledore was the only one who could make sure that happened.

Perhaps he had made a few mistakes, but he had done it with the greater good in mind. Everything he had done was necessary to end this war.

His mind unwillingly brought back the words Harry had slung so harshly at him across his office.  _How do you intend to fight this war if you just keep letting the criminals roam free?_

He shook his head. Surely he wasn't that bad. Young Mr. Malfoy was misguided, of course, but that was all his father's influence. Malfoy Senior had been arrested, along with the other Death Eaters captured at the Ministry almost a week earlier. Without the influence of his father, the young Malfoy would surely be able to change.

He refused to consider the possibility that it was too late. It was never too late.

Now all he needed to do was figure out a way to get back into Harry's good graces. If Harry was to succeed, he would need the headmaster. Only Albus could help him.

**XXX**

Harry and his friends grabbed a compartment on the Express near the front of the train. Cedric stopped by early on and promised to come back in a little bit.

As there wasn't enough room for all of them, Ginny sat on Harry's lap, while Hermione did the same on Ron's, and Luna copied their positions with Blaise.

Fred and George wanted to sit with their siblings and friends, but there wasn't enough space, so they met up with their friend Lee, who had claimed a compartment with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team a few compartments down.

Harry sighed, looking out the window as the fields flew by.

"Excited to go home?"

They all looked over at Ron's question.

Harry smiled slightly and shrugged with one shoulder. "Amelia said Sirius should be able to leave St. Mungos soon. Apparently he had a lot of internal damage, but nothing too severe, and all one hundred percent fixable."

They were all happy to know that there would be no lasting damage from his injuries.

The rest of the trip was spent discussing summer plans.

"We usually have defense practice nearly every week day," Harry told the Slytherins and Luna. "You're welcome to join us. We also run every morning. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione Floo over to McGonagall Castle, since they don't have enough room within their wards; if you guys want to join us for that too, feel free. That's every day, including weekends. I know it seems like a lot, but having the stamina to endure throughout a fight might save your life some day."

"Say no more," Blaise said dryly. "I know how important being in shape is. I do know how to exercise, Potter, thanks."

Harry chuckled, while the rest smiled.

Luna looked up from the copy of the  _Quibbler_  she had been reading. "I'll be happy to join you Harry. Your property undoubtedly has more space than mine."

Blaise rested his chin on Luna's shoulder. "Just let me know what time."

Daphne nodded. "Is is all right if I pass on some of what I learn at these lessons to my sister?"

Harry looked over at the Slytherin. "Astoria? Sure, though I'd have to insist you not tell her anything that requires secrecy. Animagus training, or… well, other things…"

Blaise snorted. "We know, Potter. You'll tell us when you know we can protect our minds."

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

Daphne nodded. "I understand, I just want her to be able to protect herself. Professor Black was great this term, and you said you're learning from Aurors. We've all seen what you're capable of."

Harry smiled gently. "You're welcome to teach her what you learn, Daph. I've seen her in practice in the DA, and she's got some talent. I daresay she'll pick it up in no time."

Indeed, he remembered the plucky third year quite well. She had spunk, and he was reminded a lot of Ginny as he watched her take on opponents with fervor and vigor during their dueling practice in the DA.

Soon enough, the train rolled into London, and the students all departed.

Cedric found them again as they were packing up their belongings to depart, and walked onto the platform with them. Shielding his eyes against the sun, he found his parents waiting off to one side. "I've got to go," he said, looking at Harry, "but let me know when your Occlumency tutor is coming, and I'll be there."

Harry nodded. "When do you start at the Ministry?" he asked.

Cedric smiled. "Two weeks," he informed them.

They all wished their friend luck, as he left to go home with his parents.

Blaise and Daphne left the group next, to find Astoria, and their parents. Harry told them he'd see them tomorrow, bright and early for a run. Luna gave her boyfriend a kiss, before she followed Harry, Hermione, Neville, Susan, and the Weasleys towards the familiar group he saw standing near the portal to the muggle portion of the station.

On questioning the blonde, she informed them that her father had asked Mrs. Weasley to bring her home, as he had to work.

Harry received a surprise as they neared the group. Looking pale and tired, but happy, Sirius was standing next to Remus and Tonks.

"Sirius!" Harry beamed as he gave his godfather a hug.

"Hey, pup," Sirius replied, returning the hug.

Susan had a turn next, trying to put her relief and her joy at his recovery into the gesture. "I'm glad you're all right," she whispered, before pulling back.

Mrs. Weasley fussed over them a little, tearing up over her now graduated twin sons. Fred and George rolled their eyes at her ministrations, but secretly, they enjoyed it. Bill had joined his mother to pick up his siblings, and Fleur had tagged along as well. She said hello to Harry and Ginny, smiling widely as she felt the bond between the pair. Those two were truly unique, and she looked forward to seeing what they could accomplish. She was incredibly glad that they trusted her enough to bring her into their confidence, and she would protect them with her life.

Augusta was also there, as were Hermione's parents.

"We really should be going," Mrs. Weasley fussed, looking around anxiously.

Remus nodded. "Susan, you're coming home with us. Amelia will be coming for dinner, and you'll go home with her tonight."

Susan nodded, looking around. "So where's the guard?" she asked resignedly.

Remus smiled. "We convinced her that you didn't need a guard for the short walk from here to the apparation point. Let's just not make us eat our words, shall we? Keep on your toes. I doubt anything will happen, but better safe than sorry, yes?"

Tonks grinned, clasping her boyfriend's hand. "And it's not like there's no Aurors present anyway. What am I, chopped liver?"

Susan shook her head, but she happily followed the group as they left Platform Nine and Three Quarters, headed for the wizarding portion of Kings Cross.

When they reached the section of the train station that comprised of several apparation platforms and fireplaces equipped with Floo access, the large group of students said their good byes.

Harry and Ginny drifted off to one side, while Hermione and Ron did the same a short distance away, as Mr. and Mrs. Granger watched, smiling.

Harry bent down a little, giving Ginny a light kiss.  _I'll miss you_ , he said, his mental voice soft and loving.

Ginny smiled.  _I'll see you tomorrow,_  she reminded him.

Harry shook his head slightly.  _I'll still miss you_.

Ginny reached up and rest her hand softly on his cheek.  _I love you_.

Harry moved his head a little, kissing her hand.  _I love you too_.

And though there was still a war looming on the horizon, a mad man hell bent on killing him, everything, and everyone he held dear, for right now, it didn't matter. He had a wonderful girl to call his own, and with her by his side, he felt like anything was possible.

Voldemort better watch out. If he wanted to destroy the wizarding world, he'd have to go through Harry, first.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of book 2! Stay tuned for the sequel, up later today or tomorrow!


End file.
